Restaurant Love
by yugiyamifangirl
Summary: The summary is inside. The usual pairings are in here. Main pairings are all yaoi, so don't read if you don't like that stuff. warnings: mpreg and lemons Ratng will go up later on.
1. A Chance Meeting

Here's the next one. I decided to go with Restaurant Love.

Pairings:

YugixYami

HebaxAtemu

RyouxBakura

MalikxMarik

JoeyxSeto

Warnings: yaoi, lemons, mpreg

The beginning of the story will revolve around Yugi and Yami. Not sure for how long. Some of the others will be mentioned through them talking, on the ohone with with, e-mail, etc.

Summary: Yami Sennen is the owner of a famous five star restaurant. He has been looking for love for the past few years, but hasn't found anyone yet. He meets Yugi Mutou, who has worked in his restaurant for the last two years. Yami instantly feels an attration to Yugi. As the two get to know each other, they end up falling in love. Follow them as they fall in love, as their love grows, and prospers as well as the trials that come along with it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 1- A Chance Meeting

Yugi Mutou was running around the kitchen, getting all the ingredients that the lead chef would need to make the main dish that night.

Yugi worked at Sennen's, which was a five star restaurant, which attracted a great many customers, including the rich and famous. Yugi had been working there as an understudy to the head chef, Leon Merswan, for two years.

Leon Merswan was a renounced chef. He was a rather large man with black hair and piercing green eyes. Although he had a tough exterior, Leon was a rather soft and kind-hearted man. He helped Yugi get better at his cooking.

"Yugi, do we have everything?" Leon asked.

"Yeah. Everything is here." Yugi replied.

"Good. From what I've heard, we're going to have a big crowd tonight." Leon said.

"All right." Yugi said happily.

"Could you make the clam chowder, and remember to-" Leon started.

"I know. Make it with a pinch of salt and pepper unless a specialty order comes in." Yugi said.

Leon smiled. "Good. Now go and get started." Leon said.

Yugi nodded and went off to do as he was told.

Leon smiled as he watched Yugi go. When Yugi had been hired, Leon had taken to teaching Yugi everything he knew because he could see that Yugi was very serious about cooking, and over the last few years, Leon had come to consider Yugi a prodigy and a friend. Yugi was as bit as good of a cook as Leon, and Leon had no shame in that fact. He was thrilled that he had met someone as talented as himself.

Yugi went about the kitchen and started to get the clam chowder ready. He loved his job. He had gone to cooking school so that he could learn the art of cooking. Even as a young boy, Yugi had loved cooking, and he was always practicing with a new recipe.

* * *

Yami Sennen sat in his office, going over a tone of paperwork. He was tired and knew that his day was far from over. Growling angrily, Yami slammed his fists down. This wasn't his day. He had just found out that his girlfriend of the last few months, Tanisha Harmsworth, had been cheating on him.

~Flashback~

_Yami went to Tanisha's place because he planned to surprise her with lunch. See hadn't been able to spend much time with him and thought that she would enjoy this. He used his key to open the door and walked inside. Yami walked into the kitchen and looked around. "Hmmm. Wonder where she is." Yami mused._

_There seemed to be a noise coming from down the hall. _

_Yami started down the hall and heard the sound of moaning._

"_Oh, Fred! Harder!"_

_Yami froze. He knew that voice. It was Tanisha. He opened the door and saw Tanisha having sex with some guy. He growled and said, "Tanisha!"_

_Both people in the bed were startled and jumped, ceasing their actions._

_Tanisha's eyes widened when she saw Yami. "Y-Yami, I can explain." Tanisha said._

"_Explain? You're fucking another guy! What's there to explain?!" Yami growled. He thought about it and said, "This is why you haven't had time for me, isn't it?"_

"_Please, Yami. I-" Tanisha started._

"_Save it. I don't want to hear it. You can fuck him all you want. I don't care. We're through." Yami said. He turned to leave._

"_Yami, wait!" Tanisha cried._

_Yami glared at her. "All you were after was my money. Well, forget it. You can't touch any of it." Yami spat._

"_Well, could you leave? We were in the middle of something." the guy, Fred, spat._

_Yami glared at him. "Sure. Have fun with your whore." Yami said before storming out of the room. _

~End Flashback~

This was a usual thing with Yami. Every guy or girl that he dated seemed to only be interested in his money or his looks and not him. He wanted someone that would love him for who he was.

True, Yami was bi, so tended to date both, but no one had ever been someone that he could take true interest in. He tended to date guys more than girls, though.

Yami sighed and put the paperwork away He knew that there was no way he could concentrate on his work now. He checked his watch and decided that he would go and eat at his restaurant. It wasn't far, and he didn't feel like going anywhere else. Standing up, Yami left the room.

"Mr. Sennen, you're leaving early." his secretary, June, said. She was a brunette with long hair with hazel eyes and was slim.

"I know. Bad day." Yami said.

June smiled sadly. She was a good friend to Yami and knew what Tanisha had done. "I'm sorry for what happened, Yami." June said.

"I know, June. Better to find out now than when we were married." Yami said.

"Anything I should know?" June asked.

"No. I'm calling it quits early because I'm too angry to think. I'm just going to go down to my restaurant and eat dinner alone. Could you call and let them know to have my table open?" Yami asked.

"Sure thing." June replied.

Yami left, and June made the call.

* * *

"Yugi, I have a family emergency!" Leon said.

"What happened?" Yugi asked, worried.

"My granddaughter had been taken to the hospital, and I need to go. My daughter's the only one there, and she's hysterical." Leon said.

Yugi nodded. "Go on. I've handled things here before, and I'll do it again." Yugi said.

"Thanks, Yugi. I owe you." Leon said before he ran from the kitchen to leave.

Yugi started taking the orders that waiters were giving him and started preparing them.

Twenty minutes later, David Belloni, the restaurant manager, a tall, thin blonde man with black eyes, entered the kitchen in a hurry. "Yugi, where is Leon?" David asked.

"He left twenty minutes ago. His granddaughter was taken to the hospital, so he went there to see her." Yugi said.

"Oh, dear. This is not good. He picked the worst day to leave." David said.

"I can handle it. I've had to do it before. It's no problem." Yugi said, having not stopped what he was doing.

"Yugi, Mr. Yami Sennen is coming to eat here tonight." David said.

"He is?!" Yugi exclaimed, looking up.

David nodded. "Yo have to make sure what you make is good." David said.

"I always do that. Don't worry. His will be fantastic." Yugi said.

David nodded. "I hope so." David said.

Yugi smiled at him. "David, you know that I prepare every meal I make as if a senator or the president were eating it. Trust me. This will be great." Yugi said, going back to cooking.

"All right. Just make sure that it is." David said and left.

Yugi continued with what he was doing although he was a little nervous. He had never cooked for the owner of the restaurant before, so he was worried. He could lose his job if what Yami had was bad.

* * *

Yami arrived at his restaurant to find that although it was crowded, he had seen it worse.

David met him at the entrance and said, "Mr. Sennen, your table is ready. Right this way."

Yami followed David into the back where there was a wall that cut off one of the tables from view. Yami was the only one that ever ate at the table, so he was able to just go in and eat.

"Someone will be with you momentarily." David said.

"David." Yami said.

"Yes, sir?" David asked.

"You know who not to send, right?" Yami asked.

"Yes. None of them will be coming." David before leaving.

There were a view of the waitresses and a few waiters who came onto him. Yami made a point that none of them were to wait on him.

A young man with blue hair and brown eyes came over. "What can I get you to drink, Mr. Sennen?" the man asked.

"Get me a glass of white wine and bring me some clam chowder as an appetizer." Yami said.

"Yes, sir." the waiter said.

Yami picked up the menu and looked over it, trying to decide what he wanted.

A few moments later, the waiter returned with his wine and said, "It will be a few minutes for the chowder, sir."

"That's fine. Give me a few moments to decide what I want." Yami said.

"Yes, Mr. Sennen." the waiter said. He poured Yami a glass of wine and left the bottle with him when he walked off.

Yami scanned over the menu when he came across a new dish. "Hmm. Three Cheese tomato soup." Yami murmured. He noticed that there was an option of having chicken, rice, or shrimp added in the soup. "That doesn't sound too bad." Yami remarked to himself.

The waiter came back with the clam chowder and placed it in front of Yami. "Can I get your order yet?" the waiter asked.

"Yes. I believe that I will try the Three Cheese Tomato Soup with chicken in it." Yami said.

"Very well. What kind of dressing on the salad?" the waiter asked.

"Ranch." Yami answered.

"I'll put this in right away." the waiter said and walked off.

Yami started to eat the chowder. "Hmm. Not usually this good." Yami remarked.

* * *

Yugi was hard at work making the different orders that were being thrown at him left and right.

"Yugi, an order of Three Cheese Tomato Soup with chicken." a waiter hollered.

"Right!" Yugi responded.

Yugi had actually created the three cheese dish. Leo had been skeptical of it because he had never thought that cheese in tomato soup would work, much less with the other food in it, but Leon loved it and out it on the menu. Yugi had no problem making this dish. It had been popular that night although most had been getting rice.

Yugi placed two dishes out for waiters to get before he went to start the tomato dish.

* * *

Yami finished his clam chowder, and the waiter took it away.

Yami's phone rang. He took it out and said, "Hello?"

"_Hey, Brother. How you doing?_"

"Hey, Atemu. I'm okay." Yami said.

"_You don't sound it._" Atemu, Yami's twin brother, remarked.

"June called you, didn't she?" Yami asked.

"_Well, yeah. She was worried about you._" Atemu said.

"I'm fine. I was getting tired of her anyway. I was trying to make it work, though. Did June tell you what happened?" Yami asked.

"_No. That's why I called. What did happen?_" Atemu asked.

"Went over to her place to surprise her with lunch. Used my key to get in and found her screwing some other guy." Yami answered.

"_I'm sorry, Yami._" Atemu said honestly.

The waiter returned with Yami's salad. Yami nodded a thank you to him.

"It's okay. Like I said, I was getting bored with her." Yami said.

"_I was hoping you'd finally settle down._" Atemu said.

"Not with her. I'm not sure that I'll ever find someone. They're either after my body or my money or both. It gets annoying." Yami said.

"_Don't I know it. I thought that, too, until I met Heba._" Atemu said.

"How is Heba?" Yami asked.

"_He's good, although I am getting constant threats to my life for doing this to him._" Atemu said.

"Yeah. You mentioned you two just found out that he's pregnant. How far is he?" Yami asked.

"_Not far. Just a few weeks. He may hate the morning sickness and all, but he loves the thought of having a child._" Atemu said.

"I assume that the proud father is just as happy." Yami said.

"_Of course. Look. Why don't you come out and visit us some time ion the near future._" Atemu said.

"I would, but work is piling up. Besides, you and Heba need time alone. Didn't Heba's brother just come?" Yami asked.

"_Yeah. He's excited about becoming an uncle. Wish he could have stayed longer._" Atemu said.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"_Because he makes an excellent shield._" Atemu replied.

Yami burst out laughing. "I'm sure Heba would love to learn that bit of news." Yami said.

Atemu growled over the phone. "_Don't even think of saying anything to him._" Atemu said.

"I won't. Need ammunition for a later date." Yami said.

"_Well, Heba's just walked in. I'd better go. Think about what I said._" Atemu said.

"I will. Bye." Yami said and hung up. He sighed and started eating his salad. 'Maybe I should go visit them. I need a bit of a change.' Yami thought.

By the time he finished his salad, his main dish had come. Yami started eating and was instantly shocked at how good it was. "This is delicious." Yami said. He enjoyed the soup tremendously and ate all of it.

David came by and said, "Did you enjoy your meal, Mr. Sennen?"

"Yes, I did. That Three Cheese Tomato Soup. I don't think I've seen it before." Yami said.

"It was added after your last time dining here, sir. If you would like, we can remove it." David said.

"Remove it? I don't want it removed. I had it tonight and it was delicious." Yami said.

"Of course, sir." David said.

"Did Leon make that?" Yami asked.

"No. It's his assistant chef that came up with that, actually." David replied.

"After we close, I would like to meet this person." Yami said.

"Certainly, sir." David said.

* * *

Yugi was thankful when dinner was finally over. He was exhausted. He changed out of his uniform into his leather pants, tank top, and jacket.

"Yugi." David said.

"Yes." Yugi said.

"Before you go, Mr. Sennen wants to speak with you." David said.

"Me? Why?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know, but you had better." David said.

Yugi nodded and followed David out of the kitchen and into the dining area.

"Mr. Sennen, this is the assistant chef, Yugi Mutou." David said.

Yugi was surprised by Yami. He had never met him before, but thought that he looked stunning.

Yami smiled warmly and said, "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Mutou."

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Sennen, and please, call me Yugi." Yugi replied.

"Very well." Yami said. His look clearly told David to leave, which he did.

"Is there something you needed, Mr. Sennen?" Yugi asked.

"Yami, please. I wanted to tell you that your Three Cheese Tomato Soup was stupendous. I've never had anything like it." Yami said.

Yugi blushed lightly. "Thank you, Mr. Se-Yami." Yugi caught himself.

Yami thought Yugi looked cute when he blushed. "I hear that you came up with it." Yami said, gesturing for Yugi to sit down, which he did.

"Yes. I like to experiment and come up with different new dishes." Yugi replied.

"How long have you worked for me?" Yami asked.

"Two years." Yugi replied.

"That long?" Yami asked surprised.

Yugi nodded.

"Hmm. I've never seen you before." Yami said.

"I usually am in the kitchen. I rarely come out here." Yugi replied.

"Well, you are certainly an excellent chef. I can see that Leon has a great assistant." Yami said.

"Thank you." Yugi replied.

"I certainly hope to see more of your dishes appear on the menu." Yami said.

"Thank you. If you will excuse me, I should be getting home." Yugi said.

"Of course." Yami said.

Yugi and Yami shook his hands before leaving.

Yami watched Yugi leave.

"Hmm. Yugi Mutou. I wouldn't mind seeing him again." Yami murmured to himself.

"Is everything all right, Mr. Sennen?" David asked.

"Yes. I was just heading home." Yami said.

"Did Yugi upset you?" David asked.

"No. I find him rather likeable." Yami said.

"Most of the staff does." David replied.

"I believe I will go home now." Yami said. He left the restaurant and headed for his limo.

Yami didn't know why, but he was already smitten with Yugi although they had just met. He smiled and said, "Maybe I'll drop by and see him again sometime."

* * *

That was the first chapter. Hope that you liked it. Let me know what you think.

Next chapter will have Yami and Yugi meeting up again.

Also, I'd like to ask that if you would, give me some ideas for the names of food dishes that I can put in my story. I'm not very good with that. Just give me the name of the dish and a few of the main ingredients in it. You can put it in your review, PM me, or e-mail me. I'd apprecaite the help.

There's a note at the top of my profile page, so if you would go, there and look at it, please.

R&R.

R&R.


	2. Meeting Again

Most people seem to like the way this story is going. Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2- Meeting Again

The sun shone through Yami's window and into his room. A moment later, Yami's alarm went off. Tiredly, Yami reached over and shut off his alarm. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Yami climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

After the shower, Yami got dressed in a gray business suit before he handed downstairs to eat. Yami just had a quick breakfast of cereal before he headed out the door.

Yami arrived at his business office and went upstairs to his office.

"Good morning, Mr. Sennen." June said pleasantly.

"Morning, June. Anything I should know?" Yami asked.

"Well, Tanisha called three times asking to talk to you." June said.

Yami growled. "I don't want to talk to her." Yami said.

"Yes, well, the last time she got so angry when I said that you weren't here that she shouted a strong of profanities before saying she was coming down here herself." June said.

"All right. I'll deal with her myself." Yami said.

"SO, should I tell security to let her in?" June asked.

"Let her in, and when she leaves, alert security that she is not allowed in here again." Yami said.

"Yes, sir." June said rather happily.

Yami went into his office before he let out a chuckle. He knew that June had never cared for Tanisha, so he knew that she would be more than happy to tell security not to let her in again.

Yami went over to his desk and sat down, taking out the paperwork he had neglected to do the night before when he left to go eat.

'Hmm. I wonder what Yugi is doing.' Yami mused. He wasn't sure why, but he had a strange attraction to the young boy, and he wasn't sure why. 'I wonder what he's like.' Yami thought.

Pushing the thoughts aside for the moment, Yami started doing the paperwork that he needed to get done.

* * *

Yugi got up the next morning and took a shower before he made himself a small breakfast of scrambled eggs and bacon.

Yugi lived in a small apartment which consisted of a bedroom, a small living room, and a kitchen. Many would have considered it small, but Yugi considered the apartment warm and cozy as well as just right since he lived alone.

"Well, I wonder what I am going to do now that I don't have to be at work until three." Yugi murmured.

Deciding that he didn't want to stay inside all day, Yugi left his apartment to go and wander around.

* * *

Yami had just finished all of the paperwork and was about to call June when he heard a ruckus outside.

"You can't just go on there!" June said.

"I can do as I please!" came Tanisha's derisive voice.

"Mr. Sennen is very busy. I have to see if he can see you now." June insisted.

"I can see my Yami whenever I want to!" Tanisha snapped.

Yami was not going to have this disruption is his office. He stood up and went to the door, flinging it open to see June in front of the door with Tanisha in front of her, looking angry.

"Yami! This woman won't let me in!" Tanisha whined.

Yami growled.

"Get in here. June, no one else is to come in." Yami said.

"Yes, Mr. Sennen." June said before going back to her desk.

Tanisha smirked before she went into the room.

Yami shut the door.

"Hello, Yami." Tanisha purred before wrapping her arms around Yami's neck and trying to kiss him.

Yami pushed her away.

"Yami." Tanisha whined.

"Stop it! You do not get to come in here and try to seduce me." Yami growled.

"Yami, I came to apologize. I know that I shouldn't have done what I did, and I wanted to ask you for another chance." Tanisha said.

"No." Yami said.

"Why not?" Tanisha whined.

"Tanisha, I found you letting another guy fuck you. There's not way that I'm staying with a cheater." Yami replied.

"Yami, it won't ever happen again! I promise!" Tanisha cried.

"Do you take me for a fool. You have been 'busy' for the most part for the last month. I think that's how long you've been cheating on me." Yami said.

"I know, and I know that it was wrong, but it won't happen again. I promise." Tanisha promised.

"Tanisha, only a fool would go back to you when you cheated on them, and I am certainly not going to take you back." Yami said.

"Yami, please-" Tanisha started reaching for him.

Yami stepped back away from her. "Tanisha, get out. I told you when we started seeing each other that I do not stomach cheaters. You cheated on me, so it ended things between us." Yami said.

"Yami, I swear to you that it will not happen ever again. Please, just give me another chance." Tanisha pleaded.

"No. Tell me, Tanisha. Did you love my money or my body?" Yami asked.

Tanisha didn't answer, but her eyes said it all.

"You wanted both, but you never loved me. Get out." Yami said.

"Yami-" Tanisha started.

"I said get out!" Yami growled.

Tanisha's eyes widened. "What am I supposed to do now?" Tanisha demanded.

"I don't know, but you will not get anything from me. Leave. You can go ask your boyfriend you were screwing yesterday for help. I don't want to see you ever again." Yami said.

Tanisha growled. "You know, it was just your wealth and body I wanted. I never loved you." Tanisha said, hoping to hurt him.

Yami wasn't fazed. "I knew that already. You just admitted it. You're not the first to feel that. Of course, you're poor again, so good luck on getting those luxuries you were used to." Yami said.

"You'll regret this." Tanisha said.

"No, I won't. You can leave on your own or security will escort you out of the building." Yami said.

"You wouldn't dare." Tanisha said.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Really?" Yami asked. He went to his desk and hit the intercom. "June." Yami said.

"Yes, Mr. Sennen." June replied.

"Send security into my office now." Yami said.

"Yes, sir." June replied.

"You won't." Tanisha said again although with less confidence.

There was a knock on the door, and Yami said, "Come on."

Two security guards walked in. One was lanky with red hair and blue eyes. The other was female with black hair and brown eyes.

"Yes, Mr. Sennen." the male security guard said.

"Escort Ms. Harmsworth out of the building since she refuses to leave on her own." Yami said.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Sennen." the flame security guard said.

The tow came forward and took one of Tanisha's arms each.

"Yami!" Tanisha cried, unable to believe that he was doing this.

"Oh, and alert all members of security that Ms. Harmsworth is no longer allowed in my office building." Yami said.

"WHAT?!" Tanisha cried.

"We will, sir." the female said.

The two security guards dragged a fuming Tanisha out of the room.

Yami shook his head and sat down, tired.

June shut the door and walked over to him. "Yami, are you all right?" June asked.

"I don't know. I just wish someone actually cared about me." Yami said

June smiled sadly. She hoped that Yami could find someone as good to him as her husband had been to her. "You'll find someone one day, Yami." June said.

"Maybe." Yami said a little distracted.

"Is there something on your mind?" June asked.

"Sit down." Yami said.

June sat down across from him.

"When I went to dinner last night, I met someone. He's the assistant chef at my restaurant." Yami said.

"What about him?" June asked.

"Well, I don't know why, but when I met him, I don't know, it just felt, well-" Yami wasn't sure how to explain it.

"Sparks flew?" June asked.

"On my end at least." Yami agreed.

June smiled. "Well, I know that you've been hurt, but you could give it a try." June said.

"The thing is I don't know anything about him other than the fact that he works in my restaurant, and his name is Yugi Mutou." Yami protested.

"That's why they call it dating. You get to know them. You could give it a chance." June said.

"I don't know. Anyway, I wouldn't call it hurt. Truthfully, I had gotten bored with Tanisha around the same time that she started cheating." Yami said.

June smiled. "Maybe you'll find him interesting." June said.

"Maybe." Yami said.

"Yami, you don't have much to do today. Go out and relax today." June said.

"Maybe I will. I certainly need it." Yami agreed.

Deciding to take the advice, Yami left the office to go to a coffee shop that he liked.

* * *

Yugi walked into Bushido's Coffee Shoppe. He had seen it, but never had time to go in, so Yugi went in this time and sat down.

"May I help you, sir?" a waitress asked.

"Yes. A coffee with cream and sugar and an apple Danish." Yugi said.

The waitress nodded and went off to get what he asked for.

Yugi hadn't been able to do much. He wasn't up to do much, and he wasn't one to just shop needlessly. He was rather bored when he wasn't working.

"Yugi?"

Yugi looked up and was surprised to see Yami Sennen standing beside. "Mr. Sennen, this is a surprise." Yugi said.

"Indeed, it is. And call me Yami." Yami reminded him.

"Sorry. Would you like to join me?" Yugi asked.

"If you don't mind." Yami said.

"I don't." Yugi replied.

Yami sat down, rather shocked the object of his recent thoughts was here. "What are you doing here? Do you not have to work today?" Yami asked.

"I do, but not until three. I didn't really want to just sit around my apartment, so I decided to come out." Yugi said.

"Do you come into this coffee shop often?" Yami asked.

"No. This is actually the first time that I have been here. I've been meaning to try it, but haven't really had the time, so I came in here since I had the time." Yugi answered. He looked at Yami and said, "What about you?"

"I come here a lot. It's actually my favorite coffee shop of them all." Yami answered.

The waitress came back with Yugi order and said, "What can I get you?"

"A black coffee and an apple pie." Yami answered.

The waitress nodded and went to get it.

"If you don't mind my asking, why are you not at your office?" Yugi asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I had a bad confrontation with my ex-girlfriend this morning and needed to get away." Yami answered.

"I see." Yugi said.

"There you are, Yami." a sickeningly sweet voice said.

Yami looked up and almost growled at who he saw.

Tanisha had gone home and changed into a short skirt and a tight, strapless shirt that was too tight. She looked like a slut.

"What do you want?" Yami asked.

Tanisha flashed a smile. "I want nothing to do with you. I was actually going to ask your friend on a date." Tanisha said sweetly.

Yugi nearly choked.

Yami growled inwardly. 'Great. I break up with her and now she's going after Yugi.' Yami thought angrily.

"What do you say? You want to go out with me?" Tanisha asked.

Yugi looked at her. "I don't even know your name, and you don't know mine, and you want to go out on a date?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Tanisha said.

"Not a chance." Yugi said.

"Why not?" Tanisha demanded.

"One, I don't date people that I don't even know their name. Two, I don't date girls." Yugi said.

Yami bit back a laugh at the horrified expression on Tanisha's face.

"You- you mean you-" Tanisha started.

"Yes. I am gay, so chances of me going out on date with you is impossible. Now, if you don't mind, Yami and I were having a nice conversation." Yugi said.

Tanisha glared before she ran from the shop.

"What did you think of that?" Yami asked.

"I was wondering how much she charged." Yugi replied.

"That was my ex-girlfriend." Yami said.

"Oops. Sorry." Yugi said, blushing.

"I don't care about what you said. I was thinking the same thing. I broke up with her because I found her with another man. Believe me. I don't care what you say about her." Yami said.

"Did she always dress like that?" Yugi asked.

"No, although I think she might have when she wanted someone else." Yami said.

"You planning to fond someone else?" Yugi asked.

"I might, although I may not go with a girl." Yami asked.

"Switching teams?" Yugi asked.

Yami laughed at the remark. "Not exactly. I am actually bi although I date guys more than girls. She was a mistake." Yami said.

"I would say so. She didn't even know who I was, and she came onto me." Yugi said.

"I hate to say it, but I think she did it trying to get to me." Yami said.

"Thank goodness. I don't want her after me anymore." Yugi said.

"I doubt she will. I think you rather humiliated her." Yami said.

The waitress returned with what Yami ordered and then left the table again.

"Yugi, are you dating anyone?" Yami asked.

"Me? No. The last person I was with was over two years ago. He was a rather arrogant bastard. I know how you feel about being cheated on." Yugi said.

"Happened to you?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. "I was just finishing up my schooling. I came home early and found him screwing some other guy. He didn't even care. Said that he was tired of me and needed a real challenge and went right in screwing the guy. I packed up and left. I moved here to Tokyo to start over. I focused on my work." Yugi said.

"You've only worked at my restaurant?" Yami asked, surprised.

"Since I moved here, yes. I haven't had to get a job anywhere else." Yugi said.

"You must have impressed Leon. He usually doesn't keep am assistant for more than a year. Actually most didn't make it six months." Yami said.

"He liked my cooking. He also mentioned that I wasn't stuck up and snobby and only looking for a chance to move up in the business." Yugi said.

"You don't?" Yami asked.

"True. I would like to be a head chef one day, but I work on bettering my skills at cooking, not my position in the restaurant." Yugi said.

"Well, that's good to hear." Yami said.

"Leon was glad, too." Yugi said.

"Was last night the first night you had to take over the kitchen?" Yami asked.

"No. I've done it several times before." Yugi answered.

"You're an excellent cook. I can see why Leon likes you as an assistant." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Thanks." Yugi replied.

Yami couldn't help but want to ask. "Yugi, would you like to go out with me sometime?" Yami asked.

Yugi looked startled. "You mean, like a date?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. Would you?" Yami asked.

"I don't know. I mean, we don't really know each other." Yugi said.

"I know, but someone told me that the point of dating is to get to know the person." Yami said.

"Wouldn't it be strange for you to date one of your employees?" Yugi asked.

"It might be a little awkward, but it won't change anything. You work in the restaurant all the time, and I usually am at the office. It won't affect it much, and it wouldn't change anything." Yami said.

Yugi thought and couldn't deny that he liked Yami and wanted to get to know him. "You know, I think I would like to go out with you sometime, Yami." Yugi said.

"You would?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. "Yeah, but just so you know, I like to take things slow." Yugi said.

"Agreed. I would like that, too. Also, I don't take to cheating well as I am sure that you have figured out." Yami said.

"We have the same thought on that issue." Yugi replied.

"When is the next time that you are off?" Yami asked.

"Actually, I have the next two days off." Yugi replied.

"Really? Would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled. "I'd like that." Yugi said.

"I'll pick you up at seven then." Yami said.

"Should I dress up?" Yugi asked.

"Might be a god idea." Yami agreed.

"All right." Yugi said. He gave Yami the address to his apartment.

"I should be getting back to the office." Yami said.

"All right. I'll see you tomorrow, Yami." Yugi said.

"Likewise." Yami said.

Yugi was surprised when Yami paid for what he had as well. "You didn't have to that." Yugi said.

"I know, but I wanted to." Yami replied.

Yugi smiled and watched Yami go. 'I wonder if he'll be a good one. I'll find out soon.' Yugi thought.

* * *

June looked up and smiled at Yami. "Welcome back, Mr. Sennen. Did you enjoy your time out?" June asked.

"Yes, I did, and I have to thank you, June." Yami said.

"What for?" June asked, rather surprised.

"I saw Yugi at the coffee shop. I talked to him for a little while and asked him out." Yami said.

"Really?" June asked, happy.

Yami nodded. "Yes, and he said yes. We're going out tomorrow night." Yami answered.

"That's great. I'm real happy for you." June said.

"Thanks for the advice, June. I really needed it." Yami said.

"Glad you did that." June said.

Yami frowned. "Although Tanisha came in there." Yami said.

"What did she do?" June growled.

"She saw me and Yugi sitting together and came up and asked Yugi out. I could tell that she was just doing it to try and get to me." Yami said.

"How did your date handle it?" June asked.

"Rather well. He told her that he didn't date girls." Yami said.

"He's gay. That's good for you." June said.

"That's why I got the courage to ask." Yami said.

"So, she did do one good thing." June said.

"Yes. I'll be in the office." Yami said and went into his office.

June smiled, happy. She wanted her boss to be happy. 'Maybe this one will be different.' June thought.

* * *

"You're going on a date with Mr. Sennen." Leon said, surprised.

Yugi nodded. "I was rather surprised, but I couldn't refuse him." Yugi said.

"Do you love him?" Leon asked.

"It's too soon to say love, but I do like him." Yugi said.

"Well, as long as he treats you right, I think that it's great." Leon said.

"Thanks. We're going out tomorrow night." Yugi said.

Leon snickered. "I know that there are going to be some upset people when they learn that Mr. Sennen is not available after all." Leon said.

Yugi smiled. "Maybe, but I don't care." Yugi said.

"What do you like about him?" Leon asked.

"Well, I have to admit that he is handsome, but he seems to be rather kind. He's also real easy to talk to. Easier than a lot of people that I know." Yugi said.

"Well, you need anything, let me know. He hurts you, and I'll give you a piece of my mind." Leon said.

"Don't worry. I can handle myself. Besides, I don't know why, but I get the feeling that he's going to be a good one." Yugi said.

"Come on. Let's get to work." Leon said.

The two started their work.

* * *

Hope that you liked it. Tanisha was in there mainly to push Yami to want to ask Yugi out and to get out that Yugi was gay. I highly doubt that Tanisha will be in the story anymore.

Next chapter will revolve around Yugi and Yami's first date.

Also, I'd still like ideas for food dishes. You can put it in your review, PM me, or e-mail me.

R&R.


	3. Our First Date

Chapter 3- Our First Date

The next day, Yami was rather antsy because he wanted the day to be over so that he could go on the date with Yugi. He was having trouble concentrating on his work because he was plagued with thoughts of his date that night.

"Yami, will you please concentrate? You'll get to see Yugi tonight." June said.

Yami sighed. "Sorry, June. I guess I'm just looking forward to seeing him." Yami said.

"Are you that smitten with him?" June asked.

"I suppose I am. I'm not sure why, but I think that he might be the one for me." Yami said.

June was surprised. She had never heard Yami say that about anyone else that he dated, so she knew that this had to be something that might be the real deal.

"I'll get this work done, June." Yami assured her.

"All right." June said before she left the office, closing the door behind her.

Yami went back to the work that he had to do.

After an hour, Yami had gotten through about half of the paperwork that he needed to do.

Yami's cell phone rang. He picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"_Hey, Yami._"Atemu said.

"Hey, Atemu. What's up?" Yami asked.

"_Not much. I was actually calling to see how you were doing._"Atemu replied.

"I take it that Heba asked you to call me, didn't he?" Yami asked.

"_Well, yeah_. _You know that he worries about you. He just wants to make sure that you are okay, and that you don't need anything_."Atemu said.

"No, I don't need anything. I actually have a date tonight." Yami said.

"_You do? Who's the lucky girl?_" Atemu asked.

"I am bi, Atemu, and it's not a girl. It's a guy. He actually works at my restaurant." Yami said.

"_Really?_" Atemu asked.

"Yeah. I'll be honest. I don't know him well, but that's why I'm giving him a chance. I don't know why, but I get the strangest feeling that he might be the one for me." Yami said.

"_I got that same feeling when I first met Heba. Trust me. I know what you mean._" Atemu assured him.

"I really think that things will work out this time." Yami said.

"_Well, good luck to you. I hope that everything works out for you._" Atemu said.

"Thanks. Say hit to Heba for me." Yami said.

"_I will. Bye._" Atemu said.

"Bye." Yami replied and hung up. He got back to his work.

* * *

Yugi was a little uneasy about the date that he was going on with Yami that night.

The truth was that he hadn't been on a date since the bad breakup he had had two years before, so he was a little out of practice where dating was concerned.

"Well, I guess this is the best I'll be able to do." Yugi muttered. He had managed to find a pair of black dress pants and a white button up dress shirt for him to wear that night. "I am really going to need to go shopping for some nice clothes to wear on dates." Yugi said.

Yugi's wardrobe consisted mostly of leather. He rarely went out in anything but leather with his work uniform being the only exception that he made. Wearing dress clothes was not something that he had ever liked doing.

The phone to Yugi's apartment rang then.

Yugi went over and picked up the receiver. "Hello?" Yugi said.

"_Hi, Yugi!_" a cheerful voice said.

"Hi, Heba. What's up?" Yugi asked.

"_Not much. I knew that today was your day off, and I wanted to call and see if there was anything new._" Heba said.

"Well, I guess there is some new things going on." Yugi said.

"_Such as?_" Heba prodded.

Yugi shook his head at his brother's nosey nature. "If you must know, Heba, I have a date tonight." Yugi said.

"_Really?_" Heba squealed, excited that his brother was finally going on a date.

"Yes. He asked me out yesterday." Yugi said.

"_What do you think of him?_" Heba asked.

"He's areal nice man. I do know that. He also is handsome. I don't much about him, but that's why I'm going on this date. So that I can get to know him." Yugi said.

"_Why do I get the feeling that something is wrong with him?_" Heba asked.

"Nothing is wrong with him, Heba. It's just that he's rich." Yugi said.

"_What does that have to do with anything?_" Heba asked.

"Heba, you know how I am. I don't like feeling like I am taking advantage of someone, and since he is rich, I'm worried that he may start to think that." Yugi said.

"_Come on, Yugi. Give the guy a chance. You can't be sure that he will think that._"Heba said.

"I know. I just don't want something to go wrong for that reason." Yugi said.

"_Well, just let him know that you don't intend to try and take advantage of him. After all, I think that once the guy gets to know you, he'll change his mind. What's his name anyway?_" Heba asked.

Before Yugi could answer, he heard some commotion in the background. "Heba, is everything okay?" Yugi asked.

"_Yeah. Joey and Malik are here, and they've gotten into an argument. I better go stop them. Good luck with your date tonight._" Heba said.

"Okay. Bye, Heba." Yugi said before he hung up. He shook his head. "Joey and Malik will never change." Yugi remarked.

* * *

Yami left his office and headed out. He wanted to go home so that he could change for his date.

"Bye, Yami. Good luck on your date." June said.

"Bye, June. Thanks." Yami said. He left the building and headed out to his car.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Sennen." a security guard said.

"Good afternoon." Yami replied. He reached his red Mercedes and opened the door before he went got in and headed for home.

* * *

Yugi had gotten changed into his clothes and was now waiting for Yami to show up. He was still a little nervous, but he had calmed down some.

'I hope that Heba's right. I really would like for this to work out.' Yugi thought.

Yugi had had a few bad past relationships in the past, and he was tired of being hurt all the time. He wanted to find someone that would love him and treat him right. He just hoped that maybe Yami would be one that would treat him right.

The doorbell rang.

Yugi got up from the couch and went to open the door, finding Yami at the door.

Yami had changed into navy blue slacks and a black button up shirt with a dark blue jacket on.

"Are you ready?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled. "Yes. I'm ready." Yugi replied. He grabbed his keys before he walked out of the apartment, locking the door.

The two went down the stairs and headed to Yami's Mercedes.

"Where are we going?" Yugi asked as they got in the car and buckled up.

"I thought that we would head over to Michael's for dinner. It's a great place to eat." Yami said.

"I've heard of it, but I've never had the chance to eat there before." Yugi stated.

"You'll love it. Trust me." Yami said.

Yugi decided that he would just take Yami's word for it.

The two soon arrived at the restaurant.

"May I help you?" the greeter asked.

"The Sennen reservations." Yami replied.

The greeter found them and said, "Right this way."

Yugi and Yami followed him through the restaurant to the back where a rather secluded table at the back.

"Someone will be right with you." the greeter said before walking off.

"Yami, did you ask for a secluded table?" Yugi asked.

"No. This is the table that I normally sit at. I'm a regular here, and the owner is a good friend of mine. He always makes sure that I have this table." Yami answered.

"Any particular reason?" Yugi asked.

"It's not that I'm anti-Social. It's just that there are a lot of people who tend to stare and try to come onto me whether I am with someone or not. Being known as bi does not help me that much." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "So, you get the secluded table so that you won't have to deal with the stares and whispers." Yugi translated.

"Exactly. I hate that." Yami said.

A moment later, a waiter came to them and said, "What would you like to drink?"

Yugi ordered a white wine and Yami got tea. The waiter went to get it.

"Are you a big drinker, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"No, not really. Honestly, I don't drink more than two glasses of anything alcoholic." Yugi said.

"I don't drink a lot, either. I don't find the fun in getting wasted and then waking up with a bad hangover." Yami agreed.

"Bad experience?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. I let two crazy friends of mine talk me into getting wasted when I was twenty-one. I have never made that mistake again. I never felt so miserable in my life." Yami said.

"I know the feeling. The only thing was that two of my friends were slipping alcohol in my drink. They wondered what I would be like drunk. My brother could have killed them for that, especially since I was underage at the time." Yugi said.

"You were?" Yami asked, surprised.

Yugi nodded. "I was nineteen, and my friends were twenty-one, so I was underage. I let them have it, though. I swear that I was sick for two days straight. After that, I never drank more than two glasses of anything alcoholic. Three I might on special occasions, but not more than that." Yugi said.

"Well, that's good to know." Yami said.

"What about you?" Yugi asked.

"I don't drink more than three myself, even on special occasions. I refuse to chance getting a hangover." Yami said.

The waiter returned with their drinks, and they ordered an appetizer of mozzarella cheese sticks before the waiter walked off again.

"Yugi, tell me a little bit about your family." Yami said.

"Well, I have a twin brother. He lives in Domino, which is where I'm originally from. We were raised by our grandfather, Solomon Mutou. Our parents were killed in a car accident when were young." Yugi said.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Yami said.

"It's okay. The truth is that I don't really remember them. Like I said, my grandfather raised us. When we finished high school, I went on to be a chef while my brother went on into business. My brother doesn't work now. His fiancé won't let him." Yugi said.

Yami frowned. "Why won't he let your brother work?" Yami asked.

Yugi laughed. "For one, he worked as his fiancé's secretary. That's how they met. Two, they just found out that he's pregnant, and his fiancé is rather protective of him." Yugi explained.

"That makes a little more sense. At least your brother has job security." Yami said.

"Yeah. That he does. I'm sure that he'll start working again after the baby is born. Heba may be the secretary, but he's good at what he does." Yugi said.

"What about your grandfather?" Yami asked.

"Grandpa owns a small game shop. He actually could retire from doing that, but he loves it. Grandpa loves kids, and kids are always coming into the shop, so he refuses to close the shop. I think that the only way he will close the shop is if his health wouldn't let him keep it open." Yugi said.

"Is that all the family that you have?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. I have some friends that are like family to me, but as far as blood family goes, they're all I have. What about you?" Yugi asked.

"Like you, I have a twin brother. He actually owns a gaming corporation. Oddly enough, his secretary is his fiancé, and his fiancé is pregnant. There's also my parents. My father actually retired, which is why my brother is in charge of the company." Yami said.

"It's a family corporation, then?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. I really didn't want to go into that type of business. I always was interested in the restaurant business. That's why I opened this restaurant." Yami answered.

"Anyone else?" Yugi asked.

"Only my cousin. He owns a gaming corporation. I have a few friends that I am close to, but that's about all." Yami answered.

It was then that the waiter returned with their appetizer.

"Are you ready to order?" the waiter asked, setting the mozzarella cheese sticks down.

"Yes. I would like the Shrimp Linguine." Yugi replied.

"And I'd like the Beef Charente." Yami added.

The waiter nodded and went to place the orders.

"Yami, can I ask you something?" Yugi asked.

"Sure. What is it?" Yami asked.

"Well, why did you want to go out with me?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I liked you, Yugi. You seem to be a very nice person. You don't act like most people do who throw themselves at another. You've got manners that most don't have." Yami said.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"Well, some dates that I have had would have tried to grope me by now, but you haven't. You like the simple things, from what I've seen." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Yeah. I do. I mean, something extravagant and fancy is all right every once in a while, but I prefer simple things." Yugi agreed.

"So, that's why. Besides, I like you, and I would like to get to know you." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I would like that, too. You'll just have to forgive me because I have not dated anyone in two years. I'm not exactly well versed in dating anymore." Yugi said.

"That doesn't matter, Yugi." Yami said.

The two had just finished the appetizer when the waiter returned with their food dishes.

Yami's was beef in noodles, cheddar cheese, and potatoes while Yugi's was shrimp in Alfredo sauce, Linguine noodles, parmesan cheese, and carrots along with a few spices.

The two started to eat.

"Yugi, I hope that this restaurant was all right with you." Yami said, not thinking that Yugi would feel comfortable here.

"It was fine, Yami. True, I don't get out and eat at a fancy place like this often, but you do. Being with someone means accepting them for who they are. I'm willing to see what your world is like." Yugi said.

"That's true. I'd like to see what you're world is like as well." Yami said.

"I'd be glad to do that." Yugi said.

After the two finished eating, it was time for dessert.

"What do you want?" Yami asked.

"I don't know. What's good?" Yugi asked.

"You know the Chocolate Chip cake is good." Yami said.

"Chocolate Chip cake?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded. "It's like a double chocolate cake with chocolate icing with chocolate chips baked in." Yami explained.

"I've never heard of that." Yugi said.

"Then we'll try that." Yami said.

The waiter brought them the dessert, and Yugi and Yami started to eat it.

"Mmm. This was good." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "I told you." Yami said.

The waiter brought the check.

Yami got out a credit card to pay for it.

"Yami, I can pay for my own meal." Yugi said.

"I know that, Yugi, but I asked you out, so I'll pay for this. I want to, Yugi." Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

Yami paid for it.

The two left the restaurant.

"What should we do now?" Yami asked.

"I don't know. Isn't there a park nearby?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Yami answered.

"How about we go for a walk?" Yugi suggested.

"I think that that's a great idea." Yami said.

Leaving the car for now, the two started to walk in the park.

"You know, I don't think that I've ever walked in the park with anyone I've dated before." Yami said.

"You haven't?" Yugi asked, surprised.

"No. No one else I've dated have wanted to. I love the park, but they didn't." Yami said.

"Yami, listen. I don't want you to feel like you have to buy everything for me." Yugi said.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked, confused.

"Well, some of the others only wanted the money you had, right?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded.

"Well, I don't want you to feel that you have to buy everything for me. I feel like I'm taking advantage of you when you do that." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "Yugi, you're not. I don't mind. Sure, with the others, it got annoying because they expected me to pay for them, but you don't. That's one of the things I like about you." Yami said.

"It is?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded. "Yugi, I know that you would have paid for your own meal, but I don't mind. Besides, this date was my idea, remember? I planned it out, so I paid for it." Yami said.

"So, if I plan out a date, does that mean you would let me pay for it?" Yugi asked.

"Of course. I mean, it needs to go both ways, after all. Wouldn't be fair if you want to do that." Yami said.

"That's good to know." Yugi said.

It wasn't long before the two decided to call it a night.

Yami took Yugi back to his apartment and walked up the stairs Yugi's apartment.

"You know that you didn't have to walk to my apartment." Yugi said.

"I know, but I wanted to." Yami said.

"Yami, were you serious about wanting to see what I do?" Yugi asked.

"Of course." Yami said.

"Are you free tomorrow?" Yugi asked.

"I usually work at home on Saturdays, but I could take one off. Why?" Yami asked.

"Because I think that I'm going to show you what I do. First, we're going to need to get you new clothes." Yugi said.

"Like what?" Yami asked.

"You'll see." Yugi said with a smile.

"All right, Yugi. I'll come here about nine in the morning to get you." Yami said.

"I'll see you then." Yugi said.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi on the cheek before he left.

Yugi smiled and went into his apartment.

* * *

That might, Yami sat in his room, thinking.

'Yugi really is different from the others. He didn't want to feel like he was taking advantage of me because I was paying. No one's done that before. I think Yugi is much different than anyone else I have ever dated.' Yami thought.

Yami smiled as he thought about the time that he had spent with Yugi. He liked spending it with Yugi because Yugi didn't mention anything about his money, looks, or anything else that bothered him.

'I think that Yugi might be the one for me.' Yami thought.

With that thought in mind, Yami went to bed to go to sleep.

* * *

Yugi was drinking himself a cup of coffee while he watched TV, but he wasn't paying attention to what he was watching. He was thinking about the date with Yami.

'Yami was real kind to me, and he's so easy to talk to. Most of the guys I go out with mention my looks or something, but he never did. Yami really likes me.' Yugi thought.

Yugi was really happy with the way the date had turned out.

'Tomorrow is going to be interesting.' Yugi thought.

After washing the cup he had used, Yugi went to bed.

* * *

Hope that you liked it.

I would like to thank SRRH for the Shrimp Lingunie, yugixyamiyaoilover for the dish Yugi ate, and alice456 for teh cake idea.

Next chapter is about Yugi's idea for a date.

R&R.


	4. Yugi's World

This is where you'll see that I've kind of flipped some of the tastes that Yugi and Yami have. You'll see what I mean as the chapter goes on.

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4- Yugi's World

The following morning, Yami woke up earlier than he usually did on a Saturday morning. Yami wasn't much of a morning person, so he usually slept in on the weekends. This morning, however, he got up at eight so that he could be over at Yugi's at nine as he had promised.

Yami got out of the bed and got shower before He dressed in a pair of black slacks and a light blue dress shirt.

Yami headed downstairs and got his keys to his Mercedes.

"Mr. Sennen! I didn't know that you were getting up early!" Suzanne, Yami's cook, said.

"Don't worry about it, Suzanne. I'm meeting my boyfriend this morning. I'm not planning on eating breakfast." Yami said.

"All right. Will be back for lunch?" Suzanne asked.

"I highly doubt it." Yami replied. He thought a moment and said, "I am not be back until late tonight, so don't bother with dinner either."

"All right, sir. I hope that you enjoy your date." Suzanne said.

"Thanks." Yami said before he left.

Yami only had a few people that worked at his mansion. He had Suzanne as his cook, Martin who was his butler, and then he had three maids, and he treated them all well. A lot better than some employers would treat their workers.

Yami got into his car and headed toward Yugi's apartment.

* * *

Like Yami, Yugi had gotten up a little early and got a shower. He put on a pair of black leather pants, a tight-fitting black tank top, boots, a leather neck belt, and a few bracelets. Yugi normally wore leather when he didn't have to work.

"Hmm. I wonder if I should fix breakfast." Yugi murmured.

Just as he said that, the doorbell rang.

Yugi went and opened the door to find that Yami was outside.

"Hi, Yugi. I know that I'm early, but traffic was nearly as bad as I thought it would be." Yami said.

"It's fine." Yugi said.

"Since it's eight-forty, do you want to go and eat breakfast somewhere?" Yami asked.

"That's a good idea." Yugi agreed. He grabbed his keys and his wallet before they left the apartment and headed somewhere to eat.

* * *

After a breakfast at Michelle's, the two headed for the mall.

"So, what exactly do you have in mind for us to do tonight?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled. "If I told you now, then it wouldn't be a surprise later, now would it?" Yugi asked, smiling.

"Why so secretive?" Yami asked curiously.

"No reason. I just want it to be a surprise is all." Yugi answered.

"Okay. If you say so." Yami said, wondering what Yugi had planned for them to do that night.

Yami parked at the mall parking lot, and the two got out.

"Come on, Yami." Yugi said, taking Yami by the hand and pulling him toward the mall entrance.

Yami couldn't help but smile, rather amused by Yugi's child-like attitude right.

Yugi and Yami walked into the mall, which was kind of crowded.

Yami was getting a little irritated because he knew that there were men and women alike were starring at him like they wanted him. He knew that there were a lot of people who wanted him, but Yami didn't have the urge to deal with them.

"You okay, Yami?" Yugi asked, noticing that Yami seemed to be kind of distracted.

"I'm fine, Yugi. I get a little irritated with all the people that stare at me the way they do." Yami said.

"Like they just want the chance to get into bed with you?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. That stare." Yami said.

"I know the feeling because I get that look, too." Yugi said.

"Well, that's understandable." Yami said.

Yugi blushed lightly at the comment.

Yami had to chuckle at the look. He found that Yugi looked adorable when he blushed. 'I'm going to have to make him blush more often.' Yami thought.

"Here it is." Yugi said.

Yami looked up and nearly had a heart attack when he saw what store they were at. "Yugi, you have got to be kidding." Yami said.

"Nope. This is the store that I planned for us to come to." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I have never worn leather a day in my life." Yami said.

Yugi had wanted to shop in the leather store that be bought his clothes at for Yami.

"Yami, you should at least give it a try." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I wear business suits, not leather." Yami said.

"Well, I'm not saying wear leather to work. I don't wear it at work." Yugi said.

"Why do I need leather?" Yami asked.

"I want you to wear it to where we're going tonight." Yugi said.

"I don't think so, Yugi." Yami said.

"Please, Yami." Yugi said. He made his already wide eyes widen even more wide and looked like he might start to cry. "Could you just do it for me?" Yugi asked in an innocent voice.

Yami couldn't believe how unbelievingly cute Yugi looked doing that. Yami felt all his resistance crumble under the look. "Fine." Yami said.

"Great! Come on!" Yugi said. He grabbed Yami by the hand and dragged Yami into the store.

Yami couldn't believe that he had let himself be talked into this.

"Okay. We need to get you into something that'll show off how good look." Yugi said.

"What?" Yami said, not understanding.

"You know, show off your figure. Come on, Yami. You've got a great figure, so you should show it off." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I get enough looks without showing it off." Yami protested.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "It's not like you're going to wear it all the time. You don't even have to wear it after tonight. Please." Yugi said.

"Oh, all right." Yami finally agreed. He wasn't sure about this, but he did promise Yugi that they would do what he wanted that night, so Yami was willing to go with the flow of things.

After looking around, Yugi found a pair of black leather pants and a black tank top that he thought would looks great on Yami. "Here. Try these on." Yugi said, giving Yami the articles of clothing that he had found.

"All right, Yugi." Yami said. He took the clothes and went into the dressing room to change. 'I can't believe I let myself get talked into this.' Yami thought as he tried on the clothes that he had been given. After putting them on, Yami stepped out of the dressing room for Yugi to see.

"I think that you look great, Yami." Yugi said.

"These clothes are kind of tight." Yami stated.

"They're supposed to be." Yugi replied. He thought a moment and said, "You do look great in those, though."

"I don't know about this." Yami said.

"It does look kind of plain, doesn't it?" Yugi asked.

"Oh-no. I am not going for chains and that kind of thing." Yami said.

"Yami, I don't wear that stuff. This is the most that I wear." Yugi said.

Yami had seen hat Yugi was wearing, and he knew that he thought Yugi looked great in what he wore. "Well, I guess I might could handle a neck belt." Yami said.

"Okay. You get changed back, and I'll look for one." Yugi said.

Yami nodded and went back into the dressing room.

Yugi started looking around the store for a neck belt for Yami. He found the section that had them and started looking over them. Yugi knew that Yami wouldn't want some of the fancier ones, so he looked at all of the simpler ones and found two that he thought Yami would like.

"Okay, Yugi. What did you find?" Yami asked, approaching him.

"Well, here's two that I think that you would like, but you'll have to decide what you want." Yugi said.

Yami looked at the two and chose the black one that looked almost exactly like the one that Yugi was wearing except for the fact that Yugi's was a dark blue.

"Well, I guess that I can try wearing this." Yami said.

"So, you've never even tried to wear leather before?" Yugi asked.

"No. I've never seen the need to." Yami replied.

"Well, you're going to be wearing it for tonight." Yugi said.

"Could you tell me where we are going tonight already?" Yami asked.

"Nope. I already told you that you'll have to wait until tonight to find that out." Yugi answered.

"All right. Let me pay for this stuff so that we can go." Yami said.

Yugi giggled. "Does wearing this stuff bother you that much?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know. The only people that I have ever known to wear leather are street punks." Yami said.

Yugi giggled. "Regular people wear leather, too. Some jus wear it at certain times. Trust me. Not everyone that wears leather is in some kind of gang or something. I wear leather, and I'm not in gang. I've never been in any type of gang." Yugi said.

"I wasn't saying that." Yami said.

"I know you weren't. I'm just saying that not all people who wear this are criminals. Granted, there are some who are, but not everyone." Yugi said.

"Okay. I think that you've made your point." Yami said.

Yami paid for the clothes, and the two left the store.

"Now what?" Yugi asked.

"Well, since I'm going to try the type of clothes that you wear, you can do the same." Yami said.

"Why do I need a suit?" Yugi asked.

"I have this party that I have to go to next week, and I figured that I would ask you to go with me. It's a real formal thing, so you'll need a suit." Yami answered.

"Okay. It's not what I'm used to, but I'm willing to give it a try." Yugi said.

The two went into a store that made specialty suits.

"Is this wear you get yours?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. Well, there's a few places that I go to, but this one is my favorite. Trust me. You'll be fine." Yami said.

The two looked around the store and soon found a navy suit that Yami thought would look perfect for Yugi.

"If you think that this one will work, okay." Yugi said.

"If you don't like it, we can keep looking." Yami told him.

"Yami, I don't know much about business suits. That's your expertise. I'm trusting your judgment on this." Yugi said.

Yami nodded his understanding, glad that Yugi wasn't doing this to make him happy.

The two had someone take Yugi's measurements, and Yugi was told that the suit would be ready be Wednesday.

"Well, what should we do now?" Yugi asked.

"You realize that it's already two o'clock in the afternoon." Yami said.

"It took us that long to do all this?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded. "Yep. We've spent a lot of time here." Yami said.

"Well, we could go and eat lunch, I suppose." Yugi said.

"Then are we doing whatever you have planned?" Yami asked.

"Not yet. We could just go back to my place and talk until then." Yugi said.

"Okay." Yami agreed.

* * *

After eating lunch, Yugi and Yami went back to Yugi's apartment, where they sat around and talked.

"You have a small place, Yugi." Yami commented.

"Most people would think that, but I find it cozy. I mean, I'm the only person that lives here, so I don't need much." Yugi said.

"I can see that." Yami agreed.

"What about you? What kind of place do you live in?" Yugi asked.

"I actually live in a mansion. It's about thirty minutes from here, depending on traffic." Yami answered.

"A mansion? That's got to be nice." Yugi said.

"It is, but it's also kind of lonely." Yami said.

"Do you not have anyone there to talk to?" Yugi asked.

"I do. I have Suzanne and Martin who I see on a daily basis. I don't see the maids as much." Yami said.

"Who are Suzanne and Martin?" Yugi asked.

"Suzanne is my cook, and Martin is my butler. They are married, so they like being able to see each other so much." Yami said.

"Are you on good terms with them?" Yugi asked.

"I am, but Suzanne and Martin like to keep the professionalism in it. They're very formal. June's the only one I can really talk to like friend. She's my secretary." Yami said.

Yugi smirked. "Oh. The boss and the secretary." Yugi said.

"Not like that. June's a friend, and she is happily married." Yami said.

"I was joking." Yugi said.

"Anyway, living in a big mansion can be kind of lonely." Yami said.

"Have any of your past girlfriend/boyfriends lived with you?" Yugi asked.

"No. None of them ever got to the point I wanted to ask. I want to make sure that the relationship will work before I ask that. " Yami said.

"I don't blame you." Yugi agreed.

The two continued to talk for a few hours.

"Okay. We should get ready to leave." Yugi said.

"Okay." Yami said.

Yugi was letting Yami use his bedroom to change.

After getting into the leather attire that Yugi insisted he buy, Yami looked at himself in the full length mirror. "Hmm. I guess I don't look too bad. I think that I kind of like it." Yami admitted to himself. He left the room and went back out to where Yugi was.

"Ready?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." Yami replied.

* * *

"Are you joking?!" Yami exclaimed.

"No, I'm not. This is where I like to go sometimes." Yugi replied.

Yugi had taken Yami to a club called _At Night._

"Yugi, I am not someone that goes to clubs." Yami said.

"Yami, clubs aren't, just dancing, drinking, and sex. This is a better night club. Believe me." Yugi said.

"All right." Yami said. He had promised that they would so what Yugi wanted, and he was willing it give it a try for Yugi sake.

The two went into the nightclub and paid to get in.

There were people in the club already, dancing and a few had drinks.

Yami actually liked the music that was playing.

"Come on, Yami. Let's dance." Yugi said.

Before Yami could protest, Yugi had grabbed him by the hand and pulled Yami out onto the dance floor.

Yugi had started dancing, and Yami followed Yugi's lead.

Yugi was a surprisingly good dancer, and Yami was just as good as he was.

After dancing to several songs, the two decided to go and get some drinks.

"Since I'm driving, I'd better not have anything alcoholic." Yami said.

"I don't drink when I come to night clubs. I come here to dance, really." Yugi said.

The two got some sodas before they found a table.

"I've seen a few night clubs, but most are full of drunks and people having sex." Yami remarked.

"This night club is a little different. There's a four drink maximum, and a no sex policy. You found having sex, you are banned from the club. Clean clubs are rare, but I like them." Yugi said.

"Do you go to any of the dirty ones?" Yami asked.

"No. I don't really want to." Yugi answered.

"This kind of club I could get used to." Yami said.

"I told you that it wouldn't be as bad." Yugi said.

"People dos till stare at me, but at least no one has tried to come onto me." Yami said.

Yugi chuckled. "Yet." Yugi said.

"Yeah. Yet." Yami agreed.

Yugi chuckled and said, "Let's make sure that no one will."

Before Yami could react, Yugi had pulled Yami onto a kiss. It wasn't rough or anything, but it was full of passion. Yami melted into the kiss and kissed Yugi back.

"What was that for?" Yami asked when the kiss ended.

"To let people know that we're together." Yugi answered.

The two spent about four hours in the club before they left.

"I can't believe that it's already two in the morning!" Yami exclaimed.

"Clubs usually make time pass by faster than you want it to." Yugi replied.

"You know, I think that we may have to do this a little more often." Yami said.

"Find out you like it?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. It's not so bad. Just not too often." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "I don't got to clubs except for maybe once or twice a month." Yugi said.

"That's not bad." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said.

The two got back into Yami's Mercedes, and Yami took Yugi back to his apartment.

Like the night before, Yami walked Yugi up to his door.

"I had a good time tonight, Yugi." Yami said.

"I did, too. I'll talk to you later." Yugi said.

"You think that we'll see each other tomorrow?" Yami asked.

"Well, I have to be at work at eleven, and I don't get off until seven." Yugi answered.

"I'll meet you at seven then. I'll be working anyway." Yami said.

"On a Sunday?" Yugi asked.

"Get ready for Monday." Yami explained.

"Okay. Night, Yami." Yugi said.

"Night." Yami replied. He kissed Yugi goodnight before leaving.

* * *

At home, Yami put his new leather clothes to the side after changing into his night clothes.

"I think that I may have to go back to that store. I rather like the leather attire look." Yami murmured. He smiled and said, "Atemu would flip if he heard that."

Yami sighed. He knew that Yugi was introducing him to new things, but he was doing the same with Yugi.

"I think that this is going to be a good thing." Yami said. He felt certain that this relationship would be one of the better ones.

* * *

Hope that you liked it. I know that Yami's usually the one that wears leather and likes clubs, but I thought having Yugi liking them and introducing Yami to them would be a change. Most fics have Yami as the one that likes that stuff, and I wanted a bit of a change.

Next chapter is about Yugi seeing a bit about Yami's life as well as the two talking to their frineds/co-workers about the dates that they have had.

R&R.


	5. Yami's Home

Chapter 5- Yami's Home

Yugi had gone into work about an hour early on Sunday because he knew that Leon was going to question him about his date with Yami.

"How was it?" was the first thing out of Leon's mouth when Yugi walked into the kitchen.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "I'm hurt, Leon. No, 'Hi. How are you?' or 'Good to see you, Yugi.' That's not real friendly." Yugi said.

"The hell with being friendly. I want to know how things went with you." Leon said.

Yugi had to laugh at the curious look in Leon's eyes. "I always thought that it was women that gossiped, but I think that you can gossip with the best of them, Leon." Yugi said.

"All right, Yugi. Cut the crap and tell me how it went." Leon said.

"All right. On Friday, Yami took me out to dinner at Michael's and after that, we went for a walk in the park." Yugi answered.

"Did you have a good time?" Leon asked.

"Yes, I did. You know that it was the first date that I have been on a date in two years, and I did enjoy it." Yugi said.

"He didn't try anything on you, did,?" Leon asked.

"No. Yami was a real gentlemen. We went out again last night, actually." Yugi said.

"You did?" Leon asked.

Yugi nodded. "We went to that night club that I go to a lot." Yugi said.

"Yami Sennen went to a night club?" Leon asked, surprised.

"Yeah. He wanted to know more about me, so we went to that nightclub. He actually had a good time." Yugi said.

"So, do you think that you'll be seeing him again?" Leon asked.

"Yeah, considering the fact that he plans on picking me up after work." Yugi answered.

"Wow. You two sure are getting along." Leon said.

"Yeah, we are. He's real sweet and nice. I didn't know that anyone could be that way. I honestly never thought that I would be able to trust someone enough to date them again, but I've found that he does seem like someone that will actually love me and mean it." Yugi said.

Leon smiled at him. "Well, if you think that this might work, then you have my full support. Of course, there are going to be some people here who don't like that." Leon said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Leon, I know that there are a lot of people here who lust over him, and I'm not worried about that. It's not like Yami is going to just going to dump because he sees a bunch of people lusting over him." Yugi said. 'That's what would send him running away from them.' Yugi thought.

"True. We'd better get things ready." Leon said.

"Right." Yugi agreed.

The two changed into their uniforms and started getting everything ready.

* * *

Yami had just gotten into his office and had started work when June stormed into his office.

"All right. Spill. How did everything go with you and Yugi?" June asked.

"Is that all you can ask?" Yami asked.

"Come on. I've been dying to know how things went with him." June said.

Yami chuckled. "I trust that nothing I say will end up floating through the building, right?" Yami asked.

"Come on, Yami. You know me better than that." June said, starting to get annoyed.

"All right. Everything went great with him. We went out to dinner at Michael's, and after that, we just went to the nearby park for a walk. We had a good time." Yami said.

June sat down and said, "Come on, Yami. I want details."

"We just talked. We got to know each other a little. We spent all day together yesterday." Yami said.

"And what did you do?" June asked.

"We went to the mall first. He kinda convinced me to buy some leather clothes." Yami said.

June nearly choked. "You?! In leather?!" June exclaimed.

Yami nodded. "Yeah. I did buy them, and we went to a night club last night." Yami said.

"Night club?!" June exclaimed.

Again, Yami nodded.

"I don't believe it. I never thought that I would live to see the day that you would go to a nightclub. I thought you would have had to be held at gunpoint to go into a place like that." June said.

"Well, I told Yugi that I wanted to see what he did, and that's what he does sometimes." Yami said.

"Aww. You actually did that just because you like him." June said.

Yami glared. "Knock it off." Yami growled.

"Come on, Yami. You know just as well as I do that you don't usually go out of your comfort zone for just anyone. In fact, I don't recall you ever doing that for anyone." June said.

"That's because none of them wanted me to know them. They wanted a part of the rich and famous lifestyle. Yugi doesn't really want that." Yami said.

"How do you know that?" June asked.

"Because he upfront told me that I didn't need to pay for him when we ate dinner. He felt like he was taking advantage of me for my money. None of the others had that problem. I think that Yugi is different. I don't know why, but I really think that this is the one for me." Yami said.

June smiled. "I'm happy for you, Yami, and I hope that this does work out." June said.

"Thanks. Now, of you don't mind, I want to get my work done. I told Yugi that I would pick him up from work, and he gets off at seven." Yami said.

June laughed. "All right." June said before she left the office.

* * *

Yugi and Leon had just gotten through dealing with the lunchtime rush.

"Yugi, why don't you take a break?" Leon asked.

"You sure?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. I had a break right before the rush. I can handle it on my own for a while." Leon said.

"If you say so." Yugi agreed. He walked into the break room, which was empty. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"_Hello?_"

"Hi, Yami. Hope that I didn't disturb you." Yugi said.

"_You didn't disturb me, Yugi. I was actually taking a break. Is something wrong?_" Yami asked.

"No. I was on a break, and thought that I would call you for a minute." Yugi answered.

"_Okay._" Yami said. Yami seemed to think for a minute before he said, "_You did remember that I'm picking you up after work, right?_"

"Yeah. I remembered. What are you planning on us doing, anyway?" Yugi asked.

"_I thought that we would go back to my mansion. We can just talk there, so we'd be eating there._" Yami said.

"That's fine." Yugi said. He thought a minute and said, "Hey, Yami. Why don't you give your cook the night off, and I'll fix us dinner."

"_You don't mind? I mean, you're the guest, so you don't have to do that._" Yami said.

"I know that I don't have to, but I want to." Yugi said.

"_Okay. I'll let Suzanne know that she'll have the night off._" Yami said.

"That's good. Well, I'd better get back to work. I'll see you later." Yugi said.

"_All right, Yugi. Bye._" Yami said.

"Bye." Yugi said and hung up. He smiled."I know exactly what I am going to fix us for dinner tonight." Yugi said before he went back into the kitchen to get back to work.

* * *

After work, Yugi walked out into the parking lot to find that Yami was there.

Yami waved him over to the limo.

Yugi walked over and said, "Hey, Yami."

"Hey. Come on. Let's get going." Yami said.

Yugi climbed into the limo and headed toward the Sennen mansion. "How was your day?" Yugi asked.

"It was fine. Sunday is never a hard day although I got the third degree from June." Yami said.

"June? Oh, she's your secretary, right?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. She's a friend of mine, and she was questioning me about our date." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Leon did the same thing to me. He wanted to know everything. I swear that he's worse at gossiping than a woman is." Yugi said.

"So, I shouldn't be surprised if the entire restaurant knows about us soon." Yami said.

"Probably not." Yugi said.

"Doesn't matter. June doesn't mean anything, but she's a gossiper, too, so the entire office building will know, too." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "It's a good thing that we're not trying to hide this relationship, or we just told the wrong people." Yugi said.

"There's no reason to hide it." Yami said.

They soon arrived at the mansion, and the two got out.

"This is where you live?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Yami asked.

"Because I have rarely been into mansions. My brother's fiancé has one and so do my three best friends husbands. I rarely get back there, so I don't see mansions too often." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "Come on. Let's go in." Yami said.

The two walked into the mansion.

"So, do you want a tour first, or do you want to go on and fix us dinner?" Yami asked.

"Are you hungry now, or do you want to wait?" Yugi asked.

"You know, I am hungry, so how about dinner first." Yami suggested.

"Fine my me. You'll have to show me to the kitchen first." Yugi said.

Yami nodded and led Yugi into the kitchen.

"Are you sure that this isn't another restaurant? This kitchen is almost as big as the one at the restaurant." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "Well, the kitchen was this big when I bought the place. I just upgraded everything. You should be able to find everything. I'm going to go upstairs and change." Yami said.

"All right." Yugi agreed.

Yami left the kitchen and headed upstairs.

Yugi got to work and started to get out what he would need to fix them dinner.

When Yugi was cooking food, he didn't register most of what happened, so he was startled when a pair of arms suddenly wrapped around his waist.

"Hmm. That smells good." Yami said.

"I hope that it tastes as good as it smells." Yugi said with a smile.

"If it's anything like what I had at the restaurant a few nights ago, I'm sure that it'll be great." Yami said.

"Yami, as much I like having your arms around me, it makes it hard to cook." Yugi said.

Reluctantly, Yami released Yugi so that Yugi could actually cook.

"What are you fixing?" Yami asked.

"It's Baked Potato Soup topped with apple-wood smoked bacon." Yugi answered.

"It even sounds good." Yami said.

"I hope that it is." Yugi said.

When it was ready, the two went into the dining room to eat.

"It is delicious, Yugi." Yami said after he tasted it.

"I'm glad. I really would have hated for you to hate it." Yugi said.

"You're an excellent cook. I can see why Leon wanted to keep you around." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Leon says that I'm the best assistant that he has ever had. I think he likes it when I try new dishes. I haven't made something yet that he hates. In fact, he loves to try them because he says that I'm that good." Yugi said.

"I'm sure that you are." Yami said.

The two made small talk until the conversation ended up turning to past dates.

"Yugi, if you don't my mind my asking, how many people have you dated?" Yami asked.

"Well, in high school, I dated, like any other person. I only dated guys, though. Truthfully, I was never serious with any of them until senior year. That was when I first started to date Unkino. I ended up being with *him for the next few years. We were living with each other for about a year and a half. That is, until I walked in on him screwing someone else." Yugi said.

"This is the guy that you told me about when we were at the coffee shop." Yami said.

"Yeah. He couldn't have cared less that I had found out that he was cheating on me. Anyway, I moved out and then moved here to start over. I haven't looked back since. I miss Domino in a way, but I am really glad that I moved here." Yugi said.

"Do you regret moving here?" Yami asked.

"No. Truthfully, I got over that guy a long time ago." Yugi said.

"Hmm. I'll admit that I've had a few more dates than you. Not nearly as many as people would lead you to believe. Truthfully, I have only had actually five serious relationships." Yami said.

"Really?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded. "I know that the papers and magazines say that I've had more relationships than that, but I assure you that that's the number." Yami said.

"How serious were they?" Yugi asked.

"I'll admit that they were serious, but they ended up badly. The first two honestly just got to the point that all they wanted was for me to out money so that they could live a life of luxury. I got fed up with being their money machine, so I ended them. The third, I admit, was a one night stand." Yami said.

Yugi was surprised. "I didn't think that you were the type for that." Yugi said.

"It wasn't my choice. I woke up, and he was gone. After that, I swore that I would never take a relationship to that level until I was sure it was serious. The fourth one ended it himself because he couldn't handle the famous lifestyle. Then you already know how things ended with Tanisha." Yami said.

"Yeah. I guess neither one of us have really had much luck in the love department." Yugi said.

"No. I hope that that changes." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I do, too." Yugi said.

After they finished dinner, the two washed the dishes and then Yami showed Yugi around.

"This place is big." Yugi said.

"I know. That's why it does get lonely at times." Yami said.

The two went back downstairs to the living room.

"Yugi, you do remember that the party I was planning to take you to is this Saturday." Yami said.

"I remember, and I will be there. I just hope that I don't do anything to mess up." Yugi said.

"You won't. Just follow my lead." Yami said.

"Trust me. I will." Yugi said.

The two watched a movie that was on TV.

After the movie, they talked for a little while more.

Yami burst out laughing. "You're telling me that your friend hated this guy, and they would argue all of the time, and now, they're married." Yami said.

Yugi nodded. "Yep. He would complain about him non-stop and came up with the smallest things just to get his attention. Turns out, that's what they were both doing." Yugi said.

"That is rich. I can't believe that that happened." Yami said.

"I know. It surprised all my friends when they started dating, but it didn't shock me. I saw that they liked each other, so I knew that it was bound to happen." Yugi said.

"This sounds like an odd relationship." Yami said.

"It is. They've been together for almost five years, and I still don't understand it, but they're happy, and that's all that really matters." Yugi said.

"I agree. You know, Yugi, I've never dated anyone that I ever felt so comfortable with." Yami said.

"Neither have I." Yugi agreed.

Yami leaned forward and cupped Yugi's face in his hand before he kissed Yugi. Yugi instantly started to kiss Yami back. Yami ran his tongue over Yugi's lower lip. Yugi opened his mouth, and Yami instantly slipped his tongue inside of Yugi's mouth.

Yami was overwhelmed by the taste of vanilla and chocolate since that is what Yugi tasted like. Yami decided right them that he could get used to this taste.

Yugi was overcome by the taste of old spices. He knew he could used to Yami's taste.

The finally parted from the lack of air.

Yugi smiled and said, "That was nice."

"Yeah. It was." Yami said. He smiled and said, "Can I do it again?"

"Of course." Yugi said.

Yami kissed Yugi again.

Yugi stayed at Yami's for another hour before he decided to head home. Yami offered to have his limo take Yugi home, and he wouldn't take no for answer.

As Yami watched the limo leave, he thought, 'I've never felt so at ease with anyone like I am with Yugi. He's easy to talk to, he listens, and he treats me like a real person. This might work out after all.'

* * *

Hope that you liked it. Don't know who sent me the e-mail for the dish that Yugi made, but thanks for the idea.

Next chapter is about the business party.

R&R.


	6. The Business Party

I decided to add in a TeaxTristan pairing.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6- The Business Party

"Yugi, are you ready yet?" Yami called.

"Yeah. I'll be out in a minute." Yugi replied.

It was Saturday, and Yami had come over to Yugi's apartment early. It was getting close to time for them to leave to head to the party, and Yugi was currently in his bedroom getting ready.A few moments later, Yugi walked out of his room in the navy blue suit that Yami had gotten him to get the week before.

"You look great in that." Yami said with a smile.

"Thanks. I've never had to wear a suit before, so it's going to take some getting used to." Yugi said.

"Don't worry about it. I think that you look great, Yugi." Yami said.

"Glad that you think so." Yugi replied.

Yami glanced at his watch and said, "We had better head on out."

Yugi nodded, and the two left the apartment and headed to the car.

"Yami, who's going to be at this party, anyway?" Yugi asked.

"Other business owners. I'll admit that some of them are stuck-up asses. I don't always go to these parties, but I had already promised that I would come to some people." Yami said.

"Do they know that you're bringing me?" Yugi asked.

"They know that I'm bringing my new boyfriend, yes. There are a few people that are looking forward to meeting you." Yami said.

"Can I assume that not all of the people are stuck-up asses as you put it?" Yugi asked as they started to drive down the road.

"No, they're not. Some of them are actually nice to be around. Truthfully, there are only a few that are actually like that, and you'll know it when you see them." Yami said.

"Why's that?" Yugi asked.

"You'll know when you see how they are dressed." Yami said.

"Okay. If you say so." Yugi said.

The two soon arrived at the Tokyo Plaza Hotel, where the party would be taking place.

A valet opened the doors for them, and Yami gave the keys to them to park the car.

Yami and Yugi walked into the hotel and headed over toward where the ballroom was.

The room was already full of other businessmen who were already talking among themselves.

"Come on, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi followed Yami over to the refreshment table where they both got a glass of punch.

"Hey, Yami. Glad that you made it."

Yami turned and smiled. "Hi, Masino. I just here." Yami said.

Masino was a big man with hazel eyes and short, brown hair. Masino cocked his head and said, "Who's this with you?"

Yami turned to Yugi and smiled. "This is Yugi Mutou. He's my boyfriend." Yami said.

"Ah. So this is the boyfriend that you mentioned." Masino said.

"Yugi, this is Masino Kurino. He's the owner of the Kurino restaurant chain." Yami said.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Kurino." Yugi said as he shook his hand.

"Likewise, and call me Masino please." Masino said.

"All right." Yugi said.

"Did you bring Mizumi with you?" Yami asked.

"No. She's sick today. We think that she might be pregnant again." Masino said.

"That's great news." Yami said with a smile.

"Yeah, but we've already got four kids. That'll be another one running around." Masino said.

Masino talked to them for a few more minutes before walking off.

"Can I assume that Mizumi is his wife?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. Masino and I are good friends. He actually gave me some pointers when I first opened the restaurant. We keep in touch with each other." Yami said.

"He seems like a nice man." Yugi said.

"He is as long as you stay on his good side. If you ever get on his bad side, then you need to look out. He can have a nasty temper although it takes a lot to make him lose it. I've only seen him lose it once, and the guy was running for his life. Of course, the guy deserved the punch Masino gave him since he forced himself onto Mizumi. I've never seen Masino so angry." Yami said.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "And you wouldn't do that?" Yugi asked.

Yami grinned. "Yeah, I would, and I don't mind admitting it." Yami replied.

The two started to walk around and mingle with the other party goers.

"I see what you mean about the way some are dressed." Yugi said, noticing some women wearing fancy dresses and jewelry and the men wore very expensive suits with diamonds and such in them.

"They are the ones that I try to avoid." Yami told him.

"Hello, Yami." a female voice said.

The two turned to face a brunette with blue eyes.

Yami smiled and said, "Hey, Tea. I didn't know that you would be here."

Tea laughed. "Yeah, well, I hadn't planned on it, but Tristan insisted that we come." Tea said.

"Yugi, this is Tea Taylor. She's a friend of mine from my childhood. Tea, this is Yugi Mutou, my boyfriend." Yami said.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Taylor." Yugi said.

"Nice to meet you, too, and call me Tea, please. Mrs. Taylor is Tristan's mother." Tea said.

The three couldn't help but laugh.

"So, you're the one that Yami's been talking about for the last week. You're right, Yami. He's cute.' Tea said.

"Tea." Yami growled.

Yugi blushed at the comment. "He said that about me?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, he did. I distinctly remember him saying that you were one hell of a kisser, too." Tea added.

"Tea! You're close to me killing you." Yami said, glaring at her.

Having grown up with Yami, Tea wasn't fazed in the least by the glare.

Yugi had blushed even darker. 'I'm never going to get rid of this blush.' Yugi thought.

"Where's Tristan at anyway?" Yami asked, changing the subject.

"Oh. He's probably off bragging about the fact that he's going to be a daddy." Tea said.

"You're pregnant!" Yami exclaimed.

A light blush spread across Tea's face as she nodded. "Yeah. We found out a few weeks ago. Tristan's been excited ever since the doctor told us. He's real excited. He's already talking about baby names." Tea said.

"That sounds like Tristan." Yami remarked.

"Congratulations, Tea." Yugi said.

"Thank you." Tea said.

"Hey, Yami. Come her!" a brunette with green eyes suddenly said, coming up and dragging Yami off.

Yugi blinked. "Who was that?" Yugi asked.

"That was my husband, Tristan Taylor. There's no telling where he's dragging Yami off to." Tea replied.

Yugi looked over at Tea. "So, you and Yami have known each other since you were kids?" Yugi asked.

"Yep. We grew up together. Yami and I have kept in touch. Tristan and I live on the other side of town, so we don't get to see Yami that much, but we do talk to him a lot. When I've talked to him the last few days, all he's been able to talk about is you. He really likes you." Tea said.

"I like him, too. Yami's a lot different than a lot of guys are." Yugi said.

"What do you mean?" Tea asked, wondering if that was a good or bad thing.

"Well, Yami's real sweet and nice to me. Whenever I dated in the past, a lot of people would comment on how cute I was or that I was a real sweetheart. Unfortunately, those are the same ones that would try to grope me at some point during the date. Yami has never tried to do that. He's pretty easy for me to talk to. I haven't felt comfortable like I am around him in a long time. It's just nice to be with someone who actually wants to get to know me." Yugi said.

Tea smiled. "Yami's wanted someone like that, too. He's been looking for someone like that for a while. I know Yami has told me that he really likes being with you, and that he feels at ease with you. He's never felt like that with anyone that he's dated. Most of them try to take advantage of him." Tea said.

"Like Tanisha." Yugi said.

Tea growled. "That bitch was only after his money. I could see that from the start, but I kept my mouth shut. Yami hates for people to be critical of the people that the dates he brings for us to meet. I wasn't surprised when I heard that Tanisha had been cheating on him. I'm just glad that Yami did find you, though." Tea said.

"Thanks." Yugi said.

"You're welcome. I really think that. By the way, is this your first time to a party like this?" Tea asked.

"Yeah, which is why I'm a little lost right now." Yugi said.

"Come on. Let's see if we can't find those two." Tea said.

The two walked around looking for Yami and Tristan.

"Tea, did you and Yami go to school together?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. We went to high school together along with his brother, his cousin, Tristan, and a couple of other psychotic friends of ours." Tea said.

"Yeah. I heard about them." Yugi said.

Tea laughed. "You have to get used to them." Tea said.

The two soon found Yami and Tristan talking to a couple of other businessmen.

Tea grabbed Tristan and Yami by the arm and said, "Excuse us." to the other businessmen before she dragged them both off.

"Hey! What's the big idea, Tea?" Tristan asked.

"The big idea is that you left me on my own again, and you dragged Yami away from his date, numbskull!" Tea scolded.

"Oops." Tristan said.

Tea rolled her eyes. "You're as scatterbrained as ever." Tea said.

Yami chuckled. He knew that Tea wasn't really mad. He turned to Yugi and said, "Sorry about that, Yugi."

"It's okay, Yami. Tea and I were just talking." Yugi replied.

"So, is this your boyfriend that you've been going on about, Yami?" Tristan asked.

"If you had bothered to stop before you dragged Yami off, you would already know that." Tea snapped.

"Yes, Tristan. This is my boyfriend, Yugi Mutou. Yugi, this is Tristan Taylor. He's Tea's husband and an old friend of mine." Yami said.

"Nice to meet you." Yugi said.

"Same here." Tristan said, shaking Yugi's hand.

"What were you two talking about anyway?" Yami asked.

"Not much. Just making small talk." Tea answered.

"By the way, congratulations on the baby, Tristan." Yugi said.

Tristan beamed. "Thanks. We're real excited." Tristan said.

Yami laughed. "I can tell." Yami said.

"You know, the four of us are going to have t get together and go out to eat sometime." Tea said.

"That's a great idea." Tristan asked.

"Hmm. What do you think, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"I don't mind. I think that it's a good idea." Yugi agreed.

"We'll figure out an exact day later on." Yami said.

The three talked for a little while longer before Yugi and Yami went to get something to eat off the table.

All that they had were finger foods.

"Tea and Tristan seem like a nice couple." Yugi said.

"They are. They're great friends, too." Yami said. He chuckled and said, "You know, at one time, Tea had a crush on me."

"She did?" Yugi asked, looking at him as they sat down at one of the tables.

"Yeah. We were like thirteen at the time. I knew that she had a crush on me, but I didn't want to hurt her feelings by rejecting her, so I pretended not to notice any of her advances. When she finally upfront told me, I told her that I did like her, but just as a friend. She understood and, oddly enough, it seemed to make us even closer as friends. When she developed feelings for Tristan, she confided in me. I encouraged her to tell him, and you see where they are now." Yami said.

"So, they're high school sweethearts." Yugi said.

"Yeah. They are. Tristan and Tea are good for each other. I'm glad that they're finally able to have a child." Yami said.

"Have they had trouble?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. They've been trying for two years. I think that they were getting discouraged." Yami said.

"Well, they don't have any reason to be discouraged now. They're going to be having a baby now." Yugi said.

"I know. I'm happy for them." Yami said.

"You are going to make good on your promise for us to eat with them, right?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, I am. I always do. Tea likes to always meet who I'm dating. I knew that she didn't like Tanisha from the start, and I wish I had listened to myself when I said that it was a bad idea to date her." Yami said.

Yugi reached out and put a hand on Yami's arm. "You corrected that mistake, so you don't have to dwell on it." Yugi said.

"I won't. Believe me. I won't. Breaking up with her was the best thing that I have ever done." Yami said.

"Hello, Mr. Sennen."

Yami turned and mentally groaned. 'Great. Him and her.' Yami thought. Yami put on a fake smile and said, "Hello, Mr. Reinheart. Mrs. Reinheart."

"It's been a while. How have you been?" Mrs. Reinheart asked.

Yugi could tell from the snide sound in her voice that this was one of the ones that Yami tried to avoid. The extravagant way that they were dressed was also a telltale sign of that.

"I've been just fine." Yami answered.

"Who is this?" Mr. Reinheart asked, looking at Yugi.

"This is Yugi Mutou. He's my boyfriend." Yami answered.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Reinheart. Mrs. Reinheart." Yugi said.

"I thought that you were dating that nice girl, Tanisha." Mrs. Reinheart said.

"I was, but we broke up. It just wasn't going to work out." Yami asked.

"Too bad. She would have made a good wife for you. She was such a sweet girl." Mrs. Reinheart said as if Yugi wasn't there.

'Nice me ass. That bitch would have been the worst wife ever.' Yami thought. "No. Tanisha and I just were not going to be able to work out a relationship." Yami said.

"And what do you do, Mr. Mutou?" Mr. Reinheart asked.

"I work as a chef." Yugi answered. He already knew that these people would look down on him for that.

"How menial." Mrs. Reinheart remarked.

Yami held back a growl. He hated it that Yugi was subjected to this.

Yugi, however, surprised them. "Actually, Mrs. Reinheart, I love cooking, so I enjoy my job. I don't really consider it a job since I like what I do." Yugi answered.

Mrs. Reinheart didn't know what to say. No one had ever answered her like that before.

"And what restaurant do you work at?" Mr. Reinheart asked.

"He works at mine." Yami answered.

"An employee. I never would have gotten involved with an employee." Mr. Reinheart said.

'Yeah, right. Hypocrite.' Yami thought.

Yugi saw Yami was irritated, and also saw that there were people out dancing to the music, Tea and Tristan among them. "Yami, how about we go dance?" Yugi suggested.

Yami was thankful for the escape. "Yes. Excuse us." Yami said. He stood up and went with Yugi out onto the dance floor and started to dance with Yugi.

"A rather snobbish couple." Yugi remarked.

"That's why I try to avoid them, but I don't have much luck doing that. They always seem to corner me." Yami said.

"They don't know Tanisha to think that she's a nice girl." Yugi said.

"They say that because she would be a trophy wife. They thought that she was beautiful, therefore would make a good wife. I don't share in their views. Besides, Reinheart is a hypocrite." Yami said.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"What I mean is that he said he would never date an employee. He dated her behind his first wife's back. His current wife was his secretary until he divorced his first wife to marry her." Yami said.

"I see. I'll remember to avoid them in the future." Yugi said.

"I only see them at these type parties, so It's not like we'll be seeing them a lot." Yami said.

"I have a feeling that that's a good thing. I could tell that you didn't want to have to deal with them." Yugi said.

"I didn't. Thanks for getting me out of that." Yami said.

"Anytime." Yugi answered.

* * *

Yami walked Yugi up to his apartment door like he always did.

"Thanks, Yami. I had a nice time tonight." Yugi said.

"I'm glad of that. I was worried that you wouldn't in a party with those type people." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Most of the people we met were pleasant. The Reinhearts were the only unpleasant ones." Yugi said.

"I know, and I know that Tea will be bugging us to eat with them sometime soon." Yami said.

"That's fine. I found Tea and Tristan enjoyable company." Yugi said.

"Well, I'm sure that she's glad of that. Tea can be a bit overbearing, but it's only because she cares. Yami said.

"Well, I'll deal with that when it comes. I'll se you later, Yami." Yugi said.

"All right. I'll talk to you later." Yami said. He kissed Yugi before he left.

Yugi smiled and went into his apartment. 'I did enjoy myself tonight. Yami seems to have some good friends. I think that I'm going to like being in a relationship with him.' Yugi thought.

* * *

Hope that you liked it. Tea won't be after Yami in this one. She's just a friend. Also, the Reinhearts are just there to show the snobby people that Yami hates. They probably won't be showing up again.

Next chapter will be about Yugi and Yami hvaing dinner with Tea and Tristan.

R&R.


	7. Dinner

Here's the next chapter iof Restauramt Love. Hope that you like it.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7- Dinner

Yami was sitting at his desk on Monday, trying to do some work.

His cell phone rang.

Yami picked up the phone and said, "Hello?"

"_Hi, Yami._" Tea said.

"Hi, Tea. What's up?" Yami asked, continuing to sign the documents. It was routine stuff, so he could afford to talk to her at the same time.

"_I was wondering if you and Yugi had given any thought to having dinner with me and Tristan._" Tea said.

"No. We haven't. I didn't get to see Yugi yesterday. He had to work late, and I was here most of the day. We talked a few times, but neither of us had time." Yami said.

"_Are you planning to talk to him today?_" Tea asked.

"I will at some point, and before you ask, yes, I will talk to him about it." Yami said.

"_Thanks. I really would like to get to know him better. You know, I really like him from what I saw yesterday._" Tea said.

"Glad that you think so." Yami said.

"_He's is real sweet and cute. I think you've gotten yourself a ringer, Yami._" Tea said.

"Thanks. Yugi's been great, even if I have only known him a little over a week." Yami said.

"_Yami, have you two done anything yet?_" Tea asked.

Yami rolled his eyes. "One, if Yugi and I decide to sleep together, that's our business, not yours, and I probably wouldn't tell you anyway. Two, no, we haven't because Yugi wants to take this slow. I agree with him. We'll be better off in the long run if we do." Yami said.

"_Well, that's good to hear. Normally, you rush right into a relationship without thinking about whether or not this person is the one that you really want._" tea said.

"Yeah, well, after that Tanisha mess, I decided that going slow might be my best bet. After all, all going fast has ever done is gotten me hurt, so I figure that going slow might be the best bet for us. I really would like this to work out. Yugi is the one for me. That, I'm sure of." Yami said.

"_Well, I hope that you're right, Yami. I have to admit, Yugi's the first person that you've dated that I've actually liked right off the bat. He seems to be a real sweetheart. Kind of reminds me of Atemu's fiancé._" Tea said.

"I know. Heba's a lot like him, although I haven't seen Heba in a while." Yami said.

"_Speaking of which, why haven't you been to see Atemu and Heba in so long. I was talking to Atemu, and he said that you haven't been to see them in a little over a year._" Tea said.

"I know, and I know that I need to go out there, but I'd rather stay here right now." Yami said.

"_And work on your relationship with Yugi. I know. Anyway, just think about going out to see them before Atemu gets fed up with waiting for you to come and decides to come out there for a while._" Tea said.

Yami laughed. "Okay, Tea. I'll think about it, and I'll talk to Yugi about us eating with you and Tristan. I promise." Yami said.

"_Okay, Yami. Thanks. I'll talk to you later._" tea said.

"All right. Bye." Yami said before he hung up the phone. He finished signing all of the documents and then put them in a folder. He walked out of his office and handed them to June. "They are all signed, June." Yami said.

"Thanks. Want the next batch?" June asked.

"What is it?" Yami asked.

"Employee wages." June replied.

"You know what. I have been in here all day. I think that I'm going to go get some lunch first." Yami said.

"All right. Where are you going?" June asked.

"I think that I'll go and eat at my restaurant. I haven't eaten there in a while." Yami said.

June rolled her eyes. "Yeah. I'm sure that that's the only reason you're going there." June said.

Yami smirked. "Well, there are other reasons." Yami said before leaving.

June shook her head. 'He's using that as an excuse to go and see Yugi.' June thought.

* * *

Yugi had been working in the kitchen all day, and he was tired. He wiped the sweat away from his brow as he stirred the soup that he was making.

"Long day?" Leon asked.

"You have no idea." Yugi answered.

"Better in here than out there." Leon said, gesturing toward the dining area.

Yugi groaned. "I know. Those waitresses were pretty pissed when they found out that I'm dating Yami." Yugi said.

Leon laughed. "Yeah. They were pretty pissed. They're all wishing that they were you, Yugi. All of them had crushes on Mr. Sennen, and they hate the fact that you have the one person that they all want." Leon said.

"Crushes? No. I don't think they have actual crushes on them. I think that all they have is lust for him." Yugi replied, adding in a few things to the soup.

"I guess you're right. I feel kind of sorry for Mr. Sennen. After all, every person that you can think of want to have the chance to be with him. It has to get annoying." Leon said.

"It does." Yugi replied.

"In any case, you two seem to be getting along just fine." Leon said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Leon, Yami and I have only known each other for a little over a week. We're getting along fine right now, yes." Yugi said.

"And you want things to work out." Leon put in.

"Yes, I do." Yugi agreed.

* * *

Yami arrived at his restaurant to be greeted by David.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Sennen. June called and said that you would be eating lunch here today." David said.

"Yes. I am." Yami agreed.

"Right this way. You're table is ready." David said. He led Yami back to the table that was waiting for him.

"David, would it be possible for Yugi to join me?" Yami asked.

"I think so. He should be taking his lunch break soon, anyway. I'll go get him." David said.

"Thank you." Yami said.

David left to go and get Yugi.

Yami started to look over the menu.

* * *

Yugi had just finished with the soup when David walked into the kitchen.

"Yugi, when were you planning to take your break?" David asked.

"I don't know. Why?" Yugi asked.

"Because Mr. Sennen came here to eat lunch, and he asks that you join him." David answer.

"Go on, Yugi. I can handle things. You've worked hard all morning and deserve a break." Leon said.

"Well, okay." Yugi said

David led Yugi out of the kitchen and to the table where Yami was.

Yugi sat down, and David left.

"Hi." Yami said.

"Hi. I thought we agreed that this relationship wouldn't affect my job." Yugi said.

"It won't. I know that you take lunch break, and you're just taking it with me, so don't complain." Yami said.

"Did you come down here to eat lunch just because you wanted to see me?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled guilty. "Guilty as charged. I wanted to see you, and I did need to take a lunch break. It's not like I lied about that." Yami said.

"I have a feeling that I will be seeing you a lot more for lunch and dinner." Yugi said.

"Maybe." Yami said.

The waiter came over and took their drink orders. Yugi ordered Pepsi while Yami ordered water.

"How have you been, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Yami, you just saw me the day before yesterday." Yugi said.

"I know that. Stop being difficult." Yami said.

"I'm fine, although I'm thankful that I work in the kitchen." Yugi said.

"Why's that?" Yami asked.

"You know that a lot of the waitresses here want you." Yugi said.

Yami groaned. "Don't remind me. David knows not to send someone like that to my table." Yami said.

"Well, let's just say that not any of them like me now that they know we're together." Yugi said.

"None of them have done anything, have they?" Yami asked, ready to fire any of them if they had messed with Yugi.

"No. They just glare at me a lot. It doesn't bug me. The only person here that I actually consider a friend is Leon, so no love lost with these girls." Yugi answered.

"Glad to hear it. I would have to fire them if they said anything to you." Yami said.

"Yami, I don't want you to do that just because of me." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I have a strict policy that no worker will mistreat another. I don't tolerate making fun of another person or disrespecting them. They all knew this when they were hired. I'd do that for any employee that was being harassed by another." Yami told him.

"Well, none of them have said anything, and the glares don't bother me." Yugi said.

"Good." Yami said.

The waiter returned with their drinks, and they ordered mozzarella cheese sticks for an appetizer. Since they were ready to order, Yami order fried chicken with mashed potatoes and a salad, and Yugi ordered lasagna with garlic bread and a salad.

"Anyway, I got a call from Tea this morning while I was at work." Yami said.

"What was it about?" Yugi asked.

"She wants us to go out to dinner with her and Tristan, and believe me when I say that she will bug me until we finally do go out with them. She'd be calling and bugging you, too, if she had your number." Yami said.

"We can go out to dinner with them. I don't mind." Yugi said.

"Well, I guess the question is when." Yami said.

"Anytime, really. I'll just have to check my work schedule." Yugi replied.

"When are you off next?" Yami asked.

"I work until Friday. I only work eleven to four on that day." Yugi answered.

"Well, I'll let her know we can eat with them Friday night." Yami said.

"Okay. That'll work." Yugi agreed.

The two ate their lunch as they made small talk.

After lunch, Yugi went back to the kitchen to work, and Yami headed back to the office for the same reason.

* * *

Once in his office, Yami called Tea.

"_Hello?_" Tea said.

"Hey, Tea. It's Yami." Yami said.

"_Hi, Yami. What's up?_" Tea asked.

"I had lunch with Yugi today, and we talked about getting together and eating dinner with you and Tristan. We can do it Friday night." Yami said.

"_That's great! We'll plan for Friday night then._" Tea said.

"Yeah. We will. Sorry to cut this short, but I've got to get to work." Yami said.

"_Sure thing. Bye_." Tea said.

"Bye_._" Yami replied and hung up.

* * *

That Friday night, Yugi got ready. Yami told him it was casual, so he wore his black leather pants, black tank top, and navy blue jacket along with his boots and neck belt.

"Hmm. Wonder when Yami's going to pick me up." Yugi murmured.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door.

Yugi opened the door to find Yami standing outside.

What surprised Yugi was that Yami was dressed similarly to him although Yami wore a black jacket instead of blue and his neck belt was navy blue.

"What happened to 'I don't wear leather'?" Yugi asked.

Yami shrugged. "Found out that I like it. If you have time, we're going shopping so I can get some more tomorrow." Yami said.

"Yeah. Sure. We should go." Yugi said, grabbing his keys and wallet and locking the door.

The two headed downstairs and got in Yami's car.

"Tea likes to have quiet dinners at hers and Tristan's apartment. That's where we're going." Yami said.

"That's fine." Yugi said.

It took about half an hour, but the two arrived at the apartment building that Tea and Tristan lived in. It was a luxurious apartment building.

"They live in the penthouse." Yami said as they went into the apartment building. They got onto the elevator and headed up to the penthouse.

Yami led Yugi to apartment number 25D and rang the bell.

Tristan opened the door and said, "Hey, man! Glad that you made it."

Yugi and Yami walked into the apartment.

"Hey, Yami. Yugi. Glad that you made it." Tea said, hugging them both.

"Hey, Tea. I said that we were coming, and you know that I always come when I say I am going to." Yami said.

"Yes. I know. I can see you've already had an influence on Yami, Yugi." Tea said.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"Yami's never been one to wear leather. It's a miracle that you managed that." Tristan said.

"What? Can I not change my tastes in clothes?" Yami asked.

"You just never have." Tristan answered.

"I think that it looks good on you." Tea said.

Yami rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, dinner's ready, so let's eat." Tea said.

The four went and sat down at the table to eat.

"What kind of soup is this?" Yugi asked.

"It's a mixture of beef and vegetables. It's something that my mother made when I was younger." Tea answered.

Tristan laughed. "Let's see if it passes the master chef's taste test." Tristan said.

"Very funny. I'm not a master chef." Yugi said.

"That's not what Leon said." Yami said.

"You've been talking to Leon?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. He told me that he thought that you were one of the best chefs around. He also said that your cooking talent would probably surpass his one day. He considers you his protégé for that reason." Yami said.

"Leon's exaggerating." Yugi said.

"I don't think so. I've had some of your cooking, Yugi, and it's some of the best that I have ever had." Yami said. He looked over at Tea and said, "No offense."

"None taken. I'm not the world's best cook." Tea said.

"Well, I think that this is delicious." Yugi said after tasting the soup.

"Thanks. It's my great-grandmother's recipe." Tea said.

Dinner continued with them talking about little things.

"Yami, were you invited to that party next week?" Tristan asked.

"Yes, and there is no way in hell that I am going to it." Yami answered.

"Why not?" Yugi asked.

"The Reinhearts are hosting it, and I don't go to any parties that they host." Yami said.

"We don't, either. All they are doing is showing off their valuables. I mean, they want to show off their wealth, so they do it by these parties. They're trying to make you feel inferior to them. I just think that they're setting themselves up to be robbed." Tea said.

"No kidding. They're stuck up snobs." Tristan agreed.

"Well, at least none of you fall into the category." Yugi said.

"No kidding. Tristan and I may be rich, but that doesn't mean we're better than anyone else." Tea said.

"Although we're going to be looking into buying a house, soon." Tristan said.

"You are?" Yami asked.

Tristan nodded. "With a baby coming, we want a bigger place." Tristan replied.

"That's understandable." Yugi said.

"Yes, it is." Yami agreed.

After dinner, Tristan and Yami started watching a football game on TV while Yugi helped Tea in the kitchen.

"You don't have to help me, Yugi. You're the guest here." Tea said.

"I know that, Tea, but I want to." Yugi replied.

"So, what do you think of Yami?" Tea asked.

"I think that he's kind and sweet. He's a lot different than anyone else I dated. Most of them just wanted to get me in bed. He doesn't." Yugi said.

"Yami's always believed that there's more to a relationship than sex." Tea said.

"I know. I feel that way, too. That's why I want to take this slow. I just think that a relationship is more meaningful when you take it slow." Yugi said as he dried the dishes Tea handed him.

Tea smiled. 'Yami's gotten himself a real winner this time around. I think that Yugi is the person that Yami has been searching for. After all, no one's ever been like this with Yami. I think that Yugi is the perfect match for Yami.' Tea thought.

After all the dishes were put up, Tea and Yugi joined Yami and Tristan in the living room.

After being there a few hours and talking, Yugi and Yami left to go home.

"So, you think that we can go shopping tomorrow?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. I think so. I have to be at work at one, so we'll have to do it in the morning." Yugi said.

"Sounds fine to me. I'll be at your place at eight tomorrow morning." Yami said.

"Okay. Sounds good." Yugi said.

Once again, Yami escorted Yugi to his door.

"Are you going to walk me to my door every time?" Yugi asked.

"Maybe." Yami said, smirking.

"In any case, I'll see you in the morning." Yugi said.

"All right." Yami said. He leaned forward and kissed Yugi on the lips. Yugi kissed back and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck as Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist.

Finally, the two broke apart.

"See you tomorrow." Yami said.

"Okay. See you tomorrow." Yugi replied.

Yami gave Yugi another quick peck on the lips before he let go of Yugi and headed out.

Yugi smiled and unlocked his apartment, going into the apartment.

Yami got in his car and drove off back to his mansion.

* * *

Hope that you liked it.

Not sure about the next chapter. Probably will have Yami/Yugi fluff.

R&R.


	8. I Love You

Chapter 8- I Love You

~3 Months Later~

Yugi was sitting at home, watching the news on TV.

"_As always, Sennen's, the most famous restaurant in Tokyo, has top notch reviews. If you're looking for a good place to eat at a reasonable price, take my advice and visit Sennen's, the best place to eat in town._"

Yugi smiled at the commercial for Sennen's. 'They have no idea how right they are.' Yugi thought.

In the last few months, Sennen's had become one of the most popular restaurants in Tokyo, especially for the tourists.

Yugi and Yami's relationship had also blossomed in the last few months. They were seeing each other almost every day of the week. They were very close now and enjoyed every moment that they spent together. Even if they had their little arguments like all couples did.

Yugi's home phone rang then.

Yugi picked up the receiver and said, "Hello?"

"_Hello, little one._" Yami said.

"Hey, Yami. What's up?" Yugi asked.

Yami had started calling Yugi "little one" after they had been going out for a week. It had irked Yugi at first because he always hated it when someone referred to his height, or lack there of. However, Yugi soon realized that Yami called him that because he loved him, so Yugi began to relax and had started to enjoy being called that since Yami was the only one that called him that.

"_Not much. I was just calling to see what you were doing._"Yami said.

"Yami, do you really expect me to believe that you called just to see what I was doing?" Yugi asked.

"_Well, I wouldn't believe it if I was you._" Yami said.

"I thought so. Why did you really call?" Yugi asked.

"_Well, we haven't seen each other in the last few days, so I was wondering if you were free to get together._" Yami said.

"Yami, you know my work schedule like the back of your hand. You know that I'm free today since I'm off, and there's no one else that I would go out to see." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "_Okay. I know that. What I meant was do you want to get together tonight?_" Yami asked.

"You know that I'm always willing to get together with you, Yami." Yugi said.

"_Okay. After work, I'll come over to your place and get you. We can go out for dinner._" Yami said.

"Okay. Should I expect you about seven like always?" Yugi asked.

"_Actually, I'm getting off at five-thirty today, so I'll probably come on over and get you._" Yami said.

"Okay. I'll be ready by then. Are we going to a fancy restaurant or something simple?" Yugi asked.

"_I think something simple. I don't really want to deal with those waiters or such thinking that they have to kiss ass._" Yami answered.

"Okay. I'll dress casual. I'll have yours ready, too." Yugi said.

"_Thanks, little one. I'll see you later."_ Yami said.

"All right, Yami. Bye." Yugi said. He hung up the phone.

After a few weeks, Yugi had started getting Yami to keep some of his casual clothes there in case they were doing something simple when he got off of work, so that Yami didn't have to go back to his mansion to get his clothes when he was just coming to get Yugi so they could just leave from Yugi's apartment.

Yugi got up and went into his room to get out the clothes that Yami would wear. He would just wear what he had on.

* * *

Yami had just hung up his phone when June walked in.

"Talking to Yugi again?" June asked.

"Sometimes, I think you know me too well." Yami told her.

"Yes, I do." June said.

"I was talking to Yugi. I've been so busy with work the last few days that Yugi and I haven't been able to see each other, so I'm going to go and see him today." Yami said.

"I see. I hope that you have a nice time." June said innocently.

"June!" Yam exclaimed.

"Yes?" June asked with a smile.

"What did you come in here for?" Yami asked, blushing lightly.

"I came here to give you these." June said.

"What are they?" Yami asked.

"The reviews on the company's employees work ethics and patterns." June said.

"Thanks." Yami said.

June left.

Annually, the manager of the restaurant would review every employee and send the results to Yami.

Yami started to read through the reviews. When he came across Yugi's, he saw that it said that Yugi was a hard worker, worked well with all of the other employees, and showed a good work ethic by getting there on time, doing all his work, and making no complaints.

Although Yugi and Yami's relationship was known at the restaurant, it didn't affect Yugi's work, and Yami made sure to follow Yugi's request and not interfere with Yugi's work.

Yami smirked. 'Somehow, I'm not surprised that my little one has such a good score. He always does great.' Yami thought.

* * *

Yugi looked at the clock and saw that Yami should be getting there soon. Yugi smiled at the thought. He knew that he saw Yami a lot, but he also hated it when he couldn't see him some days, and work had had him tied up for the last few days.

There was a knock on the door.

"Hmm. I thought Yami said he got off at five-thirty. It's only five-fifteen." Yugi murmured. He put his glass down and walked over to the door opening. He saw someone that he didn't want to see. "What do you want?" Yugi asked coldly.

"Come on, baby. Don't be like that." the man said. He had dark blue eyes and red hair. He was about 6'10", but was lanky.

"Don't call me baby, Scott. You don't have that right." Yugi snapped.

"Come on. You can't still be mad at me." Scott said.

"Mad? I don't feel anything for you now. Now leave." Yugi said.

"Don't be like that. You know that you're glad to see me." Scott said, smiling.

"No, I'm not. Now go away." Yugi said.

"I don't think so. I came here to get you back." Scott said.

"Well, you wasted your time. I moved on from you." Yugi said.

"You don't mean that." Scott said, acting as if Yugi was joking.

Yugi's eyes flashed. "Why would I want you back? I caught you cheating on me, and you could have cared less. I don't want a relationship with someone who would cheat on me. Besides, I already have a boyfriend." Yugi said.

"Yeah, right. I don't think that there's another guy that would give you a chance for a real relationship. After all, a cutie like you is only good for one thing." Scott said, smirking seductively.

Yugi found the look repulsive. "Look! I don't give a damn what you think! I don't want you. I have someone else who actually wants a meaningful relationship, and I know that he wouldn't cheat on me. Now leave me alone!" Yugi growled. He started to close the door, but Scoot grabbed him and pulled him out. "Stop it!" Yugi cried.

"No! I came back here to get you, and I won't leave! I left my old boyfriend for you." Scott said.

"More like you left him because you were finally tired of your old fuck and thought that you could get me back to be your fuck until you found a new one. Now let me-"

Scott suddenly slammed Yugi into the wall, pinning his wrists there before he roughly kissed Yugi.

Yugi tried to fight back, but couldn't because he was pinned.

* * *

Yami walked up toward Yugi's apartment. He had managed to sneak out early and wanted to surprise Yugi.

Yami looked up at where Yugi's apartment was and froze.

Yugi was outside kissing another guy.

Yami instantly felt rage, but he also felt heartbreak. He had never thought that Yugi would cheat on him.

With tears in his eyes, Yami turned.

"Let go of me you bastard!"

Yami whirled back around at the voice and saw Yugi struggling against the man that held him pinned.

"I already told you that I won't. I came back here for you!" Scott said.

"You cam back to have a sex toy! I don't want anything to do with you! I told you that I had a boyfriend, bow let me go!" Yugi shouted.

Scott tightened his hands painfully around Yugi's wrist, causing Yugi to cry out from the pain.

"I'm not going anywhere. You belong to me." Scott said. He was about to kiss Yugi again when he was roughly jerked back. Surprised by this, Scott lost his grip on Yugi's wrist.

Yami glared at Scott. "I suggest that you leave." Yami said in a dangerous voice.

"Why the hell should I? And who the hell are you?" Scott demanded.

"I am his boyfriend, and I suggest that you leave. I don't like people forcing themselves on him." Yami said, his glare not faltering.

Scott had thought that Yugi was lying about having a boyfriend, but he guessed that he was wrong. "Fine. Guess I'll leave your sex toy alone." Scott said. He then walked off.

Yami turned back to Yugi to find him father shaken. "Come on, Yugi. Let's go inside." Yami said.

Yugi only nodded.

Yami led Yugi into the apartment and closed the door behind him. He then led Yugi into the living room and had him sit on the couch. Yami went into the kitchen and got a glass of water that he took back into the living room. "Here. Drink this." Yami said, handing the glass to Yugi.

Yugi took the glass gratefully and drank it down.

"You okay?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. I think so." Yugi replied, setting the glass down on the table.

"Yugi, who was that?" Yami asked, sitting down beside Yugi.

"His name is Scott Jones. He's the ex-boyfriend that I told you about. The one that I found cheating on me two years ago." Yugi said.

"The last boyfriend you had." Yami stated.

"Yeah. That one. He came back saying that he wanted me back. That he left his boyfriend for me. I knew that wasn't true. I realized that he grew tired of people and then went on to the next one when he was bored with them. I knew that's what happened. I was going to be in-between his old boyfriend and new one. I told him to leave, that I didn't feel anything for him anymore, and that I had a boyfriend. I tried to close the door, and that's when he grabbed me and pulled me out. He kissed me then." Yugi said. He looked sick at the very thought.

"I know. I saw that." Yami said.

Yugi looked at him. "I'm sorry." Yugi said.

"No. I should apologize. I did doubt you for a moment, but I saw that you didn't want that." Yami said.

"No, I didn't. I couldn't stand it." Yugi said, rubbing his wrists. He was sure that they were bruised.

Yami took Yugi's wrists and raised the sleeves to see that his wrists were bruised. He growled. "Damn bastard." Yami said.

"My thought exactly." Yugi said.

"You need anything?" Yami asked.

"No. I'd rather not go anywhere today, though." Yugi said.

"That's fine. We can order something and have it delivered here." Yami said.

Yugi nodded.

Yami got up and went to order something. "It'll be here in a few moments." Yami said.

Yugi nodded.

"You sure you're okay?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. I just realized how lucky I am to have you." Yugi said.

"Why's that?" Yami asked.

"I admit that when I was Scott, he was kind of rough and demanding with me. Never actually abusive. Well, I guess since I often ended up with bruises on me wrists, you could call it that. You're not like that, thankfully." Yugi said.

"No, and I will kill myself if I ever become like that ass." Yami said.

"That would be why I'm lucky. I'm just glad that you showed up." Yugi said.

"I am, too. I was able to get away a little early, so I came to surprise. I'm glad that I did then." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said.

Yami leaned forward and kissed Yugi lightly.

It was then that the doorbell rang.

Yami groaned. "Always interrupted." Yami said.

Yugi smiled as Yami went to get to the food and pay for it.

'I'm glad that Yami understands.' Yugi thought.

* * *

A week had passed by, and Yami was walking to his car after a long day at the office. 'I'm exhausted.' Yami thought. He knew that Yugi was going to meet him here, so he would wait.

"Hello, Yami dear." a sickening voice said.

Yami turned and narrowed his eyes. "What do you want Tanisha?" Yami asked.

Tanisha was dressed in a strapless, tight pink shirt and a shirt that barely reached her thighs. She wore high-heeled boots. She really looked like a slut.

"I just came to see you." Tanisha said, smiling seductively.

"Why? You know that I don't want to see you." Yami said.

"But Yami, I figured that by now, you must have changed your mind and realized that you need me." Tanisha said.

"As a matter of fact, I haven't. I'm rather happy without you. Besides, all you want is your life of luxury back." Yami said.

"Come on, Yami. You know you want me back." Tanisha said.

"No. I don't." Yami said.

"Come on. You know that I'm great in bed." Tanisha said.

"Actually, I've had better experiences, and in case you don't read the papers, which I'm sure you don't since you need to be able to ready to do so, you would know that I have a boyfriend, and I am very happy with him. I don't want you, so leave." Yami said.

"Yami, you know you want me." Tanisha snapped.

"No, I don't." Yami said. He turned to unlock his vehicle when Tanisha grabbed him and turned him around to forcefully kiss him.

Yami was shocked for a moment.

Yugi arrived then and saw them lip-locked.

Yugi then looked away, a little hurt.

Yami roughly pushed Tanisha away. "Get out. I don't want you." Yami said.

"Didn't you enjoy that?" Tanisha asked.

"No. It was revolting. I feel like I need to rinse my mouth out. Now go." Yami said venomously.

Tanisha then left, sure that Yami was serious.

Yugi the approached. 'Yami will tell me. I know he will.' Yugi thought. "Hi, Yami." Yugi said.

"Hi, Yugi. You ready?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded and got in the car.

The two headed to Yami's house where they were planning to eat.

Once there, they found that Suzanne had everything on the table, which was the spaghetti and meatballs, the garlic bread, and the wine.

The two sat down and started to eat.

Yugi was wondering if Yami planned to hide what happened.

After eating, the two went into the living room to watch a movie.

"Yugi, before we watch this movie, there's something I need to tell you." Yami said.

"What's that?" Yugi asked, looking at Yami.

"Before you arrived at the car at my office, Tanisha came back. She thought that I would want her back by now, and when I told her that I had a boyfriend and didn't want her now, she forced a kiss on me. I didn't want it, I swear. I-" Yami started but was cut off when Yugi suddenly kissed him.

Yugi pulled away and said, "I already knew."

"How?" Yami asked, surprised.

"Well, I got there right when she kissed you. I felt hurt, of course, but when I saw her walk away, I decided that I would let you tell me what happened yourself. I'm glad that you did." Yugi said.

"Well, I'm glad that I did tell you. I didn't want there to be any secrets between us." Yami said.

"Neither do I." Yugi said.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi again.

"I love you." Yugi said without thinking.

"You know, that's the first time either one of us said that." Yami said.

Yugi blinked. "You're right, but I did mean it." Yugi said.

"I know. I love you, too." Yami replied before he leaned down and kissed Yugi again.

* * *

"So, they both just kissed you guys?" Tea asked.

"Yeah. A rather disgusting feeling." Yami said, grimacing at the memory of kissing Tanisha.

"I know. I never want that to happen again." Yugi agreed.

Yugi and Yami were with Tea and Tristan and had told them what happened.

"Sounds like desperate people to me." Tristan said.

"They were." Yugi and Yami said at the same time.

"So, are you two still okay?" tea asked.

"Yes. I think the whole fiasco just made us closer. We both know the other didn't want it." Yami said.

"And we agreed to not keep secrets. Besides, I think that it made us realize that we really love each other." Yugi said.

"Well, we're glad that you two are okay." Tristan said.

"Yeah." Tea agreed.

The group continued to talk, glad that the escapades of Yugi and Yami's former boyfriend and girlfriend respectively hadn't affected Yugi and Yami's relationship. If anything, it had strengthened it.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Sorry about Scott and Tanisha, but I needed them to do what they did 1) to strengthen Yugi and Yami's bond and 2) to make them admit that they love each other. Not much trouble will be caused by Tanisha and Scott though. They have served their purpose.

Next chapter might have a lemon between Yami and Yugi. Not completely sure yet.

R&R.


	9. Being With You

Here's the next chapter. It has a lemon, so skip the area in between the bold if you don't like that. Most of this chapter is a lemon, though.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9- Being With You

Yugi and Yami walked into Yami's mansion after one of their dates.

"You know, I never thought that you would be one to tell someone off likes that." Yami chuckled.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Well, you're my boyfriend, so she had no business coming onto you the way she did." Yugi retorted.

~Flashback~

_Yugi and Yami were sitting in a restaurant eating when a blonde, skinny girl with green eyes walked up._

"_Hi, handsome." the girl said, smiling sexily at Yami._

"_Can I help you?" Yami asked._

"_Yes. I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime. My name's Tiffany." the girl said._

"_No. If you hadn't noticed, I'm here with someone." Yami said._

"_I'm sure that you're friend won't mind. I think that he knows a good catch when he sees one. You wouldn't regret it." Tiffany said._

"_As a matter of fact, I would. I am already seeing someone, and I am not a cheater." Yami said._

"_Then dump the bitch so that we can have some fun." Tiffany said smugly._

_Yugi had had enough. "Listen. Yami is here with me. He's my boyfriend, so I suggest that you leave us alone." Yugi snapped._

_Tiffany narrowed her eyes. I'm sure I could give him a better time than you." Tiffany said._

"_How many guys have you said that to?" Yugi asked._

"_Wh-what?" Tiffany said, startled._

"_Simple. I know a whore when I see one, so leave us alone. My boyfriend and I are trying to enjoy our meal, and you're making that hard to do." Yugi said._

_Tiffany glared at him before walking off._

"_Nicely done, little one.' Yami said._

~End Flashback~

"That woman had no business trying to get you when she knew that we were together." Yugi said.

"How do you figure that?" Yami asked.

"Yami, you're the owner of a famous restaurant. Most people know about you, and they know that I'm dating you." Yugi said.

"I know that." Yami said. He wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and kissed Yugi on the lips. "I just like seeing you jealous." Yami said.

"I'm not jealous. There's nothing insecure about this relationship. I couldn't be jealous otherwise." Yugi said.

"Sure you're not." Yami said. He kissed Yugi again to avoid another retort.

Yugi snaked his arms around Yami's neck as they deepened the kiss. Yami ran his tongue over the bottom of Yugi's lip. Yugi opened his mouth, and Yami immediately mapped out the warm cavern that he had been in so many times. Yugi moaned into the kiss.

Yami could feel himself be turned on by this as he was starting to get hard. He was about to say something when he felt Yugi's own hard-on pressing into hip. That was all Yami needed to know.

Yami suddenly picked Yugi up bridal style, breaking the kiss at the same time.

"Yami, what-" Yugi started.

Yami smirked at him. "I thought that we should continue this in my room." Yami said.

Yugi caught onto his meaning and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. "I couldn't agree more." Yugi agreed, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck.

Yami leaned and kissed Yugi again as he carried Yugi upstairs to his room. Yami pushed the door to his room open and before kicking it shut when they were in the room. Yami walked over to the bed and broke the kiss before he threw Yugi on the bed.

"Yami!" Yugi exclaimed, startled at being tossed onto the bed like a sack of potatoes.

Yami smirked down at Yugi. "Yes?" Yami asked innocently as he climbed onto the bed beside Yugi.

"That was devilish of you." Yugi said.

"Well, I can be one at times, Yugi." Yami said. He then straddled Yugi's waist before he leaned down and kissed Yugi again.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck before he opened his mouth, letting Yami in his mouth. Yami search around Yugi's mouth before he started to kiss down Yugi's jaw and down his neck. He nipped at the pulse point, drawing a yelp from Yugi. Yami then sucked on Yugi's neck, forming a bruise. He then continued on down and bit down lightly on Yugi's collarbone.

"AHH!" Yugi exclaimed.

Yami then licked the bite. He took the hem of Yugi's shirt in his hands and then pulled the shirt off of Yugi, throwing it to the side. He then leaned down and started to nip and lick at Yugi's chest. When he reached one of Yugi's semi-erect nipples, he pulled the nub into his mouth and started to suck on it. Yugi arched up into Yami at the feeling. Yami continued to suck on Yugi's nipple until it was hard. He then turned his attention to the other one and gave it the same treatment while his hand came up to play with the abandoned one. He then continued on down Yugi's body by placing light kisses and nips to Yugi's stomach until he reached Yugi's naval. He dipped his tongue in a few times. Yugi shivered at the action.

Yami smirked to himself. 'I have to remember that.' Yami thought. He rose up and took the rim of Yugi's leather pants in his hand before he pulled them off. He raised an eyebrow and said, "No underwear?"

"You know as well as I do that underwear doesn't look good with leather pants." Yugi told him.

"Hmm. I suppose that you're right." Yami agreed. He placed his hands on Yugi's hips before he leaned down and ran his tongue roughly over the tip of Yugi's member, causing to Yugi cry out from it. Yami could taste the pre-cum that had leaked out. Yugi raised his hands and entangled them in Yami's hair. Yami then took Yugi's member into his mouth. Yugi cried out as he was engulfed in warm heat and tried to buck up, but the hands that held him down prevented that. Yami licked Yugi's member, causing a shiver to go down Yugi's spine. Yami then started to suck on Yugi. Yugi cried out at that and his hands tightened painfully in Yami's hair although Yami took no notice of this. Yami continued to suck on Yugi's member.

Yugi could feel himself getting close and tried to warn Yami. "Ya-Yami. I-I'm cl-close." Yugi stuttered out.

Yami caught the meaning, but he could have cared less. Yami only strengthened the force behind his sucks.

Yugi couldn't hold it anymore. "YAMI!" Yugi cried as he released into Yami's mouth.

Yami swallowed every drop that Yugi released before he finally let go of Yugi's member.

Yugi was panting from Yami's actions, and there was a light sheen of sweat on Yugi's body.

Yami smiled. He thought that Yugi looked gorgeous like this. Yami then took off his shirt and threw it to the side before he took off his pants and his boxers since he had worn slacks instead of leather.

"So, do you want to continue, Yugi?" Yami asked, leaning down so that his face was only a few inches from Yugi's.

Yugi smiled. "Of course I do." Yugi replied.

"All right then." Yami said. He reached over and grabbed a bottle of lube from a drawer.

Yugi spread his legs for Yami, and Yami settled himself between Yugi's legs. Yami then coated three fingers in the lube before he rubbed the ring of muscles guarding Yugi's entrance. Yami then slipped one finger in. Yugi gasped lightly at the feeling. Yami immediately started to move the finger. He added in a second finger and brushed against Yugi's prostate.

"AHH!" Yugi cried.

Yami smirked. Now that he knew where it was, Yami knew where to aim. Yami started to scissor the fingers to stretch Yugi, hitting his prostate. Yami then added a third finger into Yugi, hitting the prostate each time. Once he was sure that Yugi was sufficiently prepared, Yami removed his fingers from inside Yugi.

Yugi let out a groan, missing the feel of Yami's finger inside him.

Yami chuckled. "Don't worry, love. You'll get what you want." Yami said. He then reached for the bottle of lube.

"I want to do it." Yugi said simply.

Yami smiled. "Go ahead then." Yami said.

Yugi poured some lube onto his hand and then started rube it across Yami's hard member. Yami groaned at the feeling of Yugi's hands on his member. Yami bucked slightly into Yugi's skilled hand.

Yami finally had to force Yugi's hand away. "Anymore of that, and I would be finished, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi smiled and lay back down. "Well, get started then." Yugi said, wrapping his legs around Yami's waist.

Yami positioned himself ay Yugi entrance before he thrust into Yugi to the hilt.

"YAMI!" Yugi cried.

Yami had hit Yugi's prostate on the first inward thrust. He couldn't believe how tight Yugi was. It was almost like Yugi was virgin at how tight it was, even though he knew that Yugi wasn't a virgin. Yami started to thrust at a slow pace.

However, this soon became too slow for Yugi, and he said, "Yami. Go faster. Please."

Yami followed the order and started to thrust into Yugi harder and faster. He took Yugi's hands in his and held them down against the bed.

"AHH! Yami! Oh! Yami!" Yugi cried with each thrust into him.

Yami groaned, hearing Yugi's cries of pleasure. It was sending Yami closer to the edge. He reached between their sweaty bodies and started to pump Yugi's member in time with his thrusts.

Yugi arched up at the hand on him.

Yami continued to thrust into Yugi at a fast pace.

Yugi soon reached his end. "YAMI!" Yugi cried, releasing onto tier chests and stomachs as well as Yami's hand.

Yami groaned when he felt Yugi's walls clenched around him, and he was sent over the edge as well. "YUGI!" Yami groaned as he released into Yugi.

Yami collapsed on top of Yugi, exhausted. Yugi was equally exhausted. The two lay there panting as they struggled to regain control of their breathing.

Yami was the first to recover. He pulled out of Yugi and lay down beside Yugi.

Yugi rolled over and looked at Yami. "You know, Yami. I think that I would like to go again." Yugi said with a smirk.

Yami smirked back. "Well, I don't want to disappoint you." Yami said.

"Just one thing." Yugi said.

"You want to be on top?" Yami guessed.

"No. I want you to take me from behind. I like it that way." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "If that's the way you want it, then that's how we'll do it." Yami said.

Yugi turned over until he was on his hands and knees and Yami positioned himself behind Yugi. Yami wrapped an around Yugi's stomach for balance.

"You ready?" Yami whispered into Yugi's ear.

Yugi shivered as the hot breath hit his ear. "Yes." Yugi said.

Yami then thrust in quickly, hitting Yugi in the prostate again.

"AHH!" Yugi cried.

Yami pulled out and thrust back in. He started to move at a fast and rough pacing.

"AHH! Oh! Yami! So g-good. Don't stop!" Yugi cried.

"Yugi! So tight! So h-hot! Wonderful!" Yami groaned.

Each time Yami thrust into Yugi, Yugi was pushed forward. The bed creaked slightly from their actions.

Yami reached around and grasped Yugi's member in his hand, starting to stroke Yugi's member.

Yugi let out a moan, enjoying the feel of Yami's hand on him.

Yami continued thrusting.

Yugi felt himself reach his end yet again and cried out, "YAMI!" as he released onto the bed and Yami's hand.

Yami felt Yugi's walls clench around him, and it threw him over the edge again. "YUGI!" Yami shouted, releasing into Yugi again.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

Yami then pulled out of Yugi, and the two collapsed onto the bed again. They were panting and sweating.

Yami rolled over onto his back and wrapped his arms around Yugi, bringing him closer. Yugi rested his head on Yami's chest.

"Yugi, are you sure that you're not a virgin?" Yami asked.

"Yes, I am sure. Why?" Yugi asked.

"Because you were tight like one." Yami answered.

Yugi blushed. "Yeah, well, it's been two years since the last time I did anything with anyone." Yugi replied.

"That explains it." Yami said.

"Shut up." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. He glanced at the clock and said, "Wow. We got home around ten, right?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Yugi asked, yawning.

"Because it's two in the morning." Yami said.

"What?!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Yeah. Never been with someone for the first time and last that long." Yami said.

"Well, I guess there's a first time for everything. I never lasted that long period." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "I guess we're perfect for each other." Yami said.

"In more ways than one." Yugi said, starting to drift off to sleep with Yami running his fingers through his hair.

Yami smiled and marveled once again at the fact that Yugi seemed to fit perfectly in his arms. Yami gave a slight smile and thought, 'I think that Yugi is right. We're perfect for each other.' Yami soon feel asleep as well with Yugi still in his arms.

* * *

Hope that you liked it.

Next chapter has Yami getting a phone call and a threat.

R&R.


	10. Atemu's Threat

Chapter 10- Atemu's Threat

Yugi rolled over and rubbed his eyes sleepily. The first thing that he saw was Yami's sleeping face. Yugi couldn't stop the smile from crossing his face. He thought that Yami looked so innocent like that.

Yugi glanced at the clock and saw that it was nine-thirty. 'Hmm. Nine thirty. And its Saturday, so I think I'll-' Yugi stopped and his widened. "Oh-no!" Yugi said, getting up and falling out of the bed. He had forgotten that he had to be at work at ten.

Yugi stumbled around the room as he ran into the bathroom and had a quick shower before he threw on his clothes and ran out the door.

Surprisingly, Yami hadn't woken up through Yugi's loud cry or his movements.

Yugi ran downstairs, surprising Suzanne.

"Mr. Mutou, where are-" Suzanne started.

"I'm sorry, Suzanne. I forgot that I had to work today, and I'm going to be late as it is. I've got to go!" Yugi said before dashing out of the house.

Suzanne blinked and then shook her head. "Well, leave it to Mr. Sennen to make someone late for work." Suzanne said.

_

* * *

An hour later, Yami woke and looked around bleary-eyed. His eyes widened when he realized that he was in bed alone._

Yami's heart clenched as he remembered the one-night stand he had had with that one person.

Not able to believe that Yugi was someone to do that, Yami got out of bed and got a shower before dressing, thinking that maybe Yugi had already gone downstairs.

Yami turned on his cell phone and found that he had a voicemail. Yami opened the voicemail to listen to it.

"_Yami, I am so sorry that I wasn't there when you woke up. I completely forgot that I had to be at work ten, and I'm going to be late as it is. I'll call you when I get a break. Bye._" was what the voicemail from Yugi said.

Yami smiled. He had thought that Yugi wouldn't just have sex with him and leave.

Suzanne looked at him when he walked in. "Mr. Mutou left in a hurry. He said that he would be late for work." Suzanne said.

"I know. He left me a voicemail. I suppose that I forgot about that." Yami said sheepishly.

Suzanne shook her head. "I hope that he wasn't late." Suzanne said.

"Well, I'm to blame if he was. I'm going to work myself. I'll be back later." Yami said before he left the mansion.

* * *

"Are you going to tell me why you were almost late, Yugi?" Leon asked.

"No." Yugi replied.

"Come on. It can't be that bad. What happened? Get caught in traffic?" Leon asked.

Yugi had managed to get to work right on time. He had broken speed records to do it. He was glad that Yami had told him he could borrow any of the cars that Yami owned for any reason.

"Leon, for the last time, I don't want to talk about it." Yugi said, not one to talk about his sex life.

"The last time I was late, it was because my wife and I were up late and-" Leon stopped. He turned to Yugi and smirked. "That's why you were late. You and Mr. Sennen were up late, weren't you?" Leon asked.

Yugi's deep blush confirmed what Leon had said.

"So, the reason you were late was because you and Mr. Sennen were sleeping together." Leon said.

"Leon." Yugi growled.

"What? You were asleep with him this morning." Leon said innocently.

"Yeah, but that's not how you meant it." Yugi said.

"And I was right. I have to say that you had a pretty good reason for coming in late." Leon said.

"Almost late." Yugi reminded him.

"Fine almost late." Leon said.

Yugi's phone rang. "Crap. I forgot to turn it off." Yugi said.

"Answer it. We don't have anything to do right now." Leon said.

Yugi took out the cell phone and said, "Hello?"

"_Hi, Yugi._" Heba said.

"Hey, Heba. What's up?" Yugi asked.

"_Not much. Atemu's about to call his brother and threaten his life if he doesn't come and visit._" Heba said.

"Oh. Then why are you calling me?" Yugi asked.

"_Oh. Joey, Ryou, and Malik are going to be coming over and spending the week in Domino in a few weeks, and Atemu's invited a couple that he went to school with to come, too. He's going to threaten his brother into coming, too, and his brother will bring along his boyfriend since Atemu and I haven't met him. Think you can come up?_" Heba asked.

"I don't know. I'll see if I can get off to come. If I can, I'll come." Yugi assured him.

"_Good. Then I can meet your new boyfriend and see if I think that he's good enough for you._" Heba said.

"Heba." Yugi said warningly.

"_Well, I have to make sure that he's good enough for me brother._" Heba said.

"How are you doing? How do you like being pregnant?" Yugi asked.

"_I'm fine, and other than the fact that Atemu's acting like a mother hen, everything is great._" Heba said.

"_I am not acting like a mother hen!_" a voice shouted in the background.

"_And I love being pregnant._" Heba said.

"Well, I'll talk to you later, Heba." Yugi said.

"_Okay. Let me know if you can come or not. Bye._" Heba said.

"All right. Bye." Yugi said.

"How's everyone?" Leon asked.

"Fine. Heba and out friends are getting together in Domino, so he wants to see if I can come." Yugi said.

"Well, given that you're dating the boss, I don't think that you'll have a problem." Leon said.

"Yami's probably going to be coming, too, since Heba wants to meet my boyfriend." Yugi said.

"Then you shouldn't have any problem getting off." Leon said.

Yugi glared. "Shut up." Yugi said.

Leon just smiled, knowing that Yugi didn't mean it.

* * *

Yami had gone into work and had just sat down when his cell phone rang.

Yami took out the phone and said, "Hello?"

"_Yami._" a voice growled.

Yami gulped. He knew the voice and knew he was in for it. "Hi, Atemu. What's up?" Yami asked.

"_What's up? I'll tell you what's up. It's been over a year since the last time you came out to visit us, and I am getting tired of waiting for you to come!_" Atemu growled.

"Now, Atemu. Listen. I-" Yami started.

"_No. You listen to me. You are going to come out here and visit us in a few weeks, or I am going to come down there and kick your ass into the next millennium!_" Atemu shouted.

"A few weeks?!" Yami exclaimed.

"_Yes. A few weeks. Seto, Bakura, and Marik are going to be coming with Joey, Ryou, and Malik. I've invited Tea and Tristan, and they have already said that they're going to be coming, and if you don't come, I swear that I am going to kill you._" Atemu said.

"Okay, Atemu. Okay. You win. I'll come." Yami said.

"_Good, and you can bring your boyfriend with you. I've been wanting to meet him, and Heba does, too, so bring him along._" Atemu said.

"All right. I'll bring him with me. I promise." Yami said.

"_Good. I'll see you in a few weeks. Bye._" Atemu said.

"Bye." Yami said before hanging up. "Well, I guess I'm going to Domino in a few weeks." Yami muttered. He then started doing some work.

After working for two hours, Yami's phone rang again.

Yami picked up the phone and said, "Hello?"

"_Hi, Yami._"Yugi said.

"Hey, Yugi. I'm guessing that you're on a break." Yami said.

"_Yeah. I just went on it, and I thought that I would call you. I'm real sorry about not being there this morning._" Yugi said.

"Don't worry about it. I got your voicemail, plus Suzanne told me." Yami said.

"_Well, I am still sorry. I completely forgot about the fact that I had to work. We're going to have to start using an alarm clock._" Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "Yeah. I guess that would be a good idea." Yami said.

"_I had better get back to work. I'll talk to you later._" Yugi said.

"All right, little one. Bye." Yami said and hung up the phone. He smiled. His life was pretty good at the moment.

* * *

Yami and Yugi met each other for dinner at Michelle's.

"How was work today, little one?" Yami asked.

"It was fine. I barely got there on time. I had to break the speed limit to get here." Yugi said.

"At least you didn't get stopped by the police." Yami said.

The two went in and were seated.

Both ordered their drinks before looking over the menus.

"By the way, my brother called me today." Yugi said.

"Really? What did he want?" Yami asked.

"There's gathering of some old friends of mine, and he wants me to come, too. Also wants to meet you." Yugi said.

"That's not good. My brother called me and wants to know the same thing. He lives in Domino, but I know him, and he'll want me to spend a lot of time with them." Yami said.

"Well, maybe we can work it out to where our brothers each get to meet us." Yugi said.

"Yeah, but my brother likes for me to stay with them." Yami said.

"My brother would like that, but I don't like to impose. So, there's a condo that my brother's fiancé bought for me. It's kind of spacious, and I always stay there." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "Can I assume that we can stay there together?" Yami asked.

"Well, I've never had anyone stay with me before, but I suppose it would be all right. The nights would get kind of lonely for me." Yugi agreed.

"Good. I don't have to stay there. I don't mind staying there, but I'm not sure that I want to be there right now. My brother's fiancé is pregnant, and I don't want to have to be there for his mood swings. He's got a nasty temper when you make him made, and I really don't want to have to face it when he's pregnant." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Yeah. I can understand that. Okay. We'll stay at the condo together at night, but we'll have to spend time with our brothers during the day." Yugi said.

"I didn't say that I wouldn't." Yami said. He smirked and said, "I just don't want to have to spend the night alone."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Your hopeless." Yugi said.

"Yes, I am." Yami agreed.

They ate their dinner before they left the restaurant.

"So, do you want your car back?" Yugi asked.

"Nah. You hold onto it. I don't need it." Yami said.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Yugi said before kissing Yami.

"What you don't want to stay with me tonight?" Yami asked.

Yugi punched him playfully in the arm. "Yami, I had to be at work at ten, and I barely got there on time. I have to be in at eight in the morning tomorrow. I go with you, and I'll be late." Yugi said.

"Okay. See you later." Yami said.

"Oh, and I assume that my getting off his no problem." Yugi said, smiling.

"Of course not. You're coming with me." Yami said, kissing Yugi again.

"Bye." Yugi said.

"Bye." Yami said.

The two got into the separate cars and headed to their separate homes.

* * *

~Two Weeks Later~

Yugi had gotten his suitcase into the living room of his apartment. Yami was coming to pick him up before they drove to Domino.

After discussing it, Yami decided that they would drive up to Domino together. He had told Yugi that he would pick him up at ten that morning.

There was a knock on the door.

Yugi opened it to find that Yami was standing outside.

"You're a little early." Yugi said.

"Do you mind?" Yami asked.

"No. We should get going." Yugi said. He was about to reach for his suitcase, but Yami beat him to it. Yugi sighed and said, "Yami, I can carry my own suitcase."

"I know that you can, but I want to carry it for you." Yami said, smirking.

"Yeah, yeah. I know that you're a gentleman." Yugi said.

"Come on. We have a three hour drive to Domino, so we might as well get started." Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

The two walked out of the apartment, and Yugi locked the door before the two headed downstairs. Yami put Yugi's suitcase in the back of the car before the two got in the car and headed toward Domino.

They were in for some major surprises.

* * *

Hope that you liked it.

Next chapter will be about Yugi and Yami realizing that thier brothers are together.

R&R.


	11. Surprises

Chapter 11- Surprises

Yugi and Yami had arrived at the condo around noon. They had just gotten into the condo when both of their cell phones rang.

Yugi went into the kitchen to answer his while Yami stayed in the living room.

"Hello?" Yami said.

"_Hey, Yami. You here yet?_" Atemu asked.

"Yeah. We just got here." Yami answered.

"_Well, how about meeting me, Seto, Bakura, and Marik for lunch. Heba's meeting his brother for lunch with Joey, Ryou, and Malik._" Atemu said.

"Sure. Where?" Yami asked.

"_You remember where Hinono's is at?_" Atemu asked.

"How could I forget? We eat there at least once every time I come here." Atemu said.

"_Great. Meet us there in about half an hour._" Atemu said.

"Okay. Bye." Yami said before hanging up.

Yugi walked into the room as Yami was hanging up. "Yami, my brother wants me to meet him and a few friends of ours for lunch." Yugi said.

"That's fine, little one. My brother wants the same thing. We'll just hang out together later." Yami said.

"Okay. I'll talk to you after while." Yugi said.

"Okay." Yami said. He kissed Yugi before he walked out the door.

Yami smiled. 'I hope that I can get Yugi to meet Atemu soon. Atemu kill me if he doesn't get to meet Yugi soon.' Yami thought.

* * *

Yugi met Heba, Ryou, Joey, and Malik at Mitsu's for lunch.

"Hey, Yugi. Glad that you made it." Joey said.

'Hey, Joey." Yugi said.

"How long have you been in town?" Ryou asked.

"Just got here when you called." Yugi answered as he sat down.

"So, how's the resident chef been doing?" Malik asked.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Malik." Yugi said.

"Really? How have you been doing?" Heba asked.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired from the three hour drive." Yugi answered.

"So, when do we get to meet this illustrious boyfriend of yours that you're keeping hidden?" Malik asked.

"Like I said, he was meeting his brother while we were out here, so whenever he gets the chances, I will bring him for you to meet." Yugi said.

"Good. We'd like to meet this guy." Joey said.

"In any case, we are glad that you could make it." Heba said.

"Yeah, and I see that you're coming along just fine." Yugi said, referring to Heba's stomach.

Heba blushed lightly. "Yeah. I'm showing, and Atemu's loving that fact." Heba said.

"Yeah. He's fawning all over you." Ryou joked.

"Shut up." Heba snapped.

"So, you like being pregnant?" Yugi asked.

"Yep. It's real exciting. I started feeling the baby kick a few days ago. Atemu's real excited to be able to feel that." Heba said.

"I imagine." Yugi said.

"You know, because of Heba getting pregnant, Bakura' starting to talk about us having a baby." Ryou said.

Yugi nearly joked. "Bakura? Wanting a baby?" Yugi asked.

Ryou nodded. "Are you sure that we're talking about the same Bakura because last account I had, he said that children were too much trouble and that it would interfere with the time he had alone with you." Yugi said.

Ryou laughed. "Bakura's changed his views a little. Granted, I'm sure that we would only have one child, but I think that he's starting to like the idea of having a kid now." Ryou said.

"Marik's actually said that he would like to have a child some day, but he doesn't want one any time in the near future." Malik said.

"How do you feel about that?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I'd like to have kids someday, but I agree with Marik that right now isn't the time." Malik replied.

"I know that Seto's kind of excited about the baby coming. He's looking forward to seeing his second cousin." Joey said.

"And I'm certain that since most of you live close by, you'll be having the kid spoiled rotten." Yugi said.

The group laughed.

"Well, I hope not. I don't want to have a spoiled child." Heba said.

"Heba, there's no chance of that not happening. You know that Atemu will give that child anything that h or she asks for without a complaint." Yugi said.

"I know. He's going to be the biggest problem of them all." Heba said.

"What abut you, Yugi? You and your man planning on having kids at all?" Ryou asked.

"Ryou, we've only been together for five months. You guys have all been with your men for over two years at least, so there's no problem with you guys, but my relationship is still fairly new, so we haven't even talked about that. We don't even live together." Yugi said.

"Yugi's right. We shouldn't expect them to talk about kids yet. I think that they should wait a while." Heba agreed.

"Yeah. You and Atemu were together for three years before you got pregnant." Ryou said.

"This wasn't something that we planned.' Heba said.

"We know that that. We're just saying that you two were together a while before you had kids." Joey said.

"I know that." Heba said.

A waiter appeared with drinks and Buffalo wings as an appetizer.

"Hope you don't mind that we ordered your drink." Heba said.

"No problem." Yugi said.

"Are you ready to order?" the waiter asked.

"I think so." Heba said.

"Hmm. I think I'd like the 12 oz. steak well-done with a baked potato with sour cream and ranch dressing on my salad." Joey said.

"I'll have the barbeque chicken breast with mashed potatoes and fries. I'd also like thousand island dressing on my salad." Ryou said.

"I'd like the ½ pound bacon cheeseburger with everything on it and fries." Malik said.

"I'd like the potato soup and the grilled chicken sandwich with fries." Heba said.

"I'd like the Shrimp Cocktail with mashed potatoes and macaroni and cheese and ranch dressing on my salad." Yugi said.

The waiter wrote down everything and left.

"Wow, Heba. You know the soup's in a big bowl, and the chicken sandwich is real big." Ryou said.

"What? I eat a lot more. You know that I'm eating for two now." Heba said.

"Ryou, you know that Joey would eat a lot more than that when we were teenagers. I don't think that it's too much." Yugi said.

"He's right. Joey could eat three times as much as Heba is when we were in high school." Malik said.

"I thought that it was six times as much." Heba remarked.

"Hmm. I thought it was six times as much as what the four of us could eat together." Yugi said.

"Hey!" Joey exclaimed.

The other four burst out laughing at him.

"Come on, Joey. You know that we love you." Malik said, ruffling Joey's hair.

"Knock it off before Marik finds you with a black eye." Joey said.

"Yeah, and then Marik would give you a black eye." Malik retorted.

"And then Seto would give him a black eye." Joey shot back.

"Okay, you two we get the point. We don't need your boyfriends attacking each other." Yugi said.

"Yeah. Let's try to keep the violence down to a minimum. I really don't want to have to spend my time back in Domino visiting you guys in the hospital." Yugi said.

* * *

Yami arrived at Hinono's and was lead to the table where Atemu, Marik, Bakura, and Seto were sitting.

"About time that you finally got your ass back out to Domino." Atemu said.

"I have my own life in Tokyo, Atemu." Yami shot back.

"Yeah, but that doesn't meant hat you should forget your friends and family. Your future brother-in-law is pregnant with your niece or nephew, so you should get out here more often." Atemu said.

"Calm down, Atemu. At least he's here now." Seto told his younger cousin.

"So, where the little man?" Bakura asked.

Yami rolled his eyes. "If your referring to my boyfriend, then he's meeting his brother and some friends of their for lunch since I was coming here to meet you guys." Yami said.

"Well, I hope that you will at least bring him over once so that I can meet him." Atemu said.

Yami rolled his eyes. "You'll get to meet him at some point, Atemu. He's just going to be spending time with his brother while we're here." Yami said.

"Yeah. We got to make sure that this guy's not going to be anything like that bitch Tanisha was." Bakura said.

"Bakura, you never even met her." Yami said.

"I know, but I could tell you what she's like just from what I've heard. She's a money-grubber who doesn't want to have to work, so she tries to land big rich guys who will give her everything that she wants so that she doesn't want to have to lift a finger. She'll also sleep with any guy that comes around since she's a whore who doesn't want to just be with one guy." Bakura said.

"Well, you're right about that." Yami agreed.

"Okay. How about we get off the subject of Yami's old flames." Atemu said.

"So, how's Heba doing?" Yami asked.

"He's okay. He started to feel the baby kicking a few days ago." Atemu answered.

"That's good. I'm sure that you two are excited about that." Yami said.

"Yeah. We are." Atemu agreed.

"Ryou and I are even talking about having a kid." Bakura said.

Yami nearly choked. "You? A kid? I thought that you never wanted kids." Yami said.

"Well, I changed my mind. I don't think it would be so bad to have them." Bakura said.

"Would you believe that he's the one who opened the subject one that, not Ryou." Atemu said.

"Okay. Who are you, and what did you do with Bakura?" Yami asked.

Bakura took a swing at Yami, who ducked to avoid being hit.

"Okay. Let's not start that." Atemu said.

A waiter came up to them. "Can I take your order?" the waiter asked.

"Yeah. I'll take the crab leg plate. I'd like ranch dressing on my salad." Marik said.

"I'll have the triple BLT with fries." Bakura said.

"I'll have the clam chowder with garlic bread." Seto said.

"I'll take the triple club sandwich with everything on it and fries." Atemu said.

"I'd like the shrimp plate with fries and a bakes potato with sour cream." Yami said.

The waiter went to put in the orders.

"So, how are you and your new boyfriend doing, Yami?' Atemu asked.

"We're fine. I probably won't get to spend that much time with him this week, though." Yami said.

"You'll live. You need to spend time with your family and friends." Atemu said.

"Yeah, and I'd get my head bit off if I said the same thing about you." Yami said.

"Knock it off." Atemu said.

"So, anything that you want to tell us about him?" Bakura asked.

"Yeah. When you meet him, don't be so gruff and harsh with him. He's not used to you." Yami said.

"Well, he'll have to get used to me." Bakura said.

Yami rolled his eyes. "I don't know why I bother with you." Yami muttered.

"Neither do it." Bakura replied.

After the group had eaten and paid, they left the restaurant.

"What are we going to do now?" Bakura asked.

Atemu's cell phone rang. He took it out and said, "Hello?"

"_Atemu, we're all heading over to Ramone's. Do you guys want to meet us there?_" Heba asked.

"Sure thing, Heba. We'll meet you there." Atemu said.

"_Okay. See you in a little while."_ Heba said.

"All right. Bye." Atemu said before hanging up.

"What'd he want?' Marik asked.

"They're all heading over to Ramone's, so we're going over there to meet them." Atemu answered.

"A club in the afternoon. Not something we usually do." Yami said.

"Shut up. Let's go." Atemu said.

"You know, I'm surprised that you let Heba go into a club since he's pregnant." Yami said.

"Heba doesn't drink that much anyway, so he's not going to drink while he's pregnant. I know he won't, and he doesn't need to be kept inside all of the time just because of that. I think that Heba would kill me if I did that to him." Atemu said.

"Well, let's go on over there." Bakura said.

The group headed toward the club.

* * *

To Yugi's surprise, Ramone's was already buzzing with business.

"I didn't think clubs did that much during the day." Yugi said.

"This one sure does. It's real popular during the day." Heba answered.

Joey looked toward the entrance. "Wonder when they're going to get here." Joey said.

"Joey, they'll et here when they get here. There's no need to worry about it." Malik said.

"Yugi, since you're in town, I want you to meet Atemu's brother since he's in town, too. You two have never met, and I really want you to meet him." Heba said.

Yugi eyes his brother suspiciously. "You're not trying to set me up with someone again, are you?" Yugi asked.

"No. I only did that once, and I know not to do that again. I just want you to meet him. Besides, you've already got a boyfriend, so there's no need to try and set you up with someone else." Heba replied.

"I guess it can't hurt to meet him. I'll be related to his brother when you and Atemu get married, so it can't hurt to meet him." Yugi agreed.

* * *

"Yami, since you're here, I'd like for you to meet Heba's brother." Atemu said.

"Atemu, don't even think of trying to set me up with him. You know that I already have a boyfriend." Yami said.

"I know that. I just want you to meet him. When Heba and I get married, I'll be related to his brother, so I'd like for you to meet him at least." Atemu said.

"What's wrong, Yami? Afraid that you'll find Heba's brother attractive?" Bakura snickered.

"Not a chance, Bakura. It's not that I think that. I just don't want Atemu trying to set me up with anyone." Yami replied.

"I'm not trying to set you up. I'm just asking you to meet him and maybe talk to him." Atemu said.

"That I ma willing to do." Yami said.

"Glad that you made that decision fast because we're here." Marik said.

The group had arrived at Ramone's, and they went on in the club.

* * *

"Hey! They're!" Joey said.

"Come on, Yugi." Heba said, grabbing his brother's wrist and dragging him through the crowd.

"Man. Heba really wants Yugi to meet Yami." Joey said.

"Yeah. Come on." Malik said.

The three got up and headed over to where their boyfriends were.

"Heba, slow up!" Yugi cried.

Heba skidded to a stop, and Yugi's wrist slipped from his hand.

Yugi went flying forward.

Right into Yami.

"AHH!" Yami exclaimed as he was suddenly knocked to the ground by whoever had just run into him.

"Oh! Yugi! I'm so sorry!" Heba exclaimed.

"Heba, I didn't want them to come here to kill each other." Atemu said.

Yugi and Yami looked at each other, shocked to see the other here.

* * *

Hope that you liked it.

Next chapter has Yugi and Yami playing some games.

R&R.


	12. Playing Games & Awkward Situations

Sorry about not updating yesterday. I got a little lazy.

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12- Playing Games & Awkward Situations

"Yugi. Yami. You two okay?" Atemu asked.

Yami snapped out of the trance that he had been thrown into when his boyfriend had been thrown into him. "Yeah. I'm fine." Yami replied.

Atemu helped Yugi back onto his feet, and Bakura pulled Yami to his feet.

"Ow! Do you have to be so rough, Bakura?" Yami asked with a glare.

"Yes." Bakura said, smirking.

"Ow!" Bakura exclaimed when Ryou smacked him in the head.

"Be nice, Bakura." Ryou said.

"Yugi, this is Atemu's twin brother, Yami." Heba said.

Yugi was about to mention that he and Yami already knew each other, Yami stopped that plan.

"Hello, Yugi. It's nice to finally meet you. Atemu mentioned that you'd be here." Yami said, reaching out to shake Yugi's hand.

Yugi was a little startled, but went along with it, deciding to ask Yami what he was up to later. "It's nice to meet you, too." Yugi replied.

"Well, now that everyone knows each other, can we get on with this?" Seto asked.

"Aw, come on, Seto. Have a little fun for once." Joey said.

Seto narrowed his eyes. "A club is not my idea of fun." Seto retorted.

"You two met in a club." Atemu said.

"That's beside the point." Seto snapped.

The loud music started to get even louder.

"Come on, Malik. Let's dance." Marik said, grabbing Malik and pulling him out onto the dance floor.

"You know, he's got the right idea." Ryou said.

"Oh no. I am not dancing." Bakura said.

"All right. I'll just find some one else to dance with me. I'm sure that I'll be able to find someone who would like to dance with me out of all the guys here." Ryou said, starting to walk off.

His jealous streak kicking in, Bakura grabbed Ryou by the wrist and pulled him back. "No one is dancing with you except for me, Ryou." Bakura said before he dragged Ryou out onto the dance floor.

Ryou was smirking the entire time.

"Ryou's good at tricking Bakura into doing things like that." Hebe remarked.

"What do you expect? Bakura's got a real jealous streak, and the thought of someone else doing anything with Ryou, even something as innocent as dancing, makes Bakura's blood boil." Yugi said.

"Point taken." Heba said.

"Yugi, would you like to join me at the bar for a drink?" Yami asked.

Getting the hint that Yami wanted to talk alone, Yugi said, "Sure."

"What are you two doing?" Atemu asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You wanted me to talk to and get to know Heba's brother, and there's no better way than talking." Yami said before walking to the bar with Yugi behind him.

Heba put a hand on Atemu's arm. "We did want them to get to know each other while they're so, there's nothing for us to worry about. It's just what we hoped for." Heba said.

Atemu smiled. ""I guess you're right." Atemu said.

"Come on, puppy. Let's sit down." Seto said, grabbing Joey by the wrist and pulling him to the table that the four had vacated earlier.

"We might as well sit down and get you-" Atemu started.

"Atemu, you finish that statement, and you're sleeping on the couch until this baby is born." Heba said with a glare.

Atemu shut his mouth, and the two went to sit down with Seto and Joey.

* * *

"Mind telling me what that was all about?" Yugi asked when he and Yami were alone.

"Can you tell me how me never noticed that our brothers were dating? I mean, we gave the same background story for them." Yami said.

"I have no idea, but you and I have to be the most ignorant people that ever lived." Yugi said.

"You're not joking there. There was so much that we mentioned that should have told us that our brothers were together. I don't know how we could be so blind and stupid." Yami said.

The bartender came up to them and said, "What can I get you?"

"A scotch." Yugi said.

"Same thing." Yami answered.

The bartender nodded and went to get the drinks.

"I don't get how we missed this one." Yami said.

"Yami, you didn't answer my question. Why didn't you just tell them that we know each other and are dating?" Yugi asked.

Yami smirked. "You have no idea how many games Atemu played on me as kids and teenagers. When he started dating Heba, they both started playing games on me. I wanted a chance to get a little payback, and the fact that they have no idea that we are dating gives me the best way to get back at them." Yami said.

"Well, Heba did do that to me a lot when we were younger, too. I guess a little payback won't be a bad idea as long as we don't take it too far." Yugi said.

"We won't. All we'll do is pretend that we don't know each other and act like we're getting to know each other. No one will get hurt in all this." Yami said.

"As long as we tell them before we leave." Yugi said.

"We'll tell them in a day or two." Yami said.

"Okay. I guess this will be okay." Yugi said.

"At least we get to act like we do know each other at night." Yami said with a smirk.

Yugi looked away, blushing. "Knock it off unless you want to blow this all up now." Yugi said.

"All right. I'll stop." Yami said.

The bartender returned with their drink.

The two took their drinks and started to drink them.

"Yami, you didn't drive the car, did you?" Yugi asked.

"Nah. The place that we ate at was in walking distance, so I just walked there. We then walked here." Yami replied. He chuckled and said, "Yugi, I'm not foolish enough to get an alcoholic drink if I was going to be driving."

"Okay. Just making sure." Yugi replied."So, how's it going?" Joey asked.

Yugi jumped. "Joey, don't do that!" Yugi scolded, swatting Joey in the arm. "You almost gave me a heart attack." Yugi said.

"Sorry, Yug. Really didn't mean to do that. Just wondered how you two were doing." Joey said.

"Puppy, will you leave them alone. They won't be able to get to know each other if they don't have some time to talk alone." Seto said before he grabbed Joey and pulled him away.

"Joey hasn't changed, and I doubt that he ever will." Yugi remarked.

"I always wondered how their relationship worked, considering the fact that they argue all the time." Yami said, sipping his drink.

"It's just one of those things that ended up working. They have a relationship that I don't think anyone can ever understand." Yugi said.

"Probably." Yami agreed.

"Anyway, do you think that you'll be able to keep your hands off of me to pull this off?" Yugi asked.

"I can try, although that will be hard." Yami said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "You start that, and Atemu, Heba, and the others will definitely know something is up." Yugi said

"I have some self-control, Yugi. I'll be able to handle it." Yami said.

"You won't at night." Yugi muttered.

Yami smirked. "At night, you're mine." Yami said in a low voice.

Yugi blushed at that.

"Yami, stop showing Yugi you perverted side." Atemu said as he and Heba walked over.

Yami rolled his eyes. "You said get to know him." Yami said.

"That didn't mean flirt with him. You've got a boyfriend after all." Atemu said.

"Yes. I know that." Yami said. 'He's used to that, anyway.' Yami thought.

"Anyway, where's your boyfriend at, Yugi?" Heba asked.

"Oh, he's with his brother. You know that he was coming out her to see him." Yugi answered.

'Because I was threatened into it.' Yami thought.

"Hmm. That's what yours is doing, right, Yami?" Atemu asked.

"Yes. He had to visit his brother. I already said that I'll make sure you meet him before the week is over." Yami assured him.

"We'd better. You've been going out with him for months." Atemu said.

'Yeah. You've already met him, Atemu. You just haven't figured it out yet.' Yami thought.

The entire group had decided to leave and meet back up at the Sennen mansion at seven for dinner.

* * *

"You know, Heba and Atemu are going to be so mad when they find out that we're dating each other." Yugi said.

"I know, and quite honestly, I don't care." Yami said before he leaned down to capture Yugi's lips.

Yugi kissed Yami back and raised his arms to wrap them around Yami's neck.

"How long do we have before we have to meet them?" Yugi asked.

"About three hours. More than enough time for us to be alone." Yami said before kissing Yugi again.

"Maybe we shouldn't. Heba and Atemu tend to drop in whenever they feel like it." Yugi said between the kisses.

"Yugi, it doesn't matter. Besides, I really doubt that they'll want to come here right now." Yami said, pushing Yugi back into the wall.

Yugi moaned as Yami forced his tongue into Yugi's mouth. Yugi tightened his arms around Yami's neck as Yami searched around Yugi's mouth, mapping out the cavern that he knew so well.

Yami reached down and lifted Yugi up. Yugi wrapped his legs around Yami's waist as Yami walked toward the bedroom.

* * *

"Heba, I know that you want to meet your brother's boyfriend, but are sure that this is a good idea?" Atemu asked as he and Heba walked toward the condo.

"Why not? I mean, maybe we'll get to meet him this way." Heba said.

"Nut dropping in on Yugi without knowledge beforehand. It was fine when Yugi was there alone, but he does have his boyfriend there this time." Atemu said.

"Come on, Atemu. What are you afraid of?" Heba asked.

"That we might walk in on something that we shouldn't see." Atemu answered.

"I really don't think that they would be having sex in the middle of the day." Heba said.

"Heba, may I remind you that you most likely got pregnant during the day?" Atemu asked.

Heba blushed. "That was a little different." Heba said.

"Heba, just because it was in my office doesn't mean that it's different." Atemu said.

Heba's blush deepened. He knew that it wasn't unusual for them to end up having sex in Atemu's office once they were sure that no one would interrupt them. It was one of the perks of being the secretary to your fiancé.

"Heba, I just think that we should have called Yugi before we decided to go over there. You know that he always did for us." Atemu said.

"I know, but I want to surprise him. You know that he won't care." Heba said.

"All right, but if we walk in on something, I'm blaming you." Atemu said.

"Okay. You can blame me." Heba said.

* * *

Yami and Yugi were on the bed. Both of them were shirtless and were happily kissing away.

"I'm real glad that you have this condo." Yami said.

"Why? Because it means that you and I can bed together undisturbed.?" Yugi asked.

"Exactly." Yami replied before capturing Yugi's lips again.

Neither noticed the sound of the door opening or closing.

Yami was about to turn his attention to Yugi's neck.

"YAMI!"

"YUGI!"

The two unexpected shouts startled the two lovers and both jumped before they went falling over the side of the bed and crashed to floor.

"Ow!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Damn it!" Yami growled.

Atemu and Heba were starring wide-eyed at the fact that they found their brothers in such a compromising position. It was pretty obvious what they were about to do.

"Yami, what the hell are you doing?! Why on earth are cheating on your boyfriend?!" Atemu exclaimed.

"Yugi, I didn't think that you would do something so low!" Heba scolded.

Yami got angry. He grabbed the top of the bed and pulled himself up before glaring so fiercely at Atemu and Heba that both flinched. "All right. Let me make this perfectly clear. Yugi and I have been dating for the last five months. I am not cheating on my boyfriend. I was about to get laid by my boyfriend. Now, GET OUT!" Yami shouted.

Atemu and Heba stood their stock still for a moment before both bolted out of the room and out of the condo, knowing that Yami was serious.

Yami growled. "They had to ruin it, didn't they?" Yami muttered.

Yugi then wrapped his arms around Yami's shoulders and placed a kiss to Yami's neck. "You know, you angry is a turn on." Yugi said.

Yami turned to him. "We're going to be getting some questions from them later." Yami said.

"Like you said, later. We'll deal with them later. I believe that you were saying something about getting laid." Yugi said with a smirk.

Yami smirked before he threw Yugi on the bed, joining him.

* * *

Atemu and Heba looked at each other.

"I have never seen Yami so angry." Atemu said.

"Yugi and Yami. Dating. That one I did not expect." Heba said.

"Why didn't they tell us that back at the club?" Atemu murmured.

"You want to go back and ask?" Heba asked.

"Not a chance. I say just leave them be. We'll ask them tonight." Atemu said.

"Right, but they do have the right idea." Heba said with smirk.

"Let's get home." Atemu said, grabbing Heba by the wrist and dragging him down the street back toward the mansion.

* * *

Hope that you liked it. I had planned to have Heba and Atemu find out about Yugi and Yami this way from the start.

Next chapter has the truth explained.

R&R.


	13. The Truth

This chapter was a little shorter. SOrry.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13- The Truth

Yugi and Yami were getting ready to head over to the Sennen mansion.

"You know that we don't have to be there for another hour, Yami." Yugi reminded Yami.

"I know, Yugi." Yami said as he pulled on a black tight-fitting tank top. "I just know that Atemu and Heba are going to want answers, so I figure that we should go on over there now so that we can get the Q&A over with." Yami replied.

"Hmm. That makes sense. I know that we probably gave them quite the shock with what they walked in one." Yugi agreed as he put on his neck belt.

Yami rolled his eyes. "They should learn to call before they decide to come over. It's not out fault that they didn't think to call considering the fact that they knew that your boyfriend was staying with you, even if they didn't know that it was me at the time. They should have known not to just barge in like they normally do." Yami replied.

"Okay. I get the point, Yami, but I still feel like we're going to be bombarded with a pile of questions from those two." Yugi said.

"I know, and that's why we're going an hour early because I get the feeling that it might take that long just for them to get all of their questions out." Yami said.

Once the two were dressed, they started out.

There was a bad storm that had come, and it was raining cats and dogs now.

"You know, I think that we'll drive." Yami said.

"Yami, we'd have to drive anyway. It's a thirty minute ride to the mansion, and I really don't want to walk that." Yugi said.

"Point taken." Yami said. He grabbed the keys before they started out the door.

* * *

"Okay. I still don't get why Yugi and Yami didn't just tell us that they were dating at the club." Heba said.

"Knowing my brother, he wanted to use it to pull some kind of prank or something." Atemu growled.

"I have a lot of questions that they are going to have to answer. They should have told us that they were dating each other." Heba said.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Atemu called.

The door opened, and the butler walked in. "Pardon in the interruption, sir, but your brother is here." the butler said.

"Which one?" Heba asked.

"Both of your brothers are here. They are waiting in the sitting room." the butler said.

"Thank you, Jeffrey." Atemu said.

Jeffery walked out.

"All right. Time to get some of the answers to out questions." Heba said.

The two left the room and went downstairs to the sitting room where Yugi and Yami were sitting and waiting.

"All right, you two. You gave some serious questions to answer." Heba said.

"Yes, Heba. We know. That would be why we came an hour early." Yugi told his brother.

Atemu and Heba sat down in the room as well.

"All right. You can start with why you didn't tell us back at the club that you were dating." Atemu said.

"Simple. I thought that it would be a neat trick. After all of the trick that you and Heba have played on me, I thought that this would be a good trick." Yami said.

"That's not something that you use to trick people with." Heba said.

"Heba, you have done that, too, and you know it." Yugi said.

"Okay. So maybe I did it once." Heba said.

"It's not like we were doing anything wrong." Yugi said.

"Well, how about telling us how you two met?" Atemu asked.

"Well, we met at my restaurant." Atemu said.

"You were eating there, Yugi?" Heba asked,

"No, Heba. Apparently, you forgot that I work there. I'm the assistant chef at the restaurant." Yugi said.

Atemu frowned. "Since when do you fraternize with the employees at your restaurant?" Atemu asked.

"Would you like an answer or not?" Yami snapped.

Atemu glared at his brother, but said nothing.

"The day that I broke up with Tanisha I went to the restaurant to eat. I had tried a new dish, and when I found out that the assistant chef was the one who came up with it, so I wanted to meet him." Yami said.

"That was the first time we met. We met against the next day when we both ended up in the same coffee shop. We just started talking, and Yami eventually ended up asking me out." Yugi said.

"After Tanisha showed her ass, that is." Yami muttered.

"What did she do?" Heba asked.

"She pretty much dressed up like a prostitute. When I saw her, I wondered how much she charged. She was trying to get under Yami's skin by asking me out." Yugi said.

"Given you're gay, I'm guessing that you turned her down." Heba said.

"Yes, I did. I turned her down fast. I wasn't about to go out with her. I didn't even know her name." Yugi said.

"Anyway, we went out the next night, and we just stayed together after that." Yami said.

"Any reason that you never told us that you were dating each other?" Heba asked.

"Well, the truth is that until I fell into Yami at the club, we didn't even realize that fact. The fact that the background stories we gave were similar, we never did actually say your names to each other, so we never really put two and two together." Yugi said.

"Well, I guess Heba and I can be faulted with that, too. We were telling each other pretty much the exact same thing about you guys, but it never hit us that you could have been together. We just didn't put things together. I guess we were all kind of ignorant in that regard." Atemu said.

"So, you two have really been together for five months?" Heba asked.

"Yes, we have." Yugi answered.

"Has worked changed for you then, Yugi?" Atemu asked.

"No. One thing that I said was that our relationship couldn't affect my job in any way." Yugi said.

"And it hasn't." Yami said.

"Well, I guess that does answer a lot of things." Atemu said.

"By the way, when are Tea and Tristan coming here?" Yami asked.

"Oh. They're going to be getting here tomorrow." Atemu answered.

"Did they know that you two are dating?" Heba asked.

"Yes, they do. They actually met Yugi already. And before you even ask, no they didn't know that you two were our brothers. Well, as far as Yugi goes, anyway." Yami said.

"We were thinking that you intentionally kept it a secret." Atemu said.

"No. We never realized it ourselves." Yugi replied.

"I guess there's nothing to be angry about then." Heba said.

It was about half an hour later that all of the others started to get there, and they were told that Yugi and Yami were dating.

"You're dating?!" Joey shouted.

"Puppy, I believe that it what they just said. There's no need to shout it." Seto said.

"I find it hard to believe that you never noticed." Ryou said.

"What a couple of idiots." Bakura muttered.

Yami whacked Bakura in the back of the head.

"Ow! That hurts, you know!" Bakura growled.

"I know that it does. That's the point!" Yami snapped.

Marik burst out laughing.

"Shut up, Marik!" Yami and Bakura said at the same time.

"Geez. You don't have to shout." Marik said.

"With you, we do." Yami said.

The group went into the dining room to eat.

After dinner, they started to talk amongst themselves.

"I can't believe that you and Yami are dating, Yugi." Malik said.

"Well, we just worked." Yugi said.

"I didn't think that you would have dated against after what happened with Scott." Ryou said.

"Yeah. He shows up again." Yugi said.

"Yeah. You told me about that." Heba said.

"What'd that bastard want?" Joey growled.

"Well, he came to my apartment one day. Don't ask me how he found me. He was saying that he wanted me back. I knew that pretty much meant that he wanted me in between the break up with this boyfriend and the next one. I told him no, and that I already had a boyfriend. He was persistent and didn't want to give up. He even forced me into a kiss." Yugi said.

"What happened?" Ryou asked.

"Yami happened to come around the same time, and he heard me telling Scott to let me go. Yami pretty much pulled Scott back and told him that he was my boyfriend, and that he should just leave. Amazingly, Scott did leave." Yugi said.

"Bastard." Joey muttered.

"Have you seen him since then?" Heba asked.

"No, and I hope that I don't. I don't want to see that guy again, and I will be real happy if I don't ever see him again." Yugi said.

"I don't blame you there. I know that Bakura flipped out when an old boyfriend came wanting me back. I don't think that guy ever wants to come near me again." Ryou said.

"Yeah. Bakura can be pretty scary when he's angry." Joey agreed.

"Marik's the same way. Of course, I scared the old boyfriend away myself." Malik said with a smirk.

Heba rolled his eyes. "You scared the boyfriends away when you were with them. Marik's the only one that was never scared away." Heba said.

"That's because he's too much like Malik." Yugi said.

After everyone talked for a while, everyone headed out.

Atemu and Heba went upstairs.

"I guess we got all of the answers from Yugi and Yami that we were wanting." Atemu said.

"Yeah. You know, I can tell that they are happy together. I'm glad for them." Heba said.

"So am I. I know that Yugi and Yami are good for each other." Atemu agreed.

"I just hope that everything works out for them." Heba said.

"I know what you mean. I do, too." Atemu agreed.

* * *

Yugi and Yami got back to their condo and went in.

"You know, that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I thought that Atemu and Heba would be doing some yelling at us." Yami said.

"Yami, they don't have to yell to get answers out of us. You know that. All we had to do was be honest with them." Yugi said.

"I just hope that this is all over with. I don't want anymore question about our relationship." Yami said.

"Well, we still have to tell Tristan and Tea that our brothers are dating each other." Yugi said.

"That won't be too bad, although they're going to want to know why we never told them." Yugi said.

"More like they're going to be wondering why we never noticed this before." Yami muttered.

"Well, they have the right to wonder that, and there's nothing wrong with asking that question." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I know." Yami said. He leaned down and kissed Yugi. "I think that I like staying in the condo better than staying in the mansion. Stops me from having to be around them all of the time." Yami said.

Yugi swatted Yami on the arm. "Being around Heba and Atemu isn't a bad thing, Yami." Yugi said.

"I know that, Yugi. I'm just saying that sense we're together now, it's a good thing because it means that we can be alone." Yami said.

"You know, I don't think that we have to worry about Atemu and Heba walking in on us again, though." Yugi said.

"Next time, I will kill them since they know that we are together." Yami said.

"Yami, I really don't think that you have to worry about that, Yami." Yugi said.

"I know, Yugi. Come on. Let's go on to bed." Yami said, smirking.

"Uh, Yami. I don't-" Yugi didn't get to finish.

Yami had captured Yugi's lips with his own before Yugi could finish the sentence and taken Yugi to the bedroom.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I know that is was real short. Sorry about that. I'll try to make the next chapter longer.

Next chapter will be about the group doing something together.

R&R.


	14. Day at the Park

Chapter 14- Day at the Park

Tristan was killing himself with laughter. "I can't believe that you never realized that you're brothers were engaged!" Tristan said, holding his sides.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Laugh it up, Tristan." Yami said.

"We have already concluded that all four of us were rather dense where the situation comes in, and we know that we didn't see what should have been right in front of us." Atemu added.

"Still! I figured that one of you would have figured it out." Tristan said, wiping the tears from his face.

"My cousins are rather dense. They don't always see what's right in front of them." Seto said.

"And you're any different? It took a year of you and the mutt arguing and threatening each other before you finally admitted that you liked him." Bakura said.

"I'm not a dog!" Joey shouted.

"Bakura, knock it off." Ryou said.

"Well, it is true. After all, you did miss what was right in front of you." Marik said.

Malik smirked. "Well, Joey always was the one that had trouble admitting that he was gay for a while." Malik said.

"Shut up, Malik!" Joey snapped.

"But it's just the truth." Malik said innocently.

"Come here!" Joey growled, lunging at Malik who ran out of the way.

"Not a chance!" Malik said.

"If you're going to fight, take it out of my home." Atemu said firmly.

Malik ran out the door with Joey on his tail.

"This should be entertaining." Marik said, going outside to watch the fight with Bakura right behind him.

"I'd better go make sure that they don't kill each other." Ryou said, going outside.

"Since Joey and Malik fighting is always fun to watch, I'm going to watch it, too." Tristan said, going out as well.

"Should we?" Yami asked.

"Might as well. Better than what we're doing now." Seto said.

Yami, Atemu, and Seto went out as well.

* * *

"Well, they finally took the fight outside." Tea said.

"Doesn't surprise me. Joey and Malik aren't going to give up the chance to fight each other, and Atemu would kill them if they broke anything, so it's safest for them to fight outside." Heba said.

"I still don't see why Joey and Malik fight every time that they see each other." Yugi said as he stirred the batter.

"What are you making anyway, Yugi?" Tea asked.

"Well, I thought that I would make cupcakes for when we go on that picnic this afternoon." Yugi answered.

"That's good. Your desserts are the best." Heba said.

"Heba, you think that _anything_ I make is good. I can't think of anything that I have ever cooked or baked that you haven't liked." Yugi said.

"Well, you're a great cook." Heba said.

"Yami's not going to want to keep Suzanne around because you'll be the one that does all of the cooking." Tea said.

"Nah. I don't think that Yami wants to get rid of Suzanne. Besides, I do a lot of cooking at the restaurant. It's nice to have someone else do it. Of course, there's been times that I've cooked, and Suzanne was just given the night off." Yugi said.

"So, you cook for Yami?" Tea asked.

"Yeah. He likes it when I cook." Yugi said.

"And what comes after." Heba said.

Yugi blushed and looked away from the two.

Heba and Tea laughed.

"Don't be embarrassed, Yugi. We all know what happens. How do you think Heba and I got pregnant?" Tea asked.

"I know that, Tea." Yugi said. He poured the batter into the cupcake cups before he put it in the oven.

"What kind of cupcakes are you making?" Heba asked.

"It's the classic yellow cake mix, and I'll be using double fudge icing." Yugi answered.

"How many are you making?" Tea asked.

"Three dozen. Given that there's twelve of us, I figured that we would need a good many." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I think that you should have made another dozen. Don't forget about Joey's appetite." Heba said.

"Or yours. Heba, you've become a bigger pig than Joey since you got pregnant." Yugi said.

"Well, you should have made another dozen, then." Heba said.

"Heba, have you forgotten that I already make three dozen brownies for the picnic. Between the brownies and the cupcakes, I think that we'll have enough dessert. Besides, we have all of the food, too." Yugi said.

"Yugi's right. I think that we'll be fine." Tea agreed.

* * *

"That was quite the fight." Marik laughed.

Malik glared. "Shut up, Marik!" Malik snapped.

"You're just mad because you lost." Yami said.

"I didn't lose. I just had minor setback." Malik said.

"Given that Joey had you pinned to the ground with your arms behind your back, I think that you lost. There's not a chance that you could have won that one." Seto said.

"Well, Joey was always a great fighter, Malik. I don't think that you have ever won in a fight against him." Ryou said.

"I will one of these days." Malik insisted.

"Malik, you have been saying that for years, and it hasn't happened yet." Heba said.

"It will one of these days." Malik said.

"Yeah. When pigs fly." Bakura muttered.

"Do you want a fight?" Malik asked.

"I think there has been enough fighting for one day." Atemu said.

Heba looked around and then said, "Where did Joey disappear to."

"JOEY WHEELER! GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF THIS KITCHEN RIGHT NOW BEFORE YOU END UP NOT GETTING ANY OF THIS FOOD PERIOD!" Yugi shouted.

Joey suddenly shot into the room.

"Do you never learn, Joey? You know better than to try and sneak food when Yugi is the one that is doing the cooking. You've never managed to sneak any food on his watch, and I don't think that it'll happen now." Heba said.

"But I'm hungry." Joey whined.

"Puppy, you had a big breakfast this morning, so stop whining. We'll have lunch when we get to the park." Seto said.

"But I want to eat now." Joey whined.

"Tea, I thought that you and I were the ones that had the cravings to eat since we are pregnant, but he seems to be even more impatient to eat then us." Heba said.

"Well, from how long I've known Joey, I have seen that he has an appetite that puts any pregnant person to shame." Tea said.

Joey pouted as everyone laughed at him.

Yugi appeared and said, "Okay. Someone want to help me get all the food so that we can go before Joey dies on us from starvation?" Yugi asked.

"I'll help." Joey said enthusiastically.

"NO!" was the collective response.

Atemu and Yami followed Yugi into the kitchen to help him get all of the food.

"Wow. Do we have enough?" Yami asked looking over the amount of food that Yugi had prepared.

"May I remind you that we have two pregnant people with us not to mention the human garbage disposal?" Yugi said.

"Oh. Yeah. I forgot that is what Joey is." Yami said.

Atemu laughed. "Let's get everything so that we can go." Atemu said.

The three gathered up all of the food and walked back into the entryway where all of the others were waiting for them.

Joey's eyes lit up.

"Don't even think about it, Joey!" Yugi growled.

"What?" Joey asked.

"Puppy, we know your appetite. You're going to be riding in the car that doesn't have the food." Seto said.

"Aw man!" Joey whined.

"Come on, puppy." Seto said, grabbing Joey by the arm and dragging him out of the house.

"You know, we'd better eat as soon as we get there because I don't think that Joey is going to be willing to wait any longer than that." Heba said.

"I agree. He's a bottomless pit. Always has been." Yugi said.

Atemu, Yami, and Yugi got all of the food into the car before they climbed into the car with Heba and headed for the park for the picnic.

* * *

At the park, a large blanket was spread out on the ground before all of the food was spread out. Yugi, Heba, and Tea set out all of the food.

"Let's eat!" Joey exclaimed, starting to lunge at the food.

Seto grabbed him and pulled Joey back. "Puppy, will you calm down? You're going to get to eat. You just need to be a little patient." Seto said.

"And if I don't want to be?" Joey asked.

"We won't let you eat at all." Malik said with a smirk.

"WHAT?!" Joey shouted.

"Joey, could you keep it down?" Ryou asked, noticing that some people were starring at them.

Yugi sighed. "Let's just eat. Just don't be a complete pig and let the rest of us have some of the food, too." Yugi said.

With that, Seto let go of Joey, and the group started to eat.

As they ate, they all talked.

The group watched in amazement as Tea and Heba ate even more than Joey, which was a feat in itself.

"Explain to me how you two can eat all of that food. I don't see how you can have room for all of that." Marik said.

"Marik, could I remind you that we are both eating for two? We're going to want to eat a little more." Heba said.

"Yeah. You have no idea how much your appetite grows when you're pregnant." Tea added.

"I think that we're getting a pretty good idea by watching you two." Ryou said.

"I know it. Heba's eating every time I turn around. He even gets up at two AM just to get something to eat." Atemu said.

"Can I help it that that my hunger hits me in the middle of the night? I have to get up and eat so that I can get back to sleep." Heba said.

"I know that feeling. I have to do the same thing." Tea said.

"Yeah, and you eat the most disgusting combination of foods possible." Tristan said.

"Such as pickles and ice cream." Atemu remarked.

"Yeah, and hot fudge on pancakes." Tristan said.

"Okay. Enough with the food comments." Seto said.

"You know, it's been nice that we all were able to get together and talk like this. It's nice just to have a week with nothing to worry about." Ryou said.

"No kidding. It's pretty much just a stress-free weekend." Malik agreed.

The group stayed at the park for several hours before they left.

* * *

"You know, Yami. I'm glad that we did come out here. I have had a lot of fun." Yugi said.

"So have I." Yami agreed.

"You do realize that we're going to have to come back whenever Atemu and Heba get married or when the baby comes. Whichever comes first." Yugi said.

"I know, and I will be glad to come back for either one of them. I am looking forward to having you all to myself again." Yami said, wrapping his arms around Yugi's waist.

"Yami, it's not like anyone else gets to have me the way that you do." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "And no one else ever will if I have anything to say about it." Yami said.

"You do have something to say about it, Yami, and I don't plan on anyone else having the closeness to me that you do." Yugi said.

"Good because if anyone did, then they would be dead." Yami said.

"I know, and I don't plan on you having to commit murder." Yugi said.

Yami smiled and leaned down to kiss Yugi on the lips.

* * *

Hope that you liked it.

Not sure about the next chapter.

Update soon.


	15. Problems

Sorry for the wait. Here's the next chapter of Restaurant Love.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15- Problems

Yugi and Yami had returned to Tokyo after the week spent in Domino, and they were glad to be back home although they did enjoy their time with their family and friends.

Yugi had returned to work.

"So, enjoy your time with your brother and friends?" Leon asked.

"Yeah, and I found out a few things." Yugi answered.

"Like?" Leon prodded.

"Well, it turns out that my brother is engaged to Yami's brother." Yugi said.

"And you two didn't know that?" Leon asked.

"Well, we knew that our brothers were engaged. We just didn't realize that it was to each other." Yugi said.

Leon started laughing. "That's hilarious. I can't believe that you two didn't realize that your brothers were engaged." Leon said.

"Hey, shrimp!" a female voice said.

Yugi internally groaned. 'It was nice being away from her.' Yugi thought.

Mika Minsunni was a waitress that had been there for three months, and she was a royal pain. She was constantly berating the other employees, and she was really degrading toward Yugi because she knew that Yugi was dating Yami.

Yugi pasted on a make smile and said, "Yes, Mika."

"Need a Cesar salad and a steak medium well." Mika said derisively.

"Sure thing." Yugi said before he turned back to work.

"You and Yami still together?" Mika asked.

"Yes, we are." Yugi said.

"You know, I heard that he was sleeping with that ex-girlfriend of his." Mika said.

"Well, I don't believe the tabloids. All those things do is make up any headline to get sales." Yugi said.

"How do you know they aren't true?" Mika asked.

"Because Yami hates the woman, and he has a restraining order against her. Besides, I trust him." Yugi said.

"Mika, get back to work!" David ordered.

Mika growled. "Fine!" she hissed and walked off.

"You don't believe her, so you?" Leon asked.

"Of course not. I saw those tabloids, and Yami's already had Tanisha sued for slander." Yugi said.

"She won't go to jail." Leon said.

"No, but she'll know that Yami won't put up with that crap, and if Yami's right, Tanisha will come to his office when she sees the lawsuit, and Yami can have her arrested." Yugi said.

"If he's right, then he's in for some freedom." Leon said.

* * *

Yami was in his office, signing papers.

"You can't go in there!" June shouted.

"Shut up, bitch!" Tanisha spat.

The door to Yami's office were thrown open, and Tanisha stormed in. "What the hell is this?!" Tanisha demanded, throwing the lawsuit papers on Yami's desk.

"That would be a lawsuit against you for slander when you told the tabloids that you and I were sleeping together when that was no true." Yami said.

"How could you do this to me?! You love me!" Tanisha cried.

Yami stood up. "Tanisha, I broke up with you six months ago when I caught you cheating on me. I have not wanted you near me since. When I saw the tabloids, my sources gave me proof that you sold the papers that story, therefore, I have reasonable grounds for my lawsuit." Yami said, glaring at her. "June!" yam called.

"Mr. Sennen, I'm sorry about this." June said.

"Never mind. Get security." Yami said.

"If you throw me out, I'll be back." Tanisha said.

"No, you won't." Yami said.

Two security guards came in.

"Take Ms. Harmsworth to the security office and call the police." Yami said.

"For what?! Tanisha shrieked.

"Breach of restraining order. You were ordered to stay away from my office, and since you came here, I want you arrested. Watch her and call the police." Yami said.

"Yes, Mr. Sennen." the taller security guard said. They took Tanisha by the arms and pulled her from the room.

"June, make sure she gets these back." Yami said, handing June the lawsuit papers that Tanisha had thrown on his desk.

"Of course. I'm sorry that she barged in here." June apologized.

"It's not your fault, June. Go back to work, but make sure that the police are called, and that she is arrested." Yami said.

June nodded and left the room.

Yami fell back into his chair and rubbed his forehead. "I hope that Yugi is having a better day that I am so far." Yami muttered.

* * *

"You clumsy bitch! Watch is!" Mika shouted.

"Sorry." another female voice said.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, bitch!" Mika said and raised a hand to slap the girl.

A hand grabbed Mika's wrist.

Mika whirled around to face David.

"Mika, it is my job to take care of any accidents, not yours. You're going on report for disrespecting your fellow workers." David said.

"But she-" Mika started.

"Tripped because you left a chair out. Now, go back to work. You, too, Nia. We'll talk later." David said.

"Yes, sir." Nia said and stood up and went back to work.

Mika glared at David before storming off.

David sighed before walking to the kitchen.

"What happened out there?" Leon asked.

"Mika didn't push in the chairs at a table she was in charge of and Nia tripped because of it. Mika tried to blame her, but I saw everything." David said.

Yugi shook his head. "There's not much we can do." Yugi said.

David groaned. "I wish there was." David said.

* * *

Yami had decided to go to the restaurant for lunch and was seated at his normal table.

"Would you like Yugi to join you?" David asked.

"Only if he's not busy." Yami said.

"Then you'll be dining alone. We've had a rough morning." David said.

"That's fine." Yami said.

David walked off.

Yami picked up a menu and started looking at it.

"Can I help you?" a sickeningly sweet voice asked.

Yami looked up and saw Mika although he had no idea who she was. "I need a minute." Yami said.

"I can wait, Mr. Sennen." Mika said seductively.

After she stayed there a moment, Yami said, "Don't you have other tables to watch?"

"Not at the moment." Mika said.

"All waitresses or waiters have several tables at one time. The room is full." Yami said.

"Well, I thought that you could use some company since your boyfriend couldn't join you." Mika said. She said the word boyfriend with distaste that Yami caught.

Mika was getting on nerves.

"My boyfriend is working, which is what you need to do." Yami snapped.

Mika was angry. "What does that jackass have that I don't?" Mika growled. She wanted Yami for herself so that she wouldn't have to work anymore.

Yami stood up. "Perhaps you shouldn't speak disrespectfully of your fellow co-workers. It is frowned upon in my restaurant." Yami said.

"Mika, what are you doing?" David demanded.

Mika turned. "I was waiting on Mr. Sennen." Mika said harshly.

"This isn't one of your tables. Go and do your job. There are other customers here that need to be waited on." David said.

Mika glared and stormed off.

"David, who is that?" Yami asked.

"A pain in the ass waitress. I'm sorry about her." David said.

"Does she act like this all the time?" Yami asked.

"I'm afraid so. The trouble we had this morning was her." David said.

"Have there been reports file don her?" Yami asked.

"Yes." David said.

"Send them all to my office. I want to see that along with her work ethics and record since she started working here." Yami said.

"Of course. I'll get the regular waiter." David said.

Yami sat back down. 'This just makes my day worse.' Yami thought.

* * *

When Yugi finally got a break, David pulled him aside.

"Just so you know, Mr. Sennen will be rather agitated when you see him." David said.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"Apparently, Mika tried to wait on him, and I could see what she was doing." David said.

"Trying to kiss ass?" Yugi guessed.

"Yes. She upset him, I'm afraid." David said.

"I understand. Thank." Yugi said.

David nodded and went back to work.

'This is great. Mika's making Yami's life miserable now.' Yugi thought.

From the shadows, Mika glared at Yugi. 'Yami will be mine. I won't let that little twerp get in my way.' Mika thought.

* * *

Yami had gotten everything he wanted on Mika, and he was angry. 'I wish I had seen this sooner.' Yami thought. He pressed the intercom button and said, "June, come in here and bring a pink slip."

"Yes, sir." June said.

A moment later, June walked in with a piece paper.

"Who's getting fired?" June asked.

"A waitress at the restaurant. She came to try and wait on me when the table wasn't even assigned to her. She spoke in a berating manner about employees and to David. And I have all this." Yami said, showing June all that had been sent to him.

"Oh my! I see why you're firing her." June said.

"What really steamed me was that she seemed to act like she hated Yugi." Yami said.

"She said something?" June asked.

"No. Not exactly. She said that since my boyfriend couldn't join me, she thought she would keep me company. She said boyfriend with distaste." Yami said.

June sighed. "Well, at least she'll be out of your hair." June said.

Yami took the paper from June. "Thanks. I was planning to go to the restaurant to pick Yugi up anyway. I'll give this to David, and he can give it to this girl when she's into work next." Yami said.

June nodded and left the office.

Yami started to fill the paper out to fire Mika.

* * *

Yugi was getting ready to leave work, for which he was thankful.

Mika had been a royal bitch to him today, and it took a lot for him not to tell her off or slap her.

"Hey, Yugi." Mika said.

Yugi turned to face her and hid his displeasure. 'Yami, you better get here soon, or I am going to be going to jail for assault.' Yugi thought. Aloud, he said, "Can I help you?"

"I had lunch with Yami today." Mika said, smirking.

"Oh really?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. He invited me when you couldn't. He's taking me out tonight." Mika said.

"Is that so? Well, I don't believe that." Yugi said.

"Why not?" Mika hissed.

"Because David told me that you came to his table when it wasn't your table to begin with and that he sent you back to work when you started getting Yami upset." Yugi replied.

"David was lying." Mika snapped.

Yugi turned to her. "Actually, Mika, I think you are. I don't know what your problem is, but leave me alone." Yugi said.

Mika suddenly punched him hard in the face, and Yugi's back hit the wall.

'Grandpa, I once told you I would never hit a girl, but she's trying my patience at the moment.' Yugi thought.

"Listen up, you little slut. You had better break up with Yami." Mika growled.

"Why would I do that?" Yugi asked.

"Because I'll do that everyday until you do." Mika said.

"Mika, I would never hit a girl, but you're close to making me want to." Yugi said.

"Listen up. I would be much better for Yami. I'm pretty, I am sophisticated, and I could certainly make him much more satisfied in bed, so break up with him so I can be happy with him." Mika said, smirking again.

"Really? The only reason you want him is because you know he has a lot of money, and you wouldn't have to work." Yugi said.

"Break up with him, bastard!" Mika ordered.

"No." Yugi said calmly.

Mika raised her hand to slap Yugi, but someone grabbed her wrist. Mika whirled and hit the parson in the face and then paled.

Yami glared at her, ignoring the blood the seeped from the scratch marks on his cheek.

David and Leon ran out and saw them.

"What happened?" Leon asked.

"I-I-" Mika stuttered.

"Mika, I wasn't going to do this tonight, but you've left me no choice. You're fired!" Yami said angrily.

"What?!" Mika cried.

"I find you out her insulting one of your co-workers, and I think you hit him. You also attacked me out here, and I won't have this kind of disrespect toward anyone in my restaurant. Take this and go." Yami said, handing Mika the pink slip.

"Because of this!" Mika shouted.

"Mr. Sennen, you can't fire her because of this." David said.

"I know, but I can fire her for her work ethics, or lack thereof. Don't come back to this restaurant. Now go!" Yami ordered.

Mika glared at Yugi before leaving.

"Mr. Sennen, are you all right?" Leon asked.

"I'll be fine. David, if she tries to come to work, remind her she was fired." Yami said.

"Yes, sir." David said.

"Come on, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi and Yami went over to Yami's limousine.

Yami ordered the driver to head to the mansion.

"Sorry, Yugi, but I don't feel like going out now." Yami said.

"Don't worry about it. I don't, either." Yugi said. He took a cloth and dapped Yami's cheek. "She got you pretty good." Yugi remarked.

"You, too." Yami said, gesturing to Yugi's bruise.

"It'll be fine. I was taken off guard although I was close to breaking a promise to my grandfather and hitting her." Yugi said.

"I hate women like that. I planned on just giving David the pink slip and telling him to fire her tomorrow, but tonight was the last straw. I saw her work ethics and knew she needed to be fired." Yami said.

"There will be a lot of happy people at the restaurant. No one liked her because she talked down to everyone and even tried to blame other people for her mistakes. Not to mention the fact that she was rude to the customers." Yugi said.

"Well, that's over with. Two bitches in one day." Yami said.

"Can I assume that you were right, and that Tanisha came to your office?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. She came barging in my office, demanding to know what the lawsuit was for. She claimed that I still loved her. I told her I didn't and then I had security watch her until the police arrived. I showed them the restraining order, and that was enough for them. They took her in and charges are being filed." Yami said.

"You know, this is getting repetitive." Yugi said.

"I know, and you're staying with me tonight." Yami said.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"Because I want you there, and honestly, I need a distraction." Yami said.

Yugi smirked. "Am I that good in bed?" Yugi asked.

Yami smirked back. "You have no idea." Yami answered before he kissed Yugi.

"Well, we can forget about them tonight. With any luck, they're out of our hair." Yugi said.

"I hope so. I really don't want to have to deal with them anymore." Yami said. He looked at Yugi and said, "Why did Mika hit you, anyway?"

"Basically, she told me to break up with you so that she could have you and I refused. She hit me because she was angry. She also tried to get me to believe that you had lunch with her and was taking her out tonight." Yugi said.

"In her dreams, maybe, but not on real life. The only person I'd take out is you." Yami said.

"What about lunch?' Yugi asked.

"A romantic lunch, only you. Ordinary lunch, other people, but not the way she was implying." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head. "Let's forget about Mika and Tanisha." Yugi said.

"Right." Yami agreed.

After arriving at the mansion, the two went inside the mansion to eat dinner and then go to bed for their own reasons.

* * *

Hope that you liked it. The idea for the waitress causing trouble was from SRRH. Thanks for the suggestion. It works.

Next chapter has Mika causing more trouble.

R&R.


	16. Lawsuit

Chapter 16- Lawsuit

Yami stormed into the mansion. He was beyond pissed. He slammed the door, not caring who heard.

Suzanne and Martin were startled at the suddenly slamming and knew that Yami was in a bad mood.

Yugi, who was in the living room, jumped when he heard the door slam. He stood up and went into the hall and found Yami.

"Yami, what's wrong?" Yugi asked.

"What's wrong? That bitch Mika is what's wrong!" Yami growled.

"What did she do?" Yugi asked.

"She's suing me." Yami said.

"Suing you?! For what?" Yugi asked, shocked.

"She's saying that the only reason I fired her was because you don't like her." Yami said.

Yugi was startled. "That's not why you fired her, though." Yugi said.

"No. I fired her because of her lousy work ethics. The lawyer she has probably doesn't know about how she did when she worked for me." Yami said.

"So, do you think that you can fight this lawsuit?" Yugi asked.

"I'm going to fight it. My lawyer is on the way over here now to talk to me." Yami answered.

Yugi frowned. "Why would Mika do this? She knows that I'm not the reason that you fired her." Yugi said.

"Mika's like a lot of other women that I knew. They thought that they could sue me for different reasons to get their hands on a part of my money. Of course, all of the other lawsuits were easily shown bogus and dropped quickly." Yami said.

"Well, I hope that this one is solved just as quickly." Yugi said.

"I'm sure that it will be." Yami said.

"Anything that I can do?" Yugi asked.

"No. Just make sure that if Mika approaches you under any circumstances, don't say anything to her. I don't need anything to hurt this." Yami said.

"I won't. I would never see her anyway unless she came looking for me." Yugi said.

"Good." Yami said.

* * *

"What do you think, Hiro?" Yami asked.

"Well, to be honest, her lawsuit is something viable, but given what you have just shown me, I think that it will be easy to beat it." Hiro said.

Hiro Tanikashi was Yami's lawyer, and he was very good at his job.

"You think that her lawyer knows about any of this?" Yami asked.

"Her work ethic, no. If her lawyer did, then I am certain that he wouldn't have agreed to this. One look at her work ethic, and he would have known that you had grounds to fire her. It was just this that she was fired for, right?" Hiro asked.

"She came onto me at my restaurant one day, and I found out that she was trying to wait on me when she wasn't assigned to my table and was ignoring the other tables that she was supposed to wait on. I had her entire work record sent over to my office and saw her work ethics. That's what I fired her for, not the fact that Yugi dislikes her. In fact, I don't even know that Yugi dislikes her. He's never mentioned her to me before." Yami said.

"I see. Well, you know the drill. Don't talk to her at all. Let me deal with this." Hiro said.

"I understand. I won't contact her, and I already told Yugi not to speak to her, either." Yami said.

"Good. I'll talk to a judge. He'll have a private talk with us and this woman and her lawyer. We'll see if we can get this lawsuit dropped fast." Hiro said.

* * *

Yugi walked up to his apartment and unlocked the door.

"Hello, Yugi." Mika said.

Yugi turned and looked at her. "Mika, leave." Yugi said. He started to go in.

"Your boyfriend will lose anything when my lawyer is done with him." Mika said smugly.

"Well, we'll see." Yugi said.

"Don't you have anything to say?" Mika asked.

"No." Yugi replied before shutting the door to his apartment in Mika's face.

Mika fumed. She had wanted Yugi to say or do something that would strengthen her case, but he did nothing. 'Damn it!' Mika thought.

Mika stormed off, deciding to take another tactic.

* * *

Yami was at his office, working. 'Why do I get the feeling that something is going to happen?' Yami asked himself.

"What are you doing? You can't go in there!" June shouted.

"I will down that I want!" Mika retorted.

The door to Yami's office was thrown open, and Mika stormed into the office.

"Mr. Sennen, I'm sorry." June said.

"It's all right, June. Perhaps you would get security and have them escort her out of my office." Yami said.

"You can't do that! We have things to discuss!" Mika hissed.

"If you're referring to the lawsuit, then there is nothing to discuss. If you have something to say, you can say it to my lawyer." Yami said.

"I thought that we might could settle this without them." Mika said, smiling seductively.

"No. You brought the lawsuit, and I won't back down. If you really think that you have a case, then fine, but anything that you need to say can be said to my lawyer. My lawyer has already contacted yours, so there is nothing to say until they make arrangements. Now, you can either leave my office on your own, or I can have security escort you out. It's your choice." Yami said.

"Why wouldn't you want to settle out of court?" Mika demanded.

"Because I am pretty sure that the only way you won't continue with this lawsuit is if I dump Yugi to marry you." Yami answered.

"Of course. I am a much better match to you than him. Besides, if you marry me, you lose nothing and gain everything." Mika said smugly.

"Actually, I don't believe that, so you'll just have to continue with your lawsuit because I am not going to dump Yugi nor marry you. And I have already informed my lawyer of your visit to Yugi last night. I would prefer that you don't approach him again as you won't learn anything from him. Now, leave." Yami said.

Mika glared. "You'll lose everything." Mika hissed, hoping to scare Yami into meeting her demands.

"That remains to be seen." Yami said. He noticed that two security officers had come. "Escort her out of the building. She isn't allowed back in the building, either." Yami said.

"You can't do this!" Mika shrieked.

Yami nodded for the security members to get her out.

The two security officers took Mika out of the room.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Sennen." June said.

"It's all right, June. Go back to work." Yami said.

June nodded and left the office, closing the doors behind her.

Yami sat down and smirked. He took the tape recorder out. "I think this will help prove my story of her coming her." Yami said. He picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"_Hello. Hiro Tanikashi speaking._" the voice said.

"Hiro, it's Yami. Mika just barged into my office." Yami said.

"_What happened?_" Hiro asked.

"Well, she tried to get me to settle out of court." Yami said.

"_Did you agree? It would be easier._" Hiro said.

"Hiro, I won't settle out of court because the only way she will drop the lawsuit is if I dump Yugi and marry her. That's not a settlement." Yami said.

"_No. It's blackmail. I wish we could prove it._" Hiro said.

"We can. Mika didn't know that I recorded the entire conversation, and since it is my office, recording the conversation is not an illegal act." Yami said.

"_Hmm. Bring the tape and let me hear it. We might can use it to strengthen out own case._" Hiro said.

"Sure thing. Have you managed to get a judge to listen to us?" Yami asked.

"_Yes. We will be at the judge's chambers at ten in the morning tomorrow. Mika and her lawyer will be there, too. We will both argue the case. Just remember to keep your temper in check._" Hiro said.

"I always do when it comes to stuff like this. I let you do all the talking." Yami said.

"_Good. I'll see you tomorrow morning_." Hiro said.

"All right. Bye." Yami said. He hung up with Hiro. 'Things may get better yet.' Yami thought.

* * *

Yami walked into his mansion and found Yugi there again.

Yugi had just been going over to the mansion after work for the most part because he knew that Yami liked to see him.

"Hi, Yami. How was your day?" Yugi asked.

"Could have been better. Mika came to my office and said she wanted to settle out of court." Yami said.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Yugi asked.

"It can be, but in this case, it's not. Mika's idea of settling out of court is by me dumping you and marrying her." Yami said.

"That doesn't sound like much of a settlement." Yugi said.

"It's not. It's Mika's idea of settlement because she would win all around. It's the money that she wants." Yami said.

"What are you doing to do?" Yugi asked.

"Hiro has arranged for us to meet with a judge in the morning. Normally, the judge can say right then whether the case should go on or not. It's a bit unorthodox, but it's one of the perks of being a rich." Yami said.

"I hope that things go your way." Yugi said.

"I'm sure that they will. After all, Mika doesn't understand a lot about the law. At least, I don't think that she does." Yami said.

"Her lawyer would." Yugi pointed out.

"Yes, but Mika doesn't have a great deal of money, so she wouldn't be able to afford a high priced lawyer, and Hiro is one of the best. There's nothing to worry about. Unless Mika wants to publicly humiliated, she'll drop the lawsuit as I did have reasonable grounds on which I fired her." Yami said.

"You're in a good mood." Yugi said.

"I think that I will be in an even better when all of this is over and done with." Yami replied.

"Okay. Come on. I asked Suzanne to let me fix dinner tonight." Yugi said.

The two went into the dining room to eat.

* * *

Yami met Hiro at the judge's chambers.

"Are you ready?" Hiro asked.

"You know I am." Yami answered.

"Just checking. Let me handle all of this." Hiro said.

"I plan on it." Yami said.

"Hello, Yami." Mika said, seductively.

Yami suppressed a groan at hearing the voice. 'Does she not know when to give up?' Yami asked himself.

"Perhaps we should get on with this." Imuri Takimori, Mika's lawyer, said. He knew from how she talked her actions could lose them the case.

Hiro knocked on the door.

"Come in!" a voice boomed.

Hiro opened the door, and the four walked into Judge Nako Mishihara's chambers.

"Judge Mishihara, we are here about the Hano vs. Sennen case." Hiro said.

"Of course. All of you, sit down." Nako said.

The entire group sat down. Yami sat in the chair to the far left with Hiro sitting down beside him. Imuri sat down beside Hiro, and Mika was in the far left chair.

"Now, as I understand it, Ms. Hano is suing Mr. Sennen because she claims that he fires her based solely on the fact that Mr. Sennen's boyfriend disliked her. Am I correct?" Nako asked.

"Yes, Your Honor." Imuri said.

"I see. Perhaps you would like to tell me your story, Ms. Hano." Nako said.

"Yugi always disliked me. He always made my dishes bad so that the customers would complain and then he would talk down to me. When Yami found out that his boyfriend disliked me, he fired me." Mika said, lying the entire time.

"Your Honor, I would prefer it if Ms. Hano would not speak of my client in a familiar way as this is lawsuit." Hiro said.

"Yes. There will be no familiar reference in this room." Nako agreed.

Mika looked unhappy. 'Damn it! Why can't I call my Yami by his name.' Mika thought.

"Mr. Sennen, could you tell me your story." Nako said.

"Your Honor, I never even knew Ms. Hano until a day that she tried to serve me when I had lunch at my restaurant." Yami said.

"What do you mean tried?" Nako asked.

"Ms. Hano came to my table with the intention of serving me. She started to flirt with me and then I found out from David, the manager of my restaurant, that Ms. Hano was not even supposed to be at my table. While at my table, she completely ignored the other customers in the restaurant. I asked that her work record be sent to my office to be reviewed as I was not pleased with how she ignored the other tables that were assigned to her. I based my decision to fire Ms. Hano based off her work record and work ethics." Yami explained.

"There is nothing wrong with my work record or ethics!" Mika snapped angrily.

"Ms. Hano, refrain from those types of comments." Nako warned.

"Mika, let me handle this." Imuri hissed.

Mika glowered, but kept quiet. 'I will get everything from this bastard.' Mika thought angrily.

"Now, what is it that you found in her work records that made you decide to fire her?" Nako asked.

"Ms. Hano had been working for my restaurant for four months. In that time, there were over thirty customer complaints about her regarding her slow service as well as her rudeness toward the customers. She was also written up by the manager for Ms. Hano's disrespect for her fellow employees in regard to degrading remarks toward them." Yami said.

"His boyfriend is an employee." Mika spat.

"Ms. Hano, do not force me to repeat myself." Nako warned. He was growing tired of her remarks.

"Your Honor, my boyfriend, Yugi Mutou, is an employee, but none of the reports on her behavior were in regard to him." Yami said. He took a folder out of his briefcase and said, "These are the reports from the customers and the employees."

Nako took the folder and started to look through it.

"I also fired Ms. Hano based on her work record. In the four months that she worked for me, Ms. Hano never worked a full week. She called in at least once a week to say she wouldn't be able to come in, and she would call when there were only a few minutes before her shift was supposed to start. There were a few times noted that she did not call in and just skipped work. She was also late at least three times a week with no real explanation." Yami said.

Nako raised an eyebrow and looked at Mika, who was looking nervous. "I see.' Nako said.

Yami took out another folder and said, "These are her timetables. They are filled out by my manger, David Hillmore."

Nako took them as well. "Mr. Takimori, is there anything that you need to give me?"

"No, Your Honor." Imuri said. He knew that had lost.

"Very well. I will review everything and talk to anyone I need to. Is there anything else I should know?" Nako asked.

"Yes. On the night that Mr. Sennen fired Ms. Hano, she had assaulted both him and his boyfriend for no real reason." Hiro said.

"That's a lie!" Mika shouted.

Before Nako could reprimand her again, Hiro said, "We have a video tape of what happened. The security cameras are always active, and Mr. Sennen brought it to prove his statements." He handed the tape to Nako.

"Very well. I will review all this and tell you whether I think that there is reason to continue with this case." Nako said.

"There is one more thing. I would like it if Ms. Hano would not approach me client nor his boyfriend until this is settled." Hiro said.

"My client has not approached them since the lawsuit was fired." Imuri argued.

"She approached my client in his office yesterday morning." Hiro said. He took out the tape and played it.

Nako's expression darkened. "I see. So, you were trying to blackmail Mr. Sennen into avoiding a lawsuit by marrying you." Nako said.

Mika gulped, not realizing that Yami had recorded the conversation.

"Md. Hano, it would be in your best interest for you suit to not approach Mr. Sennen nor his boyfriend until this is resolved." Nako said.

Hiro and Imuri thanked the judge and left.

"You made me look bad!" Mika growled.

"My client did nothing of the sort. He provided proof of what was said. You brought the lawsuit up, and he is merely defending himself. There is nothing wrong with this. Now, if you will excuse us, my client and I do not wish to stand here all day." Hiro said.

Yami and Hiro left.

"Come with me." Imuri said, and Mika followed him.

* * *

"What do you think will happen?" Yami asked.

"We have more than enough to prove that you had a legal reason to fire her. Besides, the attempt to blackmail you didn't help her case." Hiro said.

"That makes me feel a lot better." Yami said.

"Good. If she calls you, don't answer her. Just hang up. You don't need to say a word to her, and neither does your boyfriend." Hiro said.

"We won't." Yami said before the two parted ways.

* * *

Imuri walked into his office and slammed his briefcase down. "You liked to me!" Imuri growled.

"I did not such thing." Mika protested.

"Ms. Hano, you said he fired you solely because his boyfriend did not like you. There was proof that you did not have a good work ethic or record. That was grounds to fire you. Not to mention the fact that you went to his office when I specifically told you not to!" Imuri said.

"It doesn't matter! I'll still win!" Mika said.

"No, you won't. There is too much evidence against you. The suit was based on the fact that you were fired for an unjust reason. Mr. Sennen had a just reason. Your lawsuit it through." Imuri said.

Mika's eyes widened. "You can't be serious?! I have to win!" Mika exclaimed.

"If you had told me everything, I could have save you this embarrassment. I can assure you that the judge is going to be siding with Yami Sennen based on all the lying you did." Imuri said.

"There has to be something that you can do." Mika urged.

"No. I'm not stupid. If I had known everything that you hid from me, then I wouldn't have taken you on as a client. I will tell you now that once this is over, don't as for my services again. Now please leave." Imuri said.

Mika left the lawyer's office, angry. 'I won't lose this. I will have Yami's money. I won't lose to that bastard! If I can't have his money, then I'll just take something from him.' Mika thought, smirking evilly.

She knew what to do, and she knew who could help her.

* * *

Hope you liked it. For anyone wondering, there isn't going to be a court battle. I'm not sure hoe well I could do a court scene, so I'm not trying in this fic.

Next: Mika causes more trouble.

R&R.


	17. Death Threat

Warning: There's violence and mentions of blood in this chapter. Don't read if you don't like that stuff.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 17- Death Threat

Yugi was in his apartment, getting ready for his date with Yami that night. 'I'm glad that Yami got that lawsuit dropped. Mika was just a gold-digger.' Yugi thought.

After everything that had happened, Mika had been forced to drop her lawsuit against Yami given the fact that she had nothing to support her claims while there was plenty of evidence that she had been fired for reasonable means.

Yugi's phone rang.

Yugi picked up the receiver and said, "Hello?"

"_Hi, little one._" Yami said.

"Hi, Yami. What's up?" Yugi asked.

"_I was letting you know I'm going to be a little late. Something came up that I have to deal with. I shouldn't be, but maybe thirty minutes later."_ Yami told him.

"Okay, Yami. I'll see you then." Yugi said. He hung up the phone.

Yugi went and sat down on the couch. 'I guess I'll just have to wait for Yami to come now.' Yugi thought, picking up the book that he had been reading.

* * *

"Are you ready for this?" Mika asked.

"Of course I am. I am all too glad to help out. I'll teach Yami a lesson about throwing me in jail." Tanisha said angrily.

"Then let's kill that little twerp." Mika said. She pulled a revolver out of her purse.

Tanisha smirked. "You know, I think that this is great Yami will suffer." Tanisha said.

"I know. It'll be all too easy to kill that little twerp. A bastard that is as weak as him will not be able to do much against us." Mika said.

"Then let's go." Tanisha said.

The two headed toward Yugi's apartment.

* * *

"Isn't Yugi going to be surprised?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah. He will. He had no idea that you two were coming out here for his birthday." Yami said.

"Well, mine and his birthday, anyway." Heba said.

"True. Yugi's going to be thrilled." Yami said.

"Well, should we go and get him." Atemu said.

"Right." Yami agreed.

The three left Yami's office.

"Bye, June." Yami said.

"Bye, sir." June replied. She smiled as she watched Yami, Atemu, and Heba leave.

* * *

Yugi was still reading his book when there was a knock on his door. He glanced at the clock. "Yami's earlier than he said he would be." Yugi said. He stood up and went to the door. He started to open the door, but the door was sudden shoved open, and Yugi was thrown back.

"Hello, bastard." Tanisha said with a smirk.

"Been a while, man-stealer." Mika said, locking the door.

Yugi glared. "I am not a man-stealer, Mika. That would be you. I was already dating Yami when you came onto him." Yugi said.

"Shut up! He should have been mine!" Mika said.

"No. He was mine until you stole him form me!" Tanisha snapped.

Yugi's eyes narrowed. "Yami broke up with you when he caught another man in your bed. I stole no one." Yugi said.

"It doesn't matter. You're going to die, and he's going to lose what's important to him." Mika said.

Yugi had sensed that they were there to do him harm, but the women didn't realize that they had forced him right to where he kept the cooking knives on the shelf. Yugi had managed to get one into his hand.

"I don't think that will happen. I believe that the police will have fun dealing with you whores." Yugi said.

"You bastard!" Tanisha shouted, smacking him.

Her nails caused Yugi to bleed.

Yugi glared. "You just gave me a reason to this." Yugi said. He swung out and cut Tanisha with the knife in her arm.

"AH! Kill him, Mika!" Tanisha shouted.

Mika pulled out the revolver, but Yugi kicked out and knocked the revolver from Mika's hands.

"NO!" Mika screamed.

Yugi grabbed Mika and punched her in the face.

Tanisha went after the gun. "You're going to die, you bastard!" Tanisha said. She turned and fired.

A scream ripped through the air.

Mika fell as she held her shoulder. "You bitch! You're supposed to kill that bastard!" Mika shouted.

"I missed!" Tanisha said.

Yugi knew he was in trouble. Now that Tanisha had the gun, he could easily be shot. 'I have to be careful. Yami, I hope that you get here soon.' Yugi thought.

* * *

"How mad do you think that Yugi is going to be when he finds out that you knew we were coming?" Atemu asked.

"I don't know, but he doesn't usually stay mad at me for long." Yami replied.

Heba laughed. "I think that Yugi's going to flip out." Heb said.

"As long as he doesn't take a gun and shoot me, I think that I can deal with it." Yami said.

* * *

Tanisha glared daggers at Yugi. "I'm going to kill you!" Tanisha shouted.

Yugi was worried. 'Yami, you could show up anytime now.' Yugi thought.

Tanisha pointed the gun and fired.

Yugi managed to duck and move out of the way of the gunshot.

"Stay still!" Tanisha shouted. She started firing without looking.

"Stop it! You're going to kill me, you psychotic bitch!" Mika shouted, fearful that Tanisha would kill her.

"You're wrong!" Yugi shouted. He threw a pot at Tanisha and hit her in the head.

Tanisha stumbled backwards and fell, losing her grip on the gun.

"You idiot!" Mika cried.

Yugi knew that the neighbors had to have heard the gunshots and hoped that someone called the police.

Tanisha stood up and ran at Yugi. She had grabbed the pot and swung it at Yugi.

Yugi ducked and then grabbed Tanisha by her wrist, twisting Tanisha's wrist.

"AH! Stop it!" Tanisha cried.

Yugi then punched Tanisha and sent her crashing back into the wall.

Tanisha grabbed one of the knives off of the counter and ran at Yugi. "Die you bastard!" Tanisha cried, bring the knife down at Yugi.

Yugi grabbed Tanisha by the wrist and held her there.

Tanisha tried to push the knife down at him.

"Yami was mine! You had no right to take him from me! He's going to be mine again so that I can have his money!" Tanisha cried.

"Is that all that you bitches care about?! His money! You don't even care about Yami at all!" Yugi shouted.

"That's all that men are good for!" Mika growled.

"Then you're both deluded." Yugi said. He managed to wrench the knife out of Tanisha's hand.

"Give me that back!" Tanisha shouted. She ran at Yugi again.

Yugi knew that had had no other choice. He swung out with the knife and drove the knife into Tanisha's arm.

Tanisha screamed. "You bastard! You will pay for this!" Tanisha cried.

"You wanted to kill me! I'm just defending myself. If you didn't want to get hurt, you shouldn't have come after me." Yugi spat.

Mika crawled over to where the gun was. She had no intention of letting him live. Tanisha jerked the knife out of her shoulder and ran at Yugi with it.

Yugi moved to the side out of the way. 'Damn it! This bitch just doesn't know when to give up!' Yugi thought.

A gunshot was heard, and Tanisha fell.

Mika's eyes widened. "You idiot! I would have had him!" Mika screamed.

"Yugi, are you all right!" a voice called.

"Mike! Call the police!" Yugi shouted.

"NO! Don't!" Mika screamed. She turned to look at Yugi, murder in her eyes. "If I can't have Yami's money, then he's not going to have you!" Mika shouted. She fired again.

Yugi screamed as he fell.

"YUGI!" Mike called.

Mika started laughing. "Die you bastard!" Mika said.

* * *

Yami, Atemu, and Heba arrived at Yugi apartment building and heard gunshots.

"What the hell?!" Yami exclaimed.

"Heba, stay here!" Atemu ordered.

Heba watched as Atemu and Yami ran up the steps.

Atemu and Yami found a man outside the door.

"Hurry! We need to get in there! The door's locked, and I think that someone is trying to kill Yugi!" Mika said.

Yami got out his keys and unlocked the door quickly.

Te three men ran into the room. Their eyes widened when they saw Mika pointing a gun at Yugi, who was on the floor.

"Die, you bastard!" Mika shouted.

"NO!" Atemu shouted. He lunged forward and tackled Mika to the floor.

"NO! GET OFF OF ME!" Mika shouted.

Atemu easily subdued her. He grabbed the gun and threw it to the side out of her reach before he pinned her arms behind her back.

"LET ME GO! I HAVEN'T FINISHED HIM YET!" Mika shrieked.

"And you're not going to." Atemu said.

Yami and Mike ran over to Yugi.

"Yugi! No!" Yami exclaimed.

Yugi had been shot in the stomach and was bleeding badly.

Mike put his hands down on Yugi's stomach and pressed down hard.

A whimper escaped Yugi from the added pain.

"Yugi, I know that this hurts, but I have to try and slow the bleeding." Mike said.

"Who are you?" Yami asked.

"Mike Griffith. I'm Yugi's neighbor. I heard shouting and gunshots. I called the police and an ambulance just in case. I'm a doctor, so I can help Yugi" Mike said.

There was another groan.

Yami turned and saw Tanisha lying o the floor.

Blood covered her back, and she tried to get up.

"Who are they?" Mike asked.

"Two deranged women who have a grudge against me and took it out on Yugi." Yami answered in a growl.

Yugi opened his eyes.

Yami took Yugi's hand in his and said, "Don't worry, Yugi, It's going to be okay."

"You picked the wrong night to be late." Yugi muttered.

Yami smiled. "Yeah. I did." Yami agreed.

Three cops ran in.

"What's going on?" the officer demanded.

Atemu pulled Mika to her feet. "This woman had a gun pointed at the owner of the apartment. He was holding her down. All three are injured." Atemu said, glancing at Yugi and Tanisha.

Paramedics ran in and started getting to three injured.

"Who owns the apartment?" the officer asked.

"My boyfriend, Yugi Mutou, does. The two women have grudges against me. I think that they might have gone after him to get to me." Yami said.

"All right. We need you to leave the apartment. These officers will get you statements." the officer said.

"Sir, I understand, and I will be happy to oblige, but I want to go to the hospital and make sure that my boyfriend will be all right." Yami said.

"Very well. We'll meet you there. The two women are going to be guarded by other officers since it sounds like they started all this." the officer said.

Yami, Atemu, and Mike left the apartment.

Once at the car, Heba asked, "What happened? Where's Yugi?"

"He's going to the hospital. Tanisha and Mika tried to kill him form what we can figure." Yami said.

"What?!" Heba exclaimed.

"We'll catch you up later. We're heading to the hospital now." Yami said.

"I'll meet you there." Mike said, heading to his own car.

"Yami, give me the keys. You are in no condition to drive." Atemu said.

Yami handed over the keys. Atemu got into the driver's side, Yami got in the passenger's side, and Heba got in the back, and they headed for the hospital with Mike behind them.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Sorry if the attack seemed rushed, but I figured people who only think of revenge don't take time to think things out.

Next: Atemu, Yami, and Heba wait to hear about Yugi while Mika and Tanisha make wild claims.

Note: Mike won't be causing trouble. You'll find out his connection to Yugi next chapter.

R&R.


	18. Waiting and Accusations

Chapter 18- Waiting and Accusations

Yami, Atemu, Heba, and Mike were waiting in the waiting room of the hospital ER.

After getting to the hospital, Yugi had been taken right into surgery.

"Do you think that he'll be okay?" Heba asked.

"I don't know." Atemu replied.

"This hospital has some of the best surgeons and nurses here. He's in good hand." Mike said.

"Who are you, anyway?" Heba asked.

"My name is Mike Griffith. I actually work here. Yugi and I have been neighbors since Yugi moved in." Mika said.

"Mike Griffith? Are you the one that Yugi said he helped for some reason?" Heba asked.

"Yeah. My wife passed away only a few months after Yugi had moved next door. Yugi was a friend to me and offered me comfort when I was going through all that. He's a good friend to me. We've been friends since then." Mike said.

"Thanks for helping us. I'm not sure what might have happened otherwise." Yami said.

"I just hope that Yugi's going to be all right." Mike said.

"And I pray that those bitches get just what they deserve." Atemu growled.

"Trust me. I'll make sure they do." Yami said.

"Excuse me."

They turned to find an officer standing there.

"My name's Captain Hanirashi. I'm heading up this case." the man said.

"Hello, Captain. What can we do for you?" Atemu asked.

"I understand that three of you were there at the apartment." Hanirashi said.

"Yes. Heba was the only one that wasn't there." Yami said.

"Why weren't you there, sir?" Hanirashi asked.

"When we arrived at the apartment, we heard gunshots. I'm pregnant, so I was told to wait with the car. My brother was the one shot." Heba said.

"I see. Mika Hano and Tanisha Harmsworth are saying that Mr. Mutou was the one that attacked them." Hanirashi said.

"That is total lie. How can he attack them in his own apartment?" Yami asked angrily.

"His apartment. Ms. Harmsworth claims the apartment is hers." Hanirashi said.

"Captain, I'm sure that if you check with the apartment management, you will find that the apartment is leased to Yugi." Atemu said.

"Someone is checking that now. Ms. Hano says that he pulled the gun out on them as well." Hanirashi said.

"Captain, Yugi doesn't own a gun. He can't stand them. In fact, he says that if someone were to attack him, he would use one to the knives that he has in his kitchen. If Yugi did anything to them, it was in self defense." Yami said.

"I see. Well, we have both women under guard since we have no idea what really happened. I'm afraid the same thing will happen to Mr. Mutou when he gets out of surgery." Hanirashi said.

Another officer came up. "Captain, I have some information you're going to want." the officer said.

"What's that?" Hanirashi asked.

"There was gunshot residue on both of the women's hands, so they both fired the gun. And the gun is registered to Mika Hano although she has no license to carry a weapon." the officer said.

"Really. Well, that's one lie we've caught them in." Hanirashi said.

"Also, the apartment is leased to Yugi Mutou, not Tanisha Harmsworth." the officer continued.

"There's lie number two." Hanirashi said.

"Also, both women's fingers prints were on the gun, and there were no other fingerprints." the officer said.

"That means that Mr. Mutou never held the gun unless he wore gloves." Hanirashi said.

Yami was about to say something, but Heba beat him to it.

"Excuse me, but given the situation, do you think that Yugi would have had time to remove the gloves given that he was also shot." Heba said.

"Hmm. An excellent point." Hanirashi agreed.

"And if they came to his apartment with a gun, would that not mean that they probably went there to do him harm?' Heba asked.

"Another good point." Hanirashi said. He turned to the officer and said, "Anything else?"

"Not at the moment." the officer said.

Hanirashi nodded and turned back to the others. "I apologize for seeming suspicious of Mr. Mutou, but we have to cover everything." Hanirashi said.

"We understand." Atemu said.

"What's going to happen now?" Yami asked.

"Well, when Mr. Mutou wakes up, we'll talk to him about what happened. There will be officers to take your statements about what you knew happened. I would like to know what connection these women have to Mr. Mutou." Hanirashi said.

"The connection is to me." Yami said.

"You?" Hanirashi asked.

Yami nodded. "Tanisha Harmsworth is my ex-girlfriend. I broke up with her when I found her cheating on me and then I started dating Yugi. She has tried to get back with me and bugged me to the point that I had a restraining order out on her because she would call me a hundred times a day, and that's being serious. She was angry that Yugi was with me now. Mika Hano is an ex-employee at my restaurant." Yami said

"Your restaurant?" Hanirashi asked.

"Yes. I own the Sennen restaurant chain." Yami said.

"I see. Why was she fired?" Hanirashi asked.

"She was rude to customers, she slacked in her job, she was late twice a week, she didn't come in at least once a week, and she was a gold-digger. She tried to come onto me when she knew I was dating Yugi. I had her fired for her work ethic and work record, but she tried to sue me because she claimed I fired her because Yugi didn't like her. A judge told her to call off the lawsuit because there was nothing to support her claims." Yami said.

"Didn't she assault you and Yugi at your restaurant one night?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah." Yami replied.

"Any proof of that?" Hanirashi asked.

"Is a videotape of it proof?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Hanirashi said.

"Then I have proof. She was angry that she lost the lawsuit and must have wanted to get back at me. She must have decided to go after Yugi." Yami said.

"All right. The lawsuit and the restraining order will be a good starting point. I'll need to know when Mr. Mutou wakes up so we can talk to him about all this." Hanirashi said.

"All right." Yami said.

Hanirashi handed Yami a card with the number to contact him with before walking off.

"Can you believe those bitches? Did they now know that things like who owns a gun or the apartment cold be traced?" Atemu asked.

"Atemu, I don't think that either one of them are that smart. They probably thought that because they were women, they would get off since a man was involved." Yami said.

"You know, they are going to be in jail anyway." Mika said.

"Why's that?" Heba asked.

Mike smirked. "Because lying to the police is a crime, and that's just been proven." Mike said.

"I hope that they get what they deserve." Atemu said.

A doctor walked out and said, "Are you here for Yugi Mutou?"

"Yes. How is he?" Yami asked.

"I'm afraid that I can only tell that to a family member." the doctor said.

Yami felt his temper close to exploding.

Before that could happen, Heba said, "I am Heba Mutou. Yugi is my twin brother. Is he all right?"

"He's very lucky. The bullet missed all major organs, barely. The biggest concern was that he lost a lot of blood. It is under control now." the doctor said.

"Thanks, Ken." Mike said.

"No problem." Ken said.

"Can we see him?" Yami asked.

"Yes. He's in room 459." Ken said.

The group started off to the room Yugi was in.

* * *

Hanirashi had decided to go back and talk to Mika and Tanisha separately. He walked into Mika's room.

"Did you arrest that bastard yet?" Mika demanded.

"As far as I know, he is still in surgery." Hanirashi said.

"I hope he dies." Mika spat.

"Ms. Hano, perhaps you could explain to me why you lied to me." Hanirashi said.

"I did no such thing!" Mika said.

"Ms. Hano, the gun that was used was registered to you. You have gunshot residue on your hands, meaning you fired the gun. You don't have a license to carry a gun nor a concealed weapon." Hanirashi said.

Mika paled. "I-I was scared. I kept the gun with me." Mika said.

"Why did you go to Mr. Mutou's apartment?" Hanirashi asked.

Mika paled even more. "I-I-" Mika couldn't think of a good lie.

"Ms. Hano, you are being arrested for illegal possession of a firearm, carrying a concealed weapon, and lying to the police. Let us hope that you are not going to have to be charged with attempted murder. It will be murder if Mr. Mutou dies." Hanirashi said. He left the room.

Mika was scared. She didn't think that they would have found out.

* * *

Tanisha was laying her bed when Hanirashi came in.

"Is that bastard under arrest yet?" Tanisha demanded.

"Mr. Mutou has not come out of surgery yet." Hanirashi said.

"Then he had better die" Tanisha growled.

"Ms. Harmsworth, why did you lie to me?" Hanirashi asked.

"I did not such thing!" Tanisha said indignantly.

"Ms. Harmsworth, we have proof that Yugi Mutou owned the apartment all of you were found in." Hanirashi said.

Tanisha gasped.

"Ms. Harmsworth, lying to the police is a crime. You are being charged with that. If you had any attacked Mr. Mutou, then you will be charged with attempted murder. If Mr. Mutou does not make it, you will be charged with murder." Hanirashi said.

"But the gun. He had the gun." Tanisha said, knowing the lie Mika had told.

"We have proof that Ms. Hano owned the gun. She did not have a permit to carry a gun or a concealed weapon, so she is already under arrest for those offences. You two brought the gun. It looks bad for you both." Hanirashi said. He left the room without another word.

Tanisha was now scared since the lies had been found out.

* * *

Yami, Atemu, and Heba sat in Yugi's room with him. Mike had left after seeing Yugi and asked that they let him know how Yugi was.

Yugi was still unconscious, but was stable.

"I hate that Yugi had to go through all of this." Heba said.

"Yeah. Let's just hope that Tanisha and Mika don't get away with what they have done." Atemu said.

"They won't. I'll make sure of it." Yami said.

"How?' Heba asked.

"The wonders of having money." Yami said.

There was a knock on the door, and Hanirashi walked in. "I hope that I'm not disturbing you." Hanirashi said.

"No. Is there anything wrong?" Atemu asked.

"No. There will be two officers posted out here just in case. I can tell there won't be a problem with Mr., Mutou trying to run, but I have to follow protocol." Hanirashi said.

"We understand." Yami said.

"What about the other two?" Atemu asked.

"There are officers outside their doors as well. Neither of them will be getting away. Both are being charged with lying to the police, and Mika Hano is being charged with being in possession of an illegal firearm and carrying a concealed weapon. There may be additional charges concerning Mr. Mutou's injuries. We haven't determined that yet." Hanirashi said.

"There was an officer that came in earlier. What were they doing?" Yami asked.

"Given there was a gun there, all three have to be checked for GSR as the two women were." Hanirashi said.

"You checked me, Yami, and Mike, too." Atemu said.

"You were in the apartment, so we had to. You three were already cleared. We're just trying to be thorough." Hanirashi said.

"We understand that." Atemu said.

"Good. Given the time of night, I will leave. I'll come back to talk to Mr. Mutou if he's woken up." Hanirashi said before he left.

"They won't find GSR on Yugi." Atemu said.

"I know. He didn't hold the gun, so he couldn't have had GSR on him." Heba said. He suddenly grimaced and put a hand on his stomach.

"Heba, are you okay?" Atemu asked worriedly.

"Fine. You're child just wants to give me a sore back." Heba said.

"Heba, why don't you ad Atemu go on back to the mansion? I'll stay here tonight." Yami said.

Heba was about to protest.

"Heba, he's right. You're pregnant, and it won't turn out good for you if you try to sleep here." Atemu said.

Heba sighed. "Fine. Just call if anything changes." Heba said.

"I will." Yami promised.

"Now come on, Heba." Atemu said.

Heba and Atemu left the hospital, leaning Yami alone with Yugi.

Yami took Yugi's hand in his and said, "Please be all right, Yugi. I can't lose you now." He felt the tears that had been threatening to fall all night fell down his cheeks as he buried his face against their intertwined hands.

* * *

'I'm not staying her. I have to get out.' Mika thought.

She knew that her plan had failed, and she had to leave before she was arrested.

Mika pulled the needles and IV's in her out before she made her way over toward the door. Her shoulder hurt from where she had been shot, but she knew that she had to get out or risk going to jail.

Mika opened the door and stepped out.

"Don't go any farther, Ms. Hano." a female voice said.

Mika turned and her eyes widened at seeing a male and female officer at her door.

"Ms. Hano, you are not to leave this room." the female officer said.

"You don't understand. The one who tried to kill me is here in the hospital." Mika said, trying to lie her way out.

"Ms. Hano, you have been charged with several crimes. We can't allow you to leave. Ms. Harmsworth and Mr. Mutou are being guarded as well. Now, go back in your room. We'll get a nurse to help you." the female said.

Mika had no choice except to go back in the room.

'No. I can't get out.' Mika thought.

* * *

Tanisha was having similar thoughts.

'There is no way that I am going to go to jail because of that damned bastard that stole my Yami.' Tanisha thought.

Tanisha got out of her bed despite the amount of pain in her shoulder and back and made her way outside.

"Stop, Ms. Harmsworth." a male voice said.

Tanisha turned and was shocked to find a male and female officer at the door.

"Ms. Harmsworth, you need to go back into you room." the male officer said.

"But the man who tried to kill me-" Tanisha started.

"Ms. Harmsworth, Yugi Mutou and Mika Hano are being guarded as well. No one leaves their rooms." the female said.

"But-" Tanisha started.

"You can be arrested if you leave. I suggest that you go back in your room, or we will force you to go if we have to." the male officer said.

Having no choice, Tanisha went back in her room.

'No. What can I do now? I can't leave, and I might go to jail because of that damned bastard!' Tanisha thought.

* * *

"Yes. I'm glad that you let me know, sergeant." Hanirashi said. He hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" the other man asked.

"The officers that are guarding Tanisha Harmsworth and Mika Hano were letting me know that both tried to leave the hospital tonight, Commissioner Giss." Hanirashi said.

Commissioner Giss of the Tokyo Police had been told about the entire ordeal. Giss was a friend of Yami's and had met Yugi.

"I see. That's a possible indication of guilt." Giss said.

"I agree. I just a few reports on Mr., Mutou. There was no GSR on his hands and since his fingerprints were not on the gun, so I'm sure that he never touched the gun." Hanirashi said.

"Both women had both, correct?" Giss asked.

"Yes. Mika Hano is already being charged with possession of an illegal firearm and carrying a concealed weapon. Both are being charged with lying to the police." Hanirashi said.

"Why were they charged with lying?" Giss asked.

"Tanisha claimed the apartment was hers, and Mika said that Yugi had the gun. We have proof that both were lies." Hanirashi said

"They'll go to jail regardless. Their escape attempts make them look rather guilty." Giss said.

"I'm inclined to agree with Mr. Sennen that these women went after Mr. Mutou to get back him." Hanirashi said.

"I agree. I would like to be there when you question Yugi." Giss said.

"Of course." Hanirashi said.

"I know Yugi, and I don't think that he would have attacked them unless it was in self defense. We'll find out alter." Giss said.

"I think you're right. The knife with blood on it had Tanisha's Harmsworth blood, and Yugi's fingerprints were on the knife along with Tanisha's fingerprints." Hanirashi said.

"There are a number of ways that it could have happened." Giss said.

"Yes. One being Tanisha had grabbed the knife and went at Mr. Mutou, Mr. Mutou got the knife from her, and then Mr. Mutou used on her." Hanirashi said.

"Of course, his fingerprints are there because he owns the knife, but he could have used it in his defense given they had a gun." Giss said.

"We'll find out later." Hanirashi said.

"Let's hope that we can close this soon. Yami has money and many powerful friends. You have to o everything by the book, or he could sue." Giss said.

"Do you think that he would do that?" Hanirashi asked.

"If he thinks that a single protocol was not followed, then yes, I think that he would because he loves Yugi a lot, and he would do it." Giss said.

"No procedure will be over looked. If Tanisha Harmsworth and Mika Hano did try to kill Yugi Mutou, they will both be arrested, but if he attacked them, then I have to arrest him." Hanirashi said.

"I know. I think that you'll find that Yugi Mutou was attacked, as I don't think he would attack another person for any reason at all except in self defense." Giss said.

"I hope so." Hanirashi said, not wanting to have Yami Sennen sue the department.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Just so you know, the charges of possessing an illegal firearm, carrying a concealed weapon, and lying to the police are actual cries. I passed all crimes off of American law. I don't know Japanese law, so I jsut use American.

Next: Yugi wakes up and tells Yami, Hanirashi, and Giss his side of the story.

R&R.


	19. Yugi's Story

This is about Yugi's side of what happened.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 19- Yugi's Story

Yami woke up the next morning with a very stiff back. 'I hate sleeping hospitals.' Yami thought. He looked over and saw that Yugi was still asleep. He reached out and started to stroke Yugi's hair. "Please wake up soon, little one." Yami murmured.

There was a low groan.

"Yugi! Are you awake?" Yami asked urgently.

"Yami, not again." Yugi murmured.

Yami burst into laughter. "Yugi, I don't think that we'll be making love for a quite a while." Yami said.

Yugi opened tired eyes and looked up at Yami. It took Yugi a moment, but Yugi remembered what happened. "Oh, god. Yami!" Yugi said as tears filled eyes.

"Hey. It's okay, Yugi." Yami said, wrapping his arms around Yugi.

"They tried to kill me." Yugi said.

"I know, Yugi. They won't get away with it." Yami said.

"Did they get away?" Yugi asked.

"No. Given their injuries, they were brought here for treatment, too. They're being guarded by the police." Yami said.

"Oh. Okay." Yugi said, calming down.

"Is everything all right?"

Yami and Yugi turned to find Ken standing in the room.

"Hi, Dr. Hinari." Yami said.

"I'm glad to see that you're awake, Yugi. You gave us all quite a scare." Ken said.

"Uh, who are you?" Yugi asked.

Ken smiled. "My name is Ken Hinari. I'm the surgeon who operated on you yesterday." Ken said.

"Oh. Then I think that I owe you a big thank you." Yugi said.

Ken smiled. "Glad that I could help. Mr. Sennen, if you would allow me a few moments to examine him." Ken said.

"Sure thing." Yami said. He turned to Yugi and said, "I'll be right outside, Yugi."

Yugi nodded.

Yami kissed Yugi on the forehead before he left the room.

"All right. Let's see how you're doing." Ken said, starting the examination.

* * *

"Is anything wrong?" one of the officers asked.

"No. Yugi is awake and the doctor wants to check over his injuries." Yami answered.

"Okay. I'd better call the captain and let him know." the other officer said and walked away.

Yami sighed.

The officer took it the wrong way and said, "Sir, we have to let the captain know that Mr. Mutou is awake so that he can question him about what happened."

Yami blinked. "Oh! No. It wasn't that. I'm just relieved that he's awake. I saw him at that apartment. I'm just glad that he's awake. I was worried that he wouldn't wake up." Yami explained.

"Oh. Sorry. I thought you were sighing in frustration." the officer said.

"No. I know they have to question him, and the sooner they do that, the better." Yami said.

The officer nodded in understanding.

* * *

Ken finished his examination. "Well, given what you went through, you're doing just fine." Ken said.

"I wish I felt like it." Yugi muttered.

Ken smiled. "I know that you might not feel like you are lucky, but you really are. The bullet missed all your vitals, so the only major concern was the blood loss." Ken said.

Yugi nodded and winced at the pain.

"I can give you something. But it might need to wait until after the police question you. They need to know what happened." Ken said.

"Okay." Yugi agreed.

Ken walked out, and Yami was back in the room in a second.

"How are you doing?" Yami asked.

"He said that considering what happened, I'm doing fine. I'm sure I am, but I don't feel like it." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "I guess so." Yami said.

"Yami, I know that I'm going to have to talk to the police. When are they going to come here?" Yugi asked.

"I know that one of the officers went to call the captain, and let him know, so it won't be long." Yami said.

Yugi nodded.

Yami couldn't see that Yugi was in pain, and said, "Did the doctor not give you something for the pain?"

"He will, but after I talk to the police. My guess is that the pain medicine will make me drowsy or something." Yugi said.

Yami nodded.

* * *

Captain Hanirashi and Commissioner Giss arrived at the hospital and went up to Yugi's room.

"Was there any trouble during the night?" Hanirashi asked.

"No. Nothing happened. Mr. Mutou didn't wake up until this morning." one officer replied.

"Okay. Is anyone in there with him?" Hanirashi asked.

"Only Mr. Sennen. He hasn't left at all." the officer answered.

Hanirashi nodded, and the two men walked into the hospital room.

"Hansmoro? What are you doing here?" Yami asked.

Giss smiled. "Well, I heard what happened to Yugi, and I decided to come here and listen to what Yugi had to say about what happened." Giss said.

Yami nodded.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Mutou?" Hanirashi asked.

"I'm fine, given everything." Yugi answered as Yami helped him sit up.

"Well, I'm Captain Hanirashi. I'm the one heading up this case." Hanirashi told him.

Yugi nodded. "I'm glad to meet you, sir." Yugi said.

Hanirashi and Giss sat down in the other two chairs in the room while Yami sat in the one that he had slept in the night before, sitting beside Yugi's bed.

"Mr. Sennen, if you would, could you leave the room?" Hanirashi asked.

Yami was indignant and was about to voice his displeasure.

"Captain Hanirashi, if you don't mind, I would like for Yami to stay." Yugi said.

"All right. If that's what you want." Hanirashi agreed.

A look from Giss kept Yami from saying anything to Hanirashi.

"All right. Tell us what happened, Mr. Mutou." Hanirashi said.

"Well, Yami and I were going to go out on a date last night. He had called and told me he would be a little late. The doorbell rang, and I thought that it was Yami. I just assumed that he had gotten off a little earlier than he thought he would. When I opened the door, I was suddenly pushed inside. I was taken off guard and stumbled backwards. Tanisha Harmsworth and Mika Hano were the ones in the room. They both insulted me while Mika locked the door." Yugi said.

"Insulted you? How?" Hanirashi asked.

"Tanisha called me a bastard, and Mika called me a man-stealer." Yugi said.

"What happened then?" Hanirashi asked.

"I told Mika that I was not a man-stealer, and that she was one. I also told her that Yami was already with me when she came onto him. Mika and Tanisha were both saying that Yami should have been with them." Yugi said.

"Mr. Sennen, did you date both these women?" Hanirashi asked.

"No. I only dated Tanisha Harmsworth, and we broke up before Yugi and started going out. Mika Hano was hitting on me at the restaurant a week ago, and I could tell she wanted to go out with me. I shot down her advances." Yami answered.

"I see. Go on, Mr. Mutou. Mika said that I was going to die. I knew that they intended to harm me. I'll be honest. I was forced to kitchen counter where I kept my cooking knives, and I got one in my hand without them noticing." Yugi said.

"You got one of the knives?" Hanirashi asked.

"Yes. I didn't know what they had planned and got it in case I needed it to defend myself. I told them that I wouldn't die, and that the police would deal with them, and I admit that I did call them whores. Tanisha yelled that I was a bastard and smacked me, nicking me with her nail. I swung out with the knife and got her slightly on the arm with the knife. I wanted to show them that I was serious, and that I would defend myself." Yugi said.

"That explains the light cut on her arm. She didn't say what happened about that. What happened then?" Hanirashi asked.

"Tanisha shouted for Mika to kill me. That's when Mika pulled a gun out of her purse. I don't know what kind of gun it was. I managed to kick the gun out of Mika's hand and away from her. I punched Mika in the face because she was a threat to me. Tanisha got the gun and shouted that I was going to die. Tanisha fired, but I don't think she aimed or is lousy at aiming because she hit Mika in her shoulder instead of me. Mika shouted out that she was a bitch and said she was supposed to shot me, not her. Tanisha stated the obvious in saying that she missed. I knew that I was in trouble and had to be careful." Yugi said.

"Did Ms. Harmsworth have the gun still?" Hanirashi asked.

"Yes. Tanisha shouted at me that she would kill me and fired. I barely managed to duck out of the way. She shouted at me to stay still and started to fire randomly. I'm not sure that she was even aiming at anything. Mika shouted at her to stop it because she would kill her, too." Yugi said.

"Makes sense. There seemed to be erratic gunfire from the evidence we found. Continue." Hanirashi said.

"I got one of my pots and threw it at Tanisha. It hit her in the head and caused her to lose her grip on the gun. Tanisha grabbed the pot and came at me, swinging the pot at me. I grabbed Tanisha by her wrist and twisted her wrist. It forced her to lose her grip on the pot. I punched her and sent her crashing into the wall. She then grabbed one of the knives off the counter and ran at me, bring the knife down at me. I managed to grabbed the knife and held it there, although she still tried to ram in down into me. She kept screaming about how Yami was hers, and that all his money was supposed to belong to her. I got the knife away from her, but she ran at me again. I knew that if I didn't do something, she might actually harm me, so I swung out with the knife and hit her in the shoulder. Tanisha shouted that I would pay for that. She jerked the knife out of her shoulder and came at me. Mika must have grabbed the gun and fired, but she didn't look and shot Tanisha in the back. It was then that Mike Griffith, my next-door neighbor, started banging on the door and yelling at me if I was all right. I yelled at him to call the police. Mika started screaming no, and then she turned the gun on me. I knew from the look in her eyes that she was willing to kill me. She fired the gun. I couldn't get out of the way, and I fell. I remember that she was standing over me. She yelled at me, screaming to die. I know that someone tackled her to the floor, and she started screaming. I'm not sure what she said. I know that Yami and Mike came over and tried to help me. I don't remember much after that." Yugi said.

"I see. Thank you, Mr. Mutou. Tell me. Do you know why they attacked you?" Hanirashi asked.

"For certain, no, but I can only guess that they were both angry that I was dating when they both wanted him and decided that they would kill me. They must have thought they could kill me and get away before anyone came. They must not have expected me to fight back." Yugi answered.

"You never touched the gun, did you?" Hanirashi asked.

"No. I never even tried to get it." Yugi answered.

"Well, I think that's all we need to know." Giss said as the two stood up.

"What will happen to him?" Yami asked.

"Well, he's got a good case for self-defense as far as attacking Tanisha Harmsworth goes. And it is probable that he was attacked. Not to mention the fact that both women have been caught in several lies." Giss said.

"For now, he is free, but he can't leave the city." Hanirashi said.

"Captain, I don't think that I could stand to travel right now. I probably won't get out of this hospital for a few days." Yugi said.

"Right. We'll be in touch." Hanirashi said before he and Giss left.

"Well, that went well." Yugi said.

"Yeah. Was that all that happened?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. I only acted in self-defense. I was scared. I won't deny that. They came with a gun, so I knew that they intended to harm me." Yugi said.

"I know. I just hope that this is all resolved soon." Yami said.

* * *

Hanirashi and Giss walked down the hall.

"What do you think?" Giss asked.

"I think that Mr. Mutou is the only one telling the truth. He admitted to even attacking them, and I believe it was in self-defense. He also explained a few things that were bothering me." Hanirashi said.

"Like what?" Giss asked.

"Who attacked Harmsworth with the knife, for one? Who shot them both, too. Given that they were the only ones who had GSR on their hands and also had their fingerprints on the gun, it was probable that they shot each other." Hanirashi said.

"Agreed. Yugi never once hesitated in what he said. He didn't act worried about what he was saying. He didn't show any signs of lying." Giss said.

"The two women have me believing that Yugi was the victim in all this by the fact that they were lying and trying to leave." Hanirashi said.

"Let's pay them a visit." Giss said.

"A good idea." Hanirashi agreed.

* * *

Heba and Atemu walked into the hospital room.

"Yugi!" Heba exclaimed.

Yugi's eyes widened. "Heba? Atemu?" Yugi asked, surprised.

Heba ran over and hugged his brother. "Are you okay?" Heba asked.

"Yeah. I'm okay. What are you doing in Tokyo?" Yugi asked.

"Well, they're actually why I was late yesterday. They came up for your birthday, which is today, actually. It was a surprise." Yami said.

"Well, I am surprised." Yugi said.

"We just wished this hadn't happened." Atemu said.

"You're not the only one, but I think that Tanisha and Mika finally went off their rockers." Yugi said.

"What happened to them?" Heba asked.

"As far as I know, they're still in the hospital. They both had gunshot wounds, and I don't think that they would be able to leave right now." Yami answered.

"Will they be arrested?" Atemu asked.

"We don't know yet." Yugi answered. He then winced.

"Okay. I'm going to find Dr. Hinari. You need some painkillers." Yami said.

"I would appreciate that." Yugi agreed.

Yami left the room.

"How are you feeling?" Atemu asked.

"Very tired." Yugi admitted.

"Well, you've been through one hell of an ordeal, Yugi. I think that you deserve to rest." Heba said.

"So do I." Atemu agreed.

Yugi smiled. He was glad that they were there to help him.

* * *

Hanirashi and Giss walked to Mika's room.

"Captain, she tried to get away two more times. We stopped her both times." the female guard said.

"Good." Hanirashi said.

"Hmm. That makes her look even more guilty." Giss mused.

Hanirashi and Giss walked into the room.

"Did you arrest that bastard yet?" Mika demanded.

"No, and I don't plan on it." Tanisha said.

"Why not?! He attacked us!" Mika cried.

"Ms. Hano, you took a gun to his apartment. You broke into the apartment, and you expect me to believe that he initiated the fight?" Hanirashi asked.

"He did." Mika insisted.

"Did he ever use the gun?" Giss asked.

"Yes. He shot me and Tanisha." Mika said triumphantly.

"Odd. We found your fingerprints' on the gun as well as Ms. Harmsworth, but Mr. Mutou's fingerprints were not on the gun, meaning that he never held the gun." Giss said.

Mika paled.

"GSR, or gunshot residue, was found on both your hands and Ms. Harmsworth. Mr. Mutou did not have that either. None of you had time to change, so if he had shot the gun or held it, his fingerprints would be on the gun, and GSR would have been found on his hands, but we didn't." Hanirashi said.

"I-I" Mika stuttered.

"Ms. Hano, you're under arrest for breaking and entering, attempted murder, illegal possession of a firearm, carrying a concealed weapon, and lying to the authorities. You will be also be charged with trying escape police custody. Once you are released, you will be going to jail." Hanirashi said.

"But you can't! He attacked Tanisha with the knife!" Mika cried.

"He admitted that, but she was the one who started to attack him first. He stacked her in self-defense." Giss aid.

"You will be charged with another escape attempt if you try to leave the hospital again. A female officer will be stationed in her with you to prevent any escape." Hanirashi said.

"Oh, and you're being charged with two counts of attempted murder. One for Yugi Mutou, and one for Tanisha Harmsworth." Giss added.

Giss and Hanirashi left the room.

Mika was pale. 'No! We were supposed to kill that bastard so that we could get Yami's money! We weren't supposed top go to jail!' Mika thought, angry that her plan had fell apart.

* * *

Next, Hanirashi and Giss entered Tanisha's room.

"Have you arrested that bastard yet?" Tanisha hissed.

"No, and he won't be arrested." Hanirashi said.

"Why not?!" Tanisha shrieked.

"Because he did nothing wrong. We know that you and Ms. Hano both fired the gun and handled it as both of your fingerprints were on the gun. The GSR on the gun means that you both fired the gun. Mr. Mutou had no GSR on his hands, and his fingerprints were not on the gun, indicating that he neither handled the gun nor fired it." Hanirashi said.

"He attacked us, though!" Tanisha cried.

"Ms. Harmsworth, the apartment belongs to Yugi Mutou. You entered his apartment, you attacked him, and he nearly died." Giss said.

Tanisha turned pale. "He-he stabbed me, though." Tanisha said.

"Mr. Mutou admitted that, but he stabbed you because you were attacking him. You had already fired the gun several times. He was fearful for his life." Hanirashi said.

Tanisha was shocked. She hadn't expected this.

"Ms. Harmsworth, you will be charged with breaking and entering, attempted murder, attempting to escape police custody, and lying to the authorities." Hanirashi said.

"There will be two counts of attempted murder. One for Yugi Mutou, and one for Mika Hano." Giss added.

Tanisha was stunned to silence.

"Also, you will be charged with another count of attempted escape if you try again. There will be a female officer stationed in here from now on. You will be taken into custody when you are released." Hanirashi said.

The two men left.

Tanisha gripped the sheets tightly. 'I can't believe this. I am being arrested, and that bastard gets to go free." Tanisha thought.

* * *

Yami, Atemu, and Heba were sitting in Yugi's room, who was fast asleep.

Hanirashi and Giss entered.

"Are we disturbing you?" Giss asked.

"No. Did you need to talk to Yugi again?" Yami asked.

"No. I assume he was given something for the pain by now." Hanirashi said.

Yami nodded.

"We were just telling you that Tanisha Harmsworth and Mika Hano have both been charged with several crimes. There will be officers guarding them until they are discharged from the hospital. They'll be taken into custody at that time." Giss said.

"I need to ask that none of you go to their rooms for any reason." Hanirashi said.

"Captain, I don't want to see those women right now. I'll have to do that at the trial anyway." Yami said.

"And we wouldn't know them if we saw them." Atemu added.

"Just letting you know." Hanirashi said.

"What about Yugi? Will anything happen to him?" Heba asked.

"The only thing he could have been charged with was attacking Tanisha Harmsworth with the knife when he stabbed her, but given that she had handled the gun and was attacking him, it will be called self-defense." Giss said.

"So, Yugi's not being arrested?" Yami asked.

"No. He was straightforward with us. We know that he was not lying. Everything he said corresponded with evidence that we found. The fact that they came with a gin to his apartment was enough to convince us that it was self-defense." Giss said.

"Then Yugi won't be charged with anything?' Atemu asked.

"For now, no. I won't say that things won't come up later, but there's enough evidence to show that those women went there with the intent of harming him. I see no reason that he would be charged. He will be called to testify at the trials as they will be tried separately, most likely. He can't leave Tokyo right now, though." Hanirashi said.

"We understand." Yami said.

Hanirashi and Giss bid them goodbye before they left.

"Well, that's good news. At least Yugi's free for now." Heba said.

"Well, those two women had a lot of holes in their story. They lied about things that were traced back to them." Yami said.

"Well, no one said that they were intelligent women." Atemu said.

"They're not intelligent women." Yami said.

"All this can be dealt with alter." Heba said.

"Yami, I suggest that you get a restraining order on them for Yugi. If they manage to make bail, they could come after him again." Atemu said.

"Already called, and he's working on that now." Yami replied.

"This should be an interesting time." Heba said.

"Yeah, but I'll feel better when Yugi gets out of the hospital." Yami said.

"I'm guessing Yugi will be staying at the mansion when he gets out of the hospital." Atemu said.

"Yeah. There's no telling how long he will be kept out of his apartment, and he can't live on his own for a while with those injuries." Yami said.

"True." Atemu agreed.

Heba hid a smile. 'Yugi, you're going to learn just how overprotective a Sennen can be when you're injured or sick.' Heba thought, knowing firsthand how they could be.

* * *

Hope that you liked it.

Next: First part, Mika and Tanisha don't go quietly to jail. Second part, Yugi goes home...with Yami.

R&R.


	20. Going Home

Chapter 20- Going Home

Hanirashi groaned as he walked into Tokyo Hospital again. 'I have been coming here way too much.' Hanirashi thought.

Once in the building, Hanirashi walked down the hall to where Mika Hano was being kept.

The officers outside straightened up.

"Any problems?" Hanirashi asked.

"Yes. Apparently, Mika Hano tried to escape during the guard change last night. Didn't get far, though." the male officer said.

"All right." Hanirashi said. He walked into the room.

Mika looked at him and narrowed her eyes. "What do you want?" Mika demanded.

"I'm here to take you in. Your doctor informed me that you are well enough to be released, so I am taking you into custody." Hanirashi said.

"You can't! I didn't do anything wrong!" Mika cried.

"Yes, you did." Hanirashi said. He turned to the female officer in the room and said, "Help her get dressed and then bring her outside. The rest of us will be waiting for you."

"Yes, Captain." the female officer said.

Hanirashi walked outside.

"Anything wrong, sir?" one of the other officers asked.

"No. We just have to wait for her to get dressed." Hanirashi said.

There was a loud commotion coming from inside.

Hanirashi and the two officers ran into the room.

The female officer was holding Mika's hand from where she had attacked her with a pair of scissors.

"I won't go to jail! I don't deserve it!" Mika cried.

Hanirashi ran up behind Mika, grabbed her by both wrists, and pulled Mika away. Another officer grabbed the scissors from Mika's hand.

"Morin, you okay?" Hanirashi asked.

Morin, the female officer, held her bleeding arm. "I don't think she got me that bad." Morin said.

"Doesn't matter. Lowsensky, take her to a doctor." Hanirashi said.

Lowsensky nodded and helped Morin out of the room.

"Ms. Hano, you just added the charge of assaulting an officer to your list of charges." Hanirashi said.

Hanirashi and the other officer led Mika out.

* * *

"Well, I know that Captain Hanirashi came here today to arrest Mika Hano." Giss said. He had come to visit Yugi again and was sitting in Yugi's room with Yugi and Yami.

"Well, she deserved it." Yami growled.

"She added another charge to her list of crimes." Giss said.

"What did she do?" Yugi asked.

"Apparently, when the Captain told Morin, the female officer in the room with her, to help her get dressed, Mika got a hold of a pair of scissors and attacked Morin. She's being charged with assaulting a police officer." Giss said.

"Does she not learn?" Yami asked.

"No. Apparently, she doesn't think that she deserves to go to jail. At our request, there were security cameras put up in her room, so it was caught on tape. We have proof that she assaulted an officer." Giss said.

"Is the officer okay?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. Morin's been on the force for ten years. She's had worse injuries. The scissors did hit her, but it was a flesh wound. Nothing harmful, but Mika did commit a crime by attacking an officer." Giss said.

"I don't think that a judge would look kindly on the fact that she assaulted an officer." Yami said.

"They never do. Many judges have been officers themselves or are friends with officers. No judge will like the fact that she attacked a police officer. That will get her in severe trouble." Giss said.

Yugi shook his head. "I don't see why she would even try it. Officers are trained to deal with situations like this. Besides that fact, Mika was still injured. She couldn't have done much." Yugi said.

"No. She couldn't, but she didn't think about that fact. She in a great deal of trouble." Giss said. He stood. "Well, I had better be going. Glad to see that you're doing better, Yugi."

"Thanks." Yugi said.

Giss left the room.

"Well, that's one of them out of the way." Yami said.

"I know. I get the feeling that Tanisha may try something similar." Yugi said.

"And if she does, she'll be getting the same charge as Mika." Yami said.

Yugi looked over at Yami curiously. "Yami, you've been here since I was brought here. That's been five days." Yugi said.

"I know, Yugi." Yami said.

"Yami, why haven't you gone to work? You're going to fall behind." Yugi said.

Yami reached out and cupped Yugi's cheek. "Yugi, you're more important to me than the restaurant, and I'm not falling behind. June brings me everything I need, and I go through it while you're asleep. Besides, you are the most important thing in my life right now." Yami said.

"Still. You shouldn't put your life on hold." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I'm not. Trust me on that." Yami said.

Yugi sighed, knowing that it was hopeless. "Okay." Yugi finally agreed.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Yugi said.

Atemu and Heba walked in.

"We're not interrupting anything, are we?" Atemu asked.

"No. Come on in." Yugi said.

Atemu and Heba walked on into the room.

"We did get some good news." Yami said.

"Are you going home?" Heba asked.

"I'm not that lucky." Yugi answered.

"The good news is that Mika was arrested today." Yami said.

"Hmm. I heard some nurses talking. Is it true that she assaulted an officer when they tried to take her in?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah. She assaulted a female officer, so that's another charge added to the list." Yami said.

"She just doesn't know when to quit." Heba said.

"Nope." Yugi said.

"Well, look at it this way. There is a better chance that Mika will be put away for a long time." Atemu said.

Yami smirked. "Well, I don't think that there is much of a chance of her getting away." Yami said.

* * *

Two days later, Hanirashi came back to Tokyo Hospital to arrest Tanisha. 'I hope that this one is easier to take in.' Hanirashi thought. He arrived at the floor.

"Hey! Get back here!"

Hanirashi recognized the voice as one of his officer. He looked and Saw Tanisha running down the hall with a gun.

Tanisha was looking behind her, not ahead, so she didn't see Hanirashi.

Hanirashi grabbed Tanisha by the arms that had the gun and twisted her wrist.

Tanisha cried out in surprise and lost the gun.

Hanirashi then turned her around and held her hands behind her back as two officers ran up.

"What happened?" Hanirashi demanded as Tanisha was cuffed.

"She attacked Mayfield. Doctors are looking at her now to see how severe her injures are. She," the officer said, pointing to Tanisha, "took Mayfield's gun and ran out. We chased her, and you got her sir."

"I see. Assaulting an officer and another escape attempt. That is going to make you look even worse." Hanirashi said. He looked up and said, "North, stay here and see what the doctors say about Mayfield. Barnes, you come with me. We have to get this girl booked." Hanirashi said.

Hanirashi and Barnes left with Tanisha in cuffs.

* * *

"Man. Another attack on police." Atemu said.

"Those two really are crazy. I didn't think that they would be stupid enough to do that." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "They just made things a lot worse on themselves. There's no way that they're going to get out of this." Yugi said.

"Definitely not. I know that the doctor's had to do surgery on the officer's arm. She'll regain use of it, though." Atemu said.

"What is with those two? All they've done is made things even worse on themselves." Heba asked.

"Heba, I've chosen not to ask." Yami said.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Yami called.

Giss walked in. "How are you today, Yugi?" Giss asked.

"I'm fine. Just ready to go home." Yugi answered.

"I can imagine. Anyway, the DA has looked over all of the evidence for this case, and he has decided not to press charges against you, Yugi. He's calling it self-defense so there are definitely going to be no charges pressed against you, Yugi." Giss said.

"Really?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. There's no charges at all. The other two have a whole list of charges, and I know that the DA can't wait for that trial." Giss said.

"What'll happen to those two for now?" Heba asked.

"Well, there will be a bond hearing to see if a judge believes that they can be given any kind of bond to get out of jail until the trial, but I'm not sure that that will happen given the list of charges." Giss said.

"That would be good news." Yugi said.

"Yes, it would." Giss agreed.

"Is there anything else that we should know?" Atemu asked.

"That there's a chance that you three will have to testify. I can guarantee that the DA will want you three as witnesses for the prosecution." Giss said.

"We already figured that one. We were all there, so we would have to testify." Atemu said.

"Is there anyway that this case wouldn't go to trial?" Yugi asked.

"The only would be that if a psychiatric evaluation was done, and they were both found to mentally unstable, then that would be grounds to forgo a trial, and they would go to a mental institution." Giss said.

"I think that I would prefer the trial." Yami said.

"Why? Wouldn't the mental institution be better given there would no trial?" Heba asked.

"No for two reasons. One, if a psychiatrist found them better, they would be released from the institution and allowed back into society. Two, they aren't really paying for their crimes. They're actually getting away with it." Yami said.

"He's right. They're not forced to pay for what they did." Giss agreed.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see what happens." Yugi said.

"I'll keep you informed on anything that happens." Giss said.

"Thanks." Yami said.

Giss nodded and left.

"Well, at least they can't do anything while they're in jail After all, they can't get to either one of you from there." Atemu said.

"I suppose you're right." Yami agreed.

"Well, the good thing is that they can't hurt you anymore." Atemu said.

"When would the trial be?" Heba asked.

"It depends on how fast the trial is pushed." Yami said.

"Yami, why do I get the feeling that you're going to try and push the trial as fast as you can?" Yugi asked.

"Because the sooner it is over, the sooner we get back to our lives." Yami answered.

"Just make sure to give Yugi enough time to be semi-recovered." Atemu said.

"I'm not stupid, Atemu. Of course I would make sure that Yugi is recovered." Yami said.

"All right, you two. You can knock it off now." Yugi said.

"Well, we were also going to let you know that we're going to be heading back to Domino today." Atemu said.

"Yeah. He needs to get back and make sure that the company is okay." Heba added.

"All right. Sorry that you're trip here got ruined." Yugi said.

"It's not your fault, Yugi. Don't worry about it." Atemu said.

"Yeah. You can't help what those women decided to do." Heba said.

"Just let me know when the trial is so that I can make sure I have things with the company settled before we come back." Atemu said.

"That's if Heba can come." Yugi said.

"What do you mean 'if' I can come?" Heba asked.

"Heba, by that time, you might not be allowed to travel by your doctor." Yugi said.

"He's right. We'll just have to wait and see." Atemu said.

"Well, you two be careful and let us know that you got back home safely." Yami said.

"Yes, Mother." Atemu said sarcastically.

"You can be a real ass, you know that." Yami said.

"I try." Atemu said.

"Bye." Heba said, hugging his brother.

"Bye." Yugi replied.

After saying their goodbyes, Atemu and Heba left.

"Well, I hope that things don't get too bad right now." Yugi said.

"I know what you mean." Yami said.

Yugi looked at Yami. "How bad do you think that the trial will get?" Yugi asked.

"It could get pretty bad depending on how good of a lawyer that Tanisha and Mika have, but the DA is a good one, and he hadn't lost many cases. In fact, I think in his ten years, he has only lost four cases." Yami said.

"That says a lot for his skill." Yugi said.

"That, and he has good evidence before he goes to trial. He likes to make sure that he has all the facts for the case, which is why he'll be wanting to talk to us." Yami said.

"Well, I can see why. I can handle that." Yugi said

"Good." Yami said. He looked over at Yugi and said, "You know that when you're released, you're coming home with me."

"I know that. I can't live on my own right now." Yugi said.

"Glad that you know that." Yami said.

* * *

After spending a full week in the hospital, Yugi was finally released.

"I am so glad to be going home." Yugi said as Yami helped him get dressed as it was a bit painful to do alone.

"I'm glad, too." Yami said.

After Yugi was dressed and the doctor gave the okay, Yugi and Yami headed out.

Giss met them. "I didn't realize that you were going home today, Yugi." Giss said.

"Yeah. I finally got released, and I am going home." Yugi said.

"That's good news." Giss said.

"Is anything wrong?" Yami asked.

"No. Just letting you know that the arraignments for Mika Hano and Tanisha Harmsworth were held, and they were both denied bail, so they have to stay in jail until the trial." Giss said.

"Well, at least we know that they can't approach us now." Yugi said.

"Any idea when the trials will be?" Yami asked as they walked out of the hospital.

"Well, there will be two separate trials, of course. The DA is looking to start in a month's time." Giss said.

"That sounds reasonable." Yugi said.

"It is. Very reasonable. The DA wants to get this started as soon as possible. It is kind of a high profile case." Giss said.

"Why is it a high profile case?" Yugi asked.

"Because you're my boyfriend who was almost killed by a disgruntled ex-employee and a vengeful ex-girlfriend of mine." Yami answered.

"Exactly. It's real high profile. There's talk of having cameras in the courtroom." Giss said.

Yugi didn't like the sound of that.

"It has to pass the judge first, right?" Yami asked, noticing Yugi tense.

"Yes, and even then, if a witness does not want to have their testimony viewed on TV, they have the option of having the camera turned off." Giss said, also seeing how tense Yugi was.

"Well, we'll learn more about this later." Yami said.

"Right. You should get Yugi home. He should rest." Giss said.

"Right. Come on, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi and Yami got into the limo, and the driver drove them toward the mansion.

Yugi rested his head on Yami's shoulder. "I am so glad to be getting out of the hospital." Yugi said.

"I'm glad that you are, too. I hated having you there so long." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Well, at least I am getting to go home now." Yugi said.

"Agreed." Yami said, wrapping an arm around Yugi.

* * *

Hope that you liked it.

Next: Yami acts like a mother hen, and it gets on Yugi's nerves.

R&R.


	21. Mother Hen

Chapter 21- Mother Hen

Yugi had been at Yami's mansion for a week, and he was about to go insane. Yami had been constantly mothering him, and Yugi was getting sick of it.

Yami was at work at the moment, and Suzanne was the one taking care of him.

There was a knock on the door to the master bedroom.

"Come in." Yugi called.

Suzanne opened the door and walked in with a tray of food. "Hello, Mr. Mutou. How are you doing?" Suzanne asked.

"I'm fine." Yugi said.

"Here's lunch." Suzanne said, sitting the tray on the bed with Yugi.

"Thank you, Suzanne." Yuugi said.

Suzanne smiled at him before she left the room.

Yugi was thankful that Yami's room had a TV in it. He flipped on the TV to watch it while he ate.

"In other news, the highly anticipated trials of Mika Hano and Tanisha and Harmsworth will take place in a matter weeks. The women were charged with trying to kill Yugi Mutou, the boyfriend of restaurant owner, Yami Sennen." the newscaster said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. There had been so much of that in the news that he was sick and tired of hearing about it. "Those women really did get famous if that's what they were wanting, but it won't do them that much good in prison." Yugi said as he ate.

When Yugi was done, he set the try aside and sat back as he watched a movie that was on.

His cell phone rang.

Yugi picked it up and saw that it was Yami who was calling.

"Yes, Yami." Yugi said.

"_Hi, little one. How are you doing?_" Yami asked

"I'm fine, Yami." Yugi said.

"_That's good. I was worried that you might not be doing well._" Yami said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Yami, I am fine. You know that. There's not need to be worried." Yugi said.

"_Well, I can't help it. I worry about you. I just don't want anything to happen to you._" Yami said.

"Yami, the big threat to me is in jail." Yugi said.

"_I know, but you never know what those bitches might try to pull._" Yami said.

"Yami, take it easy. Tanisha and Mika can't get anyone to do anything. You know that any visits that they have and any phone calls that are made are monitored, and they have to let the guards at the prison read any letters that they write." Yugi said.

"_Okay, Yugi. I think that I get your point. I'm going to be getting off at five today, so I'll see you then, Yugi._"Yami said.

"Okay, Yami. I'll see you then." Yugi said before he hung up.

Yugi sighed. 'I have until about five-thirty before Yami is back to bug me.' Yugi thought.

Yugi's phone rang again.

'If that's Yami again, I swear that I am going to kill him.' Yugi thought.

Yugi picked up the phone again, and he was glad to see that it was Heba.

"Hey, Heba." Yugi said.

"_Hey, Yugi. How have you been doing with Yami?" _Heba asked.

Yugi groaned. "Please do not ask. He has barely left me alone since I got to come home. He doesn't let me leave the bedroom for any reason at all. In fact, the only time that I can get out of the bed is when I have to go to the bathroom and when I have to go to the doctor. Other than that, I have to stay in bed." Yugi said.

"_Welcome to the world of dating a Sennen._" Heba said.

"I take it that you knew that this would be happening to me." Yugi said.

"_Yes, I did. You remember when I was in the car accident. Atemu and I had been together for a year by then._" Heba said.

"Yeah. I remember that. You were in the hospital for about a week and then you ended up staying with Atemu because he wasn't going to let you stay on your own while you healed form the accident." Yugi said.

"_Yes, and I found out first hand just how overprotective he could be. I swear that that man drove me up the wall and down it again. I'm surprised that I didn't need a psychiatrist after everything that I went through._" Heba said.

"So, Atemu turned into a virtual mother hen." Yugi said.

"_Yes, and that's what he became again when I got pregnant. It's something that you just learn to deal with. Well, that and threatening no sex for a time if they don't back off._"Heba said.

"Does that actually work?" Yugi asked.

"_Oh, yes. The thought of not getting any for a while makes them rather uncomfortable._" Heba said.

"That's probably more effective when you're pregnant than when you're injured from an accident." Yugi said.

"_No. It is still rather effective then. All you have do is threaten that when you're well, there will be a time that there will be no sex between you two, and he'll calm down._" Heba said.

"Thanks for the advice because I really don't know what to do right now." Yugi said.

"_Just give it time, and Yami will calm down. I promise you that._" Heba said.

"Thanks. Did Atemu get that letter about having to testify?" Yugi asked.

"_Yeah. He's already making the arrangements for while he's gone._" Heba said.

"Are you going to be coming, or are you going to have to stay home?" Yugi asked.

"_I'll be coming, too. If it had been a month later, then I don't wouldn't been able to, but I can for now, and I thought that I would come to support you, Yami, and Atemu._" Heba said.

"Can I assume that Atemu doesn't like the idea of you coming?" Yugi asked.

"_No, he doesn't, but he's going to learn to deal with it._" Heba said.

"Well, I'm sure that you've got other things that you need to do, so I'll let you go." Yugi said.

"_All right, Yugi I'll see you later. Bye._" Heba said.

"Bye." Yugi replied and hung up. He laid back down and sighed. 'I might as well take a nap. There isn't much else that I can do.' Yugi thought. He closed his eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Yami walked into his mansion and sighed. He had had a rather rough day, and he just wanted to collapse.

"Welcome home, Mr. Sennen." Suzanne said.

"Hi, Suzanne. How's Yugi?" Yami asked.

"He's fine. Last account I had, he was asleep." Suzanne said.

"Okay. Thanks." Yami said and headed upstairs. He opened the door to his room and looked in to see that Yugi was asleep. He smiled and walked in into the room.

Yami set his briefcase on the table and then walked over to the bed and climbed onto the bed beside Yugi.

Yugi didn't stir.

Yami reached out and stroked Yugi's cheek.

Still asleep, Yugi leaned into the touch.

Yami smiled before he leaned down and kissed Yugi on the cheek.

Yugi eyes fluttered open and he blinked a little before his eyes came into focus. "Yami?" Yugi said.

"Who else?" Yami asked.

Yugi sat up. "When did you get home?" Yugi asked.

"I just got back." Yami answered.

"Oh. I guess I've been asleep a while." Yugi said.

"When did you fall asleep?" Yami asked.

"Well, Heba called me after I talked to you, and I talked to him for a little bit before I took a nap." Yugi answered.

"That's been a while." Yami said.

"I know. I was kind of tired." Yugi said.

"I can see that. I'll go tell Suzanne to have dinner sent up here." Yami said.

"You know, I could go down to the dining room." Yugi said.

"No, I'll have it brought up." Yami said. He then stood up and left the room.

Yugi groaned. 'I wish that he would let up on me.' Yugi thought.

It wasn't long before Yami came back. "Dinner should be up soon." Yami said.

"You know, I can do things, Yami. Being shot didn't make me an invalid." Yugi said.

"Yugi, you're going to stay here and rest. You know that you need to rest." Yami said.

"Yes, I know." Yugi said.

"Then that's what you're going to do." Yami said.

'I might be on trial for murder. Yami's murder.' Yugi thought.

Soon, dinner was brought up, and Yugi and Yami ate their dinner while making small talk.

"I talked to David today." Yami said.

"Oh? How are things at the restaurant?" Yugi asked.

"Things seem to be going fine. Everyone hopes that you get back to work soon, especially Leon." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Leon likes having someone to talk to. We talk while we cook, and he likes my company. Not to mention the fact that he loves my cooking." Yugi said.

"Do you two eat what you cook?" Yami asked.

"No. Whenever I would think of a new dish, I would make enough so that I could bring some of it to Leon and let him try it. He loves it when I would do that." Yugi said.

"So, Leon was your guinea pig?" Yami asked.

"In a way." Yugi said.

After dinner, the trays were taken back downstairs.

Yugi stood up from the bed.

"Yugi, what are you doing? You're supposed to be resting." Yami said.

"I know that Yami, but I need a bath." Yugi said.

"Oh. Okay." Yami said.

Yugi went into the bathroom and ran some water into the tub and got back in the water when it was the right temperature. 'He is going to drive me crazy.' Yugi thought.

Yugi was just sitting in the water and relaxing, letting the water ease the tenseness of his body. He didn't even know how long he had been sitting in the water.

Yami knocked on the door and said, "Yugi, are you all right?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Yugi replied.

"You've in there for forty-five minutes." Yami said.

"Sorry. I'll be right out." Yugi said. He got out of the water and dried off before he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out into the bedroom.

"Better?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Yugi replied. He walked over and got out some of his clothes and put them on.

Yami was sitting on the bed, and Yugi got on the bed with him.

The news was talking about the upcoming trials for Mika and Tanisha.

"Do they have nothing better to talk about right now?" Yugi asked.

"No. It's something that is pretty big news, and it will be for a while." Yami said.

"Did Tanisha and Mika ever get bail?" Yugi asked.

"Nope. Given their crimes, the judge decided that they would be better off to stay in jail. The fact that they tried to escape police custody and attacked officers didn't help their case." Yami said.

"Then they won't be bothering us until the trial." Yugi said.

"They can't bother us. They'll be with their lawyers all the time, and there are police officers there. They can't approach us." Yami said.

"That's good to know." Yugi said.

"Do you need anything?" Yami asked.

"No, Yami." Yugi said.

"Are you sure?" Yami asked.

"Yes, Yami. I am sure." Yugi said.

"All right. I think that I'm going to go and take a quick shower then." Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

Yami leaned over and kissed Yugi on the cheek before he went into the bathroom.

Yugi reached over to the night stand and picked up the book that he had started reading earlier and started reading it again. He was so engrossed in the book that he didn't hear Yami when he walked back into the room.

"Yugi!" Yami exclaimed.

Yugi jumped and was thankful that he didn't fall off the bed. "What?" Yami said.

"Where did you get that book?" Yami asked.

"Suzanne got it for me. She had to go out today, and I knew that this book had come out, so I asked her if she would pick this up for me at the bookstore. I had pre-ordered." Yugi replied.

"Oh. I thought that you had gone to the library." Yami said.

"Yami, I haven't left this room." Yugi said.

"And you don't need to. You need to do like the doctor said and just rest." Yami said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Yami, you're worrying too much." Yugi said.

"No, I'm not." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. He was really sick of being in bed.

"I'm going to go downstairs and get something to drink. Do you want anything?" Yami asked.

"No." Yugi said.

"Are you sure? I'll be happy to bring you something." Yami said.

"No, Yami. I don't need anything." Yugi said.

Yami could sense that something was bothering him. "Yugi, what's bothering you?" Yami asked.

"Nothing is bothering me." Yugi replied, returning his attention to his book.

"Yes, there is." Yami said.

Yugi looked up from the book. "Yami, nothing is bothering me." Yugi said.

"Yugi, don't lie to me! I can tell that something is wrong." Yami said, getting angry that Yugi wouldn't talk to him.

Yugi slammed his book shut "Fine! You're what's bothering me!" Yugi snapped.

"Me? What did I do?" Yami asked.

"Yami, you have kept me cooped up in this room for a week straight, and I am sick of this. I can only take being keep in the same room for so long." Yugi said.

"The doctor said that you needed to rest, and that's what you're going to do!" Yami retorted.

"Resting doesn't mean keeping me locked in this room! If I don't do things, I won't recover!" Yugi said.

"You don't need to get up! You have to regain some of your strength before you can start to do things." Yami said.

"You can't expect me to stay in this room forever. I need to get out." Yugi said.

"You have to stay here and rest, and that's final." Yami snapped before storming out of the room.

Angry, Yugi slammed the book onto the nightstand. 'Why can't he see that there's no need to keep me locked up?' Yugi asked himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yami was downstairs, getting a glass of scotch.

"You and Yugi have a fight?" Suzanne asked.

"Why do you ask?" Yami asked, taking a sip of the drink.

"Because the only time you get into that scotch is when you have a fight with your lover, and I would say that this qualifies." Suzanne said.

"Yugi's angry because I won't let him leave the room, but he has to rest. The doctor said so." Yami said.

"The doctor also said Yugi could do a little walking to start with." Suzanne said.

Yami looked up at her. "What are you saying?" Yami asked.

"What I'm saying is that keeping Yugi cooped up in one room is not the best of ideas. I get your worry, but you could let him walk downstairs or to the library or something." Suzanne said.

"Is everyone against me on this?" Yami asked.

"No, but I see both sides. Yugi can only take so much. He can rest just as well in the living room or the library. He's not going to do anything he shouldn't." Suzanne said.

"I know, it's just-" Yami trialed off.

"Just what?" Suzanne asked.

"When I got in that apartment and saw Yugi, he had been shot and was bleeding. I was scared that I was going to lose him." Yami said.

"So you were keeping him in the room because you knew that he was safe there." Suzanne said.

"Yeah." Yami said.

Suzanne sighed. "Yami, you're fear is understandable, but you're taking it to an extreme. You can't keep Yugi locked up. Things like this can happen, but smothering him and acting like a mother hen is not going to make things better. As I see it, it has driven a wedge between you?" Suzanne asked.

"Mother hen?" Yami asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. You're constantly fussing over Yugi and being overprotective. You're acting like a mother hen. You need to try and relax. I don't think acting like this will help." Suzanne said.

Yami sighed. "I know. I guess I let my fear get the best of me." Yami said. He started to take another drink of the scotch, but Suzanne grabbed the glass and took it from him.

"You don't need this. What you need to do is go back upstairs and talk things out with Yugi." Suzanne said.

"Okay. I will." Yami said. He started to leave the room when he turned back to Suzanne. "Suzanne?" Yami said.

"Yes." Suzanne said, turning to look at him.

"Thanks. I think I needed that hit over the head." Yami said.

"No problem." Suzanne said.

Yami left the room.

Suzanne walked over to the sink and poured the scotch down the drain. "And they say that women are mother hens. He's worse than any woman." Suzanne muttered.

* * *

Yami opened the door to his room and walked into the room to find that Yugi had his face buried in the pillow. Yami knew that Yugi was crying.

Sighing, Yami walked over to the bed and sat down. He reached and rubbed Yugi's back. "Yugi, I want to talk to you." Yami said.

Yugi got up and wiped away his tears before turning to look at Yami. "What?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, look. I wanted to apologize to you." Yami said.

"For what?" Yugi asked.

"Acting like a complete jerk by trying to keep you locked up." Yami replied.

"What brought this on?" Yugi asked.

"I was talking to Suzanne downstairs, and I realized that I was acting completely ridiculous. Like a mother hen." Yami said.

Yugi couldn't help it. He burst out laughing.

"Yugi, this isn't funny!" Yami growled.

"I-I'm so-sorry, Yami. It's just that I never thought that you would ever call yourself a mother hen." Yugi said as he tried to control his laughter.

"Anyway, there was a reason that I acted the way that I did." Yami said.

"Why did you act like that?" Yugi asked.

"Mostly because I was scared." Yami said.

Yugi frowned. "Yami, what were you scared of?" Yugi asked.

"Losing you." Yami answered.

"Yami, I'm not planning on going anywhere." Yugi said.

Yami shook his head. "No, Yugi. I don't mean you leaving me for someone else or something. I was scared of losing because you were dead." Yami said.

"Yami, what brought this on?" Yugi asked.

"When we got to the hospital and I saw you after you'd been shot, I was scared. Real scared. I was scared that I was going to lose you. I wasn't sure what I would have done if I had lost you then." Yami said.

Yugi reached out and lifted Yami's head so that Yami was looking at him. As Yugi thought, Yami had tears in his eyes. "Yami, why didn't you tell me that you were feeling this way?" Yugi asked.

"Because I wasn't if I should. I love you so much, Yugi, and the thought of losing you just scared the daylights out of me. I wasn't sure if I could deal with it. When you got here, I guess I just went overboard and started acting irrationally because I-I was afraid of losing you." Yami said, the tears starting to fall down Yami's cheeks.

Yugi reached out and pulled Yami into a hug. Yami buried his face into Yugi's neck as he cried.

"Its okay, Yami. I'm right here." Yugi said, stroking Yami's hair.

"I know that, Yugi, but I'm still scared." Yami said.

"You have every right to be scared. It's okay to be." Yugi said.

Yami pulled away and said, "I'm just not used to used to feeling like this."

"Everyone gets scared, Yami, and I understand why you acted like you did. I know not to overdue it, Yami, because I don't want to wind up back in the hospital, but you have to let me out of this room." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "I know. I overreacted." Yami said.

"Yeah. It's not like I'm going to be leaving the mansion anytime soon." Yugi said.

"Okay. I guess I'll try to let up." Yami said.

"Good. I really don't want to end up in another argument with you." Yugi said.

"I don't either." Yami said.

"So, let's agree to talk these things out from now on instead of arguing about them." Yugi said.

"Right, and I'm sorry about reacting the way I did." Yami said.

"Now that I know why you started acting like that, I actually feel kind of relieved." Yugi said.

"Why's that?" Yami asked.

"Because it means that you love me as much as you say since you acted like that because you were scared." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I do love you, and it did scare the daylights out of me." Yami said.

"Well, we just need to try and stop to getting like this." Yugi said. He glanced at the clock. "It's late, so we should probably go to bed." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Yami agreed.

Yami shut off the light before the two lay down to go to sleep.

"Good night, Yami. I love you." Yugi said.

"I love you, too, Yugi." Yami said, kissing Yugi before they settled down.

Soon, Yugi and Yami drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hope that you like it. Not sure if I portrayed Yami as a mother hen too much. Anyway, I added in the last part because I thought that Yami needed to have a reason to be acting the way he was.

Next: Mika's trial is here.

R&R.


	22. Mika's Trial

This chapter is real long. I didn't realize it would be this long. Sorry about that, but I wanted the trials to be one chapter each as Mika and Tanisha are having separate trials.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 22- Mika's Trial

~Three Weeks Later~

It was now time for Mika's trial.

Atemu and Heba had come from Domino because Atemu was going to have to testify as well.

Yugi, Yami, Atemu, and Heba were outside the courthouse at eight-thirty, half an hour before the trial was supposed to start. Yami's lawyer, Hiro Tanikashi, was there as well.

"So, everyone ready to have to deal with all of this?" Yami asked.

"I just want this to be over with." Yugi said.

"I wonder what lies Mika will try to tell this time." Atemu muttered.

"If she lies under oath, she'll be charged with perjury." Hiro said.

"I don't think that Mika cares about that right now." Yami said.

"In any case, we should get on in." Hiro said.

The four entered the courthouse and headed to the courtroom. They found that the courtroom was packed.

"Hey, Yami. Atemu."

The four turned and saw Tristan and Tea come up to them.

"What are you two doing here?" Yami asked.

"Thought that we would come and support our friends." Tristan said.

"Yeah. We figured you could use the support. Besides, I want to see her pay for what she did." Tea said.

"That's good to know. It should be starting soon." Heba said.

The group of six sat down to wait for the court session to start.

"I thought that there were going to be camera to air this trial." Yugi said.

"The judge who's presiding over the case is a man who hates it when his trials are broadcast, so he said no to the TV cameras, despite the fuss that was being made over it. He's a stickler for order, so I know that there's not a chance that he'll put up with any crap." Yami said.

It wasn't long before Mika was brought out and sat down by her lawyer. She had glared at Yugi when she saw him.

"Pretty clear that she hates your guts, Yugi." Heba said.

"I really don't care what she thinks." Yugi replied.

An officer said, "All rise for the honorable Judge Jerry Hanimine presiding."

Everyone stood up as the judge walked up to the bench.

"Be seated." Hanimine said.

Everyone did sit down.

"Now, let's begin." Hanimine said.

The DA, Ben Sandavolve, stood up. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury. I am going to prove to you to today that Ms. Mika Hano broke into the apartment of Yugi Mutou with intention of bring harm to him. She planned the murder him and when things went bad, tried to blame everything on him. I will show you that she is a cold woman who almost ended a young man's life." Sandavolve said before sitting down.

The defense, Greg Morris, stood up. "Mika Hano did not do anything wrong. She went to the apartment with the intention of talking to Yugi Mutou and trying to apologize. He was the one who lashed out and she defended herself again him. She shot him in self-defense." Morris said before sitting down.

The judge listened to the opening arguments. "Mr. Sandavolve, call your first witness." Hanimine said.

Sandavolve stood up and said, "The prosecution calls Captain Hanel Hanirashi to the stand."

Hanirashi walked up to the stand and took the oath to tell the whole truth.

"Captain, what happened on the day in question?" Sandavolve asked.

"There was a call that shots had been fired in an apartment building. I responded along with several other officers. When we arrived at the hospital, we found that Tanisha Harmsworth was on the ground, injured from a knife injury to the shoulder and a gun shot to the back. Yugi Mutou had been shot one in the stomach. Mike Griffith was trying to help him, and Yami Sennen, Mr. Mutou's boyfriend was beside him. Atemu Sennen had Mika Hano pinned down. When we got there, he told us that Mika Hano had a gun pointed at Yugi Mutou and was going to fire, and that he had restrained her to keep her from harming anyone else. Once we were there, Atemu Sennen released her." Hanirashi said.

"What happened then?" Sandavolve asked.

"All three were taken to the hospital for treatment. Mika Hano and Tanisha Harmsworth did not require surgery. Yugi Mutou did. We talked to Mika Hano, and she told us that Yugi Mutou had attacked her. She said that he had pulled a gun out on them, and that she had only defended herself." Hanirashi said.

"So, did Ms. Hano admit the gun was hers then?" Sandavolve asked.

"No. She did not directly say Yugi Mutou owned the gun, but she did not tell us that she owned it, either." Hanirashi said.

"I see. What else happened?" Sandavolve asked.

"Ms. Hano said that Yugi Mutou had attacked them first." Hanirashi said.

"Did Mika Hano say who shot her?" Hanirashi said.

"She said that Yugi Mutou shot her." Hanirashi said.

"And did he?" Sandavolve asked.

"The forensics team did several tests. There was gunshot residue found on Mika Hano's hands as well as her fingerprints. Tanisha Harmsworth's fingerprints and gunshot residue was found on her hands as well." Hanirashi said.

"What about Mr. Mutou? Did you find gunshot residue or his fingerprints on the gun?" Sandavolve asked.

"No. We did not." Hanirashi said.

"How did you learn that Ms. Hano was the one that owned the gun?" Sandavolve asked.

"The serial numbers on the gun were traced, and the gun was registered to Ms. Hano." Hanirashi said.

"Did Ms. Hano have a license to carry a gun?" Sandavolve asked.

"No." Hanirashi said.

"Did she have license to carry a concealed weapon?" Sandavolve asked.

"No." Hanirashi said.

"Captain, is it true that Mika Hano attacked one of your officers when you were trying to take her into custody?" Sandavolve asked.

"Yes, it is. Lucinda Morin was the officer attacked. She stayed in the hospital room while Mika Hano got dressed and attacked her with a pair of scissors." Hanirashi replied.

"No more questions, Your Honor." Sandavolve said before going to sit down.

Morris stood up. "Captain, did Yugi Mutou admit to attacking Tanisha Harmsworth?" Morris asked.

"Yes. He did. Tanisha had fired at him several times as well as attacked him with a knife. He used the knife on her because he knew that they were there to do him harm." Hanirashi said.

"Did he tell you everything the night it happened?" Morris asked.

"No." Hanirashi said.

"Why not?" Morris asked.

"Mr. Mutou went into the surgery the moment that he got to the hospital. He did wake up until the following the morning. We talked to him and found out what happened after he woke up." Hanirashi said.

"Captain, did you ask my client who owned the gun?" Morris asked.

"Yes. I asked who had brought the gun, and Ms. Hano said that Yugi Mutou had brought out the gun on them." Hanirashi said.

"Could Mr. Mutou have stolen the weapon from her?" Morris asked.

"The gun was bought the same day of the attack. Only a few hours before by records. It would have been near impossible for him to have stolen the gun." Hanirashi said.

"No more questions." Morris said and sat down.

"Mr. Sandavolve, any redirects?" Hanimine asked.

"No, Your Honor." Sandavolve said.

"You may step down." Hanimine said.

Hanirashi returned to his seat.

"The prosecution calls Yami Sennen to the stand." Sandavolve said.

Yami went to the stand and took the oath.

"Mr. Sennen, you own the restaurant _Sennen's_ correct?" Sandavolve said.

"Yes, I do." Yami said.

"Did Mika Hano work for you?" Sandavolve asked.

"At one time, yes." Yami said.

"Why was she fired?" Sandavolve asked.

"I looked over her work ethics and her work record, and I found her to be an unreliable worker." Yami said.

"In what way?" Sandavolve asked.

"Ms. Hano was late to work several times a week. She missed work at least once a week. There were times she did not call in to tell anyone she would not be there, which would make the restaurant have one less waitress each time." Yami said.

"Is there any procedure for if a person is late or miss?' Sandavolve asked.

"An employee is supposed to call in at least twenty-four hours in advance so that a replacement can be called in." Yami answered.

"Did she ever do that?" Sandavolve asked.

"It was never documented that she did that." Yami answered.

"Mr. Sennen, Mika Hano brought a lawsuit against you not too long ago. What was it about?" Sandavolve asked.

"Ms. Hano claimed that I had fired her solely because my boyfriend, Yugi Mutou, didn't like her." Yami answered.

"And that wasn't true?" Sandavolve asked.

"No, it wasn't. Yugi had never mentioned her to me before." Yami answered.

"Did anything else happen concerning Ms. Hano?" Sandavolve asked.

"On the night that I fired her, I had gone to the restaurant to pick Yugi up. We had plans to go out to dinner. I found her about to slap Yugi. I grabbed her wrist to stop her, and she turned around, slapping me instead. I had planned to let David Hillmore, the manager of my restaurant, handle firing her, but after she hit me, I fired her then." Yami answered.

"Mr. Sennen, it is documented in the lawsuit that you had a recording of Mika Hano saying that she would drop the lawsuit on the terms that you marry her and leave Yugi Mutou. Is that correct?" Sandavolve asked.

"Yes. It is." Yami answered.

"I have no more questions." Sandavolve said and sat down.

"Mr. Sennen, did Yugi Mutou work for you?" Morris asked.

"Yes, he did." Yami answered.

"What does he do?" Morris asked.

"He works as the assistant chef." Yami replied.

"Do you often get involved with your employees?" Morris asked.

"Yugi is the first relationship that I have had that had him also as an employee. My dating him never interfered with our work." Yami said.

"When did you first meet my client?" Morris asked.

"I first met her at my restaurant. I would sometimes go to my restaurant to eat. One day, I went there to eat lunch. Mika Hano came over to my table with the intention of waiting on me." Yami said.

"Was that a problem?" Morris asked.

"At the time, I didn't know this, but Mika Hano was scheduled to wait on my table. While waiting on me, she completely ignored the other customers in the restaurant. I wasn't pleased with this. David Hillmore came over and told me that Mika was not supposed to wait on my table and told her to get back to work." Yami answered.

"And you had never met her before that?" Morris asked.

"No. I don't see all the employees on a day-to-day basis. That was the first time that I ever met Mika Hano." Yami replied.

"I see. When did you see her after that?" Morris asked.

"When I came back to pick Yugi up that night. It was when Ms. Hano tried to slap him and did hit me." Yami answered.

"Thank you. No more questions." Morris said and sat down.

"You may step down." Hanimine said.

Yami went back to his seat.

Sandavolve stood up again. "The prosecution calls Atemu Sennen to the stand." Sandavolve said.

Atemu went up and took the oath.

"Mr. Sennen, what is your connection to Mr. Mutou?" Sandavolve asked.

"Yugi is dating my brother, and I am engaged to his brother, Heba Mutou." Atemu replied.

"Tell me. Have you ever met Mika Hano before?" Sandavolve asked.

"No." Atemu answered.

"What happened at the apartment the night of the attack?" Sandavolve asked.

"Heba and I live in Domino. We had come here for Yugi and Heba's birthday. It was a surprise for Yugi. When we got to Yugi's apartment building, we heard gunshot. Yami and I told Heba to wait at the car while we went to check it out." Atemu said.

"Why would Heba Mutou need to stay with car?" Sandavolve asked.

"Heba is pregnant, and I didn't want anything to happen to him or the baby." Atemu replied.

"And what happened when you got to the apartment?" Sandavolve asked.

"When we got to the apartment, we found Mike Griffith at the door. He told us that he thought someone was trying to kill Yugi. He couldn't get in because the door was locked. Yami had a key, so he unlocked the door, and we all went on the apartment." Atemu

"What did you find when you got there?" Sandavolve asked.

"Mika Hano had a gun pointed at Yugi." Atemu replied.

"Was Yugi threatening her in anyway?" Sandavolve asked.

"Yugi was on the floor. I didn't know it at the time, but he had been shot." Atemu said.

"What happened?" Sandavolve asked.

"We heard Mika say for Yugi to die." Atemu said.

"Objection. Hearsay." Morris said.

"Sustained." Hanimine said.

"What happened then?" Sandavolve asked.

"I lunged at her and pinned Mika Hano down so that she couldn't hurt anyone else. I kept her restrained until the police arrived. I let them handle her then." Atemu said.

"No more questions." Sandavolve said.

"I have no questions for this witness, Your Honor." Morris said.

"Very well. We will have a short recess for lunch. We will return at one o'clock." Hanimine said.

Everyone in the courtroom left.

* * *

"Well, this is going well." Yami said.

"Come on. You know that no court case is easy to deal with." Atemu said.

"I just dread going back." Yugi said.

"Why?" Heba asked.

"Because I'm next on the stand." Yugi said.

"Just tell the truth, Yugi." Atemu said.

"That's what I'm going to do. I just dread it." Yugi said.

"Well, there's not much that you can do. You know that you're the star witness for the prosecution." Heba said.

"I know that. I just dread what that defense attorney is going to try and do." Yugi said.

"Just be truthful." Yami said.

"It's about all that I can do." Yugi said.

* * *

"Why aren't you doing your job? Nothing you've done has helped me." Mika growled.

"Well, that's kind of hard to do, given all the evidence against you." Morris said angrily.

"You're supposed to get me off." Mika insisted.

"Ms. Hano, I am doing what I can, but I don't think that jury is going to like hearing everything else you've done." Morris said.

"What do you mean?" Mika asked.

"You attacked a police officer. That does not look good on you." Morris said.

"Isn't there something you can do?" Mika asked.

"I'm going to try, but there is a lot going against you." Morris said.

* * *

At one o'clock, court was called back into session.

"Mr. Sandavolve, call your next witness." Hanimine said.

"The prosecution calls Yugi Mutou to the stand." Sandavolve said.

Yugi stood up and went to the stand, taking the oath.

"Mr. Mutou, you work at Sennen's, correct?" Sandavolve asked.

"Yes, I do." Yugi replied.

"Then you knew Mika Hano." Sandavolve said.

"I knew her at work, yes." Yugi replied.

"Mr. Mutou, did anything ever happen between you and Ms. Hano before the restaurant fired her?" Sandavolve asked.

"No. I stay in the kitchen unless I am on a break, and the only contact I have with any of the waiters or waitresses is when they give us the food orders." Yugi said.

"On the night of the attack, tell us what happened." Sandavolve said.

"I was supposed to go out with Yami that night. He called and said that he would be a little late. When there was a knock on the door, I assumed that it was Yami and went to answer it." Yugi said.

"Why did you assume that it was Mr. Sennen?" Sandavolve asked.

"He was known to misjudge how late he would be and has been there earlier before. I thought that had happened again." Yugi answered.

"What happened when you answered the door?" Sandavolve asked.

"The door was thrown all the way open, and I was forced back. When I looked, Mika Hano was in the apartment along with Tanisha Harmsworth." Yugi said.

"What then?" Sandavolve asked.

"Mika locked the door, and both Tanisha Harmsworth and Mika Hano insulted me." Yugi said.

"In what way?" Sandavolve asked.

"Tanisha Harmsworth called me a bastard, and Mika Hano said that I was a man-stealer." Yugi replied.

"What happened then?" Sandavolve asked.

"Ms. Hano and Tanisha Harmsworth both started arguing over who Yugi belonged it, and I just stated that he was dating me. It was then that Mika said that I was going to die." Yugi said.

"Objection. Hearsay." Morris said.

"Your Honor, Mika Hano will have the chance to refute this when she is on the stand. We are only getting Mr. Mutou's account of what happened." Sandavolve said.

"Overruled." Hanimine said.

"What happened then?" Sandavolve asked.

"I feared that they were there to bring harm to me. They had forced me into the kitchen, and I was able to get one of my kitchen knives in case they did try to do anything. I told them that the police would deal with them, and Tanisha Harmsworth called me a bastard when I called her a whore. It was then that I swung out with the knife and nicked her on the arm with the knife. Tanisha shouted for Mika Hano to kill me. Mika pulled a gun out of her purse, but I managed to kick it out of her hand. I hit Mika Hano because I knew what she was there to do. Tanisha managed to get the gun, and she fired it, but she hit Mika Hano instead of me." Yugi said.

"What did you do then?" Sandavolve asked.

"I was limited on what I could do because the gun could do faster damage than the knife could. Tanisha then started to fire recklessly. I was able to get out of the way and avoid being shot. Mika was shouting at Tanisha that she should stop. I grabbed one of the pots and threw it at Tanisha, hitting her in the head. Tanisha dropped the gun, but she picked up the pot and ran at me, swinging the pot at me. I grabbed her wrist and got the pot away from her. I punched Tanisha, and she hit the wall. Tanisha then grabbed the knife and ran at me with it. I stopped her again and managed to get the knife away from her. Tanisha came back at me again, and I used the knife to stop her. Tanisha came at me again after she had pulled the knife out of her shoulder. Tanisha ran at me again, but Mika Hano had gotten the gun again by then and shot Tanisha in the back." Yugi said.

"What happened then?" Sandavolve asked.

"I heard my neighbor, Mike Griffith, pounding on the door and yelling at me if I was all right. I yelled at him to call the police. Mika then turned back to me with the gun and fired. I didn't have time to get out of the way. It wasn't long before I heard the door opened. I heard Mika struggling with someone, but I didn't know it was. I remember Yami and Mike getting over by me, but I don't remember much after that." Yugi said.

"What's the next thing you remember?" Sandavolve asked.

"I woke up in the hospital." Yugi answered.

"No more questions." Sandavolve said and sat down.

Morris stood up. "Mr. Mutou, why did you get the knife I the first place?" Morris asked.

"I had gotten it because I didn't know what they had planned. I was worried about what they might do to me. Ms. Hano had already said that I would die, and I knew they wouldn't let me go that easily." Yugi said.

"Did you let them in?" Morris asked.

"No. When I started to open the door, they forced the door open and ran in before I could protest." Yugi replied.

"Did you do anything before Mika pulled out the gun?" Morris asked.

"I had struck at Tanisha with the knife when she slapped me." Yugi replied.

"Then you attacked without provocation." Morris said.

"Objection. Putting words in the witness's mouth." Sandavolve said.

"Overruled." Hanimine said.

"What relationship did you have with Mika Hano?" Morris asked.

"A work relationship." Yugi replied.

"Did anything ever happen work related between you?" Morris asked.

"No. Ms. Hano tried to get under my skin once when the tabloids were circulating the story that Yami was sleeping with Tanisha Harmsworth again, but other than that, no." Yugi said.

"In the apartment, did you ever attack Mika Hano?" Morris asked.

"No." Yugi said.

Morris got a little edgy. Mika had told him Yugi attacked her.

"What about the gunshot?" Morris asked.

"Tanisha fired that shot and missed me, hitting her instead." Yugi said.

"I have no more questions for this witness." Morris said before sitting down.

"Any redirects?" Hanimine asked.

"No, Your Honor." Sandavolve replied.

"You may step down." Hanimine said.

Yugi went back to his seat.

"Court is adjourned for the day. We will reconvene at nine in the morning." Hanimine said.

Everyone left the courtroom.

* * *

"Quite the day." Yami said.

"I'm just glad that my part is over." Yugi said.

"I don't get why the defense attorney asked if you attacked Mika." Heba said.

"My guess is that Mika told him that." Atemu said.

"She only had the one injury. The gunshot wound to the shoulder, and that was what Tanisha did." Yugi said.

"I think the defense attorney knew that." Yami said.

"Yeah. He seemed thrown when you said that Tanisha had shot her." Atemu agreed.

"Well, Mika's going to see that lying to her lawyer isn't going to do her a bit of good." Yugi said.

* * *

"You lied to me!" Morris growled.

"I did no such thing!" Mika retorted.

"You told me hat Yugi Mutou was the one who shot you. It was Tanisha Harmsworth." Morris said.

"Well, I wanted him to get in trouble for it." Mika said.

"Mika, let me tell you something. The DA has ruled that Yugi Mutou only acted in self-defense, which means that he will not be charged with anything. You have been lying to me the whole time." Morris said.

"Well, the truth will get me sent to jail!" Mika cried.

"Yes. It will, and I'm afraid that there is very little that I can do for you." Morris said.

* * *

The following morning, everyone gathered back in the court room.

"Mr. Morris, is there anyone that you would like to call to the stand?" Hanimine asked.

"Yes. The defense calls Mika Hano to the stand." Morris said.

Mika went up to the stand and took the oath.

'She had better do what I said and not lie.' Morris thought.

"Ms. Hano, you went to Yugi Mutou's apartment on the day everything happened, correct?" Morris asked.

"Yes. I did." Mika said.

"Why did you go over there?" Morris asked.

"I wanted to talk to him." Mika said.

"Did you ask Tanisha Harmsworth to meet you there?" Morris asked.

"No. I did not know she would be there." Mika said.

"And what happened when you went in?" Morris asked.

"Tanisha slapped him, and Yugi attacked her with the knife." Mika said.

"Then what did you do?" Morris asked.

"I pulled out my gun to defend myself, but he knocked it away from me." Mika said.

"And after that?' Morris asked.

Tanisha got the gun and shot me. She then fired crazily and missed Yugi each time." Mika said.

"I see." Morris said.

"Then Yugi threw something at her and forced her to drop the gun. Tanisha ran at Yugi with whatever he had thrown at her, but he got it away from her and threw away from him. Tanisha got a knife and went at him, but he got the knife away and stabbed her when she came at him again." Mika said.

"And after that?" Morris asked.

"Yugi started to come at me with the knife and I shot him to defend myself." Mika said.

'Liar.' Yugi thought.

"That lying-" Yami only stopped because of Yugi's hand on his.

"When Mike Griffith. Atemu Sennen, and Yami Sennen arrived, why did you have the gun pointed at him?" Morris asked.

"I wanted to make sure that he wouldn't get up." Mika said.

"No further questions." Morris said.

Sandavolve stood up.

"Ms. Hano, you said that you went over to Yugi Mutou's apartment to talk to him." Sandavolve said.

"Yes. I did." Mika said.

"Why did you take the gun with you?" Sandavolve asked.

"I was worried that he might try to hurt me." Mika said.

"If you were scared to he would hurt you, why did you go to his apartment in the first place?" Sandavolve asked.

"I-I just wanted to sort things out with Yugi." Mika said.

"Ms. Hano, you said you had never met Tanisha Harmsworth and that she showed up at Yugi Mutou's apartment when you did." Sandavolve said.

"That's right." Mika said.

Sandavolve picked up a paper off his desks. "These are your phone records as well as Tanisha Harmsworth's phone records. For one week straight, you talked to her several times a day. Each phone call lasted at least twenty minutes." Sandavolve said.

Mika silently gulped.

Morris mentally groaned. 'I told her not to lie.' Morris said.

"And there were three dinners that you two shared over that week period, and yet, you had never met her before that night." Sandavolve said.

"Well, I-" Mika started.

"You said that you took the gun for self defense reasons, correct?" Sandavolve asked.

"Yes." Mika said.

"Then why is it that you just bought the gun three hours prior to going to the apartment?" Sandavolve asked.

"I was scared, so I-" Mika started.

"You were scared and you bought a gun to go over to the apartment of the man that you were scared would hurt you. Ms. Hano, if a person is scared of another, then they do not go to that person's home and go in." Sandavolve said.

"I wanted to talk to him." Mika said.

"You wanted to talk to him. You claimed that you only shot Yugi Mutou in self defense." Sandavolve said.

"Yes." Mika said.

"Then if you shot Yugi Mutou, why did you shoot Tanisha Harmsworth?" Sandavolve said.

'I did not shoot her. He did.' Mika said.

"Gunshot reside was only found on your hands and Tanisha Harmsworth's. The same for fingerprints. He never used that gun." Sandavolve said.

Mika was growing desperate. She hadn't realized that this DA knew so much.

"Ms. Hano, you said that you were scared of Yugi Mutou. Would you tell the court why." Sandavolve said.

"Everyone knew that he kept knives around and that he would use them." Mika said.

"Yugi Mutou's profession is that of the culinary arts. A chef would use knives." Sandavolve said.

Mika wasn't sure what to say to that.

"Ms. Hano, did Yugi Mutou ever threaten you at work?" Sandavolve asked.

"Well, no." Mika said.

"Did he say anything to you?" Sandavolve asked.

"No." Mika said.

"Did you ever have an argument with him?" Sandavolve said.

"Then why did you want to talk to him?" Sandavolve said.

"I wanted to apologize." Mika said.

"Ms. Hano, there is a videotape of you attacking Yugi Mutou outside the restaurant. I can have it played for the court." Sandavolve said.

Mika was silent. She knew that tape could ruin her.

"Your Honor, I would like to play the tape for the jury." Sandavolve said.

"Very well." Hanimine said.

A TV was brought in, and the videotape was shown.

"You clearly attacked him, but he never retaliated." Sandavolve said.

"I-" Mika said.

"You didn't like Yugi Mutou, did you?" Sandavolve asked.

"I-" Mika started.

"You were angry because he was dating Yami Sennen, and that's who you wanted because of the money that went along with it." Sandavolve said.

"I-" Mika said.

"You were willing to do anything to get it because you thought that you were more deserving it of than Yugi Mutou, who was dating Yami Sennen and still is." Sandavolve said.

Mika's temper snapped. "Yes! I do deserve it! Tanisha and I planned to kill him so we could get what we deserved! We wanted him dead! He should have died when I shot him! He was supposed to be dead now!" Mika shouted. It was then that she realized that she just said.

The courtroom had gone quiet, and Yugi and Heba were fighting to keep Yami and Atemu in check.

"I have no more questions, Your Honor." Sandavolve said.

"We will have a thirty minute recess." Hanimine said.

The courtroom cleared.

* * *

"Mika sure dug a hole for herself." Yugi said.

"Yeah. Saying all that on the stand pretty much said that she was guilty." Heba agreed.

"I can't believe that she said it." Atemu said.

"Well, I believe that she merely snapped. Ben just said the right thing to make her angry enough to say everything without thinking about what she was saying." Yami said.

"Well, I hope that she gets what she deserves." Heba said.

* * *

When the court reconvened, it was time for closing arguments.

"Mika Hano is a cold woman. She broke into Yugi Mutou's apartment with Tanisha Harmsworth, and they had the intention of killing Yugi Mutou. Everything that Yugi Mutou did was for his own protection. Mika Hano tried to kill Yugi Mutou and almost managed to do so. She knew what she was doing when she shot him. Don't let her get away because next time, the person might die." Sandavolve said.

Morris got up. "Mika Hano is an innocent woman. She may have acted irrationally when she used the gun, but she was scared. She had just seen him attack Tanisha Harmsworth and was afraid that he might attack her as well. Mika Hano attacked Yugi Mutou in self defense. She shouldn't go to prison when all she was act in her own defense." Morris said.

"Ladies and gentleman of the jury, you will be dismissed to discuss this. Take everything you have heard over the last few days and talk about it carefully." Hanimine said.

The jury was lead to the jury room to deliberate.

"What do you think will happen?" Heba asked.

"I don't know. It's hard to say." Atemu said.

"Ben did a good job of destroying Mika's defense, though." Yami said.

"I just hope that this ends soon." Yugi said.

Fifteen minutes later, the jury returned.

"Will the defendant rise?" Hanimine asked.

Mika and Morris stood up.

"Have you reached a decision?" Hanimine asked.

The spokesman stood up and said, "We have, Your Honor."

"What is it?" Hanimine asked.

"We, the jury, find Mika Hano guilty on all charges." the spokesman said.

Mika looked horrified.

"Very well. Sentencing will be in a week. Court dismissed." Hanimine said.

Mika was lead out.

"I am so glad that this is over." Yugi said.

"Part of it anyway." Atemu said.

"Yeah. We sill have Tanisha's trial to deal with." Yami agreed.

"Yeah, but with Ben Sandavolve on the case, I think that we'll be fine." Atemu said.

* * *

~One Week Later~

"Thanks, Hiro. I appreciate it." Yami said as he hung up.

"What was that about?" Atemu asked he sipped his drink.

"Hiro was letting me know that Mika was sentenced to life in prison without parole." Yami answered.

"Which means that we don't have to worry about her anymore." Yugi said.

"Right. Mika's thrown her life out the window." Yami agreed.

"How did she react?" Heba asked.

"Hiro said that Mika threw a fit, and the officers had to physically remove her from the room as she wouldn't walk herself." Yami said.

Atemu laughed. "We should have gone. I would have loved to have seen that." Atemu said.

"Well, we still have one trial to deal with." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I'll be glad when that one is over and done with because that will mean that this whole mess will be over." Yami said.

"Well, there's two weeks until that trial, and then we'll be really done with all of this." Atemu said.

* * *

Hope that you liked it. Mika won't be showing up anymore.

Next: Tanisha's trial.

For anyone who voted in the poll earlier, I had to redo it due to a mistake, so go back andvote again if you haven't. I'd like your imput.

R&R.


	23. Tanisha's Trial

Chapter 23- Tanisha's Trial

~Two Weeks Later~

Two weeks had passed by quickly, and it was now time for Tanisha's trial.

At eight-thirty, Yugi, Yami, Atemu, and Heba went to the courthouse half an hour before the trial was set to start.

Hiro Tanikashi was there as well.

Tea and Tristan had also come to be there to support their friends.

"Are you guys ready for this?" Tristan asked.

"It's not like we have a choice, but to be ready." Yami said.

"I know. Just making sure." Tristan said.

"I am just ready for this mess to be over." Yugi said.

"You're not the only one who wants that." Atemu said.

"Well, we should go on in." Heba said.

The group went on into the courthouse and went to the courtroom where the trial would be held.

There were a lot of people there to watch the trial.

"I wish that all of these spectators wouldn't' come here." Yami muttered.

"Come on, Yami. They don't matter. All that matters is that Tanisha pays for what she did." Atemu said as the group sat down.

"Well, let's hope that does happen." Heba said.

Ben Sandavolve was the prosecuting attorney once again, and he was busy looking over some of his notes as a last minute reference for what he would bring up.

Marazi Conan was the defense attorney for Tanisha, and he was also going over his notes.

A few minutes before the trial was set to start, Tanisha was led in by officers and was taken to the defense table to sit down.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Hiroto Mandal presiding." an officer said.

Everyone rose as the judge walked out and went over to the bench.

"Everyone, sit." Mandal said.

Everyone in the courtroom did as they were told.

"Mr. Sandavolve, would you care to make the opening statement for the prosecution?" Mandal asked.

"Yes, Your Honor." Sandavolve said, standing up. He turned to face the jury and said, "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I am going to prove to you today that Tanisha Harmsworth went to Yugi Mutou's apartment with the intent of killing him. She knew that her actions were wrong and yet, she went through with them anyway. She knew what she was doing, and there is no excuse for attacking another person with the intention of committing murder." Sandavolve then sat back down.

"Mr. Conan." Mandal said.

Conan stood up and faced the jury. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, the prosecution would have you believe that Tanisha Harmsworth committed wrongs against Yugi Mutou when he was the one that committed the acts. Tanisha Harmsworth never intended to harm him, but did so only when he attacked her. Tanisha was an innocent victim in all of this, and I will prove that to you today." Conan said to the jury before he sat back down.

"All right. Mr. Sandavolve, call your first witness." Mandal said.

"The prosecution calls Captain Hanel Hanirashi to the stand." Sandavolve said.

Hanirashi went to the stand and took the oath.

"Captain, you were the lead officer on this case, correct?" Sandavolve asked.

"Yes." Hanirashi said.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Sandavolve asked.

"We responded to a 911 call that said that there were shots fired in an apartment. When we got to the apartment, the door was already opened. Mika Hano was being restrained by Atemu Sennen. Tanisha Harmsworth was on the ground from being shot and stabbed. Yugi Mutou was on the ground from a gunshot wound. Yami Sennen and Mike Griffith were trying to help Yugi." Hanirashi said.

"What happened then?" Sandavolve asked.

"As all three were injured, they were taken to the hospital. Mika Hano and Tanisha Harmsworth did not require surgery to treat their injuries. Yugi Mutou did need surgery, and he was taken into surgery as soon as he reached the hospital." Hanirashi said.

"I see. During the time that Mr. Mutou was in surgery, did you talk to Mika Hano and Tanisha Harmsworth?" Sandavolve asked.

"Yes. We took their statements then." Hanirashi said.

"What did Ms. Harmsworth say to you?" Sandavolve asked.

"Tanisha Harmsworth told us that the apartment they were in belonged to her, and that Yugi Mutou had had the gun and tried to kill them with it." Hanirashi said.

"And was her statement corroborated by the evidence?" Sandavolve asked.

"No." Hanirashi said.

"Can you explain that further please?" Sandavolve asked.

"We checked into who owned the apartment and found that the apartment was owned by Yugi Mutou, not Tanisha Harmsworth. As for the gun, it had been bought by Mika Hano only a few hours prior to the shooting." Hanirashi said.

"Did Ms. Harmsworth say who fired the gun?" Sandavolve asked.

"She said that Yugi Mutou was the only one who fired the gun." Hanirashi said.

"And did you find any evidence that disproved what she said?" Sandavolve asked.

"Yes. Gunshot residue was found on Tanisha's Harmsworth's hands and on Mika Hano's hands. Both women's fingerprints were found on the gun as well." Hanirashi said.

"Was there any evidence that Yugi Mutou had handled the gun or fired it?" Sandavolve asked.

"No. Gunshot residue was not found on his hands and his fingerprints were not found on the gun." Hanirashi replied.

"Captain, there were reports filed that Tanisha Harmsworth managed to get a gun from one of the officer's guarding her and shot the officer as well as ran in an attempt to get away from the police. Were these reports true?" Sandavolve asked.

"Yes, they were. When I got there, Tanisha Harmsworth was running down the hall and had a gun in her hand. I disarmed her and was told by a fellow officer that she had attacked another officer." Hanirashi said.

"I see. Thank you, Captain." Sandavolve said before sitting down.

Conan stood up and said, "Captain, did Yugi Mutou admit to attacking Tanisha Harmsworth?"

"Yes, he did." Hanirashi said.

"Then he did not attempt to deny it?" Conan asked.

"No. I didn't even ask about the stab wound. Yugi Mutou told me of his own will that he had stabbed Tanisha Harmsworth with a knife." Hanirashi said.

"Did he say why?" Conan asked.

"Yugi Mutou had already been shot at by Tanisha Harmsworth. He attacked her when she was attacking him." Hanirashi said.

"Was there any evidence of this?" Conan asked.

"Her fingerprints were on the gun and she had gunshot residue." Hanirashi said.

"Was there any evidence that he attacked her first?" Conan asked.

"No." Hanirashi said.

"Thank you." Conan said and went to sit down.

Tanisha smirked, thinking that everything went her way.

"Redirect, Your Honor." Sandavolve said.

Mandal nodded.

"Captain, was there any way to tell how the sequence of events went?" Sandavolve asked.

"No. It was impossible to tell." Hanirashi said.

"So, anyone could have started to the sequence of events that led up to the injuries everyone got?' Sandavolve asked.

"Yes." Hanirashi said.

"Thank you." Sandavolve said.

Tanisha's smirk vanished. She knew that could mean she started everything, which she did.

"You may step down." Mandal said.

Hanirashi did as he was told.

"The prosecution calls Yami Sennen to the stand." Sandavolve said.

Yami went up to the stand and took the oath.

"Mr. Sennen, Tanisha Harmsworth is your ex-girlfriend, correct?" Sandavolve asked.

"Yes." Yami answered.

"Did you two part on good terms?" Sandavolve asked.

"No, we didn't." Yami said.

"Would you elaborate, please?" Sandavolve asked.

"For about a month, we had been a little distant. I went over to her apartment for lunch one day, and I found her having sex with another man. After seeing that, I ended the relationship." Yami replied.

"You have a restraining order on her. Why?" Sandavolve asked.

"I put the restraining order on her because she would not leave me alone. She would call me constantly and would come to my office, so I had a restraining order put on her to keep her away." Yami said.

"Mr. Sennen, Yugi Mutou is your boyfriend now, isn't he?" Sandavolve asked.

"Yes. We have been together for almost seven months." Yami answered.

"Did Yugi Mutou have any contact with Tanisha Harmsworth to your knowledge?" Sandavolve asked.

"The only time that I know of is when Yugi and I were sitting in a coffee shop together. She came onto him, but Yugi rejected her. That was at the beginning our relationship. I don't know of any other times that he had any contact with her." Yami answered.

'I didn't have any until she attacked me with Mika.' Yugi thought.

"Mr. Sennen, you have a lawsuit against Tanisha Harmsworth. Could you tell the court what that is about?" Sandavolve asked.

"I went to visit my brother and his fiancé along with Yugi. When I returned, I found that there were articles in the paper, magazine, and tabloids saying that I had slept with her when I did not. I found out that Tanisha had sold the story to them, and so I sued her for giving out false information as well as defamation of character." Yami said.

"I see. When was the last time that you saw Tanisha Harmsworth?" Sandavolve asked.

"It was several days before what happened at Yugi's apartment. She came bursting into my office. She was angry because of the lawsuit. Since the restraining order was in place, I had her arrested as she was specifically told not to come to my office." Yami said.

"I see. Mr. Sennen, to your knowledge, does Yugi Mutou own a gun?" Yami asked.

"No." Yami said.

"Thank you. No more questions." Sandavolve said before sitting down.

"Mr. Sennen, you say that you ended your relationship with Tanisha Harmsworth because of her cheating. Did you never want to try and work out the problems?" Conan asked.

"No. I told her when I started dating her that I do not tolerate cheating. When I found out, I ended it because I don't tolerate it." Yami said.

"Did you not start dating Yugi Mutou only days after your break-up with Tanisha?" Conan asked.

"Yes, I did." Yami said.

"Is it accurate to say that he was just a rebound guy?" Conan asked.

"No, it isn't." Yami said.

"Most people just date a person after breaking up for the sex." Conan said.

"That wasn't what it was about. I actually cared about him." Yami said.

"When did you two start having sex?" Conan asked.

"Objection. Relevance to the case at hand." Sandavolve said.

"Sustained. Keep your questions to the case, Mr. Conan." Mandal said.

"Yes, Your Honor. Mr. Sennen, did you start dating Yugi Mutou before you ended your relationship with my client?" Conan asked. His goal was to make Yami look bad and ruin his testimony.

"No. I did not even meet Yugi until after I had broken up with her." Yami replied.

This threw Conan for a loop. He had expected Yami to know Yugi longer than that.

"When did you meet him?" Conan asked.

"I met Yugi the night that I had broken up with Tanisha. I went to my restaurant for dinner, and I ended up meeting Yugi." Yami said.

"You had not met one of your employees before?" Conan asked.

"I don't know all of my employees." Yami said.

"What do you know for a fact of the night in question?" Conan asked.

Yami knew he had to be careful with what he said. "When I arrived at the apartment, Mike Griffith said he though someone was trying to kill Yugi, I had a key to Yugi's apartment, so I unlocked the door, and I went into the apartment with Mike Griffith and my brother, Atemu Sennen. When we got there, I saw Mika Hano pointing a gun at him. Atemu tackled her and restrained her, and Mike and I went to see if we could help Yugi. The police arrived soon after that." Yami said.

"What of my client?" Conan asked.

"She was on the floor. I didn't pay much attention. My focus was on Yugi." Yami said.

"Thank you. No more questions." Conan said.

"You may step down, Mr. Sennen." Mandal said.

Yami went back to his seat.

'That could have gone better. Yami Sennen had all the right answers.' Conan thought.

"The prosecution calls Atemu Sennen to the stand." Sandavolve said.

Atemu took the stand as well as the oath.

"Mr. Sennen, how do you know Yugi Mutou?" Sandavolve asked.

"Yugi is my fiancé's twin brother, and he is also dating my brother, Yami." Atemu answered.

"Had you ever met Tanisha Harmsworth before?" Sandavolve asked.

"Yes. I met her once before when I came to visit my brother." Atemu said.

"On the night in question, what do you know of what happened?" Sandavolve asked.

"When Yami, Heba, and I got to the apartment building, we heard shots fired. Heba's pregnant, so we told him to stay put while Yami and I went to see what was going on. When we got to the door, Mike Griffith was there. He said that he thought someone was trying to kill Yugi. Yami had a key, so he opened the door. Mika Hano had a gun pointed at Yugi, who was already on the floor, so I tackled her and restrained her until the police arrived. I turned her over to them then." Atemu said.

"Thank you. No more questions." Sandavolve said.

"I have no questions for this witness." Conan said.

"Very well. Court will be adjourned until one o'clock. We will resume then." Mandal said.

* * *

"Well, this is going well." Atemu said sarcastically.

"At least that defense lawyer didn't try to make you look bad. I could have killed him for remark about when Yugi and I started having sex." Yami growled.

"That had nothing to do with the case at all. It doesn't make sense." Heba said.

"He was probably fishing for a way to make Yami seen like the cheater instead of Tanisha." Yugi said.

"That's plausible. Are you ready to give your testimony?" Atemu asked.

"I might as well be. The sooner I get the on the stand, the sooner I get back to my normal life." Yugi said.

"I just wonder what that defense lawyer is going to pull." Yami said.

"As long as Yugi tells the truth, he has nothing to worry about." Heba said.

* * *

Court did reconvene at one.

"Mr. Sandavolve, you may continue." Mandal said.

"The prosecution calls Yugi Mutou to the stand." Sandavolve said.

Yugi stood up and went to the stand, taking the oath.

"Mr. Mutou, how did you know the defendant, Tanisha Harmsworth?" Sandavolve asked.

"I didn't really know here. I was talking with Yami in a coffee shop one say when she approached me and asked me out. I told her no. I really never saw her after that." Yugi said.

"Your dating Yami Sennen, correct?" Sandavolve asked.

"Yes." Yugi said.

"Did you know that he dated Tanisha Harmsworth?" Sandavolve asked.

"Yes, I knew. I didn't know her, though." Yugi said.

"Mr. Mutou, on the night of the events, what happened?" Sandavolve asked.

"I was going to go out on a date with Yami that night. He called and told me that he would be a little late. When the I heard a knock on the door, I assumed that it was Yami, and that he had gotten there a little earlier than I thought he would." Yugi said.

"What ended up happening?" Sandavolve asked.

"When I opened the door, I was forced back inside. When I looked up Tanisha Harmsworth and Mika Hano had come into my apartment. Mika locked the door. The two then insulted me." Yugi said.

"How did they insult you?" Sandavolve asked.

"Tanisha Harmsworth called me a bastard, and Mika called me a man-stealer." Yugi replied.

"What happened then?" Sandavolve asked.

"The two started arguing over who Yami belonged to, and I said that he was dating me. It was then Mika told me that I was going to die. I knew then that they intended to cause me harm." Yugi said.

"What happened after that?" Sandavolve asked.

"They forced me into the kitchen. I discreetly got one of the kitchen knives in case I needed it." Yugi said.

"What do you mean 'in case you needed it'?" Sandavolve asked.

"They had already forced their way into my apartment, locked the door, and said I would die. I was worried they would try to harm me, so I had the knife in case I needed to defend myself." Yugi clarified.

"Then what?" Sandavolve asked.

"I told them that the police would get them. Tanisha Harmsworth called me a bastard again after I called her a whore. She then slapped me. I lashed out with the knife, and I barely but her with the knife. Tanisha then shouted for Mika to kill me. It was then that Mika pulled a gun out of her purse. I kicked the gun out of Mika's hand and I punched her. Tanisha got a hold of the gun and fired, but the shot hit Mika in the shoulder instead of hitting me. Mika called her bitch for shooting her. Tanisha then started to fire wildly. I managed to avoid being shot, and Mika was shouting for Tanisha to stop before she killed her, too. I grabbed a pot and threw it at Tanisha. The pot hit her in the head, and Tanisha lost the gun. Tanisha then grabbed the gun and went running at me with it. I managed to get the pot away from her, and I threw her back into the wall. Tanisha then grabbed another knife and came at me. I managed to get the knife away from her, but she came at me again. I used the knife to stab her because I knew that she wouldn't stop. Tanisha pulled the knife from her shoulder and came at me again. Mika managed to get the gun again and fired it, but the shot hit Tanisha in the back, and she went down." Yugi said.

"What happened after that?" Sandavolve asked.

"My neighbor, Mike Griffith, started to pound on the door, yelling at me if I was all right. I yelled at him to call the police. Mika then turned back to me and fired the gun. I couldn't get out of the way and was shot in the stomach." Yugi said.

"Is there anything else that happened?" Sandavolve asked.

"I don't remember much. I know that Yami and Mike were there, but I lost consciousness soon after that." Yugi said.

"Thank you, Mr. Mutou. No more questions." Sandavolve said.

"Mr. Mutou, you say that you attacked my client because she attacked you." Conan said.

"Yes." Yugi said.

"How is it that you couldn't overpower her without force?" Conan asked.

"I am not a strong person, Mr. Conan. Besides, there was a gun involved, and I had to be cautious." Yugi said.

"Why did you let them in your apartment?" Conan asked.

"I didn't. I opened the door to see who it was, and they forced their way in." Yugi said.

"Mr. Mutou, do you have anything against my client?" Conan asked.

"Other than my dislike for how she continuously tried to get Yami, no." Yugi said.

"You had no conversations with her?" Conan asked.

"The only time I ever spoke with her was when I saw in the coffee shop. I have never spoken with her otherwise." Yugi said.

"Mr. Mutou, if you were so fearful for your life, why did you not attack them when they first came in?" Conan asked.

"At that point, they had not done anything to make me think they would attack me. It wasn't until Mika's threat that I knew that I was in danger. I did not think they would be able to kill me until I saw the gun." Yugi said.

"Did Ms. Harmsworth have the gun or a knife when you attacked her?" Conan asked.

"No, but she had already shot at me several times, and she tried to attack me with a knife. I knew she wouldn't stop." Yugi said.

"I have no more questions." Conan said.

"Very well. You may step down." Mandal said.

Yugi went back to his seat.

"Court is adjourned for the day. We will reconvene at nine in the morning." Mandal said.

* * *

"What do you think?" Atemu asked.

"I'm not sure yet. It's hard to tell. With this one, things could go either way." Yami said.

"Well, I just hope that she gets what she deserves. It's not right that she gets away with what she did." Heba said.

"We'll deal with that when the time comes, Heba. For now, we need to wait and see what happens." Yugi said.

"He's right. We'll just wait and see. Besides, Ben's a great prosecutor. If anyone can make sure that Tanisha is put away, he will." Yami said.

"Yeah, but Conan is one of the best lawyers out there. He's going to put up a fight." Atemu said.

"He already is. He pointed out that I did attack Tanisha." Yugi said.

"Maybe, but Ben made sure to point out that it was self defense." Yami said.

"We'll find out later. We can worry about it tomorrow." Yami said.

* * *

At eight-thirty the next morning, Yugi, Yami, Atemu, and Heba went to the courthouse.

"Well, let's see what Tanisha has to say." Yami said.

The four went in and found Tristan and Tea, sitting with them.

"How do you think things will go?" Tristan asked.

"Hard to say. Both are good lawyers. Let's hope that Tanisha doesn't get off." Yami said.

Tanisha was brought in a few moments before the trial started back up.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Hiroto Mandal."

Everyone stood up as the judge walked into the room.

"Be seated." Mandal said.

Everyone did as they were told.

"Are there any other witnesses for the prosecution?" Mandal asked.

"No, Your Honor. The prosecution rests." Sandavolve said.

"Mr. Conan, call you witnesses." Mandal said.

"The defense calls Tanisha Harmsworth to the stand." Conan said.

Tanisha went up to the stand and took the oath.

"Ms. Harmsworth, how do you know Yugi Mutou?" Conan asked.

"That bastard stole my man." Tanisha snapped.

"Your Honor, please ask the defendant from such derogatory remarks toward anyone while giving her testimony." Sandavolve said.

"Agree. Ms. Harmsworth, do not speak disrespectfully of anyone any further or you will be held in contempt of court." Mandal said.

"Ms. Harmsworth, why did you and Yami Sennen break up?" Conan asked.

"I had one infidelity, and he broke things off." Tanisha said.

"I see. You called me numerous times and tried to see him so many times. Many would view that as stalling." Conan said.

"I just wanted to talk to him and then Yugi came along." Tanisha said.

"Why did you ask Yugi Mutou out at the coffee shop that day?" Conan asked.

"I wanted to make Yami jealous." Tanisha said.

'That wouldn't have happened.' Yami thought.

"Ms. Harmsworth, did you sell the story of you two sleeping together to the media?" Conan asked.

"No." Tanisha said.

"What happened the night at the apartment?" Conan asked.

"I went over there to talk to him. I wanted to convince him to let me have Yami back. I saw Mika Hano there. I didn't know why she was there. Yugi let us in and then he attacked us. Mika tried to use the gun for self defense, but he knocked it away from us." Tanisha said.

"So, he instigated the attack." Conan said.

"Yes." Tanisha said.

"That liar." Yami muttered.

"Calm down, Yami." Yugi said.

"Ms. Harmsworth, do you know Mika Hano?" Conan asked.

"No. I had never met her before the apartment incident." Tanisha said.

"Ms. Harmsworth, did you ever fire the gun?" Conan asked.

"No." Tanisha said.

"Did you try to attack Yugi Mutou with a knife?" Conan asked.

"No. I never touched any weapon." Tanisha said.

"I have no more questions." Conan said, sitting down.

"Ms. Harmsworth, you say that you never met Mika Hano before that night." Sandavolve said.

"That's right." Tanisha said.

"The why are there several phone calls that were made between the two of you that lasted twenty minutes each every day for a week straight?" Sandavolve asked.

"Well, I-" Tanisha started.

"Ms. Harmsworth, you also had three dinners with Mika Hano, yet you never met her before the apartment incident. Explain how that is." Sandavolve asked.

"It was a mix-up." Tanisha said.

"You talked to the wrong person several times a day for twenty minutes each time and had dinner with the wrong person three times." Sandavolve said.

Tanisha grew worried.

"Ms. Harmsworth, you say you never touched a weapon that night, but you had gunshot residue on your and your fingerprints were on the gun. Your fingerprints were also found on one of the knives." Sandavolve said.

"So much happened. I must have made a mistake." Tanisha said.

"You made a mistake. Did you also make a mistake when you told officers that you owned the apartment in your first statement to the police?" Sandavolve asked.

"Well, I-" Tanisha started.

"Ms. Harmsworth, I have several signed statements from several different forms of media that you sold them the story about you and Yami Sennen sleeping together yet you say you didn't do that." Sandavolve said.

"I didn't." Tanisha said.

"We have the proof." Sandavolve said.

Tanisha was silent.

"Ms. Harmsworth, is it true that you wanted to be back with Yami Sennen?" Sandavolve asked.

"Yes." Tanisha said.

"You broke a restraining order to see him because of what happened with the lawsuit." Sandavolve said.

"He didn't want to bring the lawsuit against me!" Tanisha cried.

"Is it not true that Yugi Mutou was dating Yami Sennen, and you hated that fact?" Sandavolve said.

"Yes. I did hate that fact." Tanisha said.

"You wanted to get back together with Yami Sennen, and Yugi Mutou stood in your way." Sandavolve said.

"Yes." Tanisha said.

"Were you angry enough to decide that you would work with another woman who also wanted Yami Sennen for herself in an attempt to kill Yugi Mutou because you thought that you would have him then?" Sandavolve asked.

"Yes! I wanted him dead! Yami belonged to me! He doesn't deserve him! He should have died!" Tanisha shouted.

Sandavolve merely said, "No more questions."

Tanisha then realized what she had done.

"You may step down." Mandal said.

Tanisha returned to her seat.

"Closing arguments will take place now." Mandal said.

Sandavolve went first. "The defense would have you believe that Tanisha Harmsworth was an innocent victim. That is not the cars. She went to that apartment with the intent of killing Yugi Mutou. She had no regard for his life and decided that she wanted him dead. She broke several laws, and has lied to the police. She even attacked a police officer in an attempt to get away. Tanisha Harmsworth broke the law, and she wants you to believe she was an innocent victim. Do not let her get away with it because the next person might not live." Sandavolve said.

Conan went next. "Tanisha Harmsworth may not have made the right choices, but she didn't break the law. Yugi Mutou attacked her and injured her. She was shot by Mika Hano. Tanisha Harmsworth is an innocent victim. She only wanted to be with the man she loved. Don't send her to prison for something that was done with passion, not anger or vengeance." Conan said.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, think of all that you have heard and seen as you make your decision." Mandal said.

The jury was dismissed to the jury room.

"What do you think?" Tristan asked.

"With Tanisha's outburst, it won't be good for her." Yami said.

"Yeah. She blatantly admitted to doing it on the stand." Atemu added in.

"Well, let's hope that this ends soon." Heba said.

It was only twenty minutes later that the jury returned, and court was called to order again.

"Will the defendant please rise?" Mandal asked.

Tanisha and Conan both stood up.

"Have you reached a verdict?" Mandal asked.

"Yes, we have, Your Honor." the spokesman said.

"What is it?" Mandal asked.

"We the jury find Tanisha Harmsworth guilty on all charges." the spokesman said.

Tanisha looked horrified.

"Sentencing will be in a week. Court dismissed." Mandal said.

Tanisha was led out.

"Well, that's over and done with." Tea said.

"That is a good thing." Yugi said.

* * *

~A Week Later~

Atemu and Heba had returned to Domino.

"I got a call from Hiro today." Yami said.

"What was it about?" Yugi asked.

"He was letting me know that Tanisha was given life in prison without parole." Yami replied.

"Well, that's good. At least she can't do us anymore harm." Yugi said.

"That's what I was thinking. I'm glad that this whole mess is over, and that Tanisha and Mika both paid for what they did." Yami said.

"Now we can get back to our normal lives." Yugi said.

"My thoughts exactly." Yami agreed, wrapping his arms around Yugi and kissing him.

* * *

Hope that you liked it.

Next: Heba has the baby. Will focus on Atemu and Heba, most likely.

R&R.


	24. Moving?

I changed what I was doing for this chapter just a little.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 24- Moving?

"Heba, are you okay?" Atemu asked.

Heba put his book down. "Atemu, if you say that one more time, I swear that I am going to kill you. I am fine." Heba said.

"I'm sorry, but you're at the end of your pregnancy, and you could have the baby at any time now." Atemu said.

Heba turned to face Atemu. "Aren't you supposed to be at work now?" Heba asked.

"Heba, you know that I can work from home just as easily as if I was at the office, and that's what I'm doing." Atemu said.

"Atemu, you don't have to be here 24/7. I will be fine if you go to the office for a few hours." Heba said.

"Well-" Atemu trialed off.

"Atemu, stop being such a mother hen. Just because you're not here doesn't mean that something is going to happen. You can calm down." Heba said.

"Heba, you could have the baby any time within the next few weeks, and I don't want to miss anything." Atemu said.

"Atemu, may I remind you that I will be having the baby at the hospital, not here. If I go into labor, I will be heading to the hospital, and you will meet me there." Heba said.

"Heba, don't invite bad ideas. I don't want you here alone when you go into labor." Atemu said.

"You know that Yugi and Yami are coming here to stay until the baby comes. Will you be more at ease when they are here?" Heba asked.

"Maybe." Atemu said.

Heba shook his head. His cell phone then rang. "Hello?" Heba asked, answering the phone.

"_Hey, Heba._"Yugi said.

"Hey, Yugi. What's up?" Heba asked.

"_I was just letting you know that Yami and I should be leaving within the next hour. We should be there between two and three._" Yugi said.

"Thanks for letting me know. Just be careful." Heba said.

"_We will. See you soon."_ Yugi said.

"Okay. Bye." Heba said before hanging up.

"What did Yugi want?" Atemu asked, sitting down.

"He was just telling me that he and Yami should be leaving in the next hour, so they'll be here between two and three." Heba replied.

"Okay." Atemu said.

"Atemu, will you go on to work?' Heba asked.

"But-" Atemu started.

"Atemu, I will be fine for a few hours here. The maids and other workers are here, so you don't need to worry. Go on." Heba said.

Atemu sighed, knowing that Heba wouldn't change his mind. "All right, Heba. I'll go. Just call me if you need anything." Atemu said.

"I will, Atemu." Heba said.

Atemu kissed Heba goodbye before he left the room to grab his briefcase, and he headed for the office.

'Finally. He is driving me crazy.' Heba thought. He picked his book back up and started reading again. He felt a kick in his stomach. Smiling, Heba placed a hand on his stomach. 'It won't be too long before this little one comes.' Heba thought.

* * *

"Well, here we are." Yami said as he pulled into the gates of the Sennen mansion.

"Yeah. I'm sure that Heba will be glad to see us." Yugi said.

"Why do you say that?" Yami asked.

"Because he has told me that Atemu is acting like a mother hen and is driving him crazy." Yugi answered.

"Well, Atemu is just worried. I can understand why this is bothering him." Yami said.

"Well, we may be having a funeral if Atemu doesn't watch it." Yugi said.

"I still don't see why we have to stay at the mansion this time. Why couldn't we have stayed at the condo again?" Yami asked.

"Because we came here to help out, and we can do that best by staying at the mansion." Yugi answered.

"We won't be able to be alone this way." Yami grumbled.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "It's not like its forever, Yami." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said.

The two went up and rang the doorbell.

The butler answered the door and let them in.

Yugi and Yami found Heba in the living room reading a book.

"Hey, Heba." Yugi said.

Heba turned to see them and smiled. "Hey. Glad that you two made it." Heba said.

Yugi went over and hugged his brother.

"Where's Atemu at?" Yami asked.

"Somehow, I managed to convince him to go to work since I knew that you two were coming here." Heba said.

"Are you ready to kill him yet?" Yugi asked.

"Yep. He is driving me crazy." Heba said.

"Well, I'm sure that that will simmer down at some point." Yami said.

"If it doesn't, he's a dead man." Heba said.

"Anyway, have you to gotten the nursery set up?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. Help me up, and I'll show it to you." Heba said.

Yugi helped his brother up, and the two headed upstairs to the nursery.

The room was decorated in pink.

"Can I assume that you two found out that you're having a girl?" Yami asked, noticing the pink.

"Yeah. We did. We were keeping it a secret for the most part, so don't tell anyone else." Heba said.

"Not a problem." Yugi replied.

"You two sure decorated this room with a lot of pink." Yami remarked.

"That would be Atemu's idea." Heba said as they went back downstairs.

"I never thought that he would go all out like that." Yami said.

"Well, he wanted it like that. He's also bought more than the child could ever want or need." Heba said.

"Well, he's a new father, and I'm sure that she's going to be daddy's little girl." Yugi said.

Heba groaned. "Don't remind me." Heba said.

Yami and Yugi laughed as they returned to the living room.

"Have you two decided on a name?" Yugi asked.

"We did, but we also agreed that we would keep that a secret, so I'll wait until then to tell you." Heba said.

"We understand, Heba." Yugi said.

The three sat down in the living room.

"When do you think Atemu will be back?" Yami asked.

"If I know him, he'll be getting back any time." Heba said.

"Why do you say that?" Yami asked.

"Because I know Atemu, and there's no way that he is going to stay at work for too long since the doctor told us that I could have the baby at any time." Heba said.

"Well, look at it this way. When you actually have the baby, he'll focus on your daughter more than you." Yugi said.

"Well, I'll like that because at least he won't be smothering me." Heba said.

"You may also miss it." Yugi said.

"We'll see. First, I have to have the baby." Heba said.

It wasn't half an hour later that the front door opened and closed.

"And there he is." Heba said.

Atemu walked in. "I see that you guys did make it." Atemu said.

"Yeah. We haven't even been here for an hour yet." Yami said.

"Okay. So I didn't feel like working that long today." Atemu said.

"More like you wanted to get home so that you could check on me." Heba said.

"Well, that, too." Atemu admitted as he went over to sit down beside Heba.

"I take it that all is well with your company." Yami said.

"Yes. Everything is fine with it." Atemu said.

"What about you two? Everything is all right, isn't it?" Heba asked.

"Everything is fine. There are no problems." Yugi said.

"Yami, I heard rumors that you were looking into building another restaurant here in Domino." Atemu said.

"Yeah. I plan on seeing about it. I'm still in the beginning stages of that, though." Yami said.

It was then that Yami and Atemu started to talk about business.

"Come on, Yugi. This is where we leave." Heba said.

"Right behind you." Yugi said.

The twins got up and left the room.

"What got into them?" Atemu asked.

"Yugi always leaves when I start talking business. He doesn't understand, and he doesn't try to. I think that Heba's the same way, so they're just going to do something else." Yami said.

"I'm glad that you and Yugi came out here. I'm starting to get a little nervous the closet it gets to time for the baby to come." Atemu said.

"Well, Yugi and I wanted to be here to help. Besides, we both could use a break from Tokyo." Yami said.

"Problems in paradise?" Atemu asked.

Yami leaned back. "Not with me and Yugi, but I think that we're both starting to get a little tired of living in such a busy city as Tokyo. I've been thinking about moving back here to Domino." Yami said.

"And what about Yugi?" Atemu asked.

"I'd bring him, too. Yugi really misses being around his brother, and I think that he would like the idea." Yami said.

"Yami, from what I've seen of Yugi, he likes to work. What are you going to do about that?" Atemu asked.

"That would be why I'm building the new restaurant here. Yugi would be able to work like I know he likes to. The only difference would be that he would be the head chef of that restaurant." Yami said.

"Have you talked this over with Yugi yet?" Atemu asked.

"Not yet, which is why I haven't made any definite decision until I talk to him about? I've just been looking into building a restaurant here." Yami said.

"Well, are you planning to talk to him about it?" Atemu asked.

"Of course I am! I just haven't done that yet." Yami said.

"Just making sure." Atemu said.

* * *

"I can't believe that Yami's thinking about building a restaurant here." Heba said.

"I'm not. We're both getting a little tired of the wild city life. I think he's planning to build the new restaurant so that we can move here." Yugi said.

"Wouldn't he have to build a corporate office here, too?" Heba asked.

"I wouldn't put it past him." Yugi said.

"So the restaurant would be for you to work at." Heba said.

"Pretty much. Mind if I fix me something to eat?" Yugi asked.

"In that case, make it for two people." Heba said.

Yugi set to fixing some sandwiches for them both.

"Would you like to move back here?" Heba asked.

"Yeah. I actually would. I'm a little tired of the city. Domino is still a pretty big city, but it's not as hectic as Tokyo." Yugi said.

"Well, I wouldn't mind having my brother close by. At least you would get to know your niece." Heba said.

"That would be an added bonus, actually. I know that Yami is real tired of living in the city." Yugi said.

"What brought this on?" Heba asked.

"I think what happened with Tanisha and Mika started it. After the trials, he just started wanting to get away from it all." Yugi said.

"Why is that?" Heba asked.

"Well, he met both of them there. He knows that there are a lot of girls that are going to be after him, and he wants it to end. He wants a quieter life, and we both feel that being in Domino would give us a bit of a chance to have a quieter, normal relationship." Yugi said.

"I see. I can understand you wanting that. I know that Atemu and I have had a quiet relationship. Sure, there were people who tried to come between us, but it didn't work. It didn't happen anymore, especially when people heard that we were engaged." Heba said.

Yugi smiled. "Yeah. Atemu made it pretty clear that he was with you, and that he wouldn't be leaving you under any circumstances." Yugi said.

"Yeah. Once people heard that, no one bothered." Heba said.

"Well, Yami made the exact same statements. The only problem was that Tanisha and Mika didn't listen." Yugi said.

"Well, they're out of your hair now, so is doesn't matter." Heba said.

"I know what you mean. Yami and I have had some peace now, but we both want to have a quiet, normal relationship." Yugi said.

"You couldn't go wrong moving here. You know from experience how quiet things can be." Heba said.

"That would be the point of moving if Yami decides to. He hasn't even talked to me about this. I can just tell that it has been on his mind." Yugi said.

* * *

"I can't believe that Yugi and Yami are thinking the same things, and don't know about it." Atemu said. He was sitting on the bed with Heba.

"Well, it's not that they don't it. Yugi knows that that's what's been on Yami's mind. Yami hasn't approached Yugi about. They'll work it out at some point. I'm not worried about that." Heba said.

"I'm glad that you're not. I just hope that thy work this out soon." Atemu said.

"It's not like they're having relationship problems. Once they talk about it, things will work out for the best." Heba said.

"Speaking of which, why didn't you want to go out with them when they went for a walk?" Atemu asked.

"Did you ever think that I didn't want to?" Heba asked.

"Heba, you like taking walks regardless." Atemu said.

"Okay. I figure that this might be a great time for Yugi and Yami to talk about this, and they need to be alone." Heba said.

"Agreed. I wouldn't mind having Yami living close again." Atemu said.

"I wouldn't either. It would be nice for them to live here so that they could be closer and get to see their niece more." Heba said.

"That would be nice." Atemu agreed.

"By the way, I might have told Yugi and Yami that we're having a girl." Heba said.

"Heba, we had agreed to keep that a secret." Atemu said.

"I know, but I had to tell someone, and they wanted to see the nursery. They agreed not to tell anyone." Heba said.

"Well, okay. I guess that it can't hurt." Atemu agreed.

* * *

Yugi and Yami walked through the park.

"It's a nice night, isn't it?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. It is. Domino has always had nice and quiet nights." Yugi said.

"I know. They're a lot quieter than nights at Tokyo." Yami said.

"Agreed." Yugi said.

The two walked in comfortable silence for a while.

"Yugi, what do you think about moving back to Domino?" Yami asked.

"Meaning you're building a new office and restaurant here so that we can move here." Yugi said.

"How do you know that?" Yami asked.

"Yami, I that you've wanted to move here so that we can have quieter lives. Therefore, you're building the new restaurant for me to work at and the new office for you to work from there." Yugi said.

Yami looked at Yugi in shock. "How did you know that?" Yami asked.

"I know that it's been on your mind for quite some time. All you had to do was tell me." Yugi said.

"How did you know that?" Yami asked.

"Yami, I've gotten to know you very well. I could tell that that was on your mind." Yugi said.

"Well, since you know, what do you think about it?" Yami asked.

"If you could get it to work, I think that it's great." Yugi said.

"Really?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. "I wouldn't mind being closer to Heba and Atemu. Heba is my brother. And Atemu is going to be my brother-in-law. Besides, I'd love to be able to see my niece, and living in Domino would let me see her more than I would back in Tokyo." Yugi said.

"Is that a yes?" Yami asked.

"Yes. That's yes." Yugi said.

"Great. I'm still only in the beginning stages of getting all this worked out." Yami said.

"I know that it could take a while, but at least we know we might get to move here at some point." Yugi said.

"I know what you mean. Living here would be great." Yami said. He held Yugi's hand tighter and said, "And the new restaurant would get a great chef."

"How do you know that?" Yugi asked.

"Because you'll be the chef there." Yami said.

"Yami, I don't want to be the new chef because I'm you're boyfriend." Yugi said.

"You're not. When I started to plan this, I looked at all the assistant chefs to decide who would be the next head chef at the one here. All the head chefs looked at the work records and agreed that you would be the best choice, and Leon gave you a very strong recommendation." Yami said.

"And the fact that you get the final say has nothing to do with it?" Yugi asked.

"Maybe a little. Anyway, you'll be the head chef at that restaurant." Yami said.

"Well, I guess I can let you off with this one." Yugi said.

"Great. I would have hated for you to be angry at me." Yami said.

"I'm not. The thought of being able to move out here to Domino is a great thought for me." Yugi said.

"Same here. I just hope that everything works out for us to move here." Yami said.

"Don't worry about it, Yami. We'll see if things do work out." Yugi said.

"Okay." Yami agreed.

The two headed back to the mansion.

* * *

Hope that you liked it.

Next: Heba has the baby. (This will be what happens.)

R&R.


	25. Heba Has the Baby

Chapter 25- Heba Has the Baby

Heba leaned back into the couch that he and Yugi were sitting on.

"Problems?" Yugi asked.

"My back is killing me." Heba replied.

"Well, you don't have to worry about it. You shouldn't have too much longer before you have that little girl." Yugi said.

"I know, but I really wish that it would happen soon. I know that my doctor said that he's only going to let me go another week before he induces labor." Heba said.

"Well, with any luck, you'll go into labor before that." Yugi said.

"I hope so." Heba said as shifted, trying to get comfortable.

"Has Atemu lightened up some as far as worrying goes?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. You and Yami being here for the last week has helped a lot, though he does still worry." Heba said.

"Yami and I figured that, which is why Yami got him out of the house for you." Yugi said.

"Thank you. I really need a break form him." Heba said.

"I knew that, and I figured that since Yami wanted to go look at the area where he is thinking of building the new restaurant, he could take Atemu with him." Yugi said.

"Thank you, but what should you and I do in the meantime?" Heba asked.

"Well, we could always put in a movie and watch it." Yugi said.

"I don't have anything better in mind, so go ahead." Heba told him.

Yugi got up and picked out a movie and put it in the DVD player.

* * *

"Yami, I have to admit that you pick the perfect places to have your restaurants." Atemu said.

The place that Yami was thinking to build was in downtown Domino.

"Well, you want your restaurants where people are going to be going to a lot." Yami said.

The two were shown the building by the realtor.

"What are you going to do?" Atemu asked.

"I'm going to have to talk to my financial adviser and such, but I think that it would work. I have to go through the proper channels." Yami said.

"I know that." Atemu said.

The two decided to walk around and take a closer look at the building on their own.

"So, are you and Yugi really going to move out here?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah, we are. We both like the idea. It'll take some time, but I think that it would be a great idea." Yami said.

"I know that Heba and I would like it if you two would move here. It would be nice to see you more than a few times a year." Atemu said.

"You've seen me a good bit lately." Yami said.

"The trials don't count." Atemu said.

"Okay. Two times this year." Yami said.

"Well, since you'll be living in the same city, you'd better come and see us more than that." Atemu said.

"I get it, and I will." Yami assured him.

* * *

After the movie, Yugi took it out and out the DVD back on the shelf with the others.

"Well, what now?" Yugi asked.

Heba grimaced as there was a powerful kick to his side.

"You okay, Heba?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. The baby's just been kind of active the last few hours." Heba said.

"Do I need to call Atemu?" Yugi asked.

"No. I'm okay." Heba said, sitting back against the couch.

Yugi walked over and sat back down by Heba. "Heba." Yugi said.

Heba looked over at Yugi.

"Do I need to call Atemu?" Yugi asked.

Heba sighed. "I don't know." Heba said.

"Okay. We need to time you're pains so that we can know if you're in labor or not." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I'm not in labor." Heba said.

"Heba, we are not taking any chances." Yugi said.

Heba groaned. "Now you're acting like Atemu." Heba said.

"Well, you're being stubborn." Yugi said.

"I get it." Heba said, starting to get up.

"What are you doing?" Yugi asked.

"I was going to get a glass of water if you don't mind." Heba said.

"Actually, I do mind. If there is a chance that you are in labor, then you are going to stay put." Yugi said.

"Fine." Heba said, crossing his arms.

Yugi went into the kitchen to get a glass of water for his brother. 'I hope that Yami comes back with Atemu soon, especially if Heba is in labor.' Yugi thought.

* * *

"You were right, Yami. I needed to get out of the house for a little while." Atemu said.

The two had gone to a restaurant for something to eat.

"Well, you have barely left the house except for work. Yugi will call if they need us, so relax. You know Yugi. Heba is stubborn, but if Yugi thinks that something is up, he's going to call." Yami said.

"I know. I'm just a little concerned." Atemu said.

"I get that, but Heba is fine with Yugi." Yami said.

Atemu nodded, and the two continued to eat their lunch.

* * *

After thirty minutes, Yugi had had enough.

"Heba, I am calling Atemu." Yugi said.

"No. Yugi, I am fine." Heba said.

"Heba, whether you want to believe it or not, you are in labor. You are having these pains every ten minutes, so I think that you're in labor." Yugi said.

"Yugi-" Heba started.

"Heba, you are going to the hospital. I don't want to hear anything else about it." Yugi said.

Heba groaned. "You're being worse than Atemu." Heba said.

"Maybe because you're being stubborn about this. Did you two already pack your bags?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Heba said.

"Where is it?" Yugi asked.

"The hall closet. It's a red bag." Heba said.

Yugi went to the hall closet and found the bag. He picked it up and walked back into the living room. "Come on. We're going. We'll call Yami and Atemu on the way there." Yugi said.

With Yugi's help, Heba stood up.

The moment Heba was up, he then doubled over in pain.

"Heba!" Yugi exclaimed, dropped the bag and holding his brother.

"Yugi, I think you're right. I waited way too long." Heba said.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"My water broke." Heba said.

* * *

Yami and Atemu were walking back to the car.

"Do you think that we should go back and get Yugi and Heba something?" Yami asked.

"Might, although it might be better just to get one of everything so that Heba can choose what he wants." Atemu said.

"He'd probably eat everything." Yami remarked.

"True." Atemu agreed.

Yami's phone rang.

"Hello?" Yami said.

"_Yami, it's me. I need you to get Atemu to the hospital. Heba's gone into labor. I'm driving him to the hospital now._"Yugi said.

"Are you sure?" Yami asked.

"_Yes, he's sure! Get Atemu to the hospital!_" Heba shouted.

"_You heard him. Now hurry up."_ Yugi said.

Yami shut his phone and grabbed Atemu. "Come on. We've got to go." Yami said.

"What is it? Did something happen with Heba?" Atemu asked worriedly.

"Yugi said that Heba's gone into labor. He's taking him to the hospital now, so that's where we're going." Yami said.

"What?!" Atemu exclaimed.

"Come on." Yami said.

The two headed for the car.

"Atemu, give me the keys." Yami said.

"Why?" Atemu demanded.

"Because I don't want you to kill us because you decide that you don't need to be careful trying to get to the hospital. You're too nervous for that anyway." Yami said.

Atemu decided not to argue and threw Yami the keys.

Yami got behind the wheel, and Atemu got in the passenger seat, and the two headed for the hospital.

* * *

Yugi arrived at the hospital with Heba. He got out and then helped Heba into the hospital.

"You were right. I was being way too stubborn." Heba said.

"I told you." Yugi said.

The two made their way into the hospital where they were met by a nurse.

"What is the problem?" the nurse asked.

"I'm in labor. That's what's wrong." Heba snapped.

The woman's eyes widened at that. She instantly started giving orders.

"Yugi, you're staying with me until Atemu gets here." Heba said.

"I know. I'm not leaving until Atemu comes." Yugi said.

The nurses took Heba back, and Yugi went with him.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you can't go back." the nurse said.

"Listen. My fiancé is on his way here. Until he gets here, I want my brother to stay with me, and that's final." Heba said. His tone left no room for arguments.

The nurses let it drop.

Yugi hid a smirk. 'You don't mess with someone who is pregnant.' Yugi thought.

After getting Heba into a room, Yugi sat by his bedside.

"Do you think that Atemu will get here in time?" Heba asked.

"I'm certain that he will. Don't worry. Atemu wouldn't miss this for anything." Yugi said, taking Heba's hand into his own.

* * *

Yami and Atemu arrived into at the hospital and parked.

The two quickly made their way into the hospital and went to the front desk.

"Excuse me. My fiancé was just brought in. He's having our baby." Atemu said.

"What's his name?" the woman asked.

"Heba Mutou." Yami replied.

The woman looked it up and said, "He's in 428 on the delivery floor."

Atemu and Yami left the find the room.

It wasn't long before they did find the room.

"Heba!" Atemu exclaimed, rushing in to the room.

"Hey, Atemu." Heba said.

"Are you okay?" Atemu asked.

"I'm fine, Atemu. Don't worry about me." Heba said.

"Yes, except for the fact that you were being stubborn." Yugi said.

"Stubborn? How?" Atemu asked.

"We should have gone to the hospital thirty minutes sooner, but Heba insisted he wasn't in labor. When I finally convinced him to go, his water broke." Yugi said.

"I didn't agree. You ordered me to go." Heba said.

"It's a good thing that he did." Atemu said.

"Well, since this is your deal, Yugi and I will be in the waiting room." Yami said.

The two left the room.

Atemu turned back to Heba. "Are you ready for this?" Atemu asked.

"Well, I don't have a choice, but to be ready. Besides, I think that I'm ready to meet our daughter." Heba said.

"That makes two of us." Atemu said.

* * *

"Is there anyone that we should call to let them know?" Yugi asked.

"Well, we can call Seto and Joey. They're in town right now. As for the others, none of them are in town. We can wait and let them know when the baby arrives." Yami said.

Yugi nodded.

Yami walked off and called Seto. He walked back over after finishing the call and said, "Seto and Joey are on their way."

Yugi nodded.

The two sat down to wait and see when Heba would have the baby.

* * *

Heba was in full labor and ready to have the baby.

"Don't worry, Heba. You'll be fine." Atemu said.

"Glad that you're so confidant about that because I not so sure." Heba said.

Atemu smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. "I know that you'll be okay." Atemu said.

~Four Hours Later~

"All right, Heba. I need you to push." the doctor told him.

Heba did as he was told, and at the same time that he pushed, he squeezed Atemu's hand tightly.

"You're doing great, Heba." Atemu told him as he used a wet cloth to wipe the sweat away from Heba's face.

* * *

Yugi, Yami, Seto, and Joey were waiting in the waiting room to hear when Heba had had the baby.

"What is taking them so long?" Joey asked.

"Puppy, will you calm down? Having a baby takes time. Heba will have the baby when the times comes." Seto said.

"Seto's right. All we can do is wait until the baby is born." Yugi said.

"I'm just worried because it is taking so damn ling." Joey said, pacing.

"Joey, if you don't stop pacing, you are going to be the one who needs a doctor because I'm going to break your legs." Yami said.

Joey gulped and immediately sat down beside Seto.

* * *

"Heba, I need you to give me one more hard push." the doctor said.

"I don't know if I can." Heba said.

"Yes, you can, Heba. Just one more." Atemu told him.

Tightening his grip on Atemu's hand, Heba gave one more hard push.

A few moments later, there was the sound of a baby crying.

"Well, it looks like your little girl is here." the doctor said.

A nurse handed the crying baby over to Atemu and Heba.

"Hey, baby." Atemu said.

"She's finally here." Atemu added.

* * *

When Atemu came out to them, the four immediately got on their feet.

"Seto. Joey. When did you get here?" Atemu asked, surprised to see them.

"Yami called to let us know that Heba was in labor." Seto answered.

Atemu looked at his brother. "Who else did you call?" Atemu asked.

"No one. I figure we can call everyone else and tell them then." Yami said.

"Is Heba all right?" Yugi asked.

"He's doing just fine. We had a healthy baby girl." Atemu said.

"Well, it's about time I had a female cousin." Seto said.

"What did you name here?" Joey asked.

"We had already decided on Mayella Elizabeth." Atemu replied.

"Whose last name did she get?" Atemu asked.

"Given that when Heba and I get married he's taking the name Sennen, we have her that one." Atemu said.

"Can we see them?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. Follow me." Atemu said. He led them down the halls until they reached the room that Heba had been put in.

"Hey." Heba said when he saw them.

"Hey, yourself. Heard you had a girl." Joey said.

"Yeah. Did Atemu tell you what we named her?" Heba asked.

"Yeah. I think that Mayella is a beautiful name." Yugi said.

"Not too common, though." Yami remarked.

"That was our goal." Atemu said.

"Where is she?" Seto asked.

"The nurses should be bringing her here pretty soon." Heba answered.

It wasn't long before a nurse did bring Mayella into the room to them.

Mayella had the same tri-color hair, and she had crimson eyes.

"She's going to be quite the boy magnet with those looks." Yami said.

"Which is why there will be a lot of dead boys, too." Atemu said.

"Now, Atemu. We have quite a few years before we have to deal wit that." Heba said as he held Mayella.

* * *

Yami and Yugi were in their room at the mansion. They were the only ones there since Atemu was staying at the hospital with Heba.

"You know, I'm real happy for them." Yugi said.

"I know. We have a very beautiful niece." Yami said.

"Yeah. We do. I could tell that Atemu and Heba were very happy." Yugi said.

"Atemu was thrilled when he first learned that Heba was pregnant. He's been excited from the start." Yami said.

"Do you think that you would like to have children one day?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, I would. Maybe not right now, but in the future, I would." Yami said. He tightened his hold on Yugi and said, "Of course, I would rather have them with you."

Yugi looked up and smiled. "I was just thinking the same thing." Yugi said.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi. "You know, even if we aren't planning to have children, we could always practice for it." Yami said.

"Raising a child or conception?" Yugi asked.

"Conception, of course.' Yami answered before pouncing on Yugi.

* * *

Hope that you liked it.

Next: Yami pops the question.

R&R.


	26. The Proposal

This chapter has a lemon in it, so skip the area between teh bold if you don't like reading things like that. I warned you.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 26- The Proposal

~Two Months Later~

"It looks like all the plans for the new office building and the new restaurant are moving along rather smoothly." June said.

"Yes, they are. It's going faster that I originally thought that it would." Yami said.

"How did you manage to get the permits to build the new restaurant and office building so fast? Normally, you would have just gotten the permission to do it." June said.

"Normally, that would be true. Having a brother and cousin who are rather powerful CEOs of their own companies and bring a great amount of jobs to Domino, it's rather easy to get the permits that you want." Yami answered.

June smiled. "I never pegged you for the type to use such methods." June said.

"I didn't. Those two did that without my knowledge." Yami replied.

"How's your niece?" June asked.

"She's doing just fine. I know that Atemu brags about her every time he and I talk." Yami said.

June chuckled. "Well, he's a new father, so he's going to be doing that. Is he happy that you're going to be moving back to Domino?" June asked.

"Yeah. He can't wait for that. I think that he wants us to be there so that Yugi and I can get to know Mayella better." Yami replied.

"Well, I'll go on." June said and left the office to get back to work.

Yami looked over the plans for the new restaurant and smiled. 'Yugi's going to be thrilled now that he's the head chef. I'm glad that all the chefs agreed that Yugi would be the best assistant chef for the job.' Yami thought. He then looked over the progress so far and was pleased. 'Yugi and I are going to have to start packing now.' Yami thought.

Yami's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Yami said.

"_Hey, Yami. It's me._" Atemu said.

"Hey, Atemu. What's up?" Yami asked.

"_Not much. Just seeing what you're doing._" Atemu answered.

"I'm not doing much. I was just looking over the progress for the new restaurant and the office building there in Domino." Yami answered.

"_I know. I've been by there a few times, and I'm real impressed with the amount of progress that has been made. You and Yugi will be moving here a lot sooner than I thought that you would._" Atemu said.

"I was just thinking that, actually. I'll tell Yugi tonight that about that." Yami answered.

"_So, are you still planning to ask Yugi tonight?_" Atemu asked.

"Yeah. I'm taking him to dinner. I haven't changed my mind on that, Atemu." Yami said.

"_Well, as asked, I have not told Heba about that._" Atemu said.

"Atemu, you know as well as I do that if you told Heba that I plan to propose to Yugi tonight, Heba would be calling Yugi and blabbing to him." Yami said.

"_Yeah. I hate to admit it, but you're right. Heba would do that._" Atemu said.

"Well, you won't have to keep it a secret much longer. I am sure that Yugi will call Heba tonight to tell him what is going on." Yami said.

"_Yeah. I know that I'll know it when you propose to Yugi because when Heba talks to Yugi, he's going to be screaming about it._" Atemu said.

"By the way, when do you and Heba plan on having your wedding? You two have been engaged for almost a year and a half." Yami said.

"_Well, we did have a date set, and then we found out that he's pregnant. Heba wanted to wait until after Mayella was born before we got married. I don't think he wanted to be fat when we got married._" Atemu said.

"Why didn't you just get married before he started showing?" Yami asked.

"_Because of when we wanted to get married. We wanted to get married in the spring. At the time that he learned he was pregnant, he would have been kind of fat at that time._" Atemu said.

"So, are you two planning on waiting until next spring to get married?" Yami asked.

"_I don't know. I haven't talked to Heba about it yet. We'll discuss that later._" Atemu said.

"I just hope that Yugi and I don't end up getting married before the two of you do." Yami said.

"_Yeah. That would be bad given that Heba and I have known each other longer than you and Yugi have known each other._" Atemu said.

"In any case, I'll call and talk to you later. I really need to get back to work." Yami said.

"_Truth be known, I need to, myself. I'll talk to you later."_ Atemu said.

"All right. Bye." Yami said and hung up. He took a black box out of his desk and opened it to reveal a diamond ring. He smiled. 'I know that Yugi is going to be surprised.' Yami thought.

* * *

Yugi put another plate on the rack for a waiter to get.

"You're really cooking today, Yugi." Leon said.

Yugi laughed. "Did you even hear what you said?" Yugi asked.

Leon grinned. "Yeah. I heard. I meant it figuratively and literally. You're moving fast today." Leon said.

"Sorry. I'm kind of excited." Yugi said.

"What are you excited about?" Leon asked.

"Well, Yami's taking me out to dinner tonight. It's our one-year anniversary." Yugi answered.

"Ah. That makes a lot more sense to me now." Leon said.

"I'm just excited about it. Yami's made some plans for us tonight, so I'm excited to see what he has in mind." Yugi said.

Leon chuckled. "Well, if I know Mr. Sennen, you won't be disappointed." Leon said.

"I'm not worried about that. I've never been disappointed with him. He always seems to make things just right." Yugi said.

"Well, I hope that you do have a good time since you've been living with him." Leon said.

"We're not living together." Yugi said with a blush.

"Really? You seem to spend more time there than at your apartment. For that matter, if memory serves, you haven't lived in your apartment since that attack, have you?" Leon asked.

"Um, well, no, I haven't." Yugi admitted.

"See. You are living with him, though I don't think that he minds it that much." Leon said.

"No. He doesn't." Yugi agreed.

It was then that Yugi made a decision. And he would go through with it after work.

* * *

Yami walked into his mansion after getting out of work.

"Hello, Mr. Sennen." Suzanne said.

"HI, Suzanne. Has Yugi gotten here yet?" Yami asked.

"Yes. He's upstairs, actually." Suzanne replied.

"Thanks." Yami said. He went upstairs and dropped his briefcase off into his home office before he went to his bedroom.

Yami had expected just to find Yugi there, but he didn't expect to find Yugi surrounded by boxes there. "Yugi, where did all these boxes come from?" Yami asked.

"Well, that's the rest of my belongings from my apartment." Yugi said.

"And you brought them here why?" Yami asked.

They had had a conversation about Yugi giving up his apartment, but Yugi hadn't wanted to at the time, so Yami had just dropped the subject at the time.

"Well, I decided that it was time that I give up my apartment. It's not like I've been using it." Yugi said.

"So, you're living with me now." Yami said, just to make sure.

"Well, technically, I think that I've been living with you since that attack happened, but yeah, we're living together now." Yugi agreed.

"Well, I think that that is a good idea." Yami said before he leaned down and kissed him.

Yugi smiled after they broke the kiss. "I thought that it was about time for me to give up that apartment. Like I said before, I don't use it, so keeping it is a waste of money for me." Yugi said.

"Okay. Don't bother to unpack the boxes." Yami said.

"I hadn't planned on it. I knew that we were probably going to be moving before long, so I don't plan on unpacking these boxes. Less that needs to be packed when the time comes to move." Yugi said.

"Well, we should get ready for dinner tonight." Yami said.

"Yeah. I need to take a shower before I do that." Yugi said.

Yami grinned evilly. "Would you like me to join you?" Yami asked.

"Yami, if you join me, we won't make it to dinner tonight." Yugi said.

"That's not fair, though." Yami whined.

"Yami, you'll get what you want after we get back tonight." Yugi said before he walked into the bathroom.

Yami smirked. 'I'll hold you to that, Yugi.' Yami thought.

After Yugi got out of the shower, Yami took one.

Once the two were dressed, they headed out for their night.

"Yami, where are we going?" Yugi asked.

"You'll find out, soon." Yami said.

Yugi looked at him suspiciously. "Yami, what are you up to?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled. "You'll find out when I'm ready to tell you, Yugi. You just have to be patient." Yami said.

"All right." Yugi said, deciding to give up since he knew that there was no way that Yami was going to tell him what he had planned for them that night.

Soon, Yami drove up to the parking lost of Aquarianium. It was a seafood restaurant that had places that over-looked the sea, and it was very expensive.

"Yami, this is where we're eating?" Yugi asked as they got out of the car.

"Yes. It is. I wanted to do something special for you, and I knew that this would be something that we have not done before." Yami said.

The two went in and were taken to the top level of the restaurant, where they were seated on the balcony so that they were outside and able to see the ocean.

"You know how to make a night special." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "That was my intention. I wanted to make this a night to remember." Yami said.

"Well, you're off to a good start." Yugi said.

The waiter came and took their drink orders.

"I'll have just water." Yami said.

"I'll have a white wine." Yugi said.

The waiter went to get what they ordered.

"So, no wine tonight?" Yugi asked.

"No. I'm driving remember." Yami said.

"Right. I forgot." Yugi said.

The two continued with their dinner as the waiter came back with their drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" the waiter asked.

"Yes. I'll take the sea food special." Yugi said. It consisted of an assortment of fish and shrimp.

"And I'll have the crab legs." Yami said.

The waiter took down the orders and then went to put them in.

"How was your day?" Yugi asked.

"It was fine. I got a report on the status of things back in Domino. Construction the office building and the restaurant are ahead of schedule. We'll probably be moving there in a month or so." Yami said.

"Really?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded. "I was surprised myself." Yami said.

"Wow. Where are we going to live?" Yugi asked.

"Well, Atemu and I have been talking about that, and I think that we have come up with something, but you and Heba are going to have to agree to it." Yami said.

"What is it?" Yugi asked, interested.

"You know the mansion back in Domino is pretty big." Yami said.

"I know. Four families could live in it comfortably. A family could be in each wing." Yugi said.

"Keep that thought in mind." Yami said.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"Well, Atemu mentioned you and I just moving into the mansion." Yami said.

"Moving into the mansion with Atemu and Heba?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. Atemu and Heba are living in the east wing of the mansion. They haven't done anything with the west wing. Atemu said that you and I can live in the west wing, and they wouldn't interfere in our lives, and we wouldn't interfere in their lives. We would see each other like in the family room and at mealtimes, but nightlife would just be the separate couples. It's not a bad arrangement when you think about it." Yami said."No. It doesn't sound bad. Has Atemu talked to Heba about it?" Yugi asked.

"Oh yeah. He seems to be rather excited about the thought of you and me living there." Yami said.

"It isn't a bad idea. In fact, I kind of like the idea." Yugi said.

"You do?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. I mean, other than Atemu, Heba, and Mayella, no one else lives there except the domestic staff. They would probably like other people there than the domestic staff." Yugi said.

"That was one of the things that Heba likes about us moving in." Yami said.

"Well, I think that we could move in there. It is a great arrangement." Yugi said.

The waiter returned with their food.

"Well, I'm glad that you agreed to that. I'll let Atemu know that tomorrow." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I'm guessing that I'll be hearing from Heba then." Yugi said.

"Most likely." Yami said.

The two continued to eat as they talked about little things.

After finishing, Yami paid the bill before the two left.

"What now?" Yugi asked.

"You'll see. Close your eyes." Yami said.

"Yami." Yugi said.

"Humor me." Yami said as he started to drive.

Yugi sighed, but played along and closed his eyes.

When Yami arrived at their destination, he stopped the car and helped Yugi out.

"Yami, where are we?" Yugi asked, still keeping his eyes closed.

"You'll see in a minute." Yami said. He took Yugi by the hand and led him to where he was thinking. He stopped Yugi and said, "Okay. Open your eyes."

Yugi opened them and gasped.

They were at the lake, and with the added moonlight, it gave the area a romantic air to it.

"Yami, this is beautiful." Yugi gasped.

"I'm glad that you think that." Yami said.

"Why did you bring me here?" Yugi asked.

"Well, it being our one-year anniversary, I thought that this would be a great place to come. It is romantic, so I thought that it was the perfect place to come." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Well, you were right. It is the perfect place to come." Yugi said.

Yami took Yugi by the shoulder and turned him around. "I had another reason for asking you to come here." Yami said.

"Oh. What is that?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled. "Yugi, I love you more than anything, and I don't ever want to be parted from you." Yami said. He dropped down to one knee and brought out the black box and opened. "Yugi, will you marry me?" Yami asked.

Yugi gasped. He hadn't expected Yami to ask him this of all things.

"What do you say?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled and said, "Yes, Yami! Of course I will marry you!"

Yami smiled and stood up, pulling Yugi into deep kiss.

When they broke apart, Yami put the ring on Yugi's finger.

"You don't know how happy you have made me, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi smiled at him. "Actually, I think that I do." Yugi said.

* * *

**LEMON STARTS HERE**

Yami and Yugi stumbled into their room at the mansion while they were kissing. Yami kicked the door to the room shut with his foot before taking hold of Yugi's shirt and pulling it off of him. Yami then proceeded to kiss, lick, and suck on Yugi's neck.

"Yami." Yugi moaned.

Yami finally finished with Yugi's neck and moved down to his collarbone, biting down lightly.

Yugi yelped at the movement, and Yami licked the wound in apology.

Yugi then took hold of Yami's shirt and pulled it off of him.

Yami kissed Yugi fiercely and walked Yugi backwards toward the bed. Once Yugi was right behind the bed, Yami pushed Yugi down onto the bed, going with him, landing right on top of Yugi. Yugi tangled his hands in Yami's hair as the kiss continued.

Yami let his hands trail down Yugi's bodies until he reached Yugi's pants. He unbuckled Yugi's pants before he leaned back and pulled them along with his boxers off.

Yugi shivered as the cool air hit his heated member.

Yami placed his hands on Yugi's hips and licked the tip of Yugi's member, tasting the pre-cum.

Yugi cried out at that and tried to buck his hips up, but Yami's hold on his hips prevented that.

Yami then deep-throated Yugi.

Yugi screamed.

Yami started to bob his head up and down on Yugi's member. He then started to suck on Yugi's member.

Yugi continued to try and buck up, but Yami wouldn't let him.

Yami then moved his lips back to his the tip of Yugi's member and started to suck hard on Yugi's tip.

"YAMI!" Yugi cried as he came without warning.

Yami drank every drop. He then pulled back and took off his own pants and boxers.

Yugi then flipped them over so that Yami was under him. He leaned down and started to kiss and suck on Yami's neck.

Yami let out a moan.

Yugi continued down to Yami's nipples and took one into his mouth, sucking on it.

Yami cried out at that.

Yugi then turned his attention to the other nipple. He then let his hand trail down to Yami's member, and he started to stroke Yami.

"Yugi." Yami moaned.

Yugi then rose up and went up to Yami, kissing him on the lips. He used another hand to get the lubricant and pressed it into Yami's hands. "Prepare me." Yugi whispered into Yami's ear.

Yami shivered at that, but put some lube in his hand and rubbed it onto three fingers. He then slipped one inside of Yugi.

Yugi moaned at that.

Yami moved the finger around before he slipped in a second finger and started to move them in a scissor-like motion at the same time hitting Yugi's prostate.

"Ah! Yami!" Yugi exclaimed.

Yami smirked and then slipped in a third finger and continued stretching Yugi while hitting Yugi in his prostate. Yami removed his fingers.

Yugi then took the lube and spread it over Yami's member, purposefully stroking him longer than necessary.

"Yugi." Yami groaned.

Yugi smiled. He loved teasing Yami, but knew when to stop. He raised himself up so that he was over Yami's erection and slowly lowered himself onto Yami.

Yami groaned as he felt warm, tight heat surround him.

Yugi moaned at the feeling of being filled. He then lifted himself up before bringing himself back down on Yami.

Yami placed his hands on Yugi's hips and helped him move up and down.

Yugi started to move up and down faster on Yami as Yami started to thrust up into Yugi, making the thrusts even harder.

Yami groaned as Yugi's speed increased. He then reached up and grasped Yugi's member in his hand and started to stroke Yugi in time with Yugi's thrusts.

Yugi could feel himself getting close. "Yami, I'm close." Yugi gasped out.

"I know, Yugi. So am I." Yami said.

Yugi was the first one to reach his end. "YAMI!" Yugi cried as he spilled his seed onto Yami's hand and chest.

Yami felt Yugi's walls clamp down on him, and he also reached his end. "YUGI!" Yami moaned as he spilled his seed inside of Yugi.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

Exhausted, Yugi collapsed forward on top of Yami, who was also exhausted.

The two were panting as they tried to regain control of their breath.

When he recovered, Yugi removed Yami from himself and then rolled over to lie beside Yami.

Yami smiled and brushed Yugi's bangs out of his eyes. "You are very talented in bed, you know that." Yami said.

Yugi smiled back. "I learned from the best." Yugi said.

Yami smirked and leaned forward to kiss Yugi gently on the lips. "I think that was a great way to celebrate the engagement." Yami said.

"Yami, that's your way to celebrate everything." Yugi said.

"Maybe." Yami said. He noticed how tired Yugi was and said, "Come on, Yugi. Let's get some sleep."

Yugi nodded and snuggled up to Yami, and the two soon fell asleep.

* * *

Hope that you liked it.

Next: Scott makes another play for Yugi which will be his last.

R&R.


	27. Scott's Farewell

There's a small lemon in this chapter, so skip between the bold area if you don't like things like that.

Emjoy!

* * *

Chapter 27- Scott's Farewell

Leon was working in the kitchen at the restaurant when David came back.

"Leon, where's Yugi?" David asked.

"He just left for lunch. Why?" Leon asked.

"There's some guy here, and he's asking to see him." David replied.

"You're just going to have to tell him to come back." Leon said.

"I guess so. Thanks." David said and left.

'Hmm. Wonder who would come here wanting to see Yugi.' Leon thought. He brushed it aside and continued with his work.

* * *

"Thanks, Yami, but you know that you didn't have to take me to lunch." Yugi said.

"I know that, Yugi, but I wanted to. There's no law that says I can't take my fiancé to lunch just because he works for me." Yami said.

"I know. Thanks anyway. I'll see you at home tonight." Yugi said, kissing Yami.

"Okay. Bye." Yami said.

The two went to their own cars and headed back to their own workplaces.

Once Yugi parked at the employee parking area, he got out and headed inside to work.

"Hey, Yugi. How was lunch?" Leon asked.

"It was fine as it always is." Yugi answered.

"By the way, there was some guy that wanted to see you." Leon said.

"Do you know who it was?" Yugi asked.

"No. David came back here and told me that someone wanted to see you. I never went out to see who it was. David told him to come back later." Leon said.

"Thanks. I can't think of anyone that would be coming here to see me." Yugi said.

"Well, if the guy decides to come back, you'll find out then." Leon said.

The two got to work.

* * *

Scott walked into the restaurant and approached David.

"Oh. Mr. Jones. I take it that you want to see Yugi." David said.

"Yes, I do. Is he here?" Jones asked.

"I believe that he is back from lunch. I'll go and get him." David said.

David walked back into the kitchen and said, "Yugi, do you have a minute?"

"I think so. Why?" Yugi asked.

"There's a guy here that wants to talk to you. It's the same guy that was here earlier." David said.

"Go on and see what this guy wants. I can handle things back here for a few moments." Leon assured his younger co-worker.

"Okay, Leon. I'll be out in a minute, David." Yugi said. He went and washed his hands before going outside.

"The gentlemen is over there." David said, pointing Scott out to Yugi.

Yugi looked and his expression instantly darkened. "Is he the one that was here earlier?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. Is there something wrong?" David asked, noticing his expression.

"You could say that. I despise that man." Yugi said.

"Sorry. I didn't know about that." David said. He thought a moment and said, "Should I tell him to leave?"

"No. I'll deal with this. Just pray that this doesn't cause a scene." Yugi said. He walked over and said, "Scott, what are you doing here?"

Scott looked up at Yugi and grinned. "Hello, baby." Scott said.

"Don't call me that, Scott! You lost that right a long time ago." Yugi said.

"Come on, Yugi. I came here because I wanted to prove to you that I want you back." Scott said.

"That isn't going to happen. Scott, I am happy, and it has nothing to do with you, so stay the hell out of my life. Now, I would appreciate it if you would leave and not come back unless you plan to eat something." Yugi said before he turned and left.

Scott watched as Yugi walked back into the kitchen. 'What is his deal? I thought that he would have loved to come back to me by now.' Scott thought.

* * *

"Yugi, you okay?" Leon asked as he noticed that Yugi looked a little frazzled

"That man that wanted to see happens to be my ex-boyfriend." Yugi said.

"Someone before Yami, I hope." Leon said.

"Leon, I broke up with this guy two years ago when I still lived in Domino. I moved here to get a new start. That's when I started working here. He came back once when Yami and I had first started dating to try and get back with me, and I told him no. He's still on that kick, and it's not exactly flattering." Yugi said.

"I see. Can I assume that if he comes back that you don't want to see him?" Leon asked.

"You had better believe it." Yugi said.

* * *

Scott walked around town. 'Why the hell is Yugi being so stubborn on this? I know that that guy he was seeing had to have gotten tired of him by now. After all, no one person would stay with Yugi for too long for any reason. I was with him for only two years, and I got tired of him after six months. I took to sleeping around to get excitement. Surely Yugi has to have been dumped by now.' Scott thought.

Scott thought back to the guy that he had seen Yugi with.

'I don't get it. What does Yugi see in that guy? I mean, he can't be very good in bed. I'm much better. Besides, he has to be one of those player types who doesn't stay with anyone for long.' Scott thought.

Scott walked into a small café and sat down to think. 'I'll just wait a while and then go back when he gets off. I saw when he gets off, so I'll just go back and convince Yugi to come with me.' Scott thought.

* * *

"Talk about a day." Yugi said.

"I agree, although I think you're referring to that guy that came by here." Leon said.

"Yeah. I am. I hope that Scott stays away. I am very happy with Yami and there is no way that I am leaving him for anyone." Yugi said.

"I can see that, or you wouldn't be wearing Yami's ring right now." Leon said.

Yugi smiled at him. "That's one of the main reasons." Yugi said.

The two walked out of the restaurant together.

"Bye, Yugi. See you tomorrow." Leon said.

"Bye, Leon." Yugi said.

Yugi headed for his car.

"Hey, baby."

Yugi turned and his expression turned dark. "Scott, what the hell are you doing?! Stalking me!" Yugi demanded.

"Come on, Yugi. You know me better than that." Scott said.

"Scott, I have already told you to leave me alone, now do it!" Yugi growled.

"Come on, baby. You know that you want me back, so come with me, and we go somewhere together and be happy." Scott said.

"Scott, I don't want to be with you. I a very happy given that I already have someone." Yugi snapped.

Scott's eyes narrowed. "And just where is this mystery boyfriend of yours?" Scott asked.

"I think you have already met him. He's the one who pulled you off of me when you forced yourself on me at my apartment!" Yugi snapped.

"That guy! You're still with that guy!" Scott exclaimed.

"Yes, I am. He's very good to me, and I certainly am not planning to leave him for anyone." Yugi snapped.

"Come on, Yugi. What could this guy possibly give you that I can't?" Scott demanded.

"He's loyal to me. I know that he would never cheat on me. You proved to me that you are a cheater given that I walked into that apartment and found you fucking some other guy, and you didn't even care!" Yugi snapped.

"Come on. You can't expect me to want only one person." Scott said.

"Yes, I can. When you really love someone, you stay loyal to them, Scott. I don't want anyone else. Yami is more than enough for me, and I am more than enough for him. I have been with Yami for almost a year now, and I certainly don't want anyone else." Yugi said.

"Come on! I can give you anything that I want!" Scott said.

"Yami could, too, but all I want is someone who will love me for me and who I can love for themselves. I have that with Yami." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I have a good business practice going on. I can give you anything you want. Clothes, jewelry, yachts, or anything else that you want. You can have anything." Scott said.

"Scott, Yami can give me those things if he wanted to. He's the owner of this restaurant chain!" Yugi growled.

"What?! He's the owner of Sennen's!" Scott exclaimed.

"Yes. He's a very successful restaurant owner as he has restaurants across Japan. I started dating Yami because I like Yami, not because I wanted things. I am happy with Yami because I like Yami for who he is. I don't need those things. It's not material things that I want from a person. All I want is for someone to love me and be loyal to me. Yami does all of these things." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I know that I did you wrong in the past, but I want you back. I won't do you wrong again." Scott said.

"Scott, you must think that I am stupid. I am not going to leave Yami just because you say that you've changed. You can find someone else to lie to and trick into dating you and making them believe that you love them. I'm not stupid, and I am not going to leave someone who loves me for you. Now leave me the hell alone!" Yugi said before turning to leave.

Scott grabbed Yugi by the arm and jerked him around. "You don't walk away from me! I'm not done talking to you!" Scott growled.

"Well, I am done with you! Leave me the hell alone! I have already told you that I am not going to leave Yami for you!" Yugi said.

"Yugi, you can't do this! I do want you back!" Scott declared.

Yugi jerked away from him. "Scott, I am not going to ever be with you again! Besides, you're way too late!" Yugi said, holding up his hand.

Scott's eyes widened at the sight of the diamond ring on his hand. "Y-you-you're married." Scott stammered.

"I'm engaged to Yami now. I do not want to be with you. I don't want anything to do with you. I have moved on. I don't feel anything for you. Now just leave me alone." Yugi said. He turned to leave again.

Scott reached out and grabbed Yugi by the arm. "I am not done with you! I don't care if you are engaged! You belong with me!" Scott growled.

"I do not! Now let me go!" Yugi demanded.

"Not a chance!" Scott said.

Yugi was mad. "Then you leave no choice." Yugi said. He kneed Scott in the groin.

Scott groaned at that and lost his grip on Yugi as his hands went to his groin.

Yugi then turned and kicked Scott in the chest, throwing him to the ground. "I said leave me alone, and I meant it!" Yugi said. He turned to leave.

"You're not going anywhere!" Scott growled, running toward Yugi.

Yugi turned and ducked as Scott took a swing at him. Yugi turned and rammed his elbow into Scott's stomach before he rammed his palm straight up into Scott's chin, knocking Scott backwards onto his back.

Yugi turned to face him. "I am not the same weak boy that you dated. I have learned self-defense, and I don't have any qualms about defending myself. So leave me the hell alone!" Yugi growled. He turned and stalked off, getting into his car and leaving.

Scott stood up and wiped the blood away from his mouth. 'Hmm. Maybe I am wrong. I really don't want someone that I can't even beat in a fight.' Scott thought.

* * *

Yami was relaxing in his living room on the couch, waiting for Yugi to get home.

The door suddenly slammed, causing Yami to jump.

Yugi then stormed into the room. He was obviously upset.

"Uh, Yugi. Something wrong?" Yami asked.

"You could say that." Yugi said, pacing.

Yami grabbed Yugi by the wrist and pulled him into his lap. "Yugi, calm down and tell me what happened to make you upset." Yami said.

"Scott showed up at work today. He told me that he wanted to get back together with me, but I knew that was a lie. I told him to leave and then he came back after work and tried again. Then he tried to attack me." Yugi said.

"What?!" Yami growled.

"Yami, calm down. I'm fine. In fact, I took him down in a fight." Yugi said.

"You did?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded.

"Good. Maybe he'll leave you alone." Yami said.

"Oh, he will. He doesn't want to date someone that could actually beat him. He's the type that comes to the rescue." Yugi said.

"Oh. Then you're fine." Yami said.

"Yeah." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "Then I think that I need to congratulate you." Yami said, picking Yugi up bridal style and started up the stairs.

Yami kicked open the door to their bedroom and the kicked it closed. He walked over to the bed and dropped Yugi onto the bed. He then climbed on the bed with Yugi and started to kiss Yugi on the neck.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

"Yami." Yugi moaned when Yami started to suck on his neck. Yugi brought his hands up to tangle in Yami's hair. "Yami, we-ah-don't have time-oh-for this. We have that-ah-dinner with your business associate." Yugi said.

"I know. That's why there will be no foreplay this time." Yami said.

Before Yugi could respond, Yami had stripped him of all of his clothing. Yami then also stripped himself before grabbing the lube. He coated three fingers before slipping one inside of Yugi.

"You always get what you want." Yugi groaned as Yami started to move the finger.

"Yes, I do." Yami agreed, slipping in a second finger and scissoring them before he added in the third and stretched Yugi again. He then took the lube and coated his own member in it before he positioned himself at Yugi's entrance. Yami took Yugi's hands in his and intertwined them before he thrust into Yugi in one movement.

Yugi arched up, driving Yami deeper into him. "Yami, move!" Yugi ordered.

Yami pulled out until only the tip was left in and then thrust back into Yugi slowly. He continued with that slow pace.

"Yami, speed it up." Yugi demanded.

Yami did as told and started to thrust in and out of Yugi at a fast pace.

Yugi raised his legs and wrapped them around Yami's waist.

Yami continued with his fast pace as he pounded into Yugi. Feeling his end coming, Yami reached between their sweating bodies and grasped Yugi's member, pumping him in time with his thrusts.

Yugi was the first to reach his end. "YAMI!" Yugi cried as he came, spilling his seed onto their chests and stomachs.

Yugi's walls clenched around Yami's member, throwing Yami over the edge as well. "YUGI!" Yami groaned as he came, spilling his seed into Yugi.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

Yami pulled out of Yugi and fell beside him on the bed.

"You pick the most inopportune times to decide that you want to make love." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "Well, there are times that I can't help it." Yami said, leaning over to kiss Yugi.

"Now, we need to get a shower so that we can get ready for tonight." Yugi said.

"My thoughts exactly." Yami said. He picked Yugi up and headed into the shower.

* * *

Yugi walked to the restaurant from his car for another day of work.

"Yugi."

Yugi turned to find Scott standing there.

"What do you want, Scott? I thought that I made it clear that I don't want to see you." Yugi said.

"You did. I just came to tell you that I am leaving." Scott said.

"You are?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. I've been transferred to America, so I won't be returning to Japan. I won't be bothering you again." Scott said.

"All right. Good bye." Yugi said before walking off.

Scott got in his car and left.

Yugi watched Scott leave and sighed in relief. 'At least he is gone, and I won't have to worry about him anymore.' Yugi thought. He then went on into the restaurant to work.

* * *

Hope that you like it.

Next: Yugi and Yami moving. (Might change, but this is most likely what I will do.)

R&R.


	28. Moving

There a few lemons in this chapter. Skip the area between the bold if you don't like them.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 28- Moving

"Yami, stop it!" Yugi scolded at the lips on the back of his neck.

"But why? You just taste so good." Yami said.

Yugi turned to face Yami. "Yami, you need to concentrate more on packing than on trying to seduce me." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I can't help it. You're just so damn cute that I can't help it." Yami whined.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Yami, we need to get everything packed. We're going to be moving in a few days, and we don't have everything packed yet." Yugi said.

"But-" Yami started.

"Yami, I am giving you a choice. We can either pack everything in our room together WITHOUT you trying to get me in bed, or I can go downstairs and help Suzanne pack everything in the kitchen." Yugi said.

"Fine. I'll stop trying to seduce you." Yami agreed dejectedly.

"Good. Now, let's get this done." Yugi said.

"Okay." Yami finally agreed.

The two got to packing all of their stuff.

Yami's phone rang.

"Yami, I thought you weren't taking any calls from you office until you got to Domino." Yugi said.

"I told them not to call." Yami said, going to the table and picking up the phone. "It's Atemu." Yami said before opening the phone. "Yes, Atemu." Yami said.

"_Close, but no cigar, Yami. I am certainly not your brother._" Heba said.

"Oh. Sorry, Heba. You're using Atemu's phone, so I thought that it was him." Yami said.

"_I get it. My phone is dead, so I'm using Atemu's. I was just calling to tell you that the stuff you already sent here made it. We just had them put everything in your room until you get here and then you can arrange it however you want_." Heba said.

"Okay, Heba. Thanks for the heads up." Yami said.

"_No problem. Are you guys almost done packing?_" Heba asked.

"Close. We're just finishing up with the bedroom, and Suzanne is getting the kitchen stuff packed." Yami said.

"_Okay. I'll let you get back to your packing. Pack. Don't get my brother in bed._" Heba said quickly before handing up.

"I'll kill him." Yami muttered as he closed his phone.

"What did Heba say?" Yugi asked.

"He was letting us know that out stuff that we already went to Domino has arrived, and they put it in our room." Yami said.

Yugi frowned. "Then why did you say you wanted to kill him?" Yugi asked.

"Because he told me to pack, not get you in bed." Yami said.

Yugi burst out laughing. "That sounds like Heba. You and Atemu are a lot alike, so he knows that you would probably try something like that." Yugi said.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Okay. Can we get back to pacing already?" Yami asked.

Yugi giggled. "You're the one who wanted to get me in bed, and now you want to pack?" Yugi asked.

Yami glared at him. "Let's get back to it." Yami said.

The two got back to their packing.

* * * * * *

Heba laughed as he hung up the phone.

"Mind telling me what that little remark was about?" Atemu asked, coming up behind Heba and wrapping his arms around him.

"Yami and Yugi are alone in their room in Tokyo trying to pack." Heba said.

"What's the big deal?" Atemu asked.

Heba turned to face him. "Atemu, do you happen to remember when you convinced me to move in with you, and you agreed to help me pack?" Heba asked.

Atemu smiled guiltily. "Yeah. Actually I do." Atemu said.

~Flashback~

_"Atemu! Stop it!" Heba said, trying to push Atemu back._

_"Why?" Atemu asked, finally moving his lips from Heba's neck._

_"We're supposed to be packing my things, not having sex." Heba said._

_"Come on. What did you expect me to do here?" Atemu asked, pouting._

_"Atemu, stop pouting. You're not good at it. And you came here to help me pack. Now you can help me pack or go so that I can get it done." Heba said._

_"Heba, you can't expect me to be alone with here in your apartment and not want to make love to you." Atemu whined._

_"Yes, I can. Now we need to get this done." Heba said. He turned back to pack the clothes he had gotten out._

_Atemu smirked and leaned forward, kissing Heba on a sensitive spot on his neck._

_"A-Atemu, st-stop." Heba said._

_"Hmm. I don't think that you really want me to." Atemu said._

_"Yes, I do." Heba said._

_"Your body says differently." Atemu said, running his hand down to where Heba's erection was obvious through his pants._

_Heba bit his lip. Finally, deciding to give in, he turned and kissed Atemu._

_Atemu wasn't about to pass up the chance._

~End Flashback~

"And, if I recall correctly, it was because of you got me in bed that day that I ended up pregnant." Heba said.

"Yeah, but you did enjoy it." Atemu said.

"That would not be the point." Heba said.

"I know. I get why you said that to Yami." Atemu said.

"Good. I just hope that Yugi has better luck against Yami than I did with you." Heba said.

* * * * * *

"Y-Yami. Stop it." Yugi said as Yami continued to kiss him on his pleasure point on his neck.

"You don't really want me to." Yami said, slipping a hand into Yugi's pants to stroke his erection.

Yugi bit his lip, fighting against the urge to just give in. "W-we need t-to finish p-packing." Yugi said through the action.

"That can wait until later." Yami said before he took his hand out of Yugi's pants and picked Yugi up before throwing him onto the bed.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Yami then joined him and started to kiss Yugi on his neck again. He then let his lips trail down to Yugi's collarbone where he bit down lightly, causing Yugi to yelp.

Yami rose up and took Yugi's shirt off before he threw the shirt to the side. He then started to kiss down Yugi chest until he reached one of Yugi's nipples and pulled it into his mouth. He sucked on it until it was hard before he turned his attention to the next one, giving it the same treatment.

Yugi tangled his hands in Yami's hair as he continued with his actions.

Yami reached Yugi's naval and dipped his tongue in several times before he rose up and took Yugi pants and boxers off, throwing them to the floor as well.

Yugi shivered as the cool air hit his already heated member.

Yami let his fingers trail over Yugi's member, causing a shudder to run down Yugi's spine. Yami placed his hands on Yugi hips before he leaned down and licked the pre-cum from Yugi's tip.

"Yami." Yugi moaned as he tried to buck up into Yami's mouth.

Yami then deep throated Yugi.

"Yami!" Yugi cried.

Yami started to run his tongue all over Yugi's member before he started to suck on Yugi.

"Ah! Oh! Yami! So good! Don't stop!" Yugi said as he tried to buck up despite the hands that held him down.

Yami continued to suck on Yugi.

"Y-Yami. I-I'm close." Yugi said.

Yami pulled back before Yugi got his release.

Yugi groaned in annoyance.

Yami laughed. "Don't worry, Yugi. You're going to get what you want." Yami said. He then undressed himself until he was necked. He grabbed the bottle of lube and coated three fingers in it before he slipped one finger inside of Yugi. Once he was satisfied with the one, he added in a second.

"Yami!" Yugi cried as Yami's fingers brushed against Yugi's prostate.

Yami smirked and thrust his fingers up into that spot before he added in a third and started to move them to stretch Yugi before he removed them.

Yugi groaned once again.

Yami quickly coated his own member before he positioned himself at Yugi's entrance and thrust into Yugi with one movement.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and his legs around Yami's waist. "Yami, move it, and don't be gentle." Yugi growled.

Doing as he was told, Yami pulled out until only the tip was left inside of Yugi before he thrust back in hard. He started with a rough, fast pace.

"Ah! Yami! Oh! So good! Faster!" Yugi groaned.

"Yugi! So tight! You're wonderful!" Yami moaned as he moved faster.

It wasn't long before both started to reach their end.

Yami reached between their bodies and started to stroke Yugi in time with his thrusts.

Yugi was the first to reach his end. "YAMI!" Yugi cried as he spilled his seed over their chests and stomachs.

Yami felt Yugi's walls clench tightly around him, and he was thrown over the edge as well. "YUGI!" Yami moaned as he spilled his seed inside of Yugi.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

Yami pulled out before he collapsed beside Yugi.

Yugi rolled over to face him.

It wasn't long before they at it again.

~4 Hours Later~

"Damn it, Yami! This is your fault!" Yugi growled as they walked into the bathroom.

"How is this my fault?" Yami asked.

"You were the one that insisted on making love instead of packing. Now, we haven't gotten much packing done, and we have to be at the restaurant in an hour and half, leaving no time to pack." Yugi said.

"May I remind you that the last two rounds were your idea?" Yami asked.

"And the four before that were yours." Yugi snapped as they stepped into the shower.

"Well, don't blame me. We still have time to get to the restaurant." Yami said.

Yugi groaned. "I can't believe that I let you talk me into this." Yugi said

"Come on, Yugi. You have to admit that making love was much more interesting." Yami said.

"It might have been more interesting, but it doesn't get the work done." Yugi said as they started washing.

Yami leaned over and started to kiss Yugi on his neck.

"Yami, not again." Yugi said.

"Why not? There's no clean up in the shower." Yami said.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Before Yugi could react, he was turned around by Yami and kissed. Yugi moaned into the kiss, signaling that Yami had won yet again. Yami started to lift Yugi up, and Yugi wrapped his legs around Yami's waist.

Yami then thrust up into Yugi.

"Yami." Yugi moaned.

Yami started a fast, rough pace with Yugi.

"Yami! Ah! Oh!" Yugi said.

"Yugi! So good! So tight!" Yami groaned.

Yami continued to thrust into Yugi until he knew that he was close to his end. He started to stroke Yugi in time with his thrusts.

Yugi came first. "YAMI!" Yugi cried, spilling his seed on their stomach.

Yugi's walls clamped on Yami. "YUGI!" Yami groaned as he spilled his seed into Yugi.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

Yami pulled out of Yugi set him back on the floor.

"Yami, not anymore. We have to get ready, and I'm probably going to be limping as it is." Yugi said.

"Sure thing, Yugi." Yami said.

The two washed up and got out of the shower.

Yugi was limping slightly. He glared at Yami. "I can't believe that I let you do this." Yugi said.

"I didn't hear you complaining." Yami said.

The two got dressed and headed for the restaurant.

* * *

The entire staff at the restaurant had wanted to throw Yugi and Yami a farewell party, so Yami had closed the restaurant for the night.

"Well, I hate to lose such a great assistant as you, Yugi, but that restaurant in Domino is getting one hell of a chef." Leon said.

"Thanks, Leon." Yugi said.

"And you're getting one hell of a husband, Mr. Sennen." Leon said.

"Believe me. I know that." Yami said with an arm warped around Yugi waist.

They had received a lot of congratulations from the different workers there.

"I didn't realize that the workers liked me so much." Yami said, surprised by the number of compliments.

Yugi laughed. "Yami, you're a fair boss. You lay out your standards from the start. No one dislikes you unless they get on the wrong side of your temper, or they dislike your polices, and your policies are not unreasonable." Yugi said.

"Okay. Glad to hear it." Yami said.

June walked over and said, "We're going to hate to lose you both, but I know that Domino is gaining a lot."

"Thanks, June. You've been a great secretary, and a great friend." Yami said.

"Yes, and I'm glad to find that you're finally settling down with someone, and I think that you're both very lucky." June said.

After a few hours, Yugi and Yami returned home.

* * *

"You're here!" Heba said excitedly as he hugged his brother tightly.

"Heba, can't breathe." Yugi gasped.

"Sorry." Heba said, pulling away.

"Glad that you two finally made it." Atemu said.

"Yeah, well, we didn't exactly leave at an early time." Yami said.

"Come on in." Heba said.

Yugi and Yami walked into the mansion that would now be their home.

"Everything you sent is in your room, and I think we'll help you get everything out of the car." Atemu said.

Through the baby monitor, Mayella started crying.

"Why don't you two handle that?" Heba said before he grabbed Yugi by the arm and dragged him upstairs.

"You know, he can be really annoying." Yami said.

"I know that, Yami. Trust me. I'm sure that you would be the way I am with Yugi." Atemu said.

"I think that I already am." Yami said before the two went out to get the things in the car.

* * *

Heba and Yugi walked into Mayella's room.

"Hey, there, Mayella. What's wrong with my baby?" Heba asked as he picked the four-month old up.

"Well, she certainly is beautiful, and I get the feeling she already has you wrapped around her finger." Yugi said.

"Atemu more so than me. Every time I turn around, he's buying her something new." Heba said.

"She'll know the parent to hit up when she gets older." Yugi said.

"Unfortunately, she will." Heba agreed.

* * *

"Well, we've got everything here." Yami said as he and Yugi stood in their room.

"Yeah. We have to get unpacked now." Yugi said.

"You know we can always break in the room." Yami said.

"No, Yami. We unpack." Yugi said.

"But it's been a few days." Yami said.

"Yami, the last time, we had seven rounds. We unpack and then we have dinner with Atemu and Heba, so you can forget it." Yugi said.

"Oh, all right." Yami agreed.

After the two unpacked, they headed downstairs.

"Hey. Did you get unpacked?" Heba asked.

"Yes, we did." Yugi said.

"I thought that it might have taken longer." Atemu said.

"Well, we got the essentials unpacked. There's still some other stuff that can wait." Yugi said.

"When will the restaurant be open?" Atemu asked.

"It'll be a few weeks, but it should be open by next month." Yami replied.

"And the office?" Heba asked.

"That might be a few months, but I can at least work from here for now." Yami said.

"Well, that sounds like a good thing." Heba said.

"It is." Yugi agreed.

After dinner, the group sat down to watch a movie together before they went to bed.

* * *

Hope that you liked it.

Next: A surprise.

R&R.


	29. Pregnant!

Chapter 29- Pregnant?!

Yugi woke up and felt nauseous instantly. He covered his mouth. 'What is wrong with me? Why am I so sick?' Yugi asked himself. He climbed out of bed, and the moment that his feet hit the floor, Yugi ran into the bathroom and threw up.

When Yugi was done, he walked back out of the room.

'I guess Yami has already gone to the office.' Yugi thought.

Since they had an entire wing of the mansion for themselves, Yami had turned one of the rooms into an office for him to use when he wanted to do his work from home, and since the office building hadn't been finished yet, Yami was working from home until the building was finished.

Yugi sat down on the bed and groaned. 'I hate this,' Yugi thought.

Deciding to take a shower in hopes that it would make him feel better, Yugi took the shower and then went downstairs. His nausea had faded some, but not too much.

"Morning, Yugi." Heba said.

"Morning." Yugi said.

"You okay?" Heba asked, noticing his brother looked a little green.

"Not sure. I've woken up sick the last few mornings, and I have nausea pretty much all morning, not to mention the fact that I am real irritable, and I can't even think about food without feeling sick or actually getting sick." Yugi said.

"How long exactly have you felt this way?" Heba asked.

"I've felt nausea for a week, but I've been getting sick the last three mornings. Why?" Yugi asked.

Heba sat down across from his brother. "Yugi, when was the last time that you and Yami, well, you know." Heba said.

"I think it was the day that you called when we were packing. Too much has been going on since we got here." Yugi said.

"Couldn't fight him off, huh?" Heba asked.

"Heba, you should know how hard it is to fight of a Sennen man." Yugi said.

"Point taken. Moving on. Yugi, I think that you might be pregnant." Heba said.

Yugi looked at his brother in shock. "What?" Yugi asked.

Heba nodded. "Yugi, I felt the exact same way when I was first pregnant with Mayella." Heba said.

"Oh, man. What do I do?" Yugi asked.

"First, we are going out." Heba said.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"Because we're doing when I did. I took a home pregnancy test first. I took three of them to be sure. When they all turned out positive, I made a doctor's appointment. That's when it was confirmed that I was pregnant. Now, I'll go and get Mayella ready, and we'll leave." Heba said.

Yugi nodded, and Heba went upstairs.

Yugi went and got himself a glass of orange juice and drank it, hoping it would help with his nausea.

"Morning, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi turned and smiled. "Morning, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi on the lips.

"I figured you would be working." Yugi said.

"I am, but I took a break. The restaurant should be finished by the end of next week." Yami said.

"That's good news." Yugi said.

"Yeah, it is. It means that I will be the only one that is stuck here all day." Yami said.

"What about me?" Heba asked.

Yami and Yugi turned to find that Heba had returned downstairs with Mayella.

"You stay here all the time by choice, Heba. I don't have that choice at the moment." Yami said.

"Making excuses doesn't help, Yami." Heba said.

Yami glared at Heba while Heba just smiled.

Heba turned to Yugi and said, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Yugi said, putting his glass in the sink.

"Where are you going?" Yami asked.

"Well, Heba and I are going out." Yugi said.

"Where are you going?" Yami asked.

"There's no telling what we're going to do. Yugi and I are going to have a brother's day out." Heba said.

"And you're taking Mayella along?" Yami asked.

"Well, either I take her, or you'll have to watch her." Heba said.

"You three have fun." Yami said before retreating upstairs.

Yugi laughed. "Yami sure left in a hurry." Yugi said.

"That's because he doesn't want to baby-sit. Come on." Heba said.

The two left the mansion.

* * *

"I hope that you're right about this." Yugi muttered.

"Yugi, trust me. This is the best way." Heba said.

"If you say so. I just felt so ridiculous buying those pregnancy tests." Yugi said.

"Trust me. I know the feeling. I felt the same way when I did it, but it was necessary." Heba said.

Yugi nodded. "What doctor am I going to call if these tests are positive?" Yugi asked.

"Don't worry. You can call the one that I used." Heba said.

"Okay. That's one less thing for me to worry about." Yugi said.

"Do you want to go on back to the mansion so that you can take these tests? I can tell that this is going to drive you crazy until you know one way or another." Heba said.

"How can we do that without Yami finding out?" Yugi asked.

"Simple. We do them in my room." Heba said.

"Okay. Let's go." Yugi said.

* * *

"Heba, are you sure that we shouldn't wait until tomorrow morning? That's what the box says." Yugi said.

"Shoot. I forgot about that. Okay. I'm going to call my doctor and explain the situation. We'll go ahead and set up an appointment for you. We can always cancel it if the test is negative." Heba said.

Yugi nodded.

Heba picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"_Hello?_"

"Doctor Brant, its Heba Mutou." Heba said.

"_Hello, Heba. You're not pregnant again, are you?_" Dr. Brant asked.

"No. I'm not pregnant again. I think my brother might be, though." Heba said.

"_Oh. I see._" Dr. Brant said.

"Listen. Could we set up and appointment for him for tomorrow. We're going to do a home pregnancy test in the morning, but if it's positive, it would be nice to have an appointment already." Heba said.

"_Okay. Well, I have a space open at eleven._" Dr. Brant said.

"Eleven?" Heba said, looking at Yugi.

Yugi nodded, saying that the time was okay.

"Yeah. We'll be there." Heba said.

"_Okay. What is your brother's name?_" Dr. Brant asked.

"Yugi Mutou." Heba replied.

"_All right. I'll you both tomorrow then._" Dr. Brant said.

"Thank you, Dr. Brant." Heba said before hanging up. Heba turned to Yugi and said, "Well, you'll know tomorrow."

"Yeah, and I'm going to crazy until then." Yugi said.

* * *

That night, Atemu and Heba were in their room getting ready to go to bed.

"Talk about a day. I've been overrun with stuff the last few days." Atemu said.

"What's been going on?" Heba asked.

"We've had a few major screw-ups in production. It's taking a lot to get everything straightened out." Atemu said.

Heba smiled. "Well, you always end up fixing whatever mess-ups happen, so I'm sure that you'll straighten this out in no time." Heba said.

"Thanks, Heba." Atemu said. He got his nightclothes to change and saw a bag on the dresser. "Heba, what's this?" Atemu asked, opening the bag.

Heba turned to face him. "What's what?" Heba asked, having forgotten about the pregnancy tests being on the dresser.

Atemu was shocked. "Heba, what are these?' Atemu asked, showing Heba the tests.

"Atemu, I can explain." Heba said.

"Are you pregnant again?" Atemu asked.

Heba sighed. "No, Atemu. I am not pregnant again." Heba said.

"Then why do you have these?" Atemu asked, holding up one.

Heba sighed again. "Atemu, promise me that you won't say a word to Yami when I tell you." Heba said.

"I won't, but what does Yami have to do with the fact that you have these?" Atemu asked.

"Well, Yugi and I think that Yugi might be pregnant, and the tests are for him." Heba said.

"What? Are you sure?" Atemu asked.

"No, I'm not sure. That's why we have the tests. He was telling me how he's been feeling lately, and I recognized them as how I felt when I was first pregnant with Mayella. It's best to take the tests in the morning, so we're waiting. He'll go see Dr. Brant at eleven if the tests are positive." Heba said.

"Then why do you have them here?" Atemu asked.

"Yugi didn't want to tell Yami that he might not be pregnant and get Yami's hopes up and then find out that he's not pregnant. He wants to be sure before he tells Yami. You know that I did the same thing with you." Heba said.

"Okay. I get it." Atemu said.

"Yugi's kind of nervous about this, so I'll be going with him when he sees Dr. Brant, and he'll do the tests in here, so don't be surprised if you see them in our trash." Heba said.

"Okay. Thanks for the warning." Atemu said.

"And Atemu?" Heba said.

"Yeah." Atemu said, turning to face Heba.

"Do not breathe a word of this to Yami, or you are going to be a very sex deprived man. Understood?" Heba asked.

Atemu gulped at this, knowing that Heba would follow through with his threat. "Yeah. I get it. I won't tell Yami anything about this." Atemu said.

"Good. Now, let's go on to bed." Heba said.

* * *

The next morning, as soon as Yugi got up, he headed over to Heba's room, knowing that Atemu would already be at work. He knocked on the door to Heba's room.

Heba opened the door and pulled Yugi inside, closing the door.

"All right. Where are the tests?" Yugi asked.

"On the dresser, and I should warn you that Atemu knows you might be pregnant." Heba said.

"Why did you tell him?" Yugi asked.

"Well, technically, I didn't want to. I forgot to hide the tests last night, and he found them. He thought that I might be pregnant again, and when I told him that I knew I wasn't, he wanted to know why I had them, so I told him. He promised me that he wouldn't tell Yami anything." Heba said.

"How do you know he won't? I'm not saying Atemu would lie and go against his word, but if I am pregnant, his brother is the father, so Atemu would want him to know." Yugi said.

"Yugi, Atemu won't. He would want you to tell him. Besides, he knows that if he tells Yami, he's going to be sex deprived for a while." Heba said.

"Does threatening with no sex actually work?" Yugi asked.

Heba smirked. "Like a charm. You can get just about anything out of them when you threaten their sex life. How do you think I got that Hawaii vacation after we were dating a year?" Heba asked.

"_That's _how you got that?" Yugi asked.

Heba nodded. "Now, go do the tests." Heba said.

Yugi went into the bathroom and came out after a few moments. "Now what?" Yugi asked.

"We wait for ten minutes and then we check them.

Yugi waited a little bit and then said, "How long has it been?"

"A minute." Heba said.

"Why did it seem like five?" Yugi asked.

"Because you're nervous and want an answer. Trust me. I was checking my watch every five seconds when I did them." Heba said.

Heba turned on the TV to hopefully take Yugi's mind off of the fact that he could be pregnant. It didn't last long.

"What am I going to do if I am pregnant? I'm not sure that I'm ready to have a baby? And what about Yami? What if he doesn't want a child right now? What about the restaurant? I am head chef. What if-" Yugi was pacing and rambling.

Heba stood up and grabbed Yugi by the shoulders, forcing him to sit down. "Yugi, sit down and calm down. Take a breath." Heba ordered.

Yugi did as he was told and took a seep breath.

"Okay. I am certain that Yami will love the fact that he is going to be a father. You can handle being pregnant. Yami can find a temporary replacement when the time comes. Yugi, don't worry about it. You'll be fine." Heba said.

"You sure?" Yugi asked.

"I am positive." Heba said.

Yugi took another deep breath. "Okay, Heba. Thanks." Yugi said.

"No problem." Heba replied.

When the ten minutes were up, the two went into the bathroom.

"Okay. Pick a brand and tell me which one it is." Heba said.

Yugi told him the first one.

"Okay. Two lines pregnant, one line not pregnant." Heba said.

Yugi looked at the test. He gulped and said, "Two lines."

"That means pregnant. Next one." Heba said.

Yugi told him the next brand.

"Okay. Pink, pregnant. White, not pregnant." Heba said.

Yugi looked and said, "Pink."

"Another pregnant. Last one. Three lines pregnant, two lines no pregnant." Heba said.

Yugi looked and said, "T-three lines."

"Three positives. Yugi, I think that it's safe to say that you are pregnant." Heba said.

"Oh boy." Yugi said.

"Come on." Heba said, walking Yugi into the room and having him sit on the bed.

"Well, I guess Yami and I are going to be parents." Yugi said.

"Three pregnancy tests that were positive, I would say that it's a safe assumption. Dr. Brant will tell us for sure if you are or not." Heba said.

"Okay." Yugi agreed.

* * *

"Where are you three going?" Yami asked.

Heba and Yugi turned to face Yami. Heba had Mayella.

"We're going out." Heba said.

"But you went out yesterday." Yami protested.

"Well, you've had my brother to yourself for almost a year. I want to spend some time with him. Deal with it." Heba said.

With that, Yugi and Heba left.

Yami sighed. "I guess I'll have to learn to share Yugi now." Yami said.

* * *

Yugi and Heba sat in the waiting room, waiting to be called back to see Dr. Brant.

"Yugi, calm down." Heba said.

"Sorry, but I'm still a little nervous." Yugi said.

"I know. Don't worry." Heba said.

"Yugi Mutou." a nurse called.

Yugi and Heba went back where they waited for Dr. Brant to come.

Dr. Brant came in. "Hello, Heba." Dr. Brant said.

"Hi, Dr. Brant. This is my brother, Yugi." Heba said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Brant." Dr. Brant said, shaking Yugi's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Yugi said.

"As I understand it, you think that you might be pregnant." Dr. Brant said.

"Yes. I took three home pregnancy tests this morning, and they all came back positive." Yugi said.

"Okay. Usually if more than one home pregnancy test says positive, you're pregnant, but the blood test will confirm it." Dr. Brant said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

Dr. Brant took the blood that was needed and sent it to the lab. "I'll call by three this afternoon with the results." Dr. Brant said.

"Okay. Thanks." Yugi said.

* * *

Yugi waited anxiously all day for the call.

"Yugi, calm down. You'll fid out soon." Heba said.

"I know." Yugi said.

"Now, make your move." Heba said.

Yugi moved his chest piece.

Heba then made his one move.

"Checkmate." Yugi said when he made the next move.

"Why can't I ever beat you?" Heba asked.

"I don't know. I thought for sure you would win this time with me so distracted." Yugi said.

Yugi's phone rang.

Yugi picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"_Mr. Mutou, this is Dr. Brant. I have your test results._ Dr. Brant said.

"Okay, Dr. Brant. What is the verdict?" Yugi asked.

"_Congratulations. You're pregnant._" Dr. Brant said.

"I am?" Yugi asked.

"_Yes. I'll schedule another check-up for next week. Can you be there Wednesday at nine in the morning?"_ Dr. Brant asked.

"Yes, I can. Thank you." Yugi said before hanging up.

"Well?" Heba asked.

"I'm pregnant." Yugi said excitedly.

"Yugi, that's great!" Heba said, hugging his brother.

"I know. I'm excited now that I know for sure." Yugi said.

"I told you. When are you telling Yami?" Heba asked.

"I'll tell him tonight." Yugi said.

* * *

That night, Yugi and Yami were taking a quiet walk in the gardens.

"I love nights like this." Yami said.

"So do I." Yugi agreed.

The two continued walk around.

"Yami, there's something that I need to tell you." Yugi said.

"What's that?" Yami asked.

"Well, I didn't want to tell you until I was sure, but I found out that I'm pregnant." Yugi said.

"You are?!" Yami exclaimed.

Yugi nodded.

Yami then hugged Yugi tightly. "Yugi, that's great!" Yami said.

"I'm glad that you feel that way. I was worried that you wouldn't like the idea." Yugi said.

"I love it." Yami said.

"Well, just so you know, Heba knows, and he probably told Atemu." Yugi said.

"Why did you tell him first?" Yami asked, a little hurt.

"Well, I wasn't feeling well, and he got me to tell him about it. He mentioned that I might be pregnant, so we got home pregnancy tests, and I took them this morning. I didn't want you to know until I was sure, so I asked Heba to keep them in their room, and Atemu saw them, so Heba had to explain why they were there. He went with me when I went to the doctor to have the blood test, and he was with me when I got the call." Yugi said.

"That makes sense. You know, I think that I'm going to like this. I've always wanted kids." Yami said.

"I know. I guess we're getting a jump started on our family." Yugi said.

"Yes, I will." Yami said.

The two walked back into the mansion and found Heba and Atemu in the living room.

"Well, I guess we've joined the ranks of parenthood." Yami said.

"You are pregnant?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah. Heba didn't tell you?" Yugi asked.

"No, I didn't. He didn't ask, so I didn't tell him. I was going to let you." Heba said.

"Well, we'll be adding another child to this household." Atemu said.

"I think that it's a great idea." Yami said.

"So do I." Yami agreed.

After staying up and talking awhile, the two couples headed to bed.

* * *

Hope that you liked it.

As far as the home pregnnacy tests went, I don't have children, so I have no clue what says pregnant or not pregnant on them, so made them up. Sorry if they're not accurate, and I didn't say any brand names because I don't know any.

Next: Most likely Atemu and Heba's wedding.

R&R.


	30. The Wedding

Chapter 30- The Wedding

~4 Months Later~

Yugi walked into the mansion after a day of work. He had a doctor's appointment later and needed to get ready for it. He found Heba running around.

"Okay. So, I've got to get the caterer and the florist, and I need to get the gardens reserved for where I want the wedding. Oh! And then there's the tuxes, not to mention the arch, the chairs, the decoration. How am I going to get all this done?!" Heba cried.

"Heba." Yugi said.

"Ah!" Heba shouted in fright as he whipped around to face his brother. "Yugi, don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Heba exclaimed.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "What are you going on about?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, Atemu and I want to get married on May 30. It's May 3. How am I going to get everything that needs to be done finished in time?" Heba asked.

"You're just now starting all this?" Yugi said.

"Well, I guess I did procrastinate a little." Heba said.

"A little. It's twenty-seven days until your wedding day, and you have nothing done." Yugi said.

"I am so dead. I can't get all this done in time. We're going t have to postpone the wedding." Heba said,

Yugi sighed. "I'll tell you what. I'll help you get everything done." Yugi said.

"You will?!" Heba cried in happiness.

"Yes, I will. Yami's been bugging me to take a little time off, and this will do it." Yugi said.

"Great. We need to-" Heba started.

Yugi held up a hand. "Heba, the reason that I came home early is because I have a doctor's appointment. I'll go to that, and then I'll come back and help you, okay?" Yugi asked.

"Okay. Thanks." Heba said.

Yugi went upstairs to get ready for his doctor's appointment before he left to go and see Dr. Brant.

* * *

"Well, everything looks good, Yugi. You've taken good care of yourself." Dr. Brant said.

"Thanks. I try to do the best that I can." Yugi said.

"I was rather surprised that Mr. Sennen was here with you. He usually comes." Dr. Brant said.

"He was supposed to, but my guess would be that he got caught up at work." Yugi said.

A moment later, a nurse let Yami in the room.

"Sorry I'm late. Got caught up at work." Yami said.

"It's all right, Yami." Yugi said.

"I was just telling Yugi that he's doing fine, and that everything looks good. He's taken good care of himself." Dr. Brant said.

"That's good to hear." Yami said.

"It's very good, and I have some more news for you." Dr. Brant said.

"What's that?" Yugi asked.

"You're having twins." Dr. Brant said.

"Twins?!" Yugi and Yami exclaimed at the same time.

Dr. Brant nodded. "Yes, twins.' Dr. Brant said.

"Wow. I really didn't expect that one." Yugi said.

"I can tell you the genders if you would like to know." Dr. Brant said.

Yugi and Yami looked at each other.

"We would like to know." Yami said.

"All right. You're having a boy and a girl." Dr. Brant said.

"That's great news!" Yami said.

Dr. Brant smiled. "Glad that you're happy. Yugi, there's nothing I can tell you except to keep doing what you're doing." Dr. Brant said.

"Thank you." Yugi said before the two left.

"Sorry I was late, Yugi." Yami said as they left.

"Don't worry about it, Yami. I understand that sometimes the business ties you down. As long as you're not late when I deliver them, we won't have a problem." Yugi said.

"That I will definitely not do." Yami assured him.

"Good. I have to go. I need to help Heba." Yugi said.

"With what?" Yami asked.

"Apparently, my dear brother decided to wait until the last minute to get everything ready for the wedding. He has twenty-seven, well, actually twenty-six days to get everything ready for the wedding." Yugi said.

"That'll be hard." Yami said.

"I know, and I'm going to need to take a while off so that I can help him with this." Yugi said.

"Go ahead. We need to see how good your assistant chef is, anyway. You know the regular chef takes a month off for us to see how they perform on their own." Yami said.

"Okay. I'd better go and see what all needs to be done." Yugi said.

Yami kissed Yugi before the two got in their separate cars and headed for their separate locations.

* * *

"Heba, what possessed you to wait until the last minute to get everything done?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know. I kept putting it off, saying I'd do it the next day and here we are." Heba said.

Yugi mentally groaned. "Okay. We'll divide everything up. You take half of the things that need to be done, and I'll take the other half." Yugi said.

"Okay." Heba agreed.

The two divided everything up.

Yugi set up meetings with the caterer, the musicians, and the gardens that the wedding would take place in.

Heba called the decorators, the florist, and the tuxedo rental place.

"Well, you're in the luck. The gardens were open for the day that you wanted." Yugi said.

"Thanks. What about everything else?" Heba asked.

"Well, you've got meetings the next few days." Yugi said.

Heba looked at the meeting times, and he would be busy.

"Heba, are you going to have the caterers do the cake?" Yugi asked.

"No. You are." Heba said.

"What?!" Yugi exclaimed, looking up.

Heba suddenly looked embarrassed. "Didn't I ask you about making the cake for us?" Heba asked.

"No, dear brother, you didn't ask me to make the wedding cake." Yugi said, glaring at him.

"Would you?" Heba asked.

"Fine. I will." Yugi agreed.

"Thank you!" Heba said, hugging his brother tightly.

"You're welcome. Next time, give me more notice." Yugi said.

"Sure thing." Heba said. He thought a moment and said, "Yugi, how did your doctor's appointment go?"

"It was fine. I'm doing fine, and so are the babies." Yugi said.

"Okay." Heba said.

After a moment, the words registered.

"Babies?!" Heba suddenly screamed.

Yugi jumped, frightened by this. "Yes. Yami and I are having twins." Yugi said.

"That's great, Yugi!" Heba said excitedly.

"Yeah. Yami and I are happy, too." Yugi said. He then realized what was going on. "Heba, will you focus?! We need to get this done!" Yugi snapped.

"Okay! Okay!" Heba said.

"Concentrate." Yugi said.

* * *

"How is it that Heba managed to wait so late to start planning the wedding?" Yami asked.

"I have no idea. We had a deal. I leave the wedding plans to him, and he leaves planning the honeymoon to me." Atemu said.

"And he manages to drag Yugi into this." Yami said.

"Let me guess. No sex life." Atemu said.

"You, too?" Yami asked.

Atemu nodded. "I know your pain. At least it is not permanent." Atemu said. He then realized something. "Yami, I have a favor to ask you." Atemu said.

"What's that?" Yami replied.

"Well, the honeymoon I've planned is a week in the Caribbean on a cruise. Heba's always wanted to do one. I was wondering if you and Yugi would bay-sit Mayella while we're gone." Atemu said.

"Sure thing. I don't mind, and I'm sure that Yugi won't, either. We could use the practice anyway, and we both love out niece." Yami said.

"Thanks. This helps out a lot." Atemu said.

"No problem." Yami said.

"How did Yugi's doctor's appointment go?" Atemu asked.

"Fine. Found out that he's having twins." Yami said.

"Really?" Atemu asked.

Yami nodded.

"That's great news! You two must be excited." Atemu said.

"We are." Yami replied.

* * *

~May 8, the day before the wedding rehearsal~

Yugi walked into his and Yami's room and collapsed on the bed.

"Tired?" Yami asked.

"Yes. We finally got everything done. All that is left is the rehearsal and the wedding." Yugi said.

Yami pulled Yugi up so that Yugi was leaning against him and started to rub Yugi's shoulders. "Yugi, could I make a suggestion?" Yami asked.

"What's that?" Yugi replied.

"Don't wait until the last minute to start plans on our wedding." Yami said.

"Not a problem. The moment we decide on a date, I am starting the wedding plans." Yugi said.

"Well, when do you want ours? Before or after the babies?" Yami asked.

"I think before. I don't mind being pregnant and getting married." Yugi said.

"How about July 15?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled. "The anniversary of the day we met?" Yugi asked.

"Makes perfect sense." Yami said.

"I like that. I'll start planning as soon as this one is over." Yugi said.

"I don't blame you. We'll wait until they get back to tell them when we're getting married." Yami said.

"Good. I don't think that Heba needs anymore stress." Yugi said.

"You don't, either." Yami said.

* * *

~May 30, the wedding day~

"Heba, hold still." Yugi said as he fixed Heba's tie.

"Hoe do I look?" Heba asked.

"You look great, Heba. Atemu is going to have trouble jumping you during the ceremony." Yugi said.

"Thanks. Listen, Yugi. I know I screwed up waiting so long to plan my wedding. I appreciate you being willing to help me. Some people would have left me to do everything alone." Heba said.

Yugi smiled at him. "Heba, we're brothers. We're supposed to be there for each other. I'll always help out when you need it just like I know that you will help me out when I need it." Yugi said.

"Always." Heba said.

* * *

"Well, you're ready, Atemu." Yami said.

"Thanks for helping me out, Yami." Atemu said.

"Hey. What are brother's for?" Yami asked.

"I really appreciate all that you've done for me and for Heba." Atemu said.

"We're family, and family is always there to help each other. I'll always be there for you and Heba just like I know you and Heba will always be there for me and Yugi." Yami said.

"Family always sticks together." Atemu said.

"Dad's motto still is true." Yami said.

"Yeah, and now, we'll be teaching it to our kids." Atemu said.

* * *

The time for the ceremony had come.

Atemu was already at the alter with Yami, who was his best man.

When the music started, Heba walked down the aisle and stood between Atemu and Yugi.

Yugi was Heba's best man.

The priest began. "We are gathered here today to join Atemu Sennen and Heba Mutou together in holy matrimony. Atemu, do you take Heba as your husband for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked.

"I do." Atemu replied.

"Heba, do you take Atemu as your husband for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked.

"I do." Heba said.

"The rings, please?" the priest asked.

Yami and Yugi gave their brothers the wedding bands.

"Atemu, put the ring on Heba's left hand and say 'with this ring, I thee wed'." the priest said.

Atemu put the ring on Heba's left hand and said, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Heba, put the ring on Atemu's right hand and say 'with this ring, I thee wed." the priest said.

Heba put the ring on Atemu's right hand and said, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"I pronounce you married. You may kiss your husband." the priest said.

Atemu and Heba kissed each other.

"I present to you, for the first time, Atemu and Heba Sennen." the priest said.

Everyone clapped and cheered for them.

* * *

After the reception, Atemu and Heba went back to the mansion.

"Well, I guess we have everything." Atemu said.

"You two need to go before you miss your boat." Yami said.

"All right. Bye, Mayella." Heba said.

Atemu took her and said, "Bye, princess." He then kissed her.

"Go!" Yugi and Yami said.

"Okay. We're going. Just take care of her." Heba said.

"We will. Heba, we have your instructions. It's fine. Go." Yugi said.

Atemu handed Mayella to Yugi, and the two left for their honeymoon.

"Finally. I thought they wouldn't make it to their honeymoon." Yami said.

"I know what you mean, Yami. You get to spend a week with your Uncle Yami and Uncle Yugi, Mayella." Yugi said to his niece.

Mayella seemed to smile at that.

"She likes the idea." Yami said.

"Come on, Yami. We should feed her and get her to bed. I am tired, so I will head to bed myself." Yugi said.

"We can't put her in her room." Yami said.

"Yami, Heba and I set up a semi-nursery in the room next to hours. We'll have a baby monitor, so we'll know if she cries." Yugi said.

"Okay. Let's go on upstairs." Yami said.

The two headed upstairs to feed Mayella and put her to bed before they went to bed themselves.

* * *

Hope that you liked it.

Next: Yugi and Yami's Wedding

R&R.


	31. The Second Wedding

Chapter 31- The Second Wedding

Yugi sat on the couch with a clipboard in his lap while he was on the phone. "Yes. Thank you. I appreciate all of your help." Yugi said before he hung up. He checked something off and said, "Well, that's done."

Heba walked into the room with Mayella. "Hey, Yugi. What are you up to?" Heba asked,

"I was just dealing with some of the wedding plans." Yugi said, setting the clipboard down.

"How are they coming?" Heba asked.

"I'm halfway done with them, actually." Yugi replied.

"Really?" Heba asked.

Yugi nodded. "I want to get all of them done as soon as I can." Yugi said.

"You're going to have all of the wedding plans done a month before your wedding." Heba said.

"That would be the point. I didn't want to end up in the mess that you were in." Yugi said.

"Okay. So I slacked off a little." Heba said.

"A little?" Yugi questioned.

"Okay. A lot." Heba said.

"Thank you. You've always been a procrastinator, Heba, and I don't think that will ever change." Yugi said.

"Hey! I did get the nursery set up before Mayella was born." Heba said in his defense.

"Whose idea was it to start the nursery?" Yugi asked.

"Well, Atemu's, actually." Heba admitted.

"I rest my case." Yugi said.

Heba sighed. "Okay. Maybe I am a procrastinator, but that' why I had you around when we were kids. You always got my butt in gear, and got me to do whatever it was that needed to be done, and I have Atemu for that now." Heba said.

"And yet, you waited until the last minute to start the wedding plans." Yugi said.

"That would be the only time that Atemu didn't push me to do anything." Heba said.

Yugi shook his head and watched Mayella in the floor.

"You ready for parenthood?" Heba asked.

"Do I have a choice?" Yugi asked.

"No, not really." Heba said.

"I'm sure that you and Atemu thought that you weren't ready for parenthood when you were pregnant." Yugi said.

"That is true. We were pretty scared at first." Heba agreed.

"And you two turned out to be great parents. I know that Yami and I will be okay. We just need to get acclimated to the fact that we are parents now." Yugi said.

"Well, you're going to be parents, anyway." Heba said.

"Yeah. I know." Yugi said.

"Are you and Yami ready for when the babies come?" Heba asked.

"Well, we were going to worry about the wedding first and then having the babies. We're just going to deal with one life changing event at a time." Yugi said.

"Not a bad idea." Heba said.

"You and Atemu pretty much did the same thing." Yugi said.

"Well, the reason that we waited until after Mayella was born to get married was because I didn't want to get married while I was pregnant." Heba said.

"In any case, we're going to deal with the wedding first and then we'll worry about when the babies come." Yugi said.

"You do realize that the two of you already have the nursery ready." Heba said.

"I know that." Yugi said.

"Dealing with one life changing even at a time?" Heba asked.

"I was referring to when I go into labor and have them, not getting ready for them." Yugi said.

"Have you two decided on names?" Heba asked.

"Yes." Yugi answered.

"Well?" Heba prodded.

"You're not going to find out right now." Yugi said.

"Why not?" Heba asked.

"Because Yami and I agreed that we wouldn't tell anyone until after they were born." Yugi said.

"Okay. I get it." Heba said.

"Good." Yugi said.

"How much of the wedding have you gotten planned?" Heba asked.

"Most of it, actually." Yugi said.

"Geez. How is that you can get these things done so easily when I struggle to get them done?" Heba asked.

"Probably because I don't wait until the last minute to start them, and I also organize how I am going to do them. The fact that I am good at multi-tasking helps." Yugi said.

"I'll say. There's no way that I could work and plan a wedding." Heba said.

Yugi looked at his watch. "Speaking of work, I need to get there, and I have a doctor's appointment afterwards." Yugi said.

"You need to go then?" Heba asked.

"Yes, I do. Now, if you will excuse me, I will be going." Yugi said. He stood up and left the room.

"He is a workaholic." Heba muttered.

"I am not! I enjoy working and doing what I do!" Yugi retorted.

"Mayella, you're uncle has some good hearing." Heba said, picking up his daughter.

"I'm gone!" Yugi called.

"Bye!" Heba called.

A moment later, the door shut.

* * *

Yugi left the restaurant after his shift was over and headed for the doctor's office.

Yami arrived at the doctor's office at the same time that Yugi did.

"Hey, Yami." Yugi said.

"Hi, Yugi." Yami said, kissing Yugi on the cheek.

"Did you have any trouble getting out of anything?" Yugi asked.

"No, I didn't. I didn't have much to do today except for paperwork." Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

The two went in, and Yugi signed in. They then went and sat down.

"You have still been feeling all right, haven't you?" Yami asked.

"Yes, Yami. I have been fine." Yugi said.

"Yugi Mutou." a nurse called.

Yugi and Yami went back and were shown to the office.

"Hi, Yugi. How have you been doing?" Dr. Brant asked.

"I've been fine." Yugi answered.

"That's good, but let me see from a medical standpoint." Dr. Brant said. He checked Yugi over and found that Yugi was right. "Well, you are doing just fine. You just keep taking care of yourself." Dr. Brant said.

"I will." Yugi promised.

Yugi and Yami then left the doctor's office.

* * *

~June 15~

Yugi walked into his bedroom to find Yami on their bed. "Hey, Yami." Yugi said.

"Hey, Yugi. I forgot that you had the late shift tonight." Yami said, looking up.

"Yeah, I did, and I am tired." Yugi said. He walked over and sat down on the bed.

"You okay?" Yami asked.

"I'll feel better after a hot bath." Yugi said.

"Well, how about I get it ready for you?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded.

Yami got up and went to get the bath ready.

After a few moments, Yugi got up and walked into the bathroom and started to undress.

Yami smirked. "Didn't know you wanted that?" Yami asked.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Yami, there is no way that you are going to get sex tonight. I am way too tired." Yugi said.

"All right, but I think that I will stay in here and wash you." Yami said.

"Yami." Yugi said warningly.

"You know you have trouble being pregnant." Yami reminded him.

"Okay." Yugi agreed.

After getting done with the bath, the two walked into the bedroom.

"Yugi, why don't you sit down and let me give you a massage?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded and sat down, and Yami started to massage Yugi's shoulders.

"I got the wedding plans finished." Yugi said.

"You did?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. Everything is set, and we still have a month until the wedding." Yugi said.

"That's good. You can relax for the next month." Yami said.

"Yes. I can. How about the honeymoon? Do you have it planned out?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. We're going to go on a cruise to the Bahamas." Yami said.

"We are?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. We're taking the week off, and we'll be going on that cruise." Yami said.

"That sounds nice." Yugi said.

"That would be the point." Yami said.

* * *

~July 15, the day of the wedding~

"Are you sure that I look okay, Heba?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, you look fine." Heba said. He looked and said, "Come here."

"What?" Yugi asked, walking over.

"Your tie is a little crooked." Heba said, straightening it.

"Thanks. You've been a great help to me the last few days." Yugi said.

"Well, you and Yami decided to have a small wedding in the gardens of the mansion, so I decided that I would help you out this time around." Heba said.

"I appreciate it." Heba said.

"I was glad to do it. Now, all that is left is to get you and Yami hitched." Heba said.

"Heba." Yugi groaned.

"What? I wasn't sure that you would ever even try to find someone after what happened with Scott. I'm glad that you did find someone as good as Yami." Heba said.

"Thanks. I wasn't sure that I would ever find anyone either, but I did find someone great in the end." Yugi said.

"We both did. Grandpa would have been real happy for us." Heba said.

"Yeah. He would have." Yugi agreed.

* * *

"Okay, Yami, You look great in that." Atemu said.

"Thank you. I really would hate to look like a slob in my wedding day." Yami said.

"No chance of that happening." Atemu said.

"I appreciate the way that you've helped me and Yugi get the wedding set up over the last few days." Yami said.

"Hey. What's family for?" Atemu asked.

"Well, I am grateful for it." Yami said.

"No problem. I am just glad that after all those bad dates that you had that you finally found someone that is as good as Yugi." Atemu said.

"I know. Yugi's a good one." Yami agreed.

* * *

The time for the wedding to begin had come.

Yami was standing at the alter with Atemu, who was his best man.

When the music began, Yugi walked down the aisle to stand between Yami and Heba, who was his own best man.

The priest began. "We are gathered here today to join Yami Sennen and Yugi Mutou together in holy matrimony. Yami, do you take Yugi as your husband for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked.

"I do." Yami replied.

"Yugi, do you take Yami as your husband for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked.

"I do." Yugi said.

"The rings, please?" the priest asked.

Atemu and Heba gave their brothers the wedding bands.

"Yami, put the ring on Yugi's left hand and say 'with this ring, I thee wed'." the priest said.

Yami put the ring on Yugi's left hand and said, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Yugi, put the ring on Yami's right hand and say 'with this ring, I thee wed." the priest said.

Yugi put the ring on Yami's right hand and said, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"I pronounce you married. You may kiss your husband." the priest said.

Yami and Yugi kissed each other.

"I present to you, for the first time, Yami and Yugi Sennen." the priest said.

Everyone clapped and cheered for them.

* * *

After the wedding reception, Yugi and Yami saw the guest off before going upstairs to get changed. They had to go to the docks to board the boat in an hour.

"Well, we'd better hurry if we want to get to the boat in time." Yami said as he changed into a pair of slacks and a black button-up shirt.

"I know that, Yami. We'll get there in time." Yugi said. He changed into a pair of slacks and a white button-up shirt.

"Yugi! Yami! Hurry up or you might miss your boat!" Atemu shouted.

"You know, I think that he wants us gone." Yami muttered.

"No. He wants us to have our honeymoon, which we won't have if we don't hurry." Yugi said.

Yami grabbed their luggage, and the two headed downstairs.

"Finally. I thought that you two wouldn't come." Atemu said.

"Atemu, we had to change." Yami said.

"I know, but I'm the one driving you, and I would like to get back here at a reasonable time." Atemu said.

"Atemu, you're fine on time." Heba said.

"Well, I would rather not take chance." Atemu said.

"He's right. We should go." Yami agreed.

"Thank you. Now let's go." Atemu said.

"Bye, Heba. See you in a week." Yugi said.

"Bye." Heba said.

Yugi, Yami, and Atemu left the house.

Yugi and Yami got to their boat in time and went on the cruise for their honeymoon.

* * *

Hope that you liked it.

Next: Yugi and Yami have the twins.

R&R.


	32. The Twins Arrive

Just to let you know, I will finish Restaurant Love and Children of Ra before I start my next story. I'll at least get Restaurant Love done first.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 32- The Twins Arrive

Yugi sat in the living room, looking through a book.

"Hey, Yugi. What are you up to?" Heba asked.

Yugi sighed and put the book down. "I am going out of my mind." Yugi said.

"I take it that you don't like being here all of the time." Heba said.

"No, I don't. I mean, I love spending time with you and Mayella, but I've never been one that liked to sit around and do nothing." Yugi said.

"I know that, Yugi, but you're at the end of your pregnancy, and you need to be careful. You could go into labor at any time." Heba said.

"I know I could, Heba. The only problem is that Yami forced me to stop working a month ago, and I have been sitting around this house for a month not being able to do anything, and it is getting on my last nerve." Yugi said.

"Well, I'm sure that you'll find a way to deal with everything." Heba said.

Yugi groaned. "The only way that I am going to be able to deal with anything is if I take a bat to my husband's head and knock him out." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I don't think that killing Yami for getting you pregnant in the first place is the right way to go." Heba said.

"I know that, Heba, but it would stop him from acting like a mother hen for a little while." Yugi said.

"So that's what's really bothering you. Yami's become a bit more overprotective that you care for." Heba surmised.

"That's the understatement of the century. Heba, he is nuts! He doesn't let me do anything. I swear that he wasn't this bad when I got out of the hospital after those crazy bitches attacked me." Yugi said.

"Well, Yami's concerned for you and the twins. You know that Yami loves you, and he just doesn't want anything to happen to you." Heba said.

"I know, but he's smothering me. And it's getting annoying." Yugi said.

"Well, that won't last for long, and this is coming from someone who's talking from experience. After Mayella was born, Atemu was babying her more than me. Enjoy the attention while it lasts because most of Yami's attention is going to be on the twins once they get here." Heba said.

"In other words, this is just a temporary thing." Yugi said.

"Exactly." Heba answered.

"Well, I guess that I can put up with it for a little while longer, but if you happen to find Yami unconscious, you know that he pushed me a little too far." Yugi said.

"Understood." Heba said.

Yugi leaned back into the couch and sighed. "I really hate not being able to work." Yugi said.

"I know. You know, you could fix us something for lunch." Heba said.

"And what do you expect me to do when Yami finds out? He'll lecture me for a week." Yugi said.

"He won't find out, Yugi. Don't worry." Heba said.

"Remember what happened a few days ago when you said the exact same thing?" Yugi asked.

Heba thought a moment and then remembered. "Oh. Yeah. That wasn't exactly a good thing." Heba said.

"No, it wasn't. Especially for me." Yugi said.

"Okay. I get the point. You don't want to do anything to incite a lecture." Heba said.

"No, I don't." Yugi said.

"Neither do I. really. He lectured me, too." Heba said.

"That's because he figured out that it was your idea." Yugi said.

"Well, since he won't let you do anything, how about we play a game of chess while Mayella is upstairs taking her nap." Heba said.

"Not a bad idea. Let's go." Yugi said.

The two headed upstairs to Heba's room, where the chessboard was already set up.

* * *

Atemu and Yami walked into the mansion.

"How did you manage to get out of work early?" Yami asked.

"Simple. I didn't have that much to do today. We finished up a big project today, so I gave the workers the afternoon, which is what I decided to do myself." Atemu said.

Yami laughed. "I just decided to finish whatever else I had to do here since I wanted to spend some time with him before the twins get here." Yami said.

"I understand. I wanted to spend time with Heba before Mayella was born." Atemu said.

The two walked in and found that Yugi and Heba were nowhere to be seen.

"Where are those two at?" Atemu murmured.

"Atemu, I swear that if Heba managed to talk Yugi into something, I'm killing him." Yami said.

"Yami, Heba wouldn't convince Yugi to do anything that might hurt him or the babies." Atemu said.

"I just don't want Yugi doing too much right now." Yami said.

"I get that. I really do, but why don't we go up and ask them? If Heba is here, then he's either in Mayella's room with her, or in our room." Atemu said.

The two headed upstairs.

Atemu opened the door to his and Heba's room and said, "Heba, do you-Oh! You're in here, Yugi."

"Yeah. I am." Yugi said.

Yami and Atemu walked into the room to find that Yugi and Heba were in the middle of a game of chess.

"What are you two doing home so early?" Yugi asked as he made a move.

"Oh. I finished that project that we've been working on today, so I gave the workers the afternoon off, and I decided to take it off myself. Yami just decided to come home early and work from here." Atemu said.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Like you haven't done the exact same thing." Yami said.

"I never said that I didn't." Atemu retorted.

"Okay, you two. We get it. No reason to start a fight." Heba said.

"Where's Mayella at?" Atemu asked.

"She's taking her nap, so don't you dare go and disturb her." Heba said.

"I won't. Who's winning?" Atemu asked.

"I am, so far." Heba said.

"Yeah, but you've lost one, too." Yugi said.

"So have you." Heba replied.

"What are you two doing? The best two of three?" Yami asked.

"No. The best three out of five." Yugi answered.

"You've both won two?" Atemu asked.

"Yes." Heba replied, making another move.

"Hmm. You two always tend to play more than you originally tend to." Yami said.

"Yes, we do, and there is nothing wrong with it. We had nothing else to do." Yugi said.

Heba made another move.

Yugi made another move and said, "Checkmate."

"I really hate playing against you." Heba said.

"You were the one that suggested we play chess, remember?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, I remember." Heba said.

"Well, now that you two are done playing, we can go back downstairs." Yami said.

Mayella started crying through the baby monitor.

"Well, I guess we had better go and get Mayella." Heba said.

"And we'll be heading downstairs." Yugi said.

Yugi and Heba stood up.

The moment that Yugi stood up, he suddenly doubled over in pain.

"Yugi!" the other three exclaimed.

Yami was by Yugi's side in a moment. "Yugi, what is it? What's wrong?" Yami asked urgently.

"I think-I think that my water just broke." Yugi said.

"We need to get him to the hospital." Heba said.

"Come on, Yugi. We're getting you there now." Yami said.

"Yami, you take Yugi on. Heba and I will be there soon." Atemu said.

"Where's Yugi's bag? We'll bring it." Heba said.

"In the closet in our bedroom." Yami answered.

"Okay. Get him to the hospital." Atemu said.

Yami nodded and left the room with Yugi. The two left the house and headed for the hospital.

"Atemu, you get Mayella and her baby bag. I'll go get Yugi's bag." Heba said.

"Okay." Atemu said.

Heba dashed through the halls of the mansion to get to Yugi and Yami's room. He walked in and found the bag in the closet. When he rejoined Atemu, Atemu had Mayella and the baby bag.

"Let's go." Atemu said.

Atemu and Heba headed downstairs and left once they got Mayella in her car seat.

* * *

When Yami arrived at the hospital, he helped Yugi out of the car and headed for the Emergency Room doors.

"Excuse me. We need help." Yami said at the desk.

"What is the emergency?" the nurse asked.

"My husband is in labor." Yami said.

"All right." the woman said.

A few nurses came and helped Yugi into a wheelchair and took him to a room, and Yami went with them.

After getting Yugi set up in a room, Yami had to do all the paperwork.

"I wish that hospitals didn't need so much paperwork." Yami said.

"Well, you know that there's always a ton of paperwork." Yugi said.

"I know that. I just wish that there wasn't." Yami said.

"Well, we can't change that fact." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami agreed.

By the time Yami got all of the paperwork done, Heba and Atemu had arrived at the hospital.

"Hey, Yugi. How are you doing?" Heba asked.

"I'm doing fine." Yugi answered.

Atemu noticed Yami rubbing his hand. "I thought that you were doing fine." Atemu said.

"I am." Yugi answered.

"Then why is Yami rubbing his hand?" Atemu asked.

"Because I just got through filling out all that paperwork hospitals make you sign. I swear that I sign less with my restaurant than I did here." Yami said.

"That's the way that it usually ends up." Atemu said.

"I know." Yami said.

Yami and Atemu decided to go and out walk around a little.

"You sure that you're okay?" Heba asked.

"Yeah. I'm okay. I'm just a little nervous is all." Yugi answered.

"You'll be fine. I promise. I was scared, too, and I admit that delivery is kind of hard, but once you see the baby, or babies in your case, you'll see that it was all worth it." Heba said.

Yugi nodded. "I know that you're right, but it doesn't change the fact that I am nervous." Yugi said.

"I know. There wasn't anything that anyone could say that could ease my nervousness, but there is one consolation." Heba said.

"What's that?" Yugi asked.

"You'll have Yami there with you all the time." Heba said.

"That's a great point." Yugi said.

"And if it hurts, just hold his hand. He won't mind." Heba said.

* * *

"Whatever you do, do not hold Yugi's hand when he is delivering the twins." Atemu said.

"Why not?" Yami asked.

"Because he'll nearly break your hand. Believe me. When Heba was delivering Mayella, he squeezed my hand so tight that I thought he did break my hand." Atemu said.

"Wow." Yami said.

"Yeah. He's in a lot of pain." Atemu said.

"Well, I guess I'll try to do what you say." Yami said.

* * *

Yugi was ready to deliver, and Dr. Brant was in the room with Yugi and Yami.

"All right, Yugi. I need you to push for me." Dr. Brant

Squeezing Yami's hand tightly, Yugi pushed as hard as he could.

Yami understood why Atemu had told him not to hold Yugi's hand, but he had to let him because he couldn't stand seeing Yugi in so much pain.

"All right. You're doing good Yugi. I need you to give me another hard push." Dr. Brant said.

Yugi did as he was told and pushed as hard as he could.

"I can see the head. Yugi, one more." Dr. Brant said.

Yugi managed to give another hard push.

A few moments later, the sound of crying filled the room.

"Your baby boy is here." Dr. Brant said. She handed the baby to one of the nurses. "All right, Yugi. One more to go." Dr. Brant said.

Yugi nodded, and he started pushing again.

It wasn't long before another set of cries filled the air.

"Your little girl is here now." Dr. Brant said.

The boy was handed to Yami, and the girl was handed to Yugi.

"They're beautiful." Yugi said.

"Yeah. They are." Yami agreed.

* * *

"They are beautiful babies." Heba said.

"Will you tell us now what you decided to name them?" Atemu asked.

"Well, we decided that we would name the boy William Michael Sennen." Yugi said.

"And we're naming the girl Lindsey Grace Sennen." Yami said.

"Those are beautiful names." Heba said.

"Yeah. They are." Atemu agreed.

Mayella was looking at the twins curiously.

"I think that Mayella's real interested in them." Yugi said with a smile.

"Well, this is the first time that Mayella has seen a baby." Atemu said.

"Yeah. She'll have fun playing with them when they get older." Yugi said.

"Well, she's got a while before that happens." Heba said.

"Maybe so, but we all know that she'll like having someone to play with when the time comes." Yami said.

* * *

Atemu and Heba had gone home with Mayella.

Lindsey and William were in the hospital nursery, leaving Yugi and Yami alone.

"You know, we have very beautiful children." Yami said.

"I know we do. Yami, I didn't hurt your hand, did I?" Yugi asked.

Yami laughed. "Yugi, you were in a lot more pain than I was, so don't worry about it." Yami said.

"Okay. Heba was right about one thing." Yugi said.

"What's that?" Yami asked.

"He said that even though having the twins was hard that once I saw them, it would all be worth it, and he was right. It was totally worth it." Yugi said.

"I'm glad you think so because I can't wait to take our kids home." Yami said.

"Neither can I." Yugi said.

The two soon fell asleep, unable to wait until they could take their children home.

* * *

Hope that you liked it.

Next: The friends all have a reunion.

Next chapter will be the last chapter.

R&R.


	33. Restaurant Love

Well, this is the last chapter of Restaurant Love.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 33- Restaurant Love

~10 Years Later~

Yugi walked into the house after he got off work. He walked into the living room and found Heba in the living room alone. "Hey, Heba." Yugi said.

"Hey, Yugi. How was work today?" Heba asked.

"It was fine. I'm working with a new assistant chef, so I'm showing her the ropes." Yugi said.

"What happened to the other assistant you had?" Heba asked.

"Well, Yami opened a new restaurant in another city, and my last assistant was the one that was chosen to be head chef at the new restaurant." Yugi answered.

"Okay. That makes sense." Heba agreed.

"So, were the kids good for you today?" Yugi asked as he sat down with Heba.

"They were all good. William hated going shopping, but that's nothing new." Heba said.

Yugi laughed. "Yeah. He prefers going shopping with Yami or Atemu because they get what they want and leave. They don't look around like you and I tend to do." Yugi said.

"Don't I know it." Heba said.

"Other than that, everything went fine." Yugi said.

Heba nodded.

"That's good." Yugi said.

"Papa!" a voice cried.

A moment later, a little boy with amethyst eyes and sharp features was in Yugi's lap/

"Hey, Chris. What are you doing?" Yugi asked.

"I missed you today." Chris said.

Chris was Yugi and Yami's four-year old son.

"Well, I missed you, too." Yugi said, hugging his son.

A moment later, another little boy ran into the room. "Papa!" the little boy said. He had crimson eyes and soft features along with tanned skin.

"What is it, Trevor?" Heba asked, standing up.

"Lindsey and William are fighting again." Trevor said.

Trevor was Atemu and Heba's four-year old son.

Trevor and Chris were only two weeks apart in age.

Yugi sighed. "I'll go and deal whit this. Chris, stay here with your uncle and cousin." Yugi said before he headed upstairs.

"Where is my doll?" Lindsey demanded.

"I don't know. I don't have it." William retorted.

"Yes, you do!" Lindsey shouted.

"I do not!" William said.

"Give it back!" Lindsey said.

"What is going on?!" Yugi demanded, walking into William's room.

Both instantly looked down, knowing they were in trouble.

"Well?" Yugi said, crossing his arms.

When Yugi started tapping his foot, Lindsey and William knew that Yugi wasn't leaving until he got an answer.

"William too my favorite doll and won't tell me where it is." Lindsey said.

"I didn't take your stupid doll!" William said.

"Yes you did!" Lindsey retorted.

"No, I didn't. I don't play with girly things!" William said.

"Enough!" Yugi said angrily.

Both looked at their father.

"William, did you take your sister's doll?" Yuugi asked.

"No." William said.

"William, look at me when you answer a question." Yugi said.

William looked up. "Papa, I didn't take the doll." William said.

"Uncle Yugi." Mayella said.

Yugi turned to see eleven-year old Mayella in the doorway. "Yes, Mayella. What is it?" Yugi asked.

"I saw Trevor with Lindsey's doll earlier." Mayella said.

"Trevor had it?" Yugi asked.

Mayella nodded. "He had it before we left to go shopping." Mayella said.

"Do you know why he took it?" Yugi asked.

"Well, he likes irritating me by taking my things and hiding them. Maybe he did the same thing." Mayella said.

"Come on." Yugi said.

Yugi headed downstairs with Mayella, Lindsey, and William behind him.

"Did you resolve it?" Heba asked.

"No quite. Trevor, did you take Lindsey's doll?" Yugi asked.

"Which one?" Trevor asked.

"My favorite one. Daddy got it for me for my birthday." Lindsey said.

"Trevor, did you take the doll?" Heba asked.

"Yes." Trevor said, not looking at Heba.

"Trevor, you know better than to take things that don't belong to you." Heba said sternly.

"I'm sorry, Papa." Trevor said.

"We'll talk about it later. Go get the doll and give it back to Lindsey. I also want you to apologize to her." Heba said.

"Yes, Papa." Trevor said and headed upstairs.

"I'm real sorry about this, Yugi." Heba said.

"Don't worry about it." Yugi said.

Trevor returned with the doll and handed it to Lindsey. "I'm sorry, Lindsey." Trevor said.

"It's okay, Trevor." Lindsey said.

"You kids go and play." Yugi said.

The kids ran off.

Yugi sat down beside Heba. "What is it with little kids and wanting to annoy older kids?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know. You know that we did it to each other." Heba said.

"Yeah. I know that." Yugi said.

"I guess we'll have to deal with a lot more of this." Heba said.

"I know what you mean." Yugi said.

"Yugi, are you and Yami still going to be able to watch Mayella and Trevor for me and Atemu tonight?" Heba asked.

"As far as I know, we are." Yugi answered.

"Thanks. I really need it. Atemu and I have to go to that business party tonight." Heba said.

"You don't sound happy about it." Yugi said.

"I don't like these business parties at all, but I have to go to them because I am Atemu's husband." Heba said.

"Well, we all do what we have to for our husbands." Yugi said.

"Yeah. You hate the business parties that you have to go to with Yami." Heba said.

"No kidding." Yugi said.

It wasn't long before front door opened, and Yami walked in.

"Hey, Yami." Yugi said, walking out of the living room.

"Hi, Yugi." Yami said, kissing Yugi. "How was your day?" Yami asked.

"Fine. Yours?" Yami asked.

"It was fine. I'm training the new assistant chef right now." Yugi said.

"Okay." Yami said as they walked into the living room.

"Hi, Yami." Heba said.

"Hi, Heba." Yami replied.

"You have been getting off work early a lot lately." Heba said.

"Well, I've had it easy lately." Yami answered.

"I have never heard you say that your job is easy." Yugi said.

"Daddy!" Lindsey said, running to her father.

"Hi, Lindsey." Yami said.

"Can we go to the park later?" Lindsey asked.

"We'll see." Yami said.

Lindsey nodded with a smile and ran off.

"You know that you'll end up taking her to the park." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said.

"You know we'll be going there tomorrow for the reunion with all of our friends." Heba said.

"I know, but they'll have other kids to play with this time around." Yami said.

"That is true." Yugi agreed.

* * *

Yugi and Yami were in the living room while the kids were upstairs playing.

Atemu and Heba had gone on to the business dinner.

"It's nice just to have quiet evening alone like this." Yami said.

"I agree, but we can't forget that we have to keep an eye on the kids." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said.

Lindsey and William walked into the room.

"Papa. Daddy." Lindsey said.

"What is it?" Yami asked.

"Well, we're supposed to write a paper on how our parents first met. It's for school, and we were wondering how you two first met." William said.

Yugi and Yami looked at each other.

"Well, the truth is that we met in a restaurant." Yami said.

"Really? Which one?" Lindsey asked as she sat beside Yugi and William sat beside Yami.

"Well, mine to be exact." Yami said.

"I don't get it." Lindsey said.

"Lindsey, your father's restaurant has been around for almost fifteen years. I was working at the restaurant in Tokyo for two years before we met." Yugi said.

"We actually met because I decided to have dinner at the restaurant one night. I found the meal exceptional and wanted to meet the chef. Yugi was the assistant chef at the time, and he was the one working that night." Yami said.

"And that's it?" William asked.

"As far as how we first met, yes." Yugi said.

"What happened after that?" Lindsey asked.

"Well, we happened to see at each other at the same coffee chop the next day. We hit it off." Yugi said.

"Really?" William asked.

"Yes. We started dating not long after that." Yami said.

"Wow. You had kinda of a restaurant love." Lindsey said.

Yugi chuckled. "Yes. I guess you could say that." Yugi said.

"Okay. We'll go and write the paper." Lindsey said before they dashed upstairs.

"Restaurant Love. Heba and Atemu have called it that so many times it's not funny." Yami said.

"I know, but it sounds sweet when they say it, and it's not untrue." Yugi said.

"I know what you mean." Yami agreed.

* * *

The following day, the group of friends had gathered together.

Ryou and Bakura had come with their son, Tyler, and their daughter, Amber. Both had white hair and brown eyes although Tyler had the sharper features like Bakura while Amber had softer features like Ryou. Tyler was nine, and Amber was seven.

Marik and Malik brought their two daughters, Mary and Alice. Both girls had the platinum blonde hair and lavender eyes, and both had Marik's sharp features. Mary was eight and Alice was five.

Seto and Joey brought their son, Seth, and their two daughters, Kate and May. Seth looked like a miniature Seto while Kate had brown hair and honey-gold eyes while May had blonde hair and blue eyes. Seth was almost ten, Kate was eight, and May was four.

Tristan and Tea brought their daughter Marie and their son, Ken. Ken looked like his father, and Marie looked like her mother. Marie was ten, and Ken was five.

"Hey, guys!" Joey said.

"Hey, Joey. Glad you could pull Seto away from work to be here." Atemu said.

"Atemu, I don't work all the time!" Seto snapped.

"He actually doesn't. He spends more time at home since we had kids." Joey said.

"Well, at least we're all here together." Tea said.

The adults sat down and watched as the children.

"I know that they love it when we all get together." Tristan said.

"That's because there's so many of them that they have someone their own age to play with." Heba said.

"Yeah, but I could do without this." Bakura grumbled. He secretly enjoyed being with their friends.

"Well, it is great to get together." Ryou said.

"I think that kids enjoy it as much as we do." Yugi said.

"Sometimes, I think that they enjoy it more." Atemu said.

"Well, it's great that our kids enjoy being together so much." Malik said.

"Maybe they'll all be as great of friends as we are." Yami said.

"We can always hope." Marik said.

The group lay in the grass as they enjoyed their day together.

* * *

~10 Years Later~

"Hey, Dad. Can I ask you something?" Lindsey asked.

"Sure thing." Yugi said to his twenty-year old daughter.

"I know that you and Daddy love each other, but I know you were pregnant before you two got married." Lindsey said.

"Yes, I did." Yugi said.

"What Lindsey wants to know is would you and Daddy have still gotten married if you hadn't gotten pregnant." William said bluntly.

"And what makes you think that?" Yugi asked.

"Well, you were pregnant before you were married. We thought that maybe you only got married because you were pregnant with us." Lindsey said.

Yugi smiled at the two. "I admit that I got pregnant before we were married, but no, we didn't get married because I was pregnant. Yami and I got married because we love each other. The fact is that Yami proposed to me before I got pregnant. It was a few months after he proposed that I got pregnant." Yugi said.

"Really?" William asked.

"Yes. We would have gotten married either way, but I wouldn't change how things happened." Yugi said.

"Really?" Lindsey asked.

"Yes. As you and everyone so eloquently put it, Yami and I have a restaurant love. We always loved each other, despite the many problems that we encountered along the way." Yugi said.

"So, neither of you regret how things turned out?" William asked.

"No. We don't." Yugi said.

* * *

"So, they really thought that the only reason we got married was because you got pregnant?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, they did, but we both know that's not true." Yugi said.

"Yeah. We got married because we love each other and wanted to be together." Yami said.

"You proposed before I got pregnant. Being pregnant changed things a little, but not too much." Yugi said.

"Yeah. Really, it just gave us two wonderful children and then another one years later." Yugi said.

"Well, we did really love each other." Yami said.

"And we still do." Yugi said.

"Hmm. I guess, in a way, we really do have a restaurant love." Yami said.

Yugi smirked. "Remember that time we actually made love in the restaurant kitchen?" Yugi asked.

"If anyone ever found out about that, it would cause some problems." Yami said.

"I guess so." Yugi agreed.

"You know, some people thought that being famous would end up destroying our marriage given all the people after me, but we proved them wrong." Yami said.

"Yeah, and we're staying together for good." Yugi said.

Yugi and Yami kissed each other.

They were together and would be for good.

And it all started with one meeting at a restaurant, which resulted in a restaurant love.

* * *

Hope that you liked the last chapter.

I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed the story. I appreciate all of your support.

I'll probably finish Children of Ra before I start a new story.

R&R.


End file.
